Finding A Way Home
by AsterLaurel
Summary: A slightly altered take on the movie that follows the lives and characters of the Last of the Mohicans into a new generation. Nathaniel/Cora focused with a strong emphasis on family and relationships.
1. Chapter 1

_Hello everyone! This is my first story here on Fanfiction for one of my favorite movies that I've recently rediscovered. I posted a question about it in the forum so if anyone wants to get a sneak peek of what lies ahead or give some ideas, I'd really appreciate it. I hope everyone enjoys!_

Chaper 1:

The little girl lay exhausted in the shade of the trees that lined the edge of the clearing that her family's home sat on. Smoke blew faintly in the breeze from the remains of her home that Papa had built with Mama so they could have a place of their own before she and James were born. "Our own home," he would often say proudly, looking out from the door towards the field or the woods, "a place where we live free and not by your leave from others. A place for you and James to grow up big and strong and be a papa and mama to babies of your own someday." He would often grab her at the end of this, hoisting her up in his arms and twirling her around. She would giggle and laugh, begging for more twirls. Papa would laugh too, and kiss the tip of her nose while Mama smiled and hugged James, joining them in a special family dance that they made up. A happy dance. She started to cry again, looking over the clearing and her heart hurting again when she remembered. Papa was dead. Mama was dead. James was dead. They would never dance with her again. Not when she grew up to be big and strong. Not when she was a Mama herself. Juliet Cameron was all by herself and she would never do the happy family dance again.

She and Mama had been out gathering berries when it happened. The woods were thick with blackberries this time of year, and they were a special treat. Every year when they came Mama would use some of the sugar, the cinnamon and vanilla that Papa had bought from Albany on the rare trip to town and they would gather the blackberries to make a pie. Mama let her help pick the blackberries and arrange them in the crust, but she always made the actual pie herself. Juliet loved watching her Mama roll out the dough on the table covered in flour, the flour made the perfect place on the wood to make pictures. While Mama worked, she would make as many pretty pictures as she could, always drawing her family last. But this year, Mama said that she would show her how to make the pie. "You're getting to be a big girl Juliet," she'd told her as they walked towards the woods that afternoon, "and big enough to make a pie." Juliet beamed with excitement. Finally she could make a pie just like Mama. It had been a happy afternoon, even though Mama wouldn't let her wander far and they didn't go to the thickest blackberry bushes further in the forest. Mama said that there was trouble in the world around them right now, and they needed to be extra careful. "We can't be too careful in times like these." she had told her daughter when she'd asked why. "Is it the same trouble they talked about at the party?" Juliet asked. It had been a fun party, with lots of other children to play with and special food to eat. James and her had gotten to run around all day, and the night before the party, they had even had friends for dinner. Mr. Jack had come out from Albany, and then the best surprise of all, the Mohicans had come too. James had ran out the door immediately, when Papa had told Mama to set more places.

"Who's coming, Mama?"she asked, as Mama went to the shelf near the fireplace and took down three more tin plates. Mama smiled and was just about to answer when Papa's voice called out "Chingachgook! How are you?!" Juliet squealed "The Mohicans?!" That meant Chingachgook and his sons, Nathaniel and Uncas were here! Mama smiled and nodded, moving to the door to greet them, Juliet right on her heels. They came up the steps into the cabin and Juliet squealed as Uncas swung her up in his arms. "Juliet!" he said, his eyebrows shooting up as he pretended to be surprised, "You're getting so big I might have to start calling you 'Miss'!" "I'm no miss Uncas! I'm Juliet!". He laughed and set her down just in time for Nathaniel to do the same thing. "My brother's right, Juliet." He held her out in front of him and looked her up and down carefully, his green eyes studying her with playful seriousness. He nodded slowly. "You are bigger." He smiled wide and planted a kiss on the top of her head before setting her down again. Juliet pouted but secretly felt pleased. She had known them her whole life and considered them to be like extra older brothers. Chingachgook was right behind his sons, and he moved over to Juliet. "Juliet." he said kindly and rested his hand on her head for a moment, petting it gently. Juliet smiled and whispered hello back. Since his sons felt like brothers to her, she thought of him like an uncle and was thrilled to see him too.

The rest of the evening was spent catching up on news, and for James and Juliet, being passed from one pair of willing arms to the next. The memories now made Juliet cry harder.

Her mother had looked so strange, when Juliet asked about the trouble that afternoon. "You shouldn't worry Juliet, the trouble is for grown folks to worry about." She'd given her daughter a hug with her free arm, her berry pail dangling from the other. "But all the same, I need you to stay close to the house for awhile and Papa is telling James the same thing today." Mama had smiled and brushed some dirt from Juliet's homespun apron, the one that she had just sewn for her a few days ago. It matched hers and Juliet loved it. "Now let's get on home and I can start showing you exactly how to make the pie." Juliet happily agreed and they started home together, pails full of juicy blackberries. They were nearing the house when they heard the yelling. Mama had frozen in the path, pulling her down to the ground with her. "Mama who's yelling?" she said. "Hush, child." Mama said, her eyes meeting hers with the most serious expression Juliet could remember them making, "We have to be quiet." Fear gripped Juliet, Mama's voice didn't sound like hers anymore, it was tight and hoarse. The yelling continued and then the cry came, "Mama!" It was James' voice, but it wasn't James' voice. Her brother sounded hurt and scared. Mama gasped then and Juliet could see the tears in her eyes. "What's happening, Mama? What's wrong with James? Where's Papa!" Mama didn't answer only gathered her in her arms and held her tight. Suddenly, the crackle of fire rang out and smoke began drifting through the thicket near the house where they were. Juliet trembled head to toe. Something terrible was happening. She knew it.

All of a sudden, Mama pushed her out of her arms and stood up. Juliet got up too but was pushed back down. "Stay here, Juliet!" her mother said in a firm voice. "But Mama…" "No buts, there is no time. Do what I say or you will die today." Juliet burst into tears. Die?! She was not even six yet. And Papa and James…Mama! Mama spoke quickly, "I have to be sure, Juliet. Maybe they will be all right. I have to go help Papa and James. Stay here and I will come get you when it's safe." She dropped a kiss on her daughter's cheek. "Never forget we love you, Juliet Cameron, Papa, James and I." Then she was gone, running out of the woods to their farm, blackberries spilling everywhere as she kicked over the pail in her hurry. Juliet hugged herself and cried. What was happening?

Juliet didn't know how long she had sat there, the yelling and strange shrieks seemed to fade away almost instantly and she felt relieved when they were gone. Who had been making all that noise? The smoke drifting over started to fade too, but Mama didn't come back. Papa and James didn't come either. Juliet felt her stomach get tight, but she wasn't hungry. She couldn't imagine eating ever again. Where was her family?

Slowly, she got up and looked through the thicket and trees to where the farm was. Mama had said to stay but the yelling was gone and the smoke was fading so maybe everything was all right but Papa and James had been hurt and she had to take care of them. She would need help. Juliet could fetch water and help her take care of them. Maybe making the blackberry pie would make things better, Papa had always loved blackberry pie and so had James.

Stepping out into the clearing, Juliet took a few steps forward and stopped. Near the corn field, was a funny white shape. Red colored it and there was hair that looked like Mama's at the end of it. Mama! Running to the shape, Juliet dropped beside it. "Mama! Mama!" She grabbed the face that looked like Mama's and shook it. "Mama please! Please wake up!" There was no answer. "MAMA!" Sobbing, Juliet shook her again. No use. Mama was dead. Dead. Picking herself up, she ran to the cabin that was now half burned and ruined. Something that looked like Papa was lying near the door, but he wasn't moving and red colored him too. Blood, like what came out from the scratches from the blackberry thorns. "Papa!" Juliet shook him. "Papa please! Wake up!" Papa didn't move. He was dead too! A bit of brown cloth caught the corner of her eye and she turned to see part of her brother's leg in the burned part of the cabin. James was gone. All of them gone. They would never come back. Never be with her again. Papa would never twirl her again, James would never elbow her again and Mama would never teach her to make a pie. Ever.

She couldn't stay there. Turning she ran back to the trees at the edge of the clearing and threw herself down, sobbing. Finally cried out, she fell asleep.

* * *

Sniffling, Juliet sat up again and looked around. What would happen to her now? Her family was gone. Overhead the sky looked normal and the sounds in the clearing were normal too. Birds chirping, wind whistling lightly through the trees and the corn swaying in the breeze. Clouds chased one another. She felt anger along with her tears. How could everything look normal when everything was wrong?

The shadows across the clearing shifted. Through her tears, Juliet saw figures emerging from the trees. Whimpering, she pulled her knees to her chest and bent her head. Were the people who did this back? She didn't know and didn't care. How could she live with her family gone? Who would take care of her?

Peering through her hands, she watched one of the figures bend down and gently touch her mama's body. Blinking her eyes, Juliet looked closer. Could it be…? She blinked again. Yes, it was him!

"Uncas?"

Uncas looked up from his crouched position at Alexandra's body at the sound of his name. His heart ached for the loss of his friend, a woman who in many ways was like an aunt or second mother to him. Her whole family's life lay in ruins around them, them and their children's bodies.

Or maybe not.

"Uncas?" The voice came again. There, standing several yards away, was Juliet Cameron. She was pale and trembling and her eyes were overflowing with tears. But she was alive. A small bit of relief came over him as he realized that not everything the Cameron's had was gone. Their daughter was alive. "Juliet!" he called out, running to her and pulling her into his arms. She wrapped herself around him and sobbed. He stroked her back, wishing that there was some way to take her pain away. "Mama's gone…and Papa and James…" she wailed. "I know. I know." Uncas hated how hollow the words sounded that came out of his mouth. "You are safe now. We will look after you." he told her, continuing to stroke her back as he carried her over to where his father and brother were standing surveying the ruins of the cabin. They had been watching him and Juliet and their faces reflected similar emotions to his, grief and relief mixed together. When they reached them, Chingachgook reached out and touched the Juliet's shoulder, gently squeezing it. Juliet seemed to calm down at his touch and between that and Uncas's back strokes, her sobs began to fade to sniffles.

"They didn't take anything." Nathaniel told his family. "Moving Fast. A war party." Chingachgook nodded, "Ottawa. Two Francais." He said pointing to a footprint. "What did you say?" an unfamiliar voice to Juliet spoke up. She looked over Uncas' shoulder to see a Regular officer and two women dressed in fancy dresses standing nearby. Who were they?

"Let us look after them." The officer continued. Nathaniel shook his head and they began to walk towards the tree line, Uncas still carrying Juliet. "Leave them." He responded and Juliet whimpered. Uncas looked at her sympathetically. "We can't take care of your family right now, little one." he whispered. "We have to get out of here safely. They would want you safe." Juliet nodded but more tears slid out. A gentle finger wiped them away. Uncas kept on walking, and Chingachgook followed them. Behind them, Juliet could hear one of the women arguing with Nathaniel but she couldn't make out the words until the last part.

"Miss Munro. They aren't strangers. And they stay as they lay."


	2. Chapter 2

_Hello again everyone! Thank you so much for all of your reviews on my story so far, I didn't expect such a warm welcome so thank you! I hope everyone enjoys this update, especially the increased character interactions. P.S. I forgot to mention the disclaimer last time so here it is: I own nothing._

Chapter 2-The Glade

Juliet lay against Uncas's chest as they moved further into the woods, listening to his heartbeat beneath his garnet calico shirt. Her tears had stopped for now, but as they moved further from the only home she had ever known, she was scared. Where were they going? What would happen to her?

Uncas had shifted her slightly into a more secure grip for walking and he looked down at her now, stroking her blonde head with one hand occasionally. His father walked ahead of them, scouting the path ahead. He looked back over to his son, and Uncas saw that his father's expression reflected that he was as concerned and sad as he was. Pausing for a moment and looking into Uncas's eyes, Chingachgook made a motion towards his mouth and nodded towards Juliet. Uncas nodded in return, knowing what his father meant.

"Juliet," he said softly, looking down as she looked back up at him, "are you hungry?"

She shook her head, burying her head into his chest. Uncas sighed and cupped her cheek so that he could pull her face back to look at him. "Thirsty?" he asked again. Another headshake for no. "You have to eat something. Here." He reached into his leather journeybag and pulled out a handful of dried cranberries. They were small and would be perfect for getting a bit of nutrition into her. Holding one up to her lips, he gave her an expectant smile. She turned her face away back to his chest. Sighing, Uncas paused and set Juliet down on the trail. He knelt down to her so he could be at her eyelevel. "You need to eat, little one." he told her, using the tone he remembered his father using with him and his brother when they were young and being stubborn, a tone that matched gentleness with firmness. "Come on," he said, smiling gently, offering the cranberry again. Juliet looked into his eyes and knew she wouldn't get away from this. She opened her mouth and he placed the cranberry inside. Once she had swallowed it, another one took its place and then another. Once she had eaten several, Uncas handed her the rest of them and picked her up again, resuming their trek.

Finishing off the cranberries, Juliet looked over Uncas's shoulder again to see the strangers behind them along with Nathaniel. The Regular officer had a strange expression on his face, the same kind that Papa had had when the stool he had been trying to fix kept falling over. She had asked Mama why Papa had looked so funny and red faced and she said he was irritated. Maybe that's what the Regular officer was too. Juliet buried her mouth against Uncas's shirt again to hide a whimper at the thought of her parents. Trying to distract herself, she looked again, this time at the women. One had dark hair and looked older than the younger one who had blonde hair like Juliet's. Juliet admired their dresses, the dark haired one's was a beautiful blue silk with lace around the neck and sleeves while the blonde one's was pink silk with a pointed collar. "Who are they?" she asked Uncas, a little loudly. "Shh.." Uncas pressed a finger against her lips. "They are Major Heyward, Miss Cora Munro in blue and Miss Alice Munro in pink." he told her quietly. "We found them along the George Road, they were hurt and needed help."

"Where are we going?"

"To Fort William Henry." "Where Mr. Jack is?" "Yes, where Mr. Jack is and other settlers and Mohawks." Uncas finished. Satisfied for now, Juliet looked back over to the people and just then, both of the women's eyes met hers. Juliet dropped hers. Mama had said it was rude to stare.

"Excuse me, sir." Juliet looked up to see that the dark-haired one, Miss Cora, was calling to Uncas. He paused and turned around to face her. "We can look after her for a bit, my sister and I." "It's no trouble for me to carry her." Uncas replied. "Please let us do something to help…it's the least we can do under the circumstances." Miss Cora answered, looking sideways towards Nathaniel. Uncas looked down at Juliet. "Do you want to walk with the Miss Munros for a while Juliet?" Juliet shook her head no. She didn't want to be with strangers. She wanted the nearest thing to family that she still had.

Just then, the blonde haired sister, Miss Alice, came forward and bent her head towards Juliet, her grey eyes gentle. "Hello there," she told Juliet. "Would you like to hold my hand while we walk, poppet? My sister can take your other one." she said, holding out her hand while Cora followed suit. Juliet looked at the outstretched hands and up at both the sisters. Both looked tired and sad, but she could tell they wanted to help her. Something about them both reminded her of Mama. "I want to walk with them." She told Uncas and he nodded slowly and set her down. "When you get tired, I can carry you again." he told her.

Juliet took both the sisters' hands and they started to walk again. Uncas turned to follow up the trail closer to his father, but a voice stopped him. "Sir?" It was Miss Alice's voice. He turned around and glanced at her, noticing for the first time the strength in her grey eyes. She gave him a small smile. "Thank you for letting us help with Juliet, Mr. U…she paused, trying to pronounce his name correctly. "Uncas." he annunciated clearly for her. She nodded gratefully. "Mr. Uncas." she said. He nodded in return, giving her a tiny smile of his own before heading back up the trail to join his father.

* * *

It was evening when they stopped and made camp in a glade perched on a hilltop. They had eaten earlier at the stream, handfuls of river water washing down the deer jerky and pemmican that the Mohicans shared with everyone from their journey bags. When the Regular officer, Major Heyward, tried to insist they build a fire for the comfort of the ladies, he had been told that it was too great a risk. "What risk?" Juliet had whispered to Miss Cora, who sat eating beside her. Miss Cora had been kind to her as had Miss Alice. They hadn't said much as they had walked along the trail through the woods but they had held her hands the whole time and once, when Juliet hadn't realized that she was crying yet, Miss Alice had produced a handkerchief that Miss Cora used to wipe her face clean of tears, while humming soothingly. Miss Cora glanced at Juliet, "Never you mind, Juliet." she had said softly but her voice sounded the way grown folk's voices sounded when they didn't want children to know something. She paused, hesitating before finally saying, "I'm sorry for your loss, my sister and I know what it's like to lose a mother." "You do?" "Yes, our mother died when I was just a little older than you, when Alice was just out of leading strings." Miss Cora's brown eyes misted over for a moment. "I miss her everyday." "Did you lose your Papa too?" Juliet asked. Miss Cora shook her head, "No, thankfully we still have our father, we are on our way to him actually right now. He is the colonel in charge of Fort William Henry, and sent for us to join him there." Juliet looked down, wishing that Papa or James were still there, along with Mama. Cora noticed this and realized that there was little more she could say at the moment to take away Juliet's pain. She reached out and looped her arm around shoulder, pulling her towards her gently. Alice had finished eating beside them, and took her hand again, squeezing it gently. Juliet relaxed slightly, grateful to be safe, to be comforted.

Just then, Nathaniel came up to them, having been talking with his father and brother. "We need to move on. There is a place up ahead a short ways where we can camp for the night. It should be safe." He told them. Nodding, they rose to their feet. Nathaniel bent down to Juliet. "I think it's time for you to be carried again, Juliet." he lifted her into his arms and started walking up the trail while Uncas walked back to trade off taking the rear. Uncas patted Juliet's arm in passing, and Juliet noticed that he was looking at Miss Alice as he passed her too.

"I'm sorry you had to hear what you heard earlier, Juliet." Nathaniel said as they walked. Juliet looked up at him wondering what he meant and then she remembered. They hadn't buried her family. Nathaniel had said they stayed where they laid. "We just couldn't take the chance, if someone is looking for us…they would find our trail that way." he told her, his voice a bit tight as he looked down at her, his eyes showing his true emotions, they glistened and were full of compassion when they met hers. Juliet nodded, wrapping her arms around him. She had always known he loved her family but like Uncas said, they had to keep her safe. It was what Mama, Papa and James would have wanted.

"We will take care of you, I promise." Nathaniel said, echoing Uncas's words from the farm. "What will happen to me?" "Shh…" Nathaniel said gently, clasping one of her hands and bringing it to his lips for a gentle kiss. "We're going to take care of you. That's all you need to know right now, understand?" Juliet nodded. She knew her surrogate big brothers and uncle would take care of her.

* * *

Once they reached the glade, Nathaniel had set Juliet down near one of the fallen logs that lined the edge of the hilltop. "This is a good spot," he told her, patting the soft moss that carpeted the ground. He laid his bag beside it, making a makeshift pillow for her head. "Get some sleep, we will keep watch over you." He waited while Juliet laid down and pressed a quick kiss to her forehead before walking over to another log to crouch down and keep watch. Uncas moved over to her, and he crouched down close to her to keep watch. Miss Alice and Miss Cora lay near another log, and Major Heyward followed near them.

Juliet closed her eyes, then opened them again. She was tired from head to toe but she couldn't sleep. Mama had always tucked her into her bed that she and James had shared, in their little room of the main room and waited till she fell asleep. Just last night, she had tucked the nine patch quilt around her and helped her settle into the cornshuck mattress, stroking the back of her head until she fell asleep. Just like she did every night. Just like she would never do again because she was dead. Tears started coming again, and Uncas glanced down at her, eyes worried. "Juliet, little one," he said quietly stroking her cheek, "what did your mama do to help you sleep?" "St…stroke my head and stay with me." Juliet chocked out. Uncas nodded, and moved his hand to the back of Juliet's head, moving it from the crown to the neck. "Like this?" he asked. Juliet nodded and Uncas kept stroking. Somehow, between the strokes and her worn-out little body, Juliet fell asleep.

* * *

A gasp and a branch snap woke Juliet and she started to sit up, only to be pulled from behind into someone's arms. She started to scream only to have a hand clamped over her mouth. Whimpering, she looked around to see that Nathaniel, Uncas, Major Heyward and even Miss Cora all had guns at the ready pointing out to the forest. A soothing noise was made from behind her and she looked down at the hand over her mouth, noticing the dots and circles that marked the wrist. She knew that pattern. It was the tattoo that all the Mohicans had. Chingachgook was holding her.

Sensing that she was calm, Chingachgook released his grip on her and let his arm drop around her in an embrace. He relaxed, lowering his weapon. "You are safe, Juliet." he told her softly. "You may go back to sleep." "What happened?" Chingachgook hesisted before answering, "There were some bad men out there, child, who want to hurt us." "Are they the ones who hurt my family?" "I don't know." he answered her honestly. He led her back to her sleeping spot, and helped her lay down again.

As Juliet did, she noticed some funny shapes hanging from sticks in the trees above them. "What's that?" she asked. "We're in a burial ground, this is sacred ground and those men will not enter it." Juliet gasped, there were people like her family right above them! Chingachgook reached out and laid a hand on her. "Don't look at them. Look at the stars." he said. Juliet obeyed and looked. They were beautiful, tiny pinholes of light against the black sky. They lit up the sky, making it seem less scary and dark. Chingachgook noticed her expression and smiled down at her. "My people believe that the stars are a monument to those that have no other." he told her. "that they are there to remind us of their souls, and that they were once here. No one is truly gone when you remember them." Juliet's eyes were growing heavy, but she listened to Chingachgook's words and felt a tiny bit better. She didn't fully understand what they meant but she knew she would always look at the stars and remember Papa, Mama and James. Slowly, her eyelids closed and she drifted back to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

_Thank you to everyone for their continued support of this story and a special thank you to Mohawk Woman and Conbird for following this story! I've been having a lot of fun planning out a whole storyline for everyone's enjoyment and I hope everyone enjoys this update. P.S. I have been considering listing a song or two (some are a little random) that fit the chapter at the beginning for people to listen to if they choose through Youtube that have inspired me in the writing of this chapter. Let me know what you all think. Enjoy!_

Chapter 3-Into the Fort

Cora sat with her back against the moss-covered log, leaning slightly forward in the hopes of easing some of the muscles in her back that were tight from sleeping on the ground. She took another bite of the pemmican that Nathaniel had given her for breakfast and swallowed, finding it filling even though the taste took getting used to. Glancing over to her right, she saw him sitting with Uncas and Juliet, eating his share. She watched as he broke off a small piece of Juliet's share and held it up to her lips, coaxing her silently to eat. Juliet wouldn't open her mouth until suddenly she broke into a fit of giggles and Nathaniel took the opportunity to slip it inside her mouth. Cora had to smile at the scene, especially when she noticed that it was Uncas who had caused the giggle fit by tickling Juliet. The three of them were all either smiling or laughing now, and Uncas pulled Juliet into his arms, while Juliet started to eat on her own. Nathaniel rubbed her back with one hand, while continuing to eat. Watching him, Cora thought over their conversation from the night before, after the French and their native allies had turned away from them.

_"Where's your real family?" she asked, wondering how he came to consider Chingachgook his father. _

_Nathaniel had glanced over at her before responding "My family had known Chingachgook for years, about like we knew Juliet's. My family caught yellow fever. He buried my ma and pa and my sisters. Chingachgook then found me with two French trappers and raised me up as his own, as a final sign of the friendship our families had shared." _

_She had felt stunned, realizing again how little of this world she knew. In England, there were disease outbreaks and death was not uncommon, but here it seemed different, as though it were another battle to be won against the constant fight for survival. _

"_I'm sorry," she said softly. "I do not remember. I wasn't but one or two, not like little Juliet over there." he said, and she followed his glance to where Chingachgook was helping Juliet get settled again. Cora looked back at Nathaniel's face and noticed the sadness there yet again, but this time she also saw empathy. He and Juliet were alike in a way, both left alone as young children in an inhospitable environment for them. _

"_How did you learn English?" she asked, curious about how they all lived to a degree in between the worlds as it were, the Mohican and the English ways. "My father sent Uncas and I to Reverend Wheelock's school when I was ten, so we would know both worlds." Cora had felt surprised by that, there was clearly more to these men than what met the eye. Between hearing Nathaniel's story and having lived through part of Juliet's now though, there was something she had to ask._

"_Why were those people living in this defenseless place?" It seemed sensible enough. Why would you live in a place where you could die at any given moment apparently? Nathaniel turned to face her, "After seven years' of indentured servanthood in Virginia, they headed out here because frontier's the only land available to poor people. They wanted a home for their children who weren't born yet. Out here, they're beholden to none, not living by another's leave." Cora didn't really know what to say to that. It was true that in England the class system was rigid and strictly enforced with limited opportunities for advancement but she hadn't seriously considered how this affected people outside of her social circle. Yes, she felt annoyed by some of the limits placed upon her as a female member of the gentry but she hadn't believed that there were others who might feel similarly and have less to go on then she did. Apparently there were._

"_Their name was Cameron. John, Alexandra and James Cameron." Nathaniel offered, quietly, his gaze returning to where Juliet lay, his father beside her obviously comforting her. Cora noticed them looking up at the stars and looked up too, noticing how much richer and brighter they appeared out here than in London or even Boston. In London, the sky was routinely cloudy and the accompanying fog made it almost impossible for star gazing and in Boston, it wasn't too much better. But here, they were out in all their incredible beauty. _

_Nathaniel's voice broke through her thoughts, "….So there's the Cameron's monument. My folks too, I guess." Cora looked over at him, not quite sure what to say. She studied him, his features sharp and defined though she noticed a softness in his personality and a gentleness that somehow enhanced his strength. She thought back to the Cameron's farm, when she had accused him of being cruel and indifferent. He had whirled around to face her, his rifle in hand, and stalked back to her, but what struck her were the tears in his eyes. It was surprising enough that she had backed up several steps, not knowing what to do. It was the opposite of what she had just accused him of being and the force of it had hit her. His words were equally tight, his voice low as if he was trying not to cry. She had thought about it as they had walked along, and how his obvious skills in the wilderness contrasted with his intense care for his family and Juliet and even them, though they were virtual strangers. She'd never met anyone like him before. _

_She took a deep breath, trying to gather her thoughts, "You were right, Mr. Poe," she said as he looked at her, "We do not understand what is happening here." She felt she might as well admit the obvious, as out of her element as she felt. And yet.. "It's not as I imagined it to be, thinking of it in Boston or in London." Nathaniel's lips had twitched at that. "Sorry to disappoint you." "No on the contrary," she responded, feeling overwhelmed with the truth. How could she express it? Would he understand? The thought of trying to win his understanding struck her as ludicrous, and yet she craved it. "It is more deeply stirring to my blood…than any imagining could possibly have been." There. It was out. Glancing at him one last time, she had turned to her side and laid down to sleep._

* * *

Breaking free of her thoughts, Cora returned to the present moment as Alice wandered over to her from where she had been sitting with Duncan, also eating pemmican. "Strange food, isn't it?" Alice asked her sister as she sat down beside her. Cora shrugged slightly. "Perhaps. But they are feeding us out of their own stores and we should be grateful." Alice's cheeks flushed slightly. "That isn't what I meant, Cora." Cora looked Alice over, noting the wear and tear on her once-fine pink silk dress and the dirt streaks on her arms and face. She imagined she must look similar. However, this was Alice's first time on a military campaign and she knew her sister was having a rough adjustment and feeling out of her element. So was she, honestly. Between the attack on the George Road yesterday and the discovery of the Cameron's farm and Juliet, everything she had expected had disappeared. She laid a hand over Alice's, "I know." She gave her sister a smile which was returned. Being on edge was to be expected.

"What did you and Mr. Poe talk about last night?" The question struck Cora by surprise, even though she knew everyone had seen her and Nathaniel talking. "Not much. He told me about his family and that we couldn't take care of Juliet's family because people could find our trail that way." she replied quickly. Alice looked skeptical. "Is that all?" she asked, raising an eyebrow briefly and giving her sister a glimpse at the vibrant Alice she knew. Cora sighed, "Perhaps later, Alice, when we are alone." Alice nodded. Cora noticed the way she glanced back to Juliet and Uncas, where the two sat along with Nathaniel. Alice's eyes strayed over to Uncas, and Cora saw an unfamiliar look in her eyes. Interest. Appreciation? She knew Alice had been interested in coming to the American Colonies, eager for an adventure to tell all of London society about at parties and teas for years to come. Alice glanced back over to Cora just then, having clearing noticed that her sister was watching her. "Mr. Uncas was very kind to me last night," she said, somewhat shyly. "He kept me quiet when the men came, and afterwards stayed watch over me until I fell asleep." Cora smiled at the thought of Nathaniel's brother's kindness. Privately, she knew that many would deem it inappropriate, and this might be the case even if it were an Englishman instead of a native. There were many rules of etiquette about interactions between the sexes but at the moment this was about survival. With yesterday's events, that was imperative and any kindness was a welcome balm.

At that moment, Chingachgook strode back into the glade, having left earlier to scout the trail a ways ahead for any sign of their nighttime visitors. He walked over to his sons, and spoke to them quietly in Mohican. They nodded and rose to their feet, gathering their journeybags and rifles. Cora and Alice got up as did Duncan to join them. Chingachgook turned to them as they joined the group, "The way is clear for now. We should make it to the fort by dusk." He told them. "Thank you sir." Duncan replied on their behalf in a clipped voice. He too was completely out of his element here, though his ingrained tendencies would not allow him to admit it. Cora felt irritated with him on this account. Chingachgook nodded in return and walked out of the clearing. Uncas started to pick up Juliet, intending to carry her again but Juliet stopped him. "Can I walk with Miss Cora and Miss Alice again today, Uncas?" she asked. Uncas paused, considering it. They had a lot of ground to cover to reach the fort at dusk, but with Cora and Alice helping her, it might be all right. "If they don't mind." He replied, glancing at them questioningly. Cora started to respond yes, but Alice broke in before her. "Of course, Mr. Uncas." she said, holding out her hand again to Juliet. "Come along, poppet." Uncas placed Juliet's hand in Alice's and for a moment in doing so, touched Alice's wrist. It was a strange feeling, her skin delicate and thin enough to easily feel her pulse. It seemed to quicken at his touch so he let go. "Thank you miss." He said and started to move to the back to cover the rear. Alice glanced after him, wishing for a split second that he had stayed.

Cora reached out to take Juliet's other hand, giving the girl a smile. Telling her about their mother yesterday had seemed to help her trust them since she knew now that they had all lost a mother. Of course, Cora knew that the loss was much greater for Juliet since her whole family was gone but she believed that any shared experience of loss would be helpful in the grieving process. For a moment, Cora thought back to the moment she found out that their mother was gone, stolen by pleurisy during the winter she was eight years old. She shook her head slightly. Now was not the time for that.

"Come on," she told Juliet instead, forcing a brightness she didn't feel as they started to move forward.

* * *

The day had passed surprisingly quickly as they moved through the forest towards their destination. They had paused only briefly once or twice to eat something or drink some water but for the most part, it had been a slow if steady progress. Juliet had walked with Cora and Alice for quite a ways but eventually, Nathaniel and Uncas had taken turns carrying her as the day went on. Right now, the shadows were getting longer, signaling evening was coming. Juliet was being carried by Nathaniel as Uncas had taken the rear yet again. Behind her, Cora followed, along with Alice and Major Heyward and Chingachgook. Nathaniel paused for a moment, turning back to face everyone as they climbed a hill. "We'll stop at the next ridge. Fort's downhill a ways." Cora nodded at this and Alice and Major Heyward looked delighted. As they climbed, Juliet could hear him saying "Men of the regiment will fetch water from the lake, build fires and provide every comfort and desire." "Yes!" Alice's voice rang out, even though it was a bit breathless. "I cannot wait to see Papa." The love in her voice was clear and Juliet felt her eyes sting with tears again as she thought of her Papa. She wanted to be see him again too, so much so that her heart literally ached with the pain. Nathaniel's hand stroked the back of her head, and she looked up at him, while he looked back at her with kind eyes. He seemed like he was about to say something when all of the sudden, a loud boom rang out from the top of the ridge they were climbing. Both of them stiffened and Nathaniel kept on going but slower and more cautiously.

As they reached the top, the booms seemed to increase in both amount and noise. Color streaked the early night sky where they came from, like the colors that came from the fireplace when Mama stoked it. From the ridge top, the lake was clearly visible and illuminated by the reflected colors along with the stacked logs that made up the walls of the fort. Juliet knew that noise, had heard it from Papa's gun before, but this sounded like a hundred guns all firing together. Was that where they were going? It didn't look safe.

Cora paused behind them, feeling shocked at the sight of the fort being under attack. She barely noticed when Chingachgook tapped her back lightly to try and get her to move and finally stepped around her to join Nathaniel and Juliet. He spoke to Nathaniel quietly in their language, pointing to a canoe that was beached near the shoreline and gesturing towards the fort. Nathaniel responded in what seemed to her to be an affirmative. He turned to her, as his father moved down the ridge to the lake. "We'll have to get you in with the canoe," he told her, "you, your sister and Juliet will be inside while the rest of us will guide it through the water to make it to the fort." Cora nodded, feeling relieved that they had a plan. At this moment, all she wanted was to get everyone safely inside the walls of the fort. All of them standing there.

Uncas was the last one up the ridge, and on instinct, glanced behind him. His suspicions were instantly confirmed. Through the trees, several Ottawa warriors crept along having obviously caught on to their trail. They didn't have much time.

"We need to move, now." He told Alice and Major Heyward, gesturing behind him. Fortunately, neither seemed inclined to argue with him and they started down the ridge following the others. Uncas glanced behind him one last time before following them, hoping they could reach the canoe in time without the need for a fight. They reached the shoreline and Alice joined Cora and Juliet in the canoe while the men got into position to shove off, having placed their rifles in the canoe as well. Just as the canoe slid into the water, the distinctive sound of a war cry came from the treeline. Uncas and Nathaniel both looked up just in time to see three Ottawa warriors break into view on the beach, tomahawks and knives at the ready.

Without hesitation, they sprang into action, grabbing their weapons from their belts. They moved as a team, each taking on the warrior closest to them, their weapons meeting in midair along with the piercing shrill of the Ottawa war cries. The clanging of metal rang out briefly, as each man sought to overpower the other. Both Uncas and Nathaniel grappled with their opponents, using their respective strengths to win. Nathaniel ducked and gave a twist of this shoulders to turn his arm and sink his tomahawk into the chest of the warrior while Uncas thrust his elbow hard against the sternum of his Ottawa and then slit his throat with his hunting knife. At that moment, the remaining Ottawa came from behind Uncas with his skinning knife and drew it deeply against the side of Uncas' stomach, drawing blood. Juliet who had been watching from the canoe along with the others, whimpered at the sight and would've screamed if not for Cora quickly clamping a hand over her mouth and pressing her face against her chest so she couldn't see anything else. She struggled against Miss Cora's grip but it was no use. Uncas, hurt?! No not him too!

In that moment, a shot rang out and the Ottawa warrior fell over dead. Nathaniel and Uncas straightened, breathing hard from their fights, and looked in the direction of the canoe. Major Heyward held a smoking pistol in one hand. Uncas nodded in his direction, "My thanks, Major." Heyward nodded back at him. "It is only right sir, and besides you've secured our safety." he answered. Uncas looked down at his side as he and Nathaniel moved back towards the canoe, that their father was holding steady in the shallow water. "How deep is it?" Nathaniel asked, gesturing to it. "Not too deep," Uncas answered, testing it with his fingers. The blood loss was moderate, although it might require suturing later. But for now, they had to get to the fort. Moving into position again, the men shoved off the canoe, swimming alongside it with their hands on it guiding it toward the fort.

* * *

Juliet winced as the sound of the guns got louder and louder as they moved along in the canoe. Uncas had reassured her from his side of the canoe that he would be all right and she felt better. Miss Cora had relaxed her grip on her, though she still had her arms on her but she could move her face to look out now. She did so briefly, noticing the tall walls of the fort, but then another shot had rang out and some of the logs had crumbled and it didn't seem so big anymore so she didn't want to look again. What would happen to her once they were in the fort? Perhaps they would decide that it was best to leave her there. Nathaniel had said they would take care of her, but as the trip was almost over now she was afraid again.

At that moment, the canoe scrapped the bottom of the shoreline near the fort and the men came up alongside the canoe out of the water, helping the women out. Torchlight made everything brighter around them as several soldiers came over to investigate the new arrivals. Uncas came over to Juliet, and took her hand, "I can't carry you right now, Juliet, but I will walk with you." he told her gently. She nodded. Together their group moved up to the side gate of the fort. Once they reached the gate, Major Heyward presented himself at their front. "I'm Major Duncan Heyward." Another Regular officer greeted him. "Captain Jeffrey Beams. Didn't expect you to make it through." They opened the gates, and the officers entered followed by Cora and Alice. The soldiers gestured to the Mohicans and Juliet that they should enter as well.

As they did so, Juliet let out a whimper. Uncas looked down at her, concerned. "What is it, little one?" he asked. "Are you…are you going to leave me here?" she asked, terrified that it might be true. Uncas stiffened at the thought of leaving Juliet by herself and glancing at his father and brother, he saw they had similar reactions. His father mouthed to him "Tell her no." emphatically. So Uncas did. "No, Juliet." He told her as they started to move into the fort's interior walls.

"No."

* * *

_So our characters have made it to the fort. I hope y'all liked the switching of the POV to Cora and other characters' for the majority of the chapter, I wanted the first two chapters to establish Juliet as part of the group so she didn't feel like an "extra" but I wanted plenty of canon character focus too especially since this is going to be Nathaniel/Cora couple focused. But I also enjoy creating hints of what will be coming for Uncas/Alice so I am happy to include that too. I think in general that their characters are a slower "burn" than Nathaniel/Cora in many ways. Also please let me know what you think of my expanded backstory for Nathaniel-it is something that I will be referencing in greater detail later because to me it fits-when I first saw the movie, I thought it was logical that one of the reasons the Cameron's farm destruction affected him so much was because something similar had happened to this birth family (going off of what he says in the burial ground). In my head, I thought it meant that Chingachgook had known his birth family and when he buried them, noticed Nathaniel wasn't among the bodies and so went to search for him in order to raise him up as a tribute to his friendship with his birth family. For me, it adds a depth to the character of Chingachgook that I'm looking forward to exploring. I'm also saving the legend of the stars for another chapter-I didn't just want to repeat the whole dialogue from the movie. Thanks for reading!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Once again, thank you to everyone who has left a review/followed/favorited this story so far! I'm happy that everyone is enjoying it and look forward to sharing more with all of you. Special thanks to BlueSaffire and hotforteacher3 for following this story since Chapter 3 was posted! I will be responding more in depth to parts of reviews at the end of the chapter. I like discussing character/story elements in depth so I'm glad that people are responding to that in __reviews._

_Here are two song listings that inspired me for this chapter:_

_Anna and the King OST-Arrival at the Palace/Main Theme_

_Ninja Star Inn-Derek and Brandon Fiechter_

Chapter 4-The Fort Part I

Shouts and the sound of gunfire rang out from every direction of the interior courtyard of the fort as the newcomers made their way through. People moved in all directions, most seemingly not looking where they were going. Nathaniel swung Juliet up into his arms as they moved further in so she wouldn't get trampled. "Nathaniel!" a shout rang out that sounded familiar. Juliet turned her head and saw Mr. Jack up on the wall of the fort, one arm up in greeting to them. "I need to talk to you, Jack." Nathaniel called back, turning briefly to look in his direction. He saw that Jack's eyes dropped to Juliet then, and a look of confusion and then concern came over his face. Nathaniel turned away and kept walking. They would know enough by her presence alone.

"Uncas!" Another man, Ian Campbell, came up alongside them. He touched Uncas' shoulder in greeting. "I thought you and Nathaniel weren't joining up." "We didn't."

Another volley of shots rang out and bits of wood and mud daubing flew loose within the yard. Ducking down to avoid it, Alice felt her heart lurch when she suddenly saw her father. "Papa! Papa!" she called out desperately, dropping Cora's hand and running towards him. "Alice! Cora!" their father's Scottish brogue rang out as he embraced them both. "Why are you here?" he glanced between them both, and then looked behind to Duncan. "And where the hell are my reinforcements?!" he yelled in his direction. He quickly started ushering both of them towards one of the fort's interior rooms straight ahead, while the Mohicans and Juliet followed close behind.

Blinking at the sudden brightness that came from the candlelight that filled the council room, Alice was relieved to be away from all the noise and danger. She could still hear the sound of the guns and cannon fire, but at least it was muffled inside. "Get Mr. Phelps! I told you to stay away. Why did you disobey me, girls?" their father's voice broke into her thoughts, and she met his eyes while he looked between her and Cora with a touch of fond exasperation although his eyes were still worried. One look at Cora told her that her sister was as confused as she was. Stay away? He had sent for them!

"But how? When?" Cora spoke for them both. "My letter!" "There was no letter," Cora said, looking stunned, a look that was now shared by Papa. "What?" Papa said. "There was no letter." she repeated. "I sent three couriers to Webb!" Papa's voice rose in frustration. "One called Magua arrived." Duncan broke in. "He delivered no such message." Cora supplied. "Does Webb not even know we are besieged?!" Duncan quickly summed up the situation, "Sir, Webb has no idea. And he certainly does not know to send reinforcements!"

At the news, Papa's shoulders dropped for a moment and the irritation left his face. Now he looked worried and he looked over them more closely, noticing the worn condition of their dresses and their disheveled appearance. He tried to smile, but Alice noticed the fear beneath it. This was new to her. Papa had always been a strong father and brave gentleman, striding through life seemingly fearless, for them, for King and Country. She had never known him to show the kind of fear she saw now.

"What happened to you?" he said, addressing Cora and Duncan. "On the George Road. Attacked." Duncan stated. "We're fine." Cora quickly reassured him when he looked her way. Alice broke in too, needing to know that Papa was all right as well. "Are you all right?" she asked him. "Yes." he reassured her, and for a moment, Alice saw the Papa of her childhood which made everything around them seem to disappear for a moment. But she couldn't forget the fear she had just seen. Her father's age seemed obvious to her now and she noticed new lines around his eyes and lips, and new greys peeking through the curls of his queue at the temples. Alice felt torn between wanting the truth and wanting to crawl into the safety of her father's lap. "What will happen here, Papa?" "We'll be all right, girl." Her father's face was resolute as he hugged her firmly.

"This Magua led us into it." Duncan was into his official report as the escorting officer. "Eighteen killed. These men came to our aid. They guided us here." He gestured to where the Mohicans and Juliet were standing, a little apart from their cluster near the room's center. Alice noticed Juliet looking at her from Nathaniel's arms and tried to look reassuringly in her direction. She was so used to being the younger sister that she forgot that there was someone now looking at her for strength. It felt good, to not be the youngest in a way if even just for a short time.

Papa turned and Alice knew that he was studying the men with his military gaze, weighing them. A look of gratitude came over his face and he nodded to them. "Thank you." he said formally, "Do you need anything?" he said, showing his gratitude as befitted his station as an officer of His Majesty's forces. "Help ourselves to a few horns of powder from your stores." Nathaniel spoke up. "Some food. And a change of clothes for Juliet, if you have anything." Uncas offered, and Alice saw her father look at Juliet for the first time. "Who is this child, and why is she with you?" he asked. "She's with us." Chingachgook answered firmly. " One of our colonial's children. We came upon her when we passed by her family's farm-it was destr-" Duncan began, but stopped when Cora interjected "Not now, Duncan." Alice saw that her father could tell that a tragedy had occurred with Juliet for her to be there, but he didn't press it for the moment. His gaze softened as he looked her over.

"You men may feel free to seek shelter in our barrack space for the colonials and our native allies, but of course this child cannot stay there." He told them. "We will see to her comfort as much as possible." He finished, looking at his daughters. Cora nodded. "She can stay with us wherever we will be, Papa." she said. "Alice and I have been helping with her." At the mention of Alice helping, Papa raised an eyebrow towards Alice that would have been comical if not for the situation. Even so, Alice felt a little annoyed that she was still the "little one" of her and Cora. Besides, why was it strange? She wasn't a child anymore and she could help with a little girl. Juliet looked scared and nervous now with all the talk about her and Alice saw that she had gripped Nathaniel's arms tighter.

"Very well then," he said. Cora stepped forward and stretched out her arms to Juliet, looking at Nathaniel for confirmation. He nodded and set Juliet down, placing her hands in Cora's. "You will sleep with the Miss Munro's while we are, Juliet." He told her. "I don't want to be away from you-you said you wouldn't leave me." Juliet started to cry, looking from Nathaniel to Uncas to Chingachgook. Nathaniel quickly dropped to one knee in front of her, taking her chin in his hand gently. "Shh.." he said in a gentle but firm voice. "We will not leave you. You are going with them to sleep, that's all. We will see you in the morning. I promise." Juliet blinked away her tears, noticing that Uncas and Chingachgook nodded at that, accepting the promise. She remembered Mama and Papa saying that there were few people whose word could be trusted like theirs. They wouldn't leave her.

"Will you be all right for the night?" Nathaniel asked her. She nodded. He gave her a small smile and a peck on the forehead. "Good," he said and stepped back as Cora led her over to her sister. Reaching out a hand to her, Alice felt relieved when Juliet slipped hers inside it. She could do this. Juliet needed her. Another explosion shook the room and a bit of dust slipped from the ceiling but she held steady. "Miss Cora, how are you?" Alice looked over to see that the medical officer and surgeon, Mr. Phelps, had arrived. He and Cora were close, partly from them having been on campaign together before in Austria and also because he had taken her sister under his wing and showed her the basics of medicine so she could make herself useful while in the military encampment. Alice knew that a similar education likely awaited her and she looked forward to it in a way. Another chance to prove herself.

Cora smiled at him, "Hello Mr. Phelps." Mr. Phelps had obviously taken stock of the situation with his surgeon's eye and he told her that they would find them dry clothes. "Thank you," her sister responded. "Go with your sister, Alice." Papa was looking at her again. "Help take care of the little one here." he motioned down to Juliet. Alice nodded but the need to be reassured overwhelmed her again and she leaned into her father's embrace. "We'll be all right, girl. We'll be all right." He spoke reassuringly to her, and reached down to touch Juliet's head in a comforting way, giving her a brief smile when she looked up at him. Cora noticed the exchange and smiled a bit herself. It was good to see her father acknowledge Juliet in a more personal way.

Alice let go of her father and stepped forward with Juliet who took Cora's outstretched hand as they left the council room, and stepped into a hallway. Mr. Phelps took notice of Juliet then. "Why hello there, young one!" he said, trying to be as warm as possible. "And what is your name?" "Juliet," she said shyly. He nodded at that, and smiled. "A pleasure to make your acquaintance, Miss Juliet. And how did you come to be in the company of Miss Cora and Miss Alice?" Juliet's heart twisted at that. Why did everyone have to ask that?

"I will tell you later, Mr. Phelps." Cora answered for her and Juliet was glad. Mr. Phelps' face twisted then. "Ahh, I see." He said quietly. "Well, let us get you ladies to Mrs. McCann for clothes. And then I will show you where you will stay." He continued, injecting some brightness into his voice, leading them along.

* * *

Back in the council room, Nathaniel and Uncas watched the Munro sisters and Juliet depart. Nathaniel noticed that Uncas' eyes had dropped to where Alice and Juliet's hands were joined together and he made a mental note of it. Both men turned back to the moment at hand when Duncan began to speak again.

"Might I inquire of the situation, sir, given that I've seen the French engineering from above?" Colonel Munro shook his head and leaned against a table that was spread with parchment and maps. Nathaniel noted the weariness in his expression. "The situation is his guns are bigger than mine, and he has more of them. We keep our heads down while his troops dig thirty yards of trench a day. When those trenches are two hundred yards from the fort and within range, he'll bring in his 15-inch mortars, lob explosive rounds over our walls and pound us to dust." He finished plainly, but anyone could hear the tinge of despair in his voice. Major Heyward noted it too, and didn't like having to give his superior additional bad news. "Well, they look to be 300 yards out. If they're digging thirty yards a day, you'll have three days." Colonel Munro swore twice, quietly but loud enough to be heard. Nathaniel considered it for a moment. While he and his father and brother did not want to be caught in the war, they were here for the moment. Their friends were here. And Juliet. Besides, these were the people of his birth. His father had taught him by example that he needed to try and respect the group of people when possible who had given him life.

"A man here can make a run straight through to Webb," he offered up. Colonel Munro lifted himself up from the table and looked at him, shaking his head. "Three days is not enough time to get to Albany and back with reinforcements-" he started. "Webb's not in Albany," Major Heyward broke in again, "He marched the 60th to Fort Edward two days ago." "Webb is at Edward?!" the excitement in Munro's voice was subdued but clear. "Yes sir." Heyward answered. "That's only twelve miles away. He could have reinforcements here the day after tomorrow." Munro turned to Nathaniel. "You sir, pick your man. Major Heyward will provide a diversion. I'll draft out a dispatch. Captain Beams will seek you out and give it to you later." Nathaniel inwardly sighed. So he had been given his marching orders from the Colonel, despite not being militia or enlisted. He could deal with it for the moment. But he needed to know about Juliet's family for the sake of all of the settlers and Mohawks who were at the fort. Their families' lives were at stake. That mattered more than anything else right now.

"I think it's time we told you about Juliet." he told Munro, who had already turned to the table to begin writing. He turned back now, his gaze questioning. "The child?" Nathaniel nodded. "We found her yesterday when we passed by her family's cabin. We knew them and it was a frontier cabin. It was burned out and everyone murdered except her. It was Ottawa, allied to the French." Nathaniel finished. The Colonel's gaze glazed over for a moment, "Aye." He said quietly. "A tragedy. Poor child." He said it so quietly that Nathaniel was sure he hadn't meant to say it out loud. For a moment, he could see him as just a man with his daughters in the midst of a war but then it was gone. "So?" he said, the detached tone common among English officers coming out again.

Nathaniel was stunned, which wasn't something he felt often but this called for it. "It was a war party." He said again, emphasizing the words. "That means they're going to be attacking up and down the frontier." Nothing showed on Munro's face. "Thank you, sir." He answered woodenly. A quick glance at Uncas and their father showed him that his family was as shocked as he was. "People here-Mohawks, settlers-have family out there," Uncas spoke up urgently, "Many of them have children like Juliet-" "That will be all, sir." Munro bit the words out. Clearly the conversation was over.

"_Let us go"_ their father spoke up in their language. Frustrated, all three of them left the council room. Nathaniel fought against the anger welling up inside him. How could anyone be so callous? He thought back to when Cora had accused him of indifference when they when they had discovered the Cameron's cabin, but that was not was it was at all. As he had explained to her, it was about survival. Here they didn't have that excuse.

If not for the brief moments of tenderness he had seen with Colonel Munro, he might think that the man had no ability to feel at all.

* * *

Mr. Phelps had led them to a small storage room of sorts inside the fort, where a woman whom Cora supposed was Mrs. McCann was opening up a trunk. Her suspicions were confirmed when Mr. Phelps introduced them to her, "Mrs. McCann, may I present Colonel Munro's daughters, Miss Cora and Miss Alice and their companion, Miss Juliet?" Mrs. McCann was a middle-aged woman with soft hazel eyes and springy auburn curls that poked slightly out of her mob cap. She nodded to the three of them with a smile, "A pleasure to meet you, all of you," she said with a light Scottish accent, giving them each a kind nod. Juliet liked her immediately.

"I leave them in your capable hands." Mr. Phelps said, making his way to the door. "When you all are finished, Miss Cora, I will be outside to show you your quarters." Cora nodded as he closed the door behind him. "Now, then," Mrs. McCann spoke up, "let's get you into some clean clothes. I'm afraid we don't have much of anything that you ladies are used to but-" Cora broke in "Anything that is dry is welcome." she said. Mrs. McCann's smile widened at this, and she turned to the trunk. "Very well, this is for you," she said and handed Cora a clean muslin shift and petticoat, a white blouse with a bodice that laced in front and a brown skirt striped in blue. "And for you, miss," she handed, Alice a clean shift and petticoat as well and a cream muslin dress printed with flowers that laced in the front. "And for you, little one." She finished with another smile towards Juliet and handed her a shift and petticoat too, and a skirt made from a similar material as the dress she had just handed Alice and a blouse similar to Cora's new one. "Thank you," Juliet said. "Yes, thank you," Cora said, as did Alice. "You're most welcome." Mrs. McCann said.

Cora bent down to Juliet, "Do you need help, Juliet?" she asked. Juliet nodded. Mama had always helped her when she dressed, lacing up the back of her dress or tying her apron. Tears stung her eyes again. Mama had helped her dress just the day before, tying her new apron with a flourish around her waist. Cora cupped her cheek gently. "You'll feel better once you are in clean clothes." She told her, "Nothing will happen to your clothes, I promise." She said. Juliet felt better. Cora knew that she had best get this over with as quickly as possible. Alice was already getting dressed, so she quickly untied the apron from Juliet's waist and unlaced the back of her dress, careful to set aside each piece of clothing quickly. Lifting the old shift off her body, she replaced it with the new one and then the petticoat. She helped Juliet step into the skirt and placed the blouse over her head and laced it up. There. She smiled at Juliet and Juliet smiled back.

Turning away for a moment, Cora saw that Alice was already dressed and that she was the only one still in her damp and dirty clothes. Mrs. McCann stepped in, "Let me help you with that," she said gesturing to the back of Cora's blue silk dress. Cora smiled gratefully. Quickly, she was out of her dress and undergarments and into the clean shift and petticoat, skirt and blouse. She breathed in for a moment grateful to be free of the corset she had worn since she was a young girl. She looked down for a moment, noticing how free she felt in these simple clothes. She liked the feeling.

Juliet had gathered her clothes in her arms and was clinging tightly to them. Miss Cora and Miss Alice looked so different dressed in clothes like her and Mama. While she liked their fancy clothes, they seemed less fancy themselves now. More normal. She liked it.

"Come along, poppet." Miss Alice held out her hand to her again, and so did Miss Cora. "We'll go with Mr. Phelps now and see about some rest," Miss Cora said as she took her hand. Juliet smiled and both sisters smiled back. Maybe things here would be all right.

* * *

_So the first few moments at the fort have arrived-there will be plenty more because in my opinion this is "the quiet before the storm hits" for our characters-after they leave there won't be much time for a lot other than survival as we all know. I hope everyone likes Alice taking the "lead" for a bit in the chapter. I think she's trying to find her footing and "grow up" all at once and as the youngest child myself in my family I can relate to having gone through that phase. _

_I'm glad that my version of Nathaniel's backstory is going over well-especially in regards to character development. Lovely102, I'm happy to see that you agree that it fits with the movie. As for Uncas' __injury, thanks to both BlueSaffire and MohawkWoman for noticing that in your reviews. It was a missing part from the movie that I felt needed to be dealt with and when watching the movie for inspiration, I noticed how Uncas sees the Ottawa following them as they approach the fort so I thought that a skirmish with them was the perfect reason for his getting hurt. MohawkWoman, I agree with you about Duncan-a lot of my story focuses on characters and I thought that Duncan deserves some appreciation. Yes, he is arrogant but as you said that is largely from being a product of his environment. You can see that he does care about people, even making a mention of the Cameron's cabin to Colonel Munro (who reminds him to stick to his duty). You can see that it bothers him in that moment. Personally, I feel that people are more complicated than what is often seen at face value and that is something I look forward to exploring more of in the story. _


	5. Chapter 5

_Hello again everyone! Thank you all so much for you continued support of this story, and a special thank you to Lovely102 who has followed this story since Chapter 4 was posted! Please let me know what y'all think of this chapter-I apologize for the delay but I wanted to get some of the rest of the story outlined first so hopefully the next few updates will be quicker. A quick note here- I did change the timeline of events in this story slightly from the movie as you will see. I felt that it needed to happen for the sake of the storyline but don't worry-I'll be picking back up with the movie timeline after this chapter. _

_Here are two song listings for this chapter (Both from the Last of the Mohicans score):_

_1\. The Courier_

_2\. Stockade_

Chapter 5-The Fort Part 2

Crossing the interior yard of the fort with his father and brother, Nathaniel's eyes scanned the battlements for their settler friends. It didn't take long to spot Jack and Ians' positions along the left side of the fort. "Jack! Ian! Do you boys have a minute?" he called out as they made their way towards them. Jack and Ian both turned from facing out towards the French lines and faced their friends. "We were beginning to think you'd headed out without saying goodbye." Jack said, a small smile on his face as he took in the sight of his friends. "Never." Chingachgook spoke up. "Where is Juliet?" Ian spoke up, a questioning look in his eyes. Nathaniel noticed Jack's expression had turned serious as well, the mood having shifted with the question. "She's sleeping with Colonel Munro's daughters while we are here," he answered, "but why she's here is what I need to tell you about. All of you." Jack nodded at this. "Let's gather everyone." he said. "I'll find Ongewasgone and Sharitarish." Uncas offered and headed off. "And I'll get William and the others, they were getting some more powder." Ian said, following along. As soon as Uncas and Ian had headed off, Jack shifted his weight, turning slightly back out to look over the battlements for a moment. "It's bad, isn't it?" Jack broke the silence. Both of the remaining Mohican men nodded. "We came by the Cameron's place yesterday. An Ottawa and French war party had attacked earlier, killing John, Alexandra and James and burning the farm. Juliet was the only survivor." Chingachgook told him. Nathaniel was grateful that his father had spoken up as he knew they'd have to tell the same story to the others, and he didn't like having to repeat it over and over, thereby reliving the painful memories in his mind. But Jack had been a close friend of the Camerons too and he deserved to hear the news first to have a chance to process it before the others came and joined them. Jack turned away from them, his head dropping down as he took in the news. Nathaniel reached out and laid a hand on his shoulder. A sideways glance at his father showed that he felt the same way. It was comforting, in a way, to know that someone felt the same grief and sense of loss that they did.

"You told Munro already?" Jack asked tightly turning back around. Nathaniel nodded. "Tried to. He didn't seem to listen." he answered. "But all of us have families out there-us and the Mohawks-I got our terms from General Webb himself." Jack said, a frustrated noise coming out along with the words. "My sons both tried to tell him. He seemed focused on getting a courier out to General Webb in the hope of getting reinforcements here." Chingachgook spoke up, his expression showing his own frustration with the Colonel in charge of the fort. "Got roped into finding one for him and providing rifle cover." Nathaniel spoke up. "Daniel. He's the fastest runner in the militia." Jack offered up. Nathaniel nodded his assent. "How's Juliet doing?" Jack asked quietly, now that the initial shock had passed. "As well as can be expected." Nathaniel answered. "She knows we're looking after her and have promised not to leave her here." Jack nodded at that, a sad but thoughtful expression on his face. "What will become of her ultimately?" he asked. Nathaniel exchanged glances with his father. "Well, we haven't quite gotten to that part yet." Nathaniel said.

* * *

"Munro refused to believe what happened." Jack stated after the Mohicans had told the group of militiamen and Mohawks the news of the Camerons. Nathaniel nodded as he loaded his rifle Killdeer. "Does not even want to hear it," he said. He pushed the ramrod down and slid it back out, the jamming action letting him get out some of his irritation as he remembered the Colonel's words. "Well he's going to have too." He continued the process of loading his weapon, half listening to Jack as he spoke to the others, telling them that they would get together in the morning to discuss what to tell the Colonel. He tried to re-focus his mind on the job soon at hand, providing coverage while the courier, Daniel, attempted to run through to Webb with Munro's call for reinforcements. He had met him briefly when he had joined the others for the news, though he had left soon after to prepare for his mission. Like the others, he had a family in the settlements and while he hadn't known the Camerons, the news had obviously distressed him. He had said he was getting leave as soon as he reached Fort Edward and delivered his message to return home to protect his family.

Nathaniel closed the frizzen of Killdeer and set the hammer at half cock, looking up to see that Uncas had done the same with his weapon. Behind them, Jack and several of the militiamen had also prepared their rifles, ready to hand them to Nathaniel and Uncas once they had fired their own first. Nathaniel noticed out of the corner of his eye that Daniel had returned and was being given the dispatch, which he secured crosswise on his back. He caught his eye and gestured with his hand toward him and lifted Killdeer to show that he was ready. Daniel turned away to leave the fort and Uncas knelt down beside him, both of them aiming their guns along the courier's soon to be path.

It didn't take long for the first two Ottawa to appear in the woods as soon as the courier began his run. Both leapt straight forward into Daniel's path as he ran, letting loose war cries as they did so. Nathaniel aimed with his customary precision and fired, killing the first warrior while Uncas quickly took care of the second one. Both reached back with one hand and gave their empty rifles to their friends to be reloaded and aimed again with the loaded ones that took their place. Three more men, two Ottawa and a French settler appeared near Daniel, who doggedly kept on running without so much as looking at his pursuers. Nathaniel and Uncas made quick work of the two Ottawa while the Frenchman ran in pursuit of Daniel. Handing off his spent rifle, Nathaniel took Killdeer back into his hands and aimed, feeling the familiarity of his weapon. He aimed, sighting down the barrel, and waited. The Frenchman gained ground on the courier and still he waited, weighing and watching. None of the men urged him to take the shot, trusting that he knew what he was doing. He knew the right moment to fire.

Now.

He fired, and the Frenchman tumbled down just behind Daniel who ran on without looking back. He disappeared from rifle range, with no more pursuers in sight. Turning away, Nathaniel reloaded his rifle as quickly as he could before securing it across his back. "Come on, I'll show you where you can get some food and then where we're staying in the barracks." Jack said, as all of them got up from their crouched positions. "Sounds good," Uncas said, as they started moving across the yard presumably towards the field kitchen. Their father had already gone ahead of them, shortly after the group meeting. Nathaniel noticed that his brother was leaning to one side slightly as they walked along, obviously trying to offset some of the pain from his knife wound. "You need to get that sewn up, sooner rather than later." He told him. "In the morning. We need food and rest right now." his brother replied. None of them had slept much the night before, even after the French and their allies had turned back. It had been imperative to keep watch. But now it was catching up to them. Nathaniel felt it too. "You just make sure you do." He replied, giving his brother a tired smile that was returned.

* * *

Juliet felt something or someone shaking her as she slept. She thought she heard her name being called from far away. "Juliet…" the voice came again. She sighed and snuggled back further into her dreams. James hadn't poked her all night which was nice. Papa had told him to be nice to her and set a good example for her when she'd told him about James poking her in the middle of the night. Now she could sleep through the night. "Juliet…" the voice came again as the shaking continued. Who was it? It didn't sound like Mama.

"Come on, Juliet. It's time to wake up." the voice continued. Juliet opened her eyes and gasped. Where was she? Nothing looked familiar. She wasn't at home…all of a sudden the memories of the last two days came rushing in. Mama, Papa and James were dead and the Mohicans had found her. They had gone to Fort William Henry with Miss Cora and Miss Alice and Major Heyward and she had been sent to sleep with them last night. Miss Cora sat beside her now, and it was her voice and hands shaking her that had woken her up. She looked at Juliet sympathetically. "Did you sleep well?" she asked her. Juliet nodded. Cora smiled at her and reached out to smooth her hair. Juliet had drifted off to sleep almost immediately after she had settled her down last night when Mr. Phelps had shown them to the room that they were all sharing next door to her father's quarters. Cora was glad that she had, she needed all the comfort they could provide right now and helping care for her was giving her mind a needed distraction from Mr. Poe. _Nathaniel, _his first name echoed in her mind. While it was acceptable to call close friends by their given name, as she and Alice did with Duncan, it felt wrong to think of _him _that way. It projected a level of intimacy that she was sure she did not feel comfortable with. Or at least that's what she was telling herself.

"Where's Miss Alice?" Juliet's question drove her back to the present, as the little girl looked around the room. "She went to get us some breakfast. I told her that I would bring it or possibly see if one of the soldiers could but she insisted." she told her. Juliet nodded, looking down at the quilt on the cornshuck mattress. It wasn't as pretty as the one Mama had made for her and James, using pieces of the dress she had worn when she and Papa had gotten married and colorful scraps she had saved up. Miss Cora had reminded her of Mama though last night, when she had tucked her in last night beside Alice before laying down to sleep herself. She knew how to tuck the quilt in tight and give it an extra pat. She kind of looked like Mama too now, even though Mama had blonde hair and blue eyes and Miss Cora's hair and eyes were dark. But Mama had often worn her hair loose in the morning the way Miss Cora's hair was now. "Can I see the Mohicans after breakfast?" Juliet asked, wanting to see them as soon as possible. Nathaniel had promised that she would see them in the morning. Cora nodded, "Of course." she said, rising to her feet and helping Juliet out of bed. "But right now, we need to get ready for the day. I will be helping Mr. Phelps in the surgery." "What can I do?" Juliet asked. Mama had always told her how she could help in the morning when she woke up and they got ready for the day. Cora paused, trying to think of how Juliet could help. She had planned to start Alice off by rolling bandages and she knew Mr. Phelps would probably be giving her a few lessons as well, just as he had done with her. Juliet could probably help with the bandages and maybe some other things too. Cora knew from her own life that staying busy helped with grief.

"You can come along with me to the surgery and Alice will be coming too." she said, picking up a comb on the small table in the room and turning towards Juliet. "Would you like me to comb your hair?" she asked, holding up the comb. Juliet nodded, turning around so Cora could start at the back of her head. She tensed up slightly, hopping Miss Cora was gentle with the comb. Mama always had been.

Cora felt Juliet tense up, and laid a hand on her shoulder first. "I'm good with combing hair, I used to do this for Alice when she was younger." She reassured her. After their mother had died, Cora had started combing Alice's baby curls the way their mother had combed hers with gentle strokes. It had brought them closer together while they grieved. Gripping the hair at the crown and pulling it away from the head, Cora began to comb through Juliet's hair. It reminded her a lot of Alice's at a similar age, fine baby hair in a beautiful golden color. She continued the process, feeling Juliet relax as she did so. She smiled to herself. This what they both needed.

* * *

Alice was tempted to give a very unladylike groan of frustration as she tried vainly to find the fort's kitchen. Why had she insisted on getting the breakfast? Cora had tried to tell her she'd get it or send someone to bring it, but Alice insisted on doing it herself. She didn't want to be useless. Besides, how hard was it to find the kitchen?

Apparently harder than she had thought.

She should probably just ask someone, why she hadn't done so before made her want to smack her forehead at the thought of being so empty-headed. She spotted one of the officers to her right in the outer yard, surely they would know… "Miss Alice?" a voice that seemed familiar came from behind her. Alice jumped slightly and turned to find Uncas standing there, already raising his hands in apology. "I didn't mean to startle you, miss. Good morning." He said giving her a smile. Alice didn't know what to do, she felt awkward all of a sudden. He had said good morning. She needed to return the greeting. "Good morning Mr. Uncas." she replied, trying to return his smile. Uncas didn't seem to notice her awkwardness. "Did you sleep well last night?" he asked. Alice nodded quickly. "Yes, thank you. And yourself?" she asked quickly. Uncas nodded, "Very well, it was good to rest through the night." He said, and looked at her questioningly. "You seem like you're trying to find something." Alice groaned inwardly. Now she felt twice as awkward. But still, she needed to find the kitchen. "Yes, actually, I am trying to find the kitchen. I told my sister and Juliet that I would see to getting us some breakfast." She confessed. Uncas smiled again. "I'll show you the way. How is your sister, and Juliet?" he asked as they started walking, concern in his voice when he asked about Juliet. He had hated being apart from her last night, and he knew that his father and brother felt the same way. He had seen the way they had all hurt when she had started crying in the council room and begged them not to leave her again. They would want to see her soon. "My sister is fine, and Juliet seems to be doing all right." Alice answered honestly. "She went to sleep as soon as she was tucked in." Uncas nodded, feeling relieved that Juliet hadn't fussed anymore after she had been sent with the Munro sisters to sleep.

"How's your wound?" The question from Alice surprised him, after her shyness when he had first approached him. He shrugged, "It need suturing. I will head over to the surgery once I help you bring breakfast to your sister and Juliet." He answered. Alice nodded. "My sister will be glad to suture it for you. She is good with those type of things." She told him, once again reminding herself that she needed to be paying close attention to learn the type of things that her sister knew. The events of the last two days had confirmed for her that she needed to grow up more. As she and Uncas entered the busy field kitchen, she promised to do just that.

* * *

Miss Cora had just finished tying her apron, which had dried overnight, when a knock sounded at the door. "Yes?" Cora called out, as she tucked a stray curl behind her ear that had fallen loose from her bun. "It's me, Alice," she heard her sister's voice answer, "And Mr. Uncas is with me." Juliet smiled when she heard Miss Alice say that. Uncas had found her! "Come in." Cora answered. Alice opened the door, holding it open for Uncas who balanced a large wooden tray on which rested three bowls of oatmeal and a teapot. Cora was thrilled to see the teapot, tea always helped her feel more awake when she started the day. Uncas set the tray down on the small table and was almost immediately hit with Juliet who threw her arms around him and held on tight. "Uncas!" she cried out happily. Uncas smiled as he picked her up in his arms. "Well good morning to you too Juliet." He said. "Did you sleep well?" Juliet nodded. "Good," he said, and pressed a kiss to her cheek. "Well, I'll leave you to your breakfast." He told the Munro sisters as he set Juliet down again. "Can I go with you?" Juliet asked quickly, tugging on his shirt. He knelt down to eyelevel. "First you have to eat your breakfast," he told her, "then I need to get my wound dressed. Then you can come with me. I know my father and brother will be glad to see you." Juliet nodded with a sigh, she had thought he would say that. Uncas ran his hand along the back of her head, and smiled at her. "We'll be along to the surgery shortly, sir." Cora offered. "I can help you." He nodded, "Miss Alice told me you were quite the field medic." He said, glancing at Alice again who blushed at his words. Cora smiled slightly, and touched her sister's hand. "That was kind of her." Uncas nodded at all of them and took his leave.

* * *

The surgery room in the heart of the fort was dim even in the daytime, the candle sconces creating shadows on the wall as they illuminated the room. It was busy too, and Mr. Phelps had wasted no time in assigning them all tasks. Alice had been put to work rolling bandages which were desperately needed as the siege continued, and Cora was tending to her Uncas as her first patient with help from Juliet. Juliet had begged to help with Uncas and both Mr. Phelps and Cora didn't have the heart to say no. It was actually quite helpful, Cora thought, as there was someone to help press the edges of the wound together while she sutured it. She had wondered if Juliet would be squeamish at the sight of blood but it hadn't seemed to bother her. Then again, she had been raised on a farm on the frontier and so Cora guessed that blood and wounds weren't that uncommon of a sight. Besides, she and Uncas were obviously close and she could tell that Juliet was glad to be able to help him. All three of them were so involved in the task that they didn't notice Nathaniel approaching. "Miss Munro?" Mr. Phelps voice came from the door of the surgery. All three of them looked to see Nathaniel standing there. "Gentleman looking for you." he continued. "Miss Munro." Nathaniel greeted as he entered the room, "Juliet." he said with a smile as he passed by her. Cora felt flustered all of a sudden, though she tried to hide it. "Hello." she said. Nathaniel made his way over to the set of shelves where medical supplies were stored and picked up a roll of the blue silk salvaged from her ruined riding habit. "May I?" he asked. Feeling surprised by the gentle nature of his request, Cora nodded before returning to her finishing her work on Uncas' wound. "It'll seep and then it's going to draw." She told him, trying to focus again as she began to bandage the newly sutured cut. "Thank you, miss." He told her. "Bout done holding hands with Miss Munro?" Nathaniel asked his brother as he finished cutting off a length of silk and replaced it on the shelf. Uncas rolled his eyes, chuckling at his brother's sense of humor. "Our father wants to talk to you." He told him. Cora glanced at Nathaniel as he nodded to her and prepared to leave the room. She felt a flash of irritation with him for making her feel as flustered as he did. Since they had met on the George Road, she had noticed that he had the ability to make her feel both secure and insecure at the same time. This had been confirmed in the burial ground the previous night. Why did he have to do that?

She came out of her thoughts to realize that he was still in the room, and now he was staring openly at her. Her irritation and insecurity came to the forefront of her emotions again. "What are you looking at, sir?" she quietly demanded. What gave him the right to look at her? He didn't flinch or stop staring as he responded, "I'm looking at you miss." He answered honestly. All of her irritation fled with that but her insecurity remained. She dropped her eyes, taking in his words and knowing his eyes were on her still. While she had been admired by a number of gentleman in London and in Boston, they had never spoken this freely. Their intentions had always been couched in some fancy turn of phrase, wit and cleverness being praised in social circles with flattery used to impress the ladies. But the honesty of the words touched something inside her, satisfying a need that she hadn't fully realized she had. Once again, she was aware that she had never known anyone like him. _Nathaniel._ His first name came to her mind again and this time it didn't seem uncomfortable.

A moment passed, and then another. Cora could still feel his eyes on her. She lifted her eyes to meet his, and studied the newfound warmth in his green eyes as he looked at her. They were sharp and yet they managed to be gentle too. A smile graced her face before she was aware it was happening and she quickly dropped her gaze again, only to glance immediately back up towards him. She was glad that she had, because at that moment, a beautiful, crinkly smile bloomed on Nathaniel's face. It remained there even as he turned and walked away from her and out of the surgery. She stared after him for a few moments, feeling a strange mix of clarity and confusion that came from inside her.

Something had ended and something was still yet to begin. The question she had to answer was what were those things?

* * *

_So the next part of time at the Fort has occurred! I hope everyone enjoyed the deviation from the movie timeline-I felt it needed to happen in order for some of the extra scenes to work and to give some characters (e.g. Jack, Alice etc.) more "screen time." I enjoyed showing more of Uncas' gentle side with Alice-stay tuned for more! I don't want to give away too much of the story, but I will say that there is more to come with them. _

_Caliste9 I'm glad to hear you can relate to Alice having someone looking up to her as well. It's a side of Alice that I wanted to showcase and I hope you enjoy how it continued in this chapter. Lovely102, I'm glad that you also like it too-I don't want to give away the storyline as I said before but I hope no matter what you will stay tuned!_


	6. Chapter 6

_Hello again everyone! Sorry for the delay with this chapter-I've had a crazy personal and professional life the last few weeks which unfortunately delayed me uploading another chapter to this story. But here it is at last-I have ended up cutting up the fort scenes into several chapters in order to fit in more dialogue and moments with different characters so I hope everyone enjoys this one. As usual, I will respond more in depth to reviews at the end. Enjoy!_

*_Words in Italics are usually meant to indicate the characters speaking Mohican/Delaware. I know the characters in the movie spoke Delaware that was intended to be believed by the audience to be Mohican so I have used a few from each that will be translated at the end of the chapter. I got these words and translations from the Lenape Talking Dictionary which is a great resource._

_Song Listings for this Chapter:_

_1\. Outside by Ellie Goudling_

_2\. Give Me Your Eyes by Brandon Heath_

Chapter 6-The Fort Part 3

Juliet followed Uncas out of the surgery and into the inner courtyard of the fort. Miss Cora had told her she could go with him, and come back later to continue helping. "What are we going to do now, Uncas?" she asked him, looking up at him. Uncas glanced down at her, chuckling to himself at the little girl's curiosity. "We're going to see my father and Nathaniel, like I told you before," he said. "Oh right." she answered. Juliet remembered he had told her that before, but she had been distracted after she had finished breakfast and had started helping Miss Cora and Miss Alice in the surgery. When Nathaniel had come in, she had noticed the way he had looked at Miss Cora and how they had smiled at each other. Uncas had noticed too, because he had nudged her and winked.

Uncas led her over to the left side of the fort, where Juliet saw that Chingachgook and Nathaniel were sitting by a blackened out fire on some hewn logs cleaning their rifles. They looked up as they approached and both stood to greet them. "Hello, Juliet, did you sleep well?" Chingachgook asked, giving her a smile as he reached out and stroked her hair. Juliet nodded. "Yes, Miss Cora and Miss Alice were kind to me." she said, "did you sleep well?" she added, remembering that Papa had told her to ask those types of questions in return to be polite. Chingachgook chuckled at that. "Yes, I did." he replied, tapping her affectionately on the nose before picking up the pieces of his rifle and sitting back down as they all sat down together. "_Nooch, my brother said you wanted to speak with me."_ Uncas said softly in Mohican. His father nodded. "_Ahikta_, _come with me."_ He answered, gesturing with his hand to the right side of the fort near the barracks where they were staying. Uncas stood while his father reassembled his rifle and secured it across his back before following him as he walked in the direction he had motioned towards.

Juliet watched them go, wondering what they would talk about. A nudge from Nathaniel broke into her thoughts. "Want to help me?" he said, holding out the pieces of his rifle with a smile. Juliet hesitated. She had watched Papa clean his rifle, and he had let James help but she couldn't. James had said it was because she was a girl but Papa had said she was too little yet. "I'll show you what to do," Nathaniel said, "I was only a little younger than you when my father started showing me how to clean a rifle." "All right." Juliet said, curious to learn something new. Nathaniel set the barrel of Killdeer into her hands, and placed Juliet on his knee to start showing her what to do. He smiled to himself as he reached with one hand to grab the ramrod he had wrapped with a rag for cleaning out the barrel. Juliet needed to keep busy and so did he. If he was being honest with himself, he couldn't stop thinking about Cora Munro.

She wasn't like any other woman-white or native-that he had met before. When he'd first met her on the George Road, he had thought she was like any other upper class Englishwoman. He had been around some of their class before, when he was a boy attending Reverend Wheelock's school and as an adult in places like Albany. They were usually sheltered, with a view of life that was very limited in scope although he figured by some measure that wasn't necessarily their fault. He had seen for himself the limits that were placed on them. Her words when they had found the Camerons' farm and Juliet had pretty much solidified that view of her in his mind but then she had surprised him in the burial ground that night. Not only had she apologized, but she had admitted to him that she didn't know what was happening around them. That had caught his attention. He knew from personal experience and his own personality how hard it was to admit that you didn't know or understand something. That, and how she had pulled out the pistol and loaded it with apparent ease. And just now, in the surgery, when she had smiled back at him, he had seen the look in her eyes that had made him smile in return. Could it be?

Pulling his mind back to the present, he looked down at Juliet. "You hold the barrel here," he said moving her hand to grip it properly in her left hand, but using his own hand wrapped around hers to help hold it steady. "Then you take the ramrod," he said holding it up with his right hand, "and run it through the barrel until the rag comes out clean." He took her right hand and placed it on the ramrod and started to run it through the barrel, guiding her though the process. As they worked, he glanced over to the barracks, where his father and brother stood nearby talking. He knew what they were talking about, having had a similar conversation with his father that morning. Looking down at Juliet, he smiled to himself.

It was possible that, some way or another, they could have a new family member.

* * *

Uncas waited for his father to begin the conversation, wondering what it would be about. He had an idea of course, and it was likely about their plans they had made and what would ultimately happen to Juliet. They had promised to take care of her, and she would come with them whenever they left the fort, but after that, nothing had been decided that he knew of.

Chingachgook had led his son over to the side of the barracks reserved for the settlers and natives, giving them a semblance of privacy though of course the fort was crowded with people. He turned to his son, _"Nkwis, I have already spoken to kxans about this as well and now I must talk to you. About Juliet." _Uncas nodded, it was exactly what he had thought it would be about. _"Ahitka, Nooch."_ he answered respectfully, to let his father know he had heard him. Chingachgook glanced away from his son back over to where Nathaniel and Juliet sat, his older son showing her how to clean Killdeer. He smiled briefly at the sight, before returning to his younger son in front of him. _"She has no relatives here anymore. John, Alexandra and James were all she had here." _Again, Uncas nodded. He knew that. John and Alexandra had been indentured servants from England when they had first landed in Virginia, and had arrived with only each other as husband and wife to be family. He remembered the Camerons telling them the story, and in a way it had forged a special connection between his family and theirs because they knew what it was like to only have a couple of people left that could be called ones' own.

"_You know how Hawkeye came to be my son and your older brother." _His father continued, continuing the conversation where Uncas had figured it was going. _"Now we have a similar decision to make concerning Juliet, whether she is adopted as one of us or see if one of our friends can take her in."_ His father stopped speaking and looked at his son. Uncas didn't feel surprised exactly, given that he had guessed that this is what his father would say but yet in a way he was. Adoption was not uncommon among their people or among other tribes in the area, but this felt different. Taking a child from their original culture and placing them in a different one was a serious decision in his opinion. Then again, his father had firsthand experience with this. _"I don't know, Nooch, she's a little girl and she's white…is it right to take her from her own people and culture?" _Uncas asked, curious to know what his father's thoughts were on this. Surprisingly, the subject had never come up before, at least not directly. As the younger son, he had never known life without Nathaniel in it. His father's eyes turned very gentle and kind, as he laid a hand on Uncas' shoulder. _"I am glad to see that you are concerned about those things, nkwis, I had to face the same questions with Hawkeye. In a way, it is a similar situation. As you know, your mother and I had known Hawkeye's first family like we knew the Camerons, and when the yellow fever took them and I found him alive, I thought the same thing. A child who had already lost his first family…was it right to take away his first identity from him as well? Raise him in a culture and language he was not born to? Make him Mohican instead of white?"_ Chingachgook paused and looked at his son, wanting him to understand that he had wrestled with these questions and worries for Nathaniel, loving him as his own son and yet at the same time, wanting the best for him as a father did any of his children.

Sensing that Uncas had taken in his words, he continued, _"There isn't a simple answer for a situation like this, it's complicated because it's a situation that would never have happened if life had gone as expected. But that didn't happen, and here we are. But I can tell you what I realized about making Hawkeye my son and your brother, and that is it was never about taking anything away from him, only adding to who he was and could be. He never stopped being white just because he also became Mohican." _Uncas digested his father's explanation, taking it in. It made sense, but like his father had said it still wasn't a simple situation. _"But she should have a mother, she's a girl…" _he answered, thinking it over. Chingachgook nodded. _"Ahitka, she should. You or your brother could take a wife."_ He said pointedly. Uncas laughed at that. Again, his father was pushing that issue. _"We don't have to decide anything right now, I only wanted to hear your thoughts on the matter." _Chingachgook told him. Uncas nodded at that, giving him a smile. "_If it was what was best for her, Nooch, I would gladly welcome her to our family and people."_ He told him. Chingachgook smiled back at his son. "_Welhik._ _Let's go back to them now," _motioning with his head towards his brother and Juliet. Uncas walked alongside his father as they made their way to them, thinking about what his father had just said. But there was a lot to think about right now, beyond what would happen to Juliet. Just as they reached them, Jack Winthrop joined them. "Hello all," he said, "I got us militiamen and Mohawks a meeting with Munro tonight to try and get our rights to leave and protect our families. Would you help me try and explain things to him, Nathaniel?" Nathaniel nodded, "I'll try to clear it up for him." He said sardonically. Jack nodded grimly and then looked at Juliet who was still on Nathaniel's lap, his eyes softening as he managed a smile for her. "Juliet.." he said, crouching down to her eyelevel, "I'm sorry about your family. Your parents and brother were some of the best people on the frontier any of us could've ever hoped to meet." He said sincerely, his eyes becoming moist at the thought of his friends and their son. Juliet nodded, the pain hitting her again but there was also a strange comforting feeling when she saw Mr. Jack's eyes well up too. Like the Mohicans, he had also loved her family and was sad they were gone. She was glad when he bent forward and gave her tight, loving hug. "I have to get back to my post," he told them all, pulling away from Juliet, "but we can meet up at supper for the meeting." The Mohicans nodded at that, everyone hoping that the meeting would go well and Munro would release everyone to go home to their families.

* * *

Nathaniel ground his teeth in frustration. His efforts to help clear things up for Munro were going to waste. What did the man not understand?! "And how am I to know it wasn't a raid by common thieves?" the Colonel demanded imperiously. Restraining himself, Nathaniel forced himself to answer at least somewhat reasonably, "The cabin was attacked by a war party fighting with the French. They're sweeping south down the frontier, attacking farms and Mohawk villages all the men are stuck here." Munro's expression remained unchanged. "I need proof more convincing than this man's opinion before I weaken the fort's defenses by releasing the militia. "he replied in the same tone. Jack took over the conversation at that moment, "Chingachgook's of the same opinion about the raid. Taken together, that's gospel. Your fort will stand or fall depending on Webb's reinforcements. Not the presence of the colonials," he finished, gesturing back towards the other militiamen. Murno crossed his arms and glared, "I judge military matters here, not you." He said with a touch of disdain that reminded all of the militia of their position in the eyes of their motherland. Having enough of it, Nathaniel stepped forward, speaking in a low but forceful tone, "Your judgement is not more important than their right under agreement with Webb, to defend their farms and families." Turning his glance to Major Heyward for a moment, who had been silent so far, he continued, "Major Heyward was there," gesturing with his hand towards him, "he was at John Cameron's. He saw what it was." Raising an eyebrow, Colonel Munro turned towards the Heyward. "What exactly did you see, Major?"

Duncan was floored by the question. Looking towards the doorway of the council room, he saw Cora standing there with an armful of linens, looking at him resolutely, _Do the right thing_, her eyes said. Glancing quickly between her and Nathaniel, Duncan felt jealousy rear its head within him. He had seen the way things were between Cora and Nathaniel. Steeling himself, he stepped forward "I saw nothing that would lead me to the conclusion it was other than a raid by savages bent on thievery." he said, surprising even himself with how easily the lie came out. Nathaniel's dark expression quickly brought him back to reality. "You're a liar." He growled out. Duncan moved forward. How dare this backwoods nobody insult him?! "Major!" Munro stopped him as soon as he did so. Turning back to the militiamen and Nathaniel, he continued "Montcalm is a soldier and a gentleman. Not a butcher." He said, as if that was supposed to calm them down. "Easy for you to suppose." Nathaniel said, walking towards the colonel, forcing himself to remain as calm as he could which wasn't easy, "It's their women and children alone on the farms, not yours. You saw Juliet with us, now multiply that by all the men here." "You forget yourself sir!" Munro spat out. "We're not forgetting Webb's promise!" Jack all but yelled, leaning in. "British promises are honored." Munro said, returning to his imperious tone, "And the militia will not be released, because I need more definite proof than this man's word." Nathaniel didn't understand it. Was the man so blinded by his own position and rank that he had lost any compassion or human decency? Any true sense of the honor he had the gall to just mention?

Pulling himself back to the conversation, he heard Munro declare the meeting over and the militia would be staying. Certain that if he opened his mouth it would be to say something that he knew would logically make the situation worse than it already was, he was glad that Jack bit out, "Does the rule of English law no longer govern? Has it been replaced by absolutism?" To hell with it, Nathaniel thought as he said, "If English law cannot be trusted, maybe these people would do better making their own peace with the French." It couldn't be worse than what they had already. "That is sedition!" Major Heyward cried out. "That is the truth." Nathaniel answered, looking steely in his direction. "I'll have you beaten from this fort." Heyward returned venomously. Nathaniel considered him for a minute, looking him over. He knew the reason for the man's anger towards him: Cora Munro. "Someday I think you and I are going to have a serious disagreement." he replied.

Munro spoke up then, "Anyone formenting or advocating the leaving of Fort William Henry will be hung for sedition. Anyone actually caught leaving will be shot for desertion! My decision is final! Get out." He finished, gesturing with his head to the door. Knowing there was nothing else to be tried with the Colonel, Nathaniel gave him the smallest of nods before turning to leave with the other men, all of whom were talking amongst themselves. They knew the same thing he did.

This wasn't over.

* * *

Cora walked down the hall towards the one of the fort's storerooms, where Alice and Juliet were waiting for the linens she was bringing to turn into bandages. She trembled with anger when she remembered Duncan's words from the council room. How could he lie like that? She had always known him to be an honorable man, but that one lie had reduced her trust in him. She had been glad to hear Nathaniel call him out on it and had almost turned around to give him a piece of her own mind but she had restrained herself. If she had judged Nathaniel as well as she thought she had, Duncan would get plenty of what she was thinking from him.

Reaching the door of the storage room, she paused and leaned against the wall, bringing a hand to her forehead. This confirmed it for her. She couldn't marry Duncan. While he may have been a respectable match back in England, this wasn't England and quite honestly she didn't know if she'd return to England. That thought startled here as soon as it entered her mind. Not return to England? Would she even have that choice? It was one thing to turn down Duncan's proposal, but quite another to not return to England. She shook her head to herself. She'd have to consider that later. Letting herself take another moment, she thought back to the moment she and Nathaniel had shared in the surgery, and how she had known something had ended in that moment and something was still yet to start. She had had her answer to the first part of that statement-her answer to Duncan's proposal-but not the answer to the second part of the question. _Nathaniel._ His name came to her mind again. She considered it. Was it possible?

"Where's Miss Cora, Miss Alice?" Juliet's voice from the storeroom broke her out of her reverie and she shook herself slightly. She had work to do. "Here." She answered the question for Alice and Juliet alike as she entered the room. "We should be able to make quite a few bandages from these." She said, spreading out the linens. As they got to work, her mind kept wandering back to Nathaniel. She thought about him, and wondered.

* * *

_Nooch: Father (Mohican)_

_Nkwis: My son (Delaware)_

_Ahitka: Yes (Delaware)_

_Kxans: Older Brother (Delaware)_

_So the plot thickens. No worries-I have some special scenes with Alice and Uncas coming up-hint: a beautiful dance scene inspired by Beauty and the Beast. I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter, especially the conversation between Uncas and Chingachgook regarding Juliet and their view of adoption. It's a conversation that I really wanted between the two of them since they are the biological members of their family/tribe and I was curious to see what they would think about it, in addition to potentially bringing in a new family member. In my mind, I see Chingachgook having a fairly progressive view of adoption compared to his contemporaries whether they are native or white. I think that being one of the last of his tribe or clan would give him a special affinity to the idea of identity and I wanted to bring that out in the storyline. This is hinted at in the movie in several ways-the fact that he sent both his sons to a missionary school so "they would know both worlds" and how he calls Nathaniel his "white son." I don't think he views Nathaniel as any less of a Mohican than he or Uncas is, but I think he calls him that sometimes in order to show a kind of respect to his son's "first culture or "first family." Chingachgook is one of my favorite "supporting" characters in the story (although he is really a backbone character when you think about it) and I look forward to exploring more of his character in the storyline._

_Lovely102, thank you for saying I did a good job creating the hair combing scene between Cora and Juliet. I have worked with children, and I definitely agree that it's a common fear that it will hurt to have your hair combed or brushed. MohawkWoman, Uncas and Alice are growing on me (I'm finding it's easy to let my imagination go with them since there's so little canon to work with compared to Cora and Nathaniel) but I can't say what their ultimate fate will be yet. Rest assured, there's lots more to go before the end of the movie portion. BlueSaffire, I'm glad you enjoyed Uncas' gentle side and think he's wonderful with Juliet (I agree!). I'm trying to keep people guessing with some of my foreshadowing and character interactions, and I hope you and everyone else stay tuned for more._


	7. Chapter 7

_Hello everyone! This chapter took a little longer than expected because of it's length but I hope everyone enjoys it. Special thanks to ELY72 and VLS2 for following this story since the last chapter was posted! There's a lot of ground to cover in this chapter as everyone will find out, and I'm setting up somethings for later on in the story too. As usual, I will respond more in depth to reviews and give translations at the end of the chapter. Enjoy!_

_Song Listings for this Chapter:_

_1\. Beauty and the Beast by Emma Thompson (2017 version) (Uncas/Alice dance scene)_

_2\. Carry on Dancing by Savage Garden (Cora/Nathaniel kiss __scene)_

Chapter 7-The Fort Part 4

Cora handed over the basket of new bandages to Mrs. McCann in the surgery, who smiled her thanks. Cora managed a small smile in return, but inside her mind felt like it was turning itself inside out. She knew what she had to do about Duncan, of course, and while she didn't doubt that it was the right decision, there was surprisingly a small pang of regret as she thought about how it would hurt him. But then his lie about the Camerons' farm came to her again and the regret went away, especially when she thought about Juliet. He had seen for himself what had been done to the little girl, how she had been cruelly orphaned, and still he had lied about it. Lied about it in front of men who were trying to protect their families from the same fate. How could he do that?!

_Nathaniel._ There it was again. It was surprising to think about it in regards to Duncan but then again it wasn't. She knew he had noticed the way she had gone to Nathaniel in the burial ground on their way to the fort and since then, how she had distanced herself from him. Of course they had their own roles to play at the fort, but it was more than that. In the council room, his eyes had gone back and forth between hers and Nathaniel's as if he knew. Knew that there was something between the two of them even if they themselves hadn't worked out what it was and he couldn't stand it.

'_Is that why he lied?' _Cora thought. _'because of jealousy?' _Shame flooded her at the thought that she could be somewhat responsible for the militia and Mohawks not being able to return to their families even though logically she knew that she wasn't to blame. "Are you alright, miss?" Mrs. McCann's gentle question brought her back to reality. Forcing a smile, she said, "I'm fine, thank you." The older woman's eyes turned thoughtful as they looked at her. "It may not be my place to say this, miss, but you are a wonderful help around here, you and your sister." She told her, continuing, "and how you've taken little Juliet under your wing-not many ladies such as yourselves would do that." Cora shook her head at the praise, "It's the only thing we could do, thank you for your kind words, but how could we not help?" she answered. Mrs. McCann shook her head at that, "You don't realize how rare it can be, miss." She said. Cora figured that was true. She had witnessed it for herself in the council room. Mercy and kindness could definitely be in short supply.

Touching her arm for a brief moment, she smiled at Mrs. McCann, "Thank you." She said hoping the simple phrase carried what she intended. Some things were hard to put into words. But when she was shown a smile as her answer, she knew they had. Turning and beginning to walk out of the surgery to join her sister and Juliet for supper, she remembered her earlier thoughts about not returning to England. Maybe…just maybe…there could be a life here for her, somehow. Thoughts of the Cameron's farm and Juliet and her conversation with Nathaniel in the burial ground broke in and her mind continued to whirl. _It is more deeply stirring to my blood…_ That had been true and it remained true. Something here fulfilled a deep need in her that she still didn't understand but it was there.

"You look rather lost there, miss."

Cora almost jumped out of her skin. She'd been so deep in her thoughts that she hadn't noticed that the man who had been on her mind all day-well to be honest, since they had met-was right in front of her. He stood there, looking amused as he leaned his rifle against the outer wall of the surgery and waited for her reaction.

She honestly didn't know what to say to him. Her mind was torn apart and she still felt irritated yet again, but this time it wasn't directed at him. It was inward in a way. Couldn't she decide what she wanted? And get a moment's peace to do so?

Fortunately, Nathaniel took up the conversation. "Mind troubled?" he asked, a mix of gentleness and humor in his voice as he looked at her with a raised eyebrow. She nodded. How had he known? Logically she guessed her face had given it away but she suspected it was more than that. "Yes," she admitted with a sigh, feeling the irritation leave her as did so. Despite everything that was going on right now-the siege, the colonial and Mohawk need to leave to protect their families and his own family-he had noticed her. No one had ever really done that before. Alice and her father might have come close but they were her father and younger sister. Not Nathaniel.

Nathaniel's gaze at her turned concerned and he gestured in the direction she was headed. "Why don't I escort you wherever you're headed and you can clear your mind a bit?" he asked her. Cora nodded, maybe this would help. Right now she felt on the verge of a splitting headache from everything that was going through her mind. "I'm on my way to join my sister and Juliet for supper." she said and he nodded, letting her go through the doorway slightly ahead of him. He came alongside her as they started walking. Cora knew what she had to say. "I overheard your meeting with my father-I apologize and I will speak with him myself. I don't understand why he did not-" Nathaniel cut in, "Don't bother, miss, we're having a meeting by ourselves to look at our options." He said quietly. Cora took it in, figuring it would be best not to say anything else. If what she had observed about these people was true, the militia would be a smaller force the next morning at the fort. She was surprised he had all but told her. So he trusted her. She had trusted him with her life from the outset, by circumstance, and now it seemed he trusted her in return.

"Your brother should return to the surgery tonight, there is ointment that can be applied to help his healing," she told him, knowing it was best to change the subject. "I'll let him know." Nathaniel answered. A comfortable silence fell between them, and they were almost at their destination. Suddenly Cora didn't want it to end. She wanted it to be longer, and to talk for even longer, and then…a new thought popped in her head overwhelming all the others. Was _he _what she wanted? Was Nathaniel what was still to start? Or had it started already? Glancing at him, she admired his profile, his aquiline nose and the shape of his strong jaw and the small, tight braid that fell over his shoulder on his right side. His eyes flitted over to her just then as if he had felt them, and his lips twitched in amusement and he raised an eyebrow at her. She felt herself blush. "What are you looking at, miss?" he said, feeding her words from the surgery back to her. Cora forced herself to hold steady. "I'm looking at you, Nathaniel." she answered, using his first name for the first time. It felt right. She kept looking at him, seeing beyond his physical appearance to what she had seen about him as a man. He was a formidable fighter, that was certain, but he was also a devoted son, brother and friend. She had seen how he cared for those around him, whether it was comforting Juliet on her eyelevel or standing up for the rights of his friends despite what could happen to him. Again, she felt that need inside her make itself known.

They had reached the officer's quarters and Nathaniel paused a short ways from the door. "Enjoy your supper, Cora." He told her, using her first name. It felt wonderful to hear her name from him. "Thank you, Nathaniel." She told him, a slight emphasis on his name. He nodded at her with a small smile and turned and walked unhurriedly away. She watched him go before heading inside for supper. A new feeling of certainty was growing inside her.

The new something had begun.

* * *

"Cora?" a knock at the door of their room and Duncan's voice could be heard. Cora felt her stomach tighten despite her earlier resolve at the sound of her name. It seemed that she was going to have to face him sooner rather than later as she had hoped. But maybe..she could still hold it off. Alice and Juliet had just laid down to sleep, so as Duncan entered the room, she lifted the basket of laundry she'd been holding and pressed a finger to her lips. Duncan paused. He looked anxious. "I wanted to talk with you." He said earnestly. A shifting noise from the bed caused Cora to look down at Alice, who was stirring now along with Juliet. Alice sat up in the bed, standing up and helping Juliet up as well. "Talk with Duncan, Cora." She told her, "I must manage. I cannot be an invalid schoolgirl." "Alice.." Cora started to say, not knowing why her sister was saying that now. While she had always tried to be the mother figure for Alice since their mother had died, she knew logically that her sister was a young woman now. But it was hard to let old habits die. "Juliet and I will see if Mr. Phelps needs anything, won't we poppet?" she said brightly to Juliet as they left the room. Cora watched them go with a sick feeling. She'd have to do it now.

"I'm sorry-I" Duncan looked embarrassed as they left but shook his head a little and came towards her resolutely. "Cora, when we come together back in England and are married and away from this place, what had to be done and said here will matter not at all. I'm certain of that." He said with desperation that was clear on his face. Cora knew what he meant about "what had to be done and said." Lying about the Cameron's farm. But it hadn't _had _to be done and little did he know that with it, he had solidified her final answer to him. "Duncan, I promised you an answer." She said, setting down the laundry basket to give her a moment to prepare herself to give her mentally rehearsed speech, "You've complimented me with your persistence and patience, but the decision I have come to is that I'd rather make the gravest of mistakes than to surrender my own judgement." Without intending to, her head had slumped down at that last part. Despite everything, including the lie and her feelings as she had told him at the Patroon's estate, he was still her oldest friend and she didn't like having to hurt him. Forcing herself to lift her head and meet his gaze, she continued, "Please take this as my final answer. It must be no." Duncan's face turned stricken. A heartbeat of silence followed and then he broke it. "I see." he said quietly. He looked at her as if he wanted to say something else, but began to turn and leave the room. Cora felt relief flood over her, replacing her early sick feeling, as he opened the door and left the room. When the door closed behind me, she lifted the laundry basket again to her hip and sighed, feeling at least one of her mental burdens slip away.

* * *

Alice led Juliet out of the officer's quarters and towards the surgery, despite the sound of gun and cannon fire that continued on around them. Boom. A particularly loud blast of cannon fire hit just then and she flinched but refused to let herself do more than that. Juliet's hand tightened on hers, and she knew she was counting on her to take care of her. She couldn't let her down. She couldn't let herself down.

"Just a little noise, poppet." She told her, forcing a smile down at Juliet's worried face. She continued moving them towards the surgery. Once they reached it, she scanned the area for Mr. Phelps. He was tying off a bandage around a Regular soldier's knee. "Mr. Phelps, is there any way we can help?" she said. "Miss Alice, Miss Juliet, you are up late." He said, looking up at them. Alice resisted the urge to roll her eyes. _Et tu, Mr. Phelps? _She thought. Juliet she could understand but her? He continued, "If you could make a paste of honey and onion for wounds, that would be helpful since we are low." Alice nodded, but then realized that she didn't know what to do. Cora had said she would show her how to create some of these medicinal cures, but then they had needed to make bandages instead that afternoon. Well, at least she could try.

A flash of green and a thin, dark braid caught the corner of her eye just then and she looked up to see that Uncas had entered the surgery just then. "Good evening, Miss Alice." He greeted her, and smiled down at Juliet whose face lit up at the sight of him. "Mr. Uncas," she greeted him in return. "I came to see about getting some ointment for my wound, my brother mentioned it to me." He told her. "I-I was just about to go make some-Juliet and I were." She said, keeping her voice steady. His eyes had a hypnotizing effect on her. Dark ones that could turn fierce in an instant yet melt with laughter just as fast. "Would you like a hand?" he asked, surprising her. Alice wondered if he knew she didn't really know how to do it. "Yes, thank you, that would be wonderful. I actually don't know how." She said, looking down embarrassed. Juliet probably knew more than she did about it. Maybe she was just an invalid schoolgirl after all.

She glanced back up and saw that Uncas was still watching her, not looking down on her but with compassion. "It's all right to not know how to do something," he told her softly, "the important thing is that you are willing to learn how to do something. And how can you do that if you aren't willing to admit that you don't and let someone teach you?" Alice blushed. She knew it was true, but it was hard to see it sometimes. Everyone else seemed far ahead of her in terms of practical skills.

"Come on, I'll show you." Uncas gestured to the storeroom in the surgery and stepped back to let Alice lead the way. Alice walked through the door with little Juliet still in hand. The room had no door and was therefore in plain sight of anyone who cared to enter so it was proper enough. Besides, Juliet was there. "Mr. Phelps said he needed a paste of honey and onion," she said as she moved towards the shelves that held various medical supplies. Uncas followed her and took two mortar and pestles off one of the shelves and placed them on the work table in the room. "Juliet, get us two dried onions and a jar of honey." He told her quietly. Juliet nodded and fetched the requested items quickly. Uncas took them from her and placed them on the table. Taking one of the dried onions, he turned to Alice. "You need to peel the onion, like this." He told her and demonstrated pulling the skin off. Alice picked up the other onion and began to peel it, making the same motions that Uncas did. It was simple enough once she saw what needed to be done. When both onions were peeled, they were placed in one of the mortars. Uncas picked up the jar of honey and poured some in each. "Don't use too much at first, you can always add more later," he told her, "but you want it to have equal amounts of honey and onion for the most benefit." Alice nodded, trying to commit to memory the amount of honey he had added. He picked up one of the pestles and turned towards her again. "Now you take the pestle and begin to grind the onion into the honey to make the paste." He started the process with his own ingredients and Alice copied his movements with her own. It was clumsy work on her part though, and the smell of the onions brought tears to her eyes. Suddenly a finger had slipped onto her cheek and caught one. Turning towards it, she saw that Uncas had moved closer to her and was standing a little behind her. "Like this, it's easier this way." He told her, placing his hand on her pestle over her own hand and correcting her movements. The callouses on his hand contrasted with her own soft skin. There was something right about how he helped her, taught her and corrected her. She liked that he was close to her right now. She felt safe. And…good.

Feeling the muscles of Alice's wrist and arm had relaxed as soon as he had touched hers and began to work the pestle with her, Uncas felt a warmth enter his body. He thought back over the time they had spent together so far, and how Alice had surprised him so many times. He knew what being the younger sibling was like, and how hard it could be to step out on your own two feet. But Alice was rising to the challenge. It seemed her delicate exterior could be a façade for the strength that lay dormant underneath, and if that was true and it was nurtured, she could be an extraordinary woman.

Taking a look at her determined grey eyes, he found himself wanting to do just that.

* * *

Outside in the fort, silence reigned briefly. The French cannon had stopped unexpectedly for the time being, and everyone took the unexpected reprieve to rest for a moment or two. A group of Mohawks lit their pipes and released clouds of tobacco smoke into the courtyard while nearby, one of the laundresses hummed a tune to an injured man who lay asleep.

Nathaniel crouched in a shadowy corner with some members of the militia, who had taken advantage of the sudden ceasefire to meet and decide what could be done. Jack had already broken the news to both them and the Mohawks. Munro could not be convinced. They would not be given leave to return home and defend their families. Despite their terms with Webb, they were at the mercy of crown law.

"He won't be convinced. Punishment by hanging or firing squad but I'd say it's worth the risk to try and leave." Nathaniel spoke up. "Yeah, Nathaniel, but you weren't ever for being here." Ian replied. He felt torn, as did most of the men, between the need to protect their families and the threat of death literally hanging over their heads. "That's right, I saw it that way then and I see it that way now. Ian, if I had kin in the settlements, hell be damn sure I'd be long gone." He answered. Ian's brow furrowed. "What do we do about being under crown law?" he said directing his question to Jack. Jack's head was down, and Nathaniel could tell that he was thinking. He knew that his friend was torn, he'd admitted it himself at the recruitment gathering. Feeling a sense of responsibility to England while believing in a man's own dominion over himself. "I believe that if they set aside their law as and when they wish, their law no longer had rightful authority over us. All they have over is tyranny." His voice was quiet but firm. "And I will not live under that yoke. So I will stay here no longer." He looked up at the other men. "Anyone caught leaving the fort could be shot so each man make your own decision. Those who are going be back, be back in an hour." Nathaniel broke in to offer advice, "Out the northern sally port. Strike for the east side of the swamp till you clear the French picket line. Head north over the ridge, then come about southeast. Fork left in Little Meadow, and you're free of the outpost and skirmishers." He finished. The men started to mutter among themselves, "Should've skun outta this long ago." One man said. "Got no families, Captain." One younger man, William, spoke up. "Figured we stay and give a hand." Jack nodded at that.

"I'll cover you from the top of the bastion." Nathaniel told them. It was their best bet for safety, at least as long as they were within range of Killdeer. Jack looked surprised, "You're not coming with us?" he asked. "Got reasons to stay." His friend leaned in with a teasing look, "One of those reasons wear a striped skirt and work in the surgery?" "It does," Nathaniel turned his head and rolled his eyes, "no offense but it's a better looking reason than you Jack Winthrop." He caught the smile on his face as he turned back to face him, becoming serious again. "Push hard cause you gotta clear the French outpost by dawn. Good luck, Jack." He'd do his best to make sure they'd make it. They stood then, and the other militiamen started off in different directions to prepare but Jack and Ian stayed behind. "We need to talk with you, Nathaniel and your family before we go." Jack said, "about Juliet." Nathaniel nodded, he'd been expecting this since Jack had asked him what would happen to her the night before. "I'll find them. Meet by the north magazine?" At their nod, he walked off in search of his father and brother.

* * *

Uncas gently stroked the back of Juliet's head as she drifted off to sleep. "Sleep well little one." He whispered and stood up from his crouched position by the bed. Once he had finished making the medicinal paste with Alice, and Alice had applied some of it to his sutured wound, it had been clear that Juliet needed to be put to bed. He had carried her back to where she and Alice and Cora were staying in their father's quarters, and tucked her in.

Watching Uncas tuck Juliet into bed from her position near the table, Alice found herself smiling. The sight of the Mohican warrior, with tomahawk and knife hanging from his belt, kneeling down to put a sleeping child to bed was very endearing. Shadows from the candles lit in the room played off his features, highlighting the tenderness and dedication that she saw in his face. Thinking back to the surgery, she had noticed that same dedication there when he had shown her how to make the onion and honey paste. It seemed that whatever he did, he put his whole self into it. She liked that.

Coming back to the present, she noticed Uncas was facing her and had caught her smile. She froze. But then, she watched his features relax into a smile of his own, straight white teeth contrasting beautifully with his copper skin and dark eyes and hair. It mesmerized her.

Just then, the sound of violin music drifted in from the outside courtyard. It sounded like a minuet was being played. Alice wished that she could dance, she'd loved dancing at balls and parties in Boston and London. There was something freeing about it, moving to the music and letting yourself turn and skip.

"Would you like to dance, Miss Alice?"

The question from Uncas floored her. Dance? With him? Did he know how to dance a minuet?

Seeing the shock on her face, Uncas continued, "I learned English dances years ago, when Nathaniel and I attended Reverend Wheelock's school. Since then, I've had the chance to practice when we've gathered for parties or celebrations at our friends' homes." While it probably wasn't something that most people would've guessed about him at first glance, Uncas loved dancing, whether it was the traditional dances of his people or the dances of their settler friends. Dancing allowed you to slow down, at least inside, and to think about nothing more than the movements you were making and the rhythm of the music. And in the case of the English dances, who you were dancing with.

Alice felt stunned by what Uncas had just told her, but in a way she thought she shouldn't be. He kept surprising her by what he could do and what he knew. Suddenly, she felt a strong hand slip into her right one and lift it gently. "You were nodding yes." Uncas told her when she looked surprised at him. Alice hadn't noticed she was nodding until he told her and blushed. Uncas only smiled at her, and then released her hand and stepped back. Offering her a graceful bow, he waited for her. Feeling like she was diving into deep water, Alice slipped into a curtsy. Rising, she faced him and nodded. They began.

Taking Uncas' outstretched hand, Alice turned with him and began the forward steps. _1, 2, 3. _She could feel the counts that the dance master had tapped out years ago in her bones. Glancing at Uncas, she noticed how graceful he was as he moved in perfect time on his moccasined feet. At just the right moment, he turned and released her hand, moving in a circle, his footwork perfect. She did the same, listening to the violin music that seemed to grow louder and her heartbeat which was now beating faster in time. Seeing Uncas's arm extend to her again, Alice took his hand a second time and began to move with him. Right step here, slide your foot left. Looking up at his face, she saw a strange look in his eyes. It was more than the gentleness she'd seen there before. This was deeper.

Uncas looked at her too and found himself wishing that the dance would never end. While he'd danced with other women before, they had never made him feel this way before. The warm feeling that had entered him before came rushing back full force and stronger this time. Alice's delicate beauty came alive when she danced.

Moving to the forward steps again, Alice felt Uncas' grip tighten on her hand slightly as if he didn't want to let go. Responding in kind, she didn't want him to let go.

"Alice?" a knock on the door and Cora's voice interrupted their dance. Dropping hands simultaneously, both Uncas and Alice moved away from each other and tried to compose themselves. "Yes, Cora?" Alice answered her sister softly, not even having time to worry about her sister finding her with Uncas. After all, he had been helping her with Juliet. And she knew Cora had been admiring his brother.

Cora entered the room. "Good evening, sir." She said to Uncas, her face not giving away any of her thoughts about seeing the two of them together. Uncas nodded, "Good evening Miss Munro. Your sister was kind enough to apply some ointment to my wound in the surgery and Juliet was sleepy so I carried her back to her bed." He told her by way of explanation. "Please don't feel you have to explain yourself to me. Your family has proven to be the most honorable of people." Cora told him genuinely. Alice was glad to hear Cora say what she had been thinking too.

Uncas realized that it was probably time for him to go, even though he felt reluctant to. "I'll be on my way. Goodnight, Miss Cora, Miss Alice." He told both of them, giving them each a small smile and nod that deepened when he looked at Alice. He turned and left the room, still thinking about the dance.

* * *

Nathaniel scanned the courtyard for his brother. Suddenly, his eyes lit on him emerging from the officer's quarters. _"Nimahtes, where have you been?" _he called out as he walked towards him. _"Getting the ointment for my wound and putting Juliet to bed."_ Uncas replied and shrugged. "_Are you sure that's all you've been doing?"_ Nathaniel gave his brother a teasing grin. Uncas rolled his eyes and chuckled. The familiarity of him and Nathaniel's banter was a welcome distraction.

"_We need to find Nooch and meet with Jack and Ian before they leave. They want to talk about Juliet." _His brother continued as they started to walk towards the barracks. Uncas nodded. _"Do you think they are going to want to take her in?" _he asked. Nathaniel lifted a noncommittal shoulder. "_Taktani_. _Shekwe. They can't take her with them now." _Silence fell between them. Uncas knew what his brother was talking about, he had told him and their father about the failed meeting with Munro. It wasn't surprising they would leave.

"_Shekwe it would be for the best if one of them took her in eventually, she'd be in a familiar environment at least." _Uncas spoke up, thinking over his conversation with their father. He hated the thought of being parted from Juliet though and judging by the way his brother had grimaced for a brief moment, he suspected he felt the same way. Nathaniel looked at his brother. _"Shekwe. But I don't know if that matters in the end."_ He said. Uncas knew that his brother was speaking partly about himself with that, the adopted child of the two of them. They reached the barracks, and found their father standing outside. _"Nooch, Jack and Ian want to meet with us about Juliet." _Nathaniel said. Chingachgook nodded at his sons. _"Ahitka."_ He joined his sons as Nathaniel led them towards the northern end of the fort.

Jack and Ian were already there when they arrived. "My son said you wanted to talk with us." Chingachgook started off the conversation. Jack and Ian both nodded. "Yes, we wanted to talk with you about Juliet. We didn't get to finish our conversation from last night and now.." Jack's voice trailed off and he shook himself slightly before continuing. "You said that you hadn't made any plans for her yet. Is that still true?" The three Mohicans exchanged glances. "I've spoken about it with my sons since but we will listen to your ideas. Nothing has been decided yet." Chingachgook replied. Jack looked over at Ian before he spoke, "It's terrible what Juliet's been through and we've been talking about how we could help. You all know I don't have a wife yet, but you know Katherine's married and lives about a three day trip from here." Both Uncas and Nathaniel remembered Jack's older sister Katherine from their school days at Reverend Wheelock's. She and Jack along with their parents had been the first to welcome the Mohican boys into the school community. They had gone to her wedding with her husband Thomas. He was a good man, who had welcomed the Mohicans as family friends from the beginning and they had since visited them at their farm from time to time. But Juliet had never met them or their daughter Margaret. "I think they could be willing to take her in, I could ask them." Jack finished. Ian joined the conversation then, "And my wife and I could talk about taking her in. We would do our best to give her a good home if we did."

Nathaniel knew what their friends said was true. He believed that they would do their best. But at the same time, he didn't want to part with her and he knew his family felt similarly given his father's conversations with him and Uncas. He thought back over the last few days, the horror of discovering the cabin and her family's fate mixed with the intense relief of finding Juliet alive. Carrying her through the forest as they made their way to the fort and promising not to leave her when she cried in the council room. When he had taught her the basics of cleaning Killdeer, he had seen how she enjoyed being close to him as he had shown her what to do. Guiding her hands had felt natural. "Give us a moment." He heard his father tell them. They nodded and the Mohicans moved away slightly to speak somewhat privately.

"_What do you think?" _Chingachgook asked his sons, looking at both of them. Having spoken with them each before, he left it to them to make the final decision as one of them would raise her if they decided to adopt her. Nathaniel exchanged glances with Uncas, revealing that they had similar thoughts going through their heads. Despite not wanting to be parted from Juliet, part of them knew that it would be logical to agree to bring Juliet to one of their friends' homes after they left the fort. It would be a frontier home and that was what she had known her whole life. But still the thought of leaving her after all she had been through was painful.

"_Nooch, perhaps we should take them up on their offer of a home for Juliet." _Uncas said slowly. It wasn't what he wanted for himself but he was forcing himself to think about what was best for Juliet. Their father nodded, "_Is that what you really want, nkwis? And you, nkwis?" _he said turning to Nathaniel who hadn't said anything yet which was unusual. _"That may be the most logical option, Nooch, but I don't know if it's the best one."_ he said honestly. Noticing that his father and brother were waiting for him, he continued, "_She's attached to us, we all know that, she's begged us several times not to leave her. It's probably best if she stays with us at this point and we make her family."_ Nathaniel looked from his father to his brother, noticing that while their father's expression remained outwardly neutral his eyes had turned soft. Uncas spoke up "_It is very hard to think of leaving Juliet but is her becoming one of us what's best for her? It would all be new for her and unlike you brother, she will remember her family and life before. Besides, neither you or I have a wife yet." _At that he stopped suddenly, his mind going back to Alice. He thought of her and Juliet asleep in the officer's quarters now and secretly, he wished he could have them both here with him now.

Hearing both his sons' thoughts, Chingachgook decided it was time to voice his own, "_You have made good points, but I think that your older brother is right when he says that Juliet is bound to us now, Uncas. She has known us her whole life and we were the first people she saw after the tragedy. Whatever decision is made for her future, that bond will remain."_ Uncas knew that his father and brother were right about that. Although he had never known his mother who'd died shortly after he was born, he knew that her death had tied his father even closer to him and then to Nathaniel, who he'd found shortly after and who had also lost his birth family. Grief, no matter how old or young the mourners, had a way of binding people together.

"_She's young, nimahtes, she'll adjust. We will help her." _Nathaniel said, _"She can grow up knowing both worlds, the way we did."_ Their father had done the same for them. _"It's not that I don't want Juliet to stay as part of our family, it's that I want what's best for her." _Uncas said, feeling that his brother was charging ahead as he often did without thinking through all the details. _"We all do or we wouldn't be having this talk."_ Nathaniel said with a smirk at the obvious. _"And which one of us would be her father or her uncle?" _Uncas shot back. His brother shrugged. _"We can work out the details later, we just have to decide that she's staying."_ There was no way that they could formally adopt Juliet right now anyway, and they would have until that happened to decide.

Juliet's beaming smile and her joy at seeing him when he'd brought her and the Munro sisters breakfast that morning came to him, and deep in his heart, Uncas knew that he couldn't be parted from her. Meeting his father and brother's eyes again, he nodded, seeing in their eyes that they knew he was in agreement. They turned back and rejoined their friends.

"Your offers are kind and if John and Alexandra were here, I know they would be grateful for your generosity, but we believe it is best that Juliet stay with us." Chingachgook told them. "She has bonded with all of us and one of my sons will adopt and raise her as his own daughter. She will be loved with us." Jack and Ian nodded, and Uncas noticed that Ian looked a bit relieved. Having come from Scotland only two years' prior, he and his family were still getting established on their farm. It would be challenging to bring in a recent orphan like Juliet but he admired the man for being willing to make the offer. Jack, on the other hand, had the same expression on his face that he'd had ever since he and Nathaniel were in school with him and about to attempt some kind of mischief together. _Let's think about this._ This was not over in his eyes.

Ian must have sensed the need for Jack to talk privately with them because he told Jack that he would get their belongings together for both of them and meet him at the northern sally port within the hour. Uncas reached out and touched his shoulder as he passed, "Thank you. I know John would be happy to know that you were willing to step in as a father to Juliet." He told him. Ian nodded, a sheen of tears glistening in the faint light from the fires in the courtyard. "It's the least I could do…he'd have done the same for me." He clapped Uncas' shoulder in return. "But I know that he would be proud to know his daughter would be raised by someone like you and Nathaniel. He thought the world of your family." He left them and Jack moved closer to the Mohicans, rubbing his brow.

"Look, you know I have nothing but respect for all of you but have you really thought this through?" he asked, looking from Nathaniel to Uncas. "Neither of you has a wife and you remember how it was for you, Nathaniel, back when we were all in school together." Nathaniel knew what he was talking about. When he and Uncas had first started school, they had both been subjected to any number of comments and stares by some of the settler students (and to some extent, the native students) but the brunt of them had definitely fallen on him. Comments about his clothes, tattoos and more personal ones about his family. That was when his father had taken him aside and told him how to deal with people like that _"Do not try to understand them and do not try to make them understand you. They are a breed apart and make no sense."_ Words he still lived by.

"You know one of the reasons I have to stay and seems like Uncas might have one of those too." He gave his brother a teasing grin, to which he got an eye roll in return. "As for everything else, we'll take it as it comes along." "Being a girl will make it harder." Jack said. "Maybe, but we'll guide her through it." Nathaniel replied, knowing in his heart though that their friend was right. They'd have to be vigilant about it, especially in the beginning. Jack looked at the three of them and nodded slowly. "All right. She couldn't ask for a better father from one of you two wild boys." He said, a rakish grin breaking out. All three of the Mohicans chuckled at that. Turning serious again, Jack continued "Ian was right. John and Alexandra would be proud that you are making Juliet one of your own." Silence fell in respect for the dead.

"Guess I better get back with everyone." Jack broke the silence and left the magazine. Once he was gone, Chingachgook turned to his sons. _"Nuwatun weltek wemi keku Kuxena wenchixen."_ Nathaniel and Uncas nodded, noticing the bittersweet expression of their father and the dull pain that they all felt at the loss of their friends. He wasn't being capricious with his words, instead he was reminding them to look to the future that would be.

Their family of three had now grown to four.

* * *

Nathaniel walked through the fort's inner yard, mulling over the events of the day. Ongewasgone had just told him that he was staying, the Mohawks having sworn their solemn word to stand in alliance with the English. He'd admired his friend's integrity even though he believed it was being wasted.

Thoughts continued to swirl through his head as he made his way through the small groups of Regular soldiers, Mohawks, camp followers and a Regular officer here and there. The sound of a violin added to the cacophony of noise, bringing a sense of rhythm to life at the fort if only for a moment. _Cora. Juliet's adoption. Cora. _

The dark haired Munro daughter kept coming back to the front of his mind, as she had for the past two days. Her beautiful smile and long, dark wavy hair half-gathered up and the rest tumbling down her shoulders earlier had made him see her differently than before, even though she had already been on his mind. She had looked especially attractive in a more natural form, which he appreciated. But it was more than that. Her confidence and skills in different ways-ranging from her ability to prepare a pistol to suturing knife wounds-showed him that she was different than other upper class English women. It showed him that she could not only survive in his world but likely thrive, given the chance.

_Nathaniel_. The way she had said his first name earlier had stuck with him. It was a small thing, but the look in her eyes had said it all. She wanted him as much as he wanted her. The question was, would she allow herself to go for it? And would _he_?

* * *

Using a balled up handkerchief, Cora mopped the sweat from the brow of the miltiaman's face, trying to bring him some comfort. She knew with a sinking feeling that it wouldn't be enough, just as she had known when she'd given him a heavy dose of alcohol to help him sleep. The bullet he had taken straight through his lower abdomen was too deep. If he lived to see the morning, it would be a miracle. Gripping his hand tighter in hers, she leaned forward and pressed her cheek against their clasped hands. With the way things were looking for all of them at the fort, it might be a miracle if any of them made it through the next day.

The sound of violin music began drifting through the open door and walls of the surgery, and she looked towards it. A flash of dark hair, long rifle and wampum belt caught her eye and she saw Nathaniel again. He moved through the courtyard and her eyes followed him. Looking away for a moment, she thought about the misery that surrounded all of them but also the certainty that she felt return from earlier. _Carpe Diem. _The Latin phrase entered her mind. _Seize the Day. _

Feeling that she was diving deep into icy, cold water she stood and left the surgery.

* * *

Nathaniel continued to make his way through the courtyard, his sharp eyes taking in everything and nothing all at once. The thoughts continued to come, images of what could be. Cora standing with him under the stars, faint whisps of breath coming in the cool air. Showing her how to tan a deerskin. Swimming together on a hot summer day. Having her smile for him as he slipped below soft fur pelts to join her on a cold winter night and…

She was in front of him. Now.

Their eyes met and held. Cora took a step closer, letting him know that she was willing. The certainty that she had felt before was there full force now, letting her know that this was right for her. One heartbeat passed and then another. Moving forward, Nathaniel took her hand and led them towards a shadowy corner of the fort.

Light from the fires created shadows around them as they faced each other, hands and arms gently intertwined. _Thud-thud. Thud-thud._ The sound of their heartbeats echoed in the small space, letting them know that both of them were as anxious about this as the other. But at the same time, both were certain.

A quick breath, and Nathaniel came in with a kiss, to which Cora responded in kind, wrapping her arms around his head and drawing him closer. He deepened it, savoring the feeling of her lips on his, never wanting it to end. A need to breathe ended it, and both looked at each other, wanting more.

Coming together again, their kisses were shorter now but equally passionate. Cora felt Nathaniel lift her into her arms, and she relished the feeling, feeling like she was flying. She held onto him as they caught their breath, relaxing and trying to let their heart rates slow down to normal. She shifted in his arms, and he tightened his grip protectively, each knowing the same thing.

They belonged together.

* * *

_Nimahtes: My brother (Delaware)_

_Taktani: I do not know (Delaware)_

_Shekwe: Maybe_

_Nuwatun weltek wemi keku Kuxena wenchixen: I know that all good things come from our Father (God/Creator)_

_Like I said at the beginning, there was a lot of ground to cover in this chapter. The romantic scenes were my favorite to write-especially the Uncas/Alice dance __scene. Uncas moves with a certain grace during the movie that Alice also shares so dancing seemed like the perfect thing for them to have in common. In watching the ballroom scene from Beauty and the Beast (2017 version) I was inspired to recreate it in a way here because of the mix of melancholy and hope that the music creates in that scene which I think fits with where our characters are at right now emotionally in so many ways. Cora/Nathaniel are still my favorite couple though, and I thought they needed a "bridge moment" between the surgery and the stolen kiss scene so I gave it to them. Despite their confident natures, I've always seen a bit of hesitancy in that scene between both of them so slowing it down and giving them a chance to think was a way to explain that. Cora is having to begin to turn her back on some things that she has been brought up to believe in or to think, and that is never easy to get out of your system. As for Juliet, we now know that she will be officially becoming a part of the Mohican family. I decided it was time to make it clear that she will be staying with them permanently, and also to set up some characters for interaction with later in the story. Jack was probably the supporting character "standout" in this chapter in the terms of creating his backstory. I wanted someone who had known Nathaniel and Uncas since childhood (and gone to school with them) and Jack seemed like the right fit, in terms of someone who had the emotional historical "standing" to question and challenge them a bit as a friend._

_ELY72, thank you for your support of this story, your modern scenarios in your stories for these characters are so unique and interesting! Lovely102 I definitely agree that no one will take better care of Juliet than the Mohicans (and a Munro sister or two!). MohawkWoman thank you for saying I've created a strong family dynamic with the characters, that's exactly what I've been trying to do. _


	8. Chapter 8

_Hello again! This chapter is another lengthy one that I hope everyone enjoys as the story continues for our characters (and trouble emerges for one of them in particular, per the movie). As usual, I will respond to reviews at the bottom and give translations/notes. Enjoy!_

_Song Listings for this Chapter:_

_1\. Part of Your World from Disney's Fairy Tale Weddings (instrumental)_

_2\. Climb Ev'ry Mountain from The Sound of Music movie soundtrack_

Chapter 8-The Fort Part 5

A loud bang and the sudden glare of torchlight woke Nathaniel from his sleep, along with everyone else in the barracks. He wasn't surprised, he had known this was coming when he had slipped into sleep after seeing Jack and the others safely out from the fort.

"You sir! As you were!"

The Regular officer's words and pistol were directed at him. Reaching out quickly, he managed to grab Uncas as he lunged forward against the Regulars. _"Stand down, brother."_ A flash of metal caught his eye as he watched their father, gunstock club in hand, shove away a bayonet and moved to stand in the way of his sons and the soldiers. _"Stand down, Father."_ Chingachgook didn't move but he gazed defiantly at the soldiers. As both their father and chief, threats against them were ultimately his responsibility. "Stand off." The Regular officer spoke again staring hard at him, his pistol leveled. A moment passed and then another, two of the Mohicans forcing themselves to refrain from protecting their own. "Take him." The officer handed a set of irons to a soldier who moved forward to Nathaniel. Sensing that there was more to the situation, Chingachgook spoke quickly to his older son, _"Why do they make my white son prisoner?"_ As far as he knew, Nathaniel had done nothing to deserve being arrested. _"I helped Jack and the others leave." _His son responded, not resisting the irons being clapped around his hands. Chingachgook felt his heart catch, he had figured that they were leaving though no one had said anything to him directly. They didn't have to, he had known when Nathaniel had told him and Uncas about the failed meeting with the Colonel. But he hadn't known that his son would pay the price. The price for helping men trying to protect their families from death. Looking angrily towards the Regulars, the officer spoke up again, "As you were." He growled out.

"_This fight is not yours._ Nathaniel's voice drew him back to his son and the love that he saw reflected in his eyes. The fight was _theirs, _as a family and as a tribe._ "I love you and my brother. Tell Juliet I love her too. You should take her and leave this place now." _Having finished securing the irons, the soldiers began to leave with Nathaniel. Chingachgook did not understand why his son was speaking as if he would never see them again. Leave him?! Despite his great ability to conceal his emotions, he was a father and a father's desperation came out as he called after his son, _"What will they do with my white son?"_ There was no answer. Glancing at his remaining son, he noticed a grimace with his question. _"Tell me."_ Uncas saw the desperation in his father's eyes and grimaced inwardly this time, knowing that there was no way to soften the blow, no way to ease the painful truth for either of them.

"_The colonel has decided that the punishment for any who help or aid leaving the fort is hanging."_

* * *

The smoky early morning breeze drifted over Cora as she stepped out into the courtyard, the sky just lightening as dawn approached. She breathed it in, grateful that there was no smell of death yet in the air. The air was cool and refreshing for now.

She hadn't been able to sleep much the night before. Partly due to the continued bombardment that had resumed from Montcalm's forces but also due to her thoughts from her and Nathaniel's interlude. She'd never had an experience like that before, and judging by the way he had looked at her, green eyes showing he was as anxious as she was, neither had he. She smiled to herself about that, how a man who was as confident and skilled as he was with the wilderness could feel awkward and nervous about romance. It was endearing.

After their kisses and pausing to catch their breath and steady themselves, Nathaniel had offered to escort her back to the officer's quarters but she had said no. There were too many people around the fort, and she suspected that word could reach her father if she was seen publicly with Nathaniel too many times. She didn't want him to find out by a third person. When the time came, she wanted to be able to tell him herself. Tell him what exactly, she didn't know just yet. That she believed she was in love? That she knew Nathaniel and her belonged together? That the strange need that kept resurfacing in her but had yet to make itself known was something she could not ignore? There were so many things to sort out still.

"I'll cover you from here." Nathaniel had told her as she left the shadows to return to the room she shared with Alice and Juliet. She had nodded, knowing he would. Even though she had walked to the officer's quarters without looking back, she had known his eyes would follow her, alert for anything. When she had reached the door and turned to look in his direction before going inside, she had been right. His eyes were on her, protective and loving.

Forcing her mind back to the present, Cora looked around the courtyard at the number of militia and Regulars who manned the walls and as she had suspected the number of militiamen was smaller than it had been. Closing her eyes briefly, she whispered a prayer that the men had been able to clear the French and their native ally lines and were well on their way to their families.

Noise and the clanking of irons caught her attention, pulling her out of her prayer. A group of Regular soldiers were escorting a man-Nathaniel!-in their midst to the fort's stockade. "Excuse me, sir, where are you taking this man?" she demanded of the officer in charge. Nathaniel looked at her, sorry that she had to see him like this. This wasn't how a man should face the woman he loved. "He committed sedition, Miss Munro, advocating for the colonial militia to leave without permission and we are taking him to the stockade." The officer responded coldly. "I will speak to my father about this, he and his family saved our lives and deserve our gratitude-" Cora began only to be cut off by the officer. "You do as you want miss, but your father gave the order to arrest him." He continued to lead the group of soldiers escorting Nathaniel to the prison. She stared after them for a moment, her mind reeling. Sedition? All he had done was speak up for those who had no other hope than their men who were at the fort.

Turning around she quickly walked back inside the officer's quarters to find her father and speak with him about this.

* * *

Alice walked down the hall in the officer's quarters, on her way to get breakfast again from the kitchen. Thanks to Uncas, she knew where to find it now. Flutters came to her stomach as she thought about the warmth she felt when he was with her and teaching her by example how to do things. He didn't try to make it easy for her but rather guided her through it, trusting that she would be able to do it on her own if she was taught properly. She liked that as opposed to how most people had always tried to shelter and protect her from everything. Being the younger sibling, she supposed, meant that was the way it was. Observations from her friends had shown her that was true. She wondered if Uncas ever felt the same way, seeing as how he was the younger sibling too.

The slam of a door interrupted her thoughts, and she looked up to see Cora coming down the hall. Her face was tight and her eyes angry, but when she saw Alice, she stopped. "Alice, you should go back to our room and wait with Juliet. I will get someone to bring you breakfast." She told her, her voice tight. "What is going on Cora?" Alice said concerned, meeting her sister's eyes. "Nothing-I have to speak with Papa immediately." Cora answered, passing a palm over her own face. Noticing her sister's hurt and slightly annoyed expression, she felt bad, remembering how Alice had been the night before when she had left the room with Juliet. Old habits might die hard indeed, but maybe it was time to start breaking some of those. At least a few.

"Papa had Nathaniel arrested just now for saying that the militia should leave the fort without permission at their meeting with him last night. I need to ask him to release him." She told her sister, her anger at their father in her voice. Alice looked shocked. "Mr. Poe, arrested? But he and his family saved our lives and brought us here-" "I know, Alice, and I am going to remind him of it." Cora continued. "But that's why I need you to stay with Juliet right now, I know she and Nathaniel's family are close, as good as family, and this would only terrify her." Alice nodded but knew in her heart that it would be hard to keep this a secret. Word traveled fast in situations like this, she knew from observing people in general that people loved to talk and spread news. Judging by Cora's expression, she knew the same thing.

"Why don't I bring Mr. Poe's family some breakfast and take Juliet to see them?" she suggested. "It would probably help at least a bit." Cora sighed. Alice was probably right. She hoped that once she talked with their father, Nathaniel would be immediately released and everything would go back to as normal as it could be under the circumstances. "All right. But say nothing to her." She said. Alice nodded, she could do that. Turning away from her sister, she headed back towards their room to wake Juliet and deliver both her and breakfast to the Mohicans.

* * *

Juliet woke up and immediately noticed that she was alone in the bed. She sat up on the cornshuck mattress, looking around the room to see if Miss Cora or Miss Alice was there but they weren't. Where were they? Had something happened to them too? What about the Mohicans? Was she all by herself again?

Suddenly, the door to the room opened and Miss Alice walked in. Smiling with relief, Juliet hopped out of bed to meet her. "Miss Alice, what are we going to do today?" she asked. Alice's mind raced with that question. _Say nothing to her. _Her sister's words came back to her. She could do that but she wouldn't be able to stop it when someone else told her as they inevitably would. Most likely Uncas or his father would when they brought them breakfast. But that would probably be best since they had known her and her family so well.

"First, poppet, let's get you dressed and then we're going to bring breakfast to Mr. Uncas' family." She told her. Juliet nodded happily at that. Looking up at Miss Alice as she helped her slip her blouse and skirt over her shift, she remembered the dream she had last night after Uncas had tucked her into bed. At least she thought it was a dream. James had taught her how to close her eyes almost all the way, but leave them open just enough to peek out and spy on their parents when they thought they were sleeping. He was better at it than her, she usually fell asleep anyway. Or had been. The pain hit her again when she thought about her brother and how she would never see him for the rest of her life here. It had only been a few days and she didn't see how she would ever not feel the pain.

Distracting herself she remembered in her dream, she thought she'd seen Miss Alice and Uncas dancing together. Golden candlelight had swirled around them, making them seem like a prince and princess from one of the stories Mama had told her. They had looked happy and she hadn't wanted it to end.

"Come along, poppet." Miss Alice said, holding out her hand to her. Juliet pushed the memories of her dream away and took her hand as they left the room.

* * *

Carrying two of the bowls of corn mush while Miss Alice carried the other two, Juliet exited the kitchen area. Entering the fort's courtyard, which was coming alive again with activity as the day began, Juliet looked around the various groups of people searching for the Mohicans. She saw them by the hewn logs where they had been yesterday morning when Nathaniel had shown her how to clean a rifle. But only Uncas and Chingachgook were there and no Nathaniel.

Maybe he would come later.

Both Chingachgook and Uncas stood to greet them as they got close, trying to smile for Juliet's sake despite what had just happened. "Good morning, Chingachgook. Good morning Uncas." Juliet said, "We brought you breakfast." She handed each of them a bowl. "Thank you, Juliet." Chingachgook said, exchanging glances with Uncas. This wasn't what they had expected when they originally thought they'd see Juliet in the morning, after they had made the decision to bring her into their family. Without Nathaniel, it didn't seem right to tell her.

"Here you are, Juliet." Alice handed one of her bowls to her and then realized that she still had one herself. She had taken a fourth bowl because she knew that Juliet would ask why if they only had three ones. But now she didn't know what to do. She knew that it wasn't exactly proper for her as the Colonel's daughter to eat in the courtyard with everyone else but then again this wasn't London or Boston. This was the frontier and they were in a siege. Uncas looked at her as he and his father settled down with Juliet and began eating. "Are you going to eat, Miss Alice?" he asked her. "That's for Nathaniel." Juliet piped up before Alice could respond. She noticed Miss Alice wince at that, and looking at Chingachgook and Uncas, their expressions were dark. Something was wrong. Had something happened to Nathaniel? "When's Nathaniel coming, Uncas?" she asked quickly. Uncas met her eyes and then looked up at Alice who looked sympathetic and then at his father. Chingachgook nodded at him slowly, letting him know that they would have to tell her. Uncas took a breath in, and pulled Juliet onto his lap, taking the bowl from her and setting it down.

"Nathaniel's been arrested, Juliet. He's in the stockade." He told her calmly, "He won't be coming to breakfast." Juliet's lip trembled and he gently touched her chin. "Try not to worry about it. He wouldn't want you to." He said. "What's going to happen to him…when can he come out?" Juliet asked, scared. She knew what a stockade was. James had tied her in the corn crib last fall and said she was in the stockade. When Papa had untied her and let her out, he had said a stockade was a place where bad people went for punishment when she'd asked what it was. But Nathaniel wasn't bad, so why was he in one? A warm hand touched her back, and she heard Chingachgook's voice, "We don't know, my child, but it may not be for a while." Juliet burst into tears. The pain of losing Mama, Papa and James-and now the news about Nathaniel- was just too much.

Uncas wrapped his arms around her, letting her cry into his shirt, while his father rubbed circles on Juliet's back, gently humming to her. Alice watched both men try and soothe Juliet, feeling like she was intruding on a private moment. As Cora had said, they were as good as family to Juliet and she probably should go. "I'll come back later," she said softly, and turned to leave as both Uncas and Chingachgook looked up at her. "Thank you for bringing our child to us." Chingachgook said, and Uncas nodded his thanks, a look of longing in his eyes briefly. Alice thought of their dance again last night but mentally shook her head. Now was not the time or place for that. "You are welcome, sir." She said and left.

* * *

Cora stood outside the door of the council room, waiting for her father to finish his morning meeting with the officers. Mentally, she rehearsed what she was going to say. Remind him of the fact that Nathaniel and his family had risked their lives to save her, Alice and Duncan was foremost, and that he hadn't run away from the fort despite knowing the consequences. Surely, Papa would see those reasons as more than enough to release Nathaniel. Despite the fact that he had refused to release the militia, she hadn't ever known him to before to be unreasonable or to have a lack of honor. The siege and lack of resources at the fort was wearing on all of them and she knew her father felt the pressure the most as the commander. The door opened and Captain Beams, followed by several other officers stepped out. "Miss Munro." He said to Cora, giving her a nod that she returned. As soon as they were gone, she walked in to talk with her father who was standing with Duncan looking at a series of maps spread out over a table. Both of them looked up at her when she entered. "Good morning, Cora, I heard from Mr. Phelps that you've been settling in well." Papa greeted her with a small smile while Duncan said nothing, looking a bit strained instead. She didn't expect him to, not after last night. "As well as can be expected, Papa, until this morning." She answered, "I saw that you had Mr. Poe arrested. He and his family risked their lives to bring us here and this is our gratitude?" Papa's eyes softened for a split second before hardening. "He broke crown law and must be duly punished." He told her, unwavering. Cora tried again, "He saved us, we're alive only because of him-" Her father cut her off "The man encouraged the colonials to desert, in this very room and in my presence!" A sentry interrupted him with a sharp salute, "Sir!", and handed him a dispatch while he continued, "He is guilty of sedition. He must be tried and hanged like any other criminal." Seeing that Cora would continue, he pointed the dispatch at her, "regardless of what he did for my children." Cora was stunned. Pressure or not, siege or not, how could he do this? "But he knew the consequences and he stayed. Are those the actions of a criminal?" she pressed, her father having opened the dispatch to read. Silence.

Feeling a sense of desperation, she glanced up at Duncan, whose face had been twisting with various emotions-mainly a mix of annoyance and hurt-but had been silent. "Duncan, do something." She said quietly. He was still a friend and had been quick to give credit to Nathaniel and his family when they had first arrived, surely he would speak up for him. "He knew the penalty for his actions. He ought to pay without sending you to beg." He said plainly. Anger flashed through Cora. First he lied about the Cameron's farm and know he acted as though Nathaniel would stoop to sending her to plead on his behalf. What had happened to Duncan? "You know he wouldn't send me," she said, staring at him angrily, "You falsely spoke of what you saw." Turning to her father who had looked up at them again she finished with him, "What happened at the farm was as Nathaniel said. You saw Juliet with us yourself-orphaned by a war party set to continue" She didn't realize that she had used his first name until it was out of her mouth. But if her father noticed, she couldn't tell. "What happened to the child was a tragedy-but there was not enough certainty to outweigh British interests at this fort." He told her sharply.

Duncan began to pace the room, "And who empowered these colonials to pass judgement on England's policies in her own possessions and to come and go without so much as by-your-leave?" he said, angrily. Cora had had enough. "They do not live their lives by your leave!" Juliet running into Uncas' arms after they had found her families' bodies and partially burned out farm came to her, and with it, that _need_ that she had been feeling for the past few days returned. She breathed, trying to calm herself while she finished, "They hack it out in the wilderness with their own two hands, burying their families along the way." "You are defending him because you've become infatuated with him!" Duncan lashed out. Papa's head snapped up at that, staring at Duncan. Cora would say nothing to confirm or deny Duncan's words. Not yet.

Instead, she looked hard at Duncan for several moments, who looked oddly enough like he almost regretted saying that she was infatuated with Nathaniel. But it wasn't that. For the first time, Cora saw a part of both her father and her friend that she hadn't seen before. The part that put the ideal of King and Country above all else, even when those ideals were flawed. Even when there was no official word from higher above their ranks, tying their hands. "Duncan, you are a man with a few admirable qualities." She said quietly, it was true, he was still an old friend who would've given his life to protect her and Alice on the George Road. "But taken as a whole I was wrong to have thought so highly of you." She finished, noticing the pain in Duncan's eyes for a split second before her father saying her name-in the same rebuking tone she had heard as a little girl-drew her attention to him.

"Cora," her father said gently, as his eyes and expression relaxed reminding her of the Papa she knew, "I would do anything I could to keep you from being hurt." His voice became firm again, "But this man is guilty of sedition and subject to military justice and beyond pardon." "Justice?" Cora said scoffing, "if that's justice then the sooner French guns blow the English army out of America the better it will be for the people here." There. She'd said it. Papa's eyes blazed, "You do not understand what you are saying-" "Yes I do! I know exactly what I am saying and if it is sedition, then I am guilty of sedition too." Seeing that there was nothing more to be tried, Cora turned and left the council room.

Duncan watched her go, feeling a sense of finality hit him. Despite her having turned down his proposal formally the night before, he had a glimmer of hope that perhaps-just perhaps-Cora would change her mind. But now he knew that wasn't possible. A small bit of guilt nibbled at him too, for not having spoken up more firmly for the militia's right to leave the fort to be granted. _"Things were done. No one was spared."_ He remembered having told Munro after the Mohicans had left the council room. But he had abandoned that quickly, partly out of jealousy-he had seen Cora and the way she had been with Nathaniel in the burial ground-and partly out of the duty that Munro had reminded him of. But it was too late now to reverse that. "Major, we need to continue to hold our lines." Murno's voice drew him back. "We have to try and hold Montcalm until Webb's reinforcements arrive." Duncan nodded, and returned to the maps with his superior, trying to repress his feelings.

* * *

Cora walked quickly across the courtyard, heading to the stockade. She needed to see Nathaniel-needed to know that he was as well as he could be. As the Colonel's daughter she would be allowed in, and then she could let his family know as well, let them visit. She could do that at least.

"Miss Cora!" Juliet's voice came from the other side of the courtyard. Turning to it, she saw Juliet sitting with Uncas and Chingachgook. Her face was streaked with tears. Feeling her stomach tighten, Cora walked over in their direction. Juliet knew. It had been inevitable and she knew it. Doubtless Nathaniel's father and brother had told her and she was glad, at least, that it had been them. "Juliet," she said when she reached her and bent down to hug her, "I'm so sorry." Juliet nodded into Miss Cora's skirt, knowing that she was. Cora looked at Chingachgook and Uncas, their expressions towards her neutral for which she was grateful. She didn't know if they knew about her and Nathaniel's tryst last night but she knew her feelings for their son and brother would become clear soon enough by her actions.

"I'm sorry, I tried to speak to my father about Nathaniel but-" She shook her head. "He will receive a trial." She said, knowing it was a bleak hope but at least it was something. Both of them nodded at her, accepting it. "Thank you." Chingachgook said. Cora saw the veiled pain and desperation in his eyes, mirrored in Uncas', and when Juliet pulled her head back to look up at her, she had it too but without the veil. "I will go and see him now, and I will arrange for you to visit with him." She told them. "Can I come with you?" Juliet asked tearfully. Cora bent down to her eyelevel, gently pushing a baby curl behind her ear. "Later, I promise." She told her, "But for now you have to stay here." Straightening, she turned and left.

Juliet felt a hand on her shoulder, and Uncas's voice behind her saying "You have to finish your breakfast little one, we all need to be at our strongest." He told her, picking up her half-eaten bowl of corn mush and giving it to her. Juliet took it and began to eat again, settling down on the log between Uncas and Chingachgook. Uncas looked over in the direction of the stockade while she ate, wondering what they could do to help his brother. He and his father had discussed it before Juliet had arrived with breakfast, and there didn't seem that there was a lot they could do at the moment. Chingachgook had said that he didn't think the British reinforcements would make it in time, not judging by the look of the French lines from the fort walls. If the fort fell, then perhaps that would be their chance to free Nathaniel. Regardless both of them agreed that it was impossible to consider leaving without him as he had told them they should. He was their son and brother-and now family to Juliet as well, despite the relationship remaining undefined-and they would not abandon their own. Their family had grown last night, not the other way around.

* * *

Cora entered the stockade, her eyes blinking to adjust to the dimness. Since the stockade was built largely underground, the daylight was largely blocked out. A soldier snapped to attention as she walked down the steps to the cells but she barely noticed. She scanned the row of cells and quickly found Nathaniel's. He reached out to her through the bars with both hands, gently grasping her arms and drawing her closer. His eyes were gentle as they looked at her, causing tears to come to her eyes. She didn't want this to be the end for them. They had just begun.

"They're going to hang you." She told him, figuring she would get it out before she couldn't even though she knew he already knew. But if he had known, why hadn't he left? "Why didn't you leave when you had the chance?" she asked, voice quavering. Nathaniel's hand reached out to lightly touch her face. "Because what I'm interested in is right here." He told her softly. Despite everything, Cora felt her heart lighten at that. So he really did feel similarly to her, that they could belong together, maybe build a life together. But there was more she had to do. She couldn't not do something.

"What can I do?" she asked, and with that, part of the _need_ that she had been feeling the past few days hit her full force. It was the need to be needed. Not in a co-dependent way, mind, but needed as an integral part. The way that she had seen Nathaniel with his father and brother on the way to the fort, from the moment they had rescued them on the George Road to the moment they had slid the canoe ashore at the fort. How the militia she had observed at the fort-neighbors and family members alike-reloaded for each other, took shots for one another and carried their wounded in to the surgery together. Images of the Camerons' farm and Juliet came to mind too-how she could tell that this had been a family bonded together by that same need as well as love and blood. And it was that something Cora knew she needed herself.

"Webb's reinforcements will arrive or not." Nathaniel's voice pulled her back. "If they do not arrive, the fort will fall to the French. If that happens, stay close to your father." At Cora's headshake, he insisted, "Stay close to him. The French officers will try to protect the officers among the English." Cora didn't care. Protection-by rank, by virtue of being the Colonel's daughter-wasn't what she needed. "No. I will find you." she told him. "Do not." Nathaniel's voice was firm, as he reached behind her head and laced his fingers through her hair. "Promise me." His eyes were firm. She didn't answer. Cora felt like her mind was turning in on itself, both by the realization of the depth of Nathaniel's feelings for her and by the knowledge of part of the need inside her coming to fruition. It seemed impossible to try to sort out. Nathaniel must have sensed this, because he put an arm around her as best he could and stroked the back of her head, letting her breathe and relax.

"What about Juliet?" She finally said, needing to know what would happen to her as much as anything else. It felt like a lifetime had passed since they had found her at her family farm instead of a few days and with it the equivalent of emotional history. Grief, smiles, tears, empathy and even hope. Nathaniel moved his arm from around her back to her arm again, so he could see her face. "My father and brother will take care of her. Last night, we spoke with two of our militia friends who offered to take her in among their kin but we decided to bring her into our family instead." "You're going to adopt her?" Cora said quietly, taking it in. He nodded, studying her face to see her reaction. It had gone unspoken last night among his family that they needed to be discreet about Juliet's soon-to-be adoption by them, knowing that the British Regulars wouldn't honor their decision. They wouldn't understand. Likely as not, they would see it as a helpless young girl being carried off by Indians to be turned into one of them. But Cora wasn't them.

He nodded the affirmative. "She will become _laphalasit_-adopted-like me." Cora wanted to know more but didn't feel that this was the right time to ask. Everything seemed overwhelming at the moment.

"The whole world's on fire, isn't it?"

* * *

Alice sat beside Juliet in their room in the officer's quarters, trying to focus on her stitches. After a visit to Mrs. McCann had resulted in large basket of mending, Miss Alice had returned to the courtyard to ask if Juliet would like to help. _"Unless, you have plans for her, sirs."_ She had told both Chingachgook and Uncas, although her eyes had lingered on Uncas. Chingachgook had shook his head no, though his expression was slightly guarded but Alice didn't blame him for that. She didn't expect it to be otherwise under the circumstances. Juliet had been reluctant to leave Uncas' lap where she was perched, insisting that she wanted to see Nathaniel when they did, but when Uncas promised her they wouldn't go without her she had taken Alice's hand and come with her.

Images flitted through her mind-dancing with Uncas last night in this very room, skirts and fringe swirling together, Nathaniel's arrest and the pain she had seen in his brother's eyes and Juliet. She looked down at her now, watching her suck on her lower lip as she concentrated on the row of stitches for the tear in the apron she was sewing. Far from the first time, Alice felt empathy towards Juliet rise up in her. Hadn't she been through enough in just a few short days?

Trying to distract herself, she focused on her own mending for a moment, checking to make sure that she had reattached the sleeve properly to the shirt. But Uncas came to her mind again and again. His smile. The way his hand was both gentle and deadly depending on the situation at hand. How he was full of surprises-a mixture of both worlds culturally.

"How does this look, Miss Alice?"

Juliet's voice interrupted her thoughts, and she peered down at the neat row of stiches that she had made across the apron. Some could be smaller, but it would do. "Good, Juliet." She told her, giving a smile that Juliet tried to return. Alice needed to keep her occupied. Looking down at the dwindling pile in the basket, she fished through for something simple. Grabbing a pair of breeches with a torn hem, she handed them to Juliet. "Try restitching the hem on these, poppet." It was only a few stitches and then they should probably see about some supper. Judging by the shadows on the wall, it was close to that time. It was hard to believe how fast the day had slipped away, but then again it wasn't.

The door opened to the room and Cora entered, looking like she was trying her best to put on a cheerful face for her and Juliet. Alice already knew that her sister's attempt to get their father to free Nathaniel had failed, it had been obvious when she hadn't returned. If she had to guess, her sister had spent a significant part of her day visiting Nathaniel in the stockade.

"Miss Cora!" Juliet dropped her sewing on her stool and went to her, wrapping her arms around her. Cora bent down and hugged her, feeling that she needed it too. Looking at Alice who had stood to greet her, she shook her head at her questioning look. Alice nodded resignedly. So she had already guessed the truth.

"I came to bring you to Chingachgook and Uncas, they are going to see Nathaniel but they said they wouldn't go without you." Cora told her, when Juliet had pulled back her face to look up at her. Her face brightened. Cora was grateful that she could do this at least. The Regular officer assigned to stockade duty had agreed that Nathaniel could have his family visit for a brief time that evening and when she had told them, they had asked her to bring Juliet. _"We promised we wouldn't go without her."_ Uncas had told her, but Cora knew it was more than that. Since they had made the decision to bring her into their family, then she should be with them.

"I will finish up here poppet, you go along." Alice told Juliet. There was only a little left to do, and then she could return it to Mrs. McCann. Besides, the extra work would serve as a continued distraction from Nathaniel's brother. She hoped.

"Come, Juliet." Cora said and took her by the hand as they left the room together.

* * *

Chingachgook and Uncas waited near the stockade entrance, waiting for Juliet. As anxious as they were to see Nathaniel, they had promised Juliet that they wouldn't go without her and as she was family now, she needed to be there with them. Uncas shifted his weight, looking off towards the officer's quarters. He wondered if it would be Cora or Alice who would bring her, hoping for the latter rather than the former. It wasn't that he didn't like the older Munro sister, especially given that she had tried to help his brother, but Alice…thoughts of their time the night before entered his mind. Teaching her, dancing with her had all felt natural. Maybe too natural. It wasn't likely to come to anything, in any event.

Juliet appeared holding Cora's hand, and Uncas felt a twinge of disappointment that he shook away. Now was not the time for that. His brother was a prisoner and the youngest member of their family was coming. It felt strange to think that, he realized, but it was true. He was no longer the youngest of the Mohicans, even though it wasn't official yet.

"Uncas!" Juliet's voice rang out as they reached them, even though it was subdued. Scanning her face, both Uncas and Chingachgook could tell that her eyes were still red from crying earlier and she was worried. She had dropped Cora's hand as she got closer and ran to them, wrapping her arms around Uncas. He picked her up and held her tight, while his father looked on sympathetically, patting Juliet's back. Cora came up to them now too, "Please, you may go ahead and go in." she told them, stepping aside for them to enter the stockade. Still holding Juliet, Uncas followed his father as they entered the stockade and started down the stairs to the cell row. Cora followed behind them, wanting to give them their privacy as a family but also knowing the sentry posted to the row was likely to give them trouble despite the promise she had gained from his superior. She was right.

"See now, you can't come in here. This isn't allowed-" the soldier began as they began to walk towards Nathaniel's cell. Both Mohicans stared at the man, letting him know they weren't leaving. "Let them, they are only visiting their family." Cora said to him, watching as he snapped to attention for her, the Colonel's daughter. "What family? We don't have any of their kind in here." The sentry asked. "My son and his brother." Chingachgook answered firmly, his stare unwavering as he gestured towards Nathaniel's cell. The soldier's eyes looked confused before shrugging. "If you say but you better speak the King's English only and not be talking in your own language so you can try-" "That will be all, I will stay near enough to make sure nothing happens but you can go up and guard the door if that makes you feel useful." Cora interrupted him. She didn't like having to intrude with their family, but if that's what it took so they could truly have some time, so be it. "But miss your safety-"The soldier started up again, but swallowed hard at the look Cora gave him. "Don't hesitate to yell miss." He said and started up the stairs towards the door.

Chingachgook and Uncas stepped up to Nathaniel's cell while Cora stayed back near the stairs to give them as much privacy as she could. Nathaniel stood there waiting, having heard them coming. "Father. Brother. Juliet." He greeted each of them. "My son…" Chingachgook said softly, reaching through the bars to lightly touch his head in acknowledgement. Nathaniel bowed his head lightly at his father's touch, and his eyes caught Uncas's as he straightened. He motioned with them towards Juliet and looked questioningly at him. Uncas shook his head no, giving him his answer. They hadn't told her. "How are they treating you?" he asked Nathaniel. He shrugged. "Fine. I've ate." He looked at Juliet in Uncas' arms and then back to his father. "You haven't told her, Father? Uncas?" "Told me what?" Juliet piped up, wondering what was going on. What hadn't she been told? Uncas wondered what his brother meant by that. They couldn't tell Juliet about the punishment potentially waiting for Nathaniel, that would be too much right now.

Nathaniel cracked a smile and leaned towards Juliet, reaching out to gently grab a section of her hair between the bars. "That we need to do something with this hair." He said. Juliet shrank back a little into Uncas' arms. Her hair? Turning to look at Chingachgook, she noticed that he was smiling softly at her. "I have your hair tie, I thought that you might want it but-" Uncas started only to have Nathaniel interrupt "Good, we can use that to tie it with." "Tie what?" Juliet said, worried. What were they planning to do with her hair?!

Seeing that she was getting antsy, Chingachgook decided to step in and reassure her. "They're going to give you a braid, Juliet, that's all." He said, smiling reassuringly when she looked at him. He held his own braid from the right side of his head out towards her so he could explain. "In our family, with our people, our braids are a symbol. You see that Uncas and Nathaniel also have one." Juliet nodded, she had seen the braids on each of the Mohicans many times. "They symbolize that we are together, that we belong to each other and are protected by each other," Chingachgook continued, explaining it to her in a way she could understand without telling her directly about her impending adoption. It wasn't right to tell her now, in a British stockade. But this they could and would do.

"We are going to give you the braid now too, as a symbol that you are part of that now, protected by us in the absence of your family." He finished, letting her take it in. Juliet's expression crumpled at the mention of her family but then she brightened. "Does this mean you're not going to leave me?" she said. All three Mohicans chuckled at that. "Yes, child, it does." Chingachgook answered, holding out his arms for her. Uncas placed her in his father's arms and it suddenly dawned on him that he was handing his father his soon-to-be granddaughter. Never mind that he and Nathaniel had yet to decide who would take which role in Juliet's life, either way she would be their father's granddaughter. That realization came with a wide array of emotions, including sadness for the loss of their friends, but they couldn't be avoided. They could only be felt.

"How about I tie it after you braid it?" Nathaniel suggested to his brother. Uncas nodded and passed him the braided red hair tie that he used to tie back part of his hair. "What do I have to do?" Juliet asked when Uncas turned towards her. "Just stay still," he told her, smiling. Taking a section of hair from behind her right ear, he slowly began to weave the blonde strands into a neat, tight braid. Watching his son work, Chingachgook remembered when he had done the first braid for each of his sons and both times reminded him of this one. Nathaniel's first braiding had happened shortly after he had taken him from the trappers, and a bittersweet reunion for him. He remembered the deerskin fringe he had torn from the side of his shirt and how he had used that to tie the braid he had made of the then chubby cheeked toddler's hair. Claiming him as his own, his son, before the formal adoption had made him his by their custom. Uncas' had occurred as soon as he had hair long enough to braid, when he was roughly the same age that his brother had been when his had been done. It had been a warm summer day and it had been a cheerful moment in their family, a natural sign of belonging with a proper hair tie like the one Nathaniel held now. Juliet's reminded him more of Nathaniel's though and not just because of the obvious. The bittersweet feeling was back full force.

Finishing the braid, Uncas held onto the end tightly and held it out towards Nathaniel who reached out and wrapped the hair tie around the end of it several times, tying it off with a flourish. He touched Juliet's cheek lightly when he was done. "Now you know we can't leave you." He said, smiling. Juliet smiled back and, reaching out with one arm towards Nathaniel through the bars and the other one around Uncas, hugged them both.

Cora watched them from near the stairs, smiling to herself. It was a beautiful moment to witness, despite the place and the circumstances. The warm glow from the lanterns softened the harshness of the stockade but so did the people standing with Nathaniel. She remembered the realization of part of her need from earlier, needing to be _needed. _And here she saw a demonstration of that.

Although none of them realized it, Alice was also witness to the scene from outside in the courtyard. Having finished the mending, she had been on her way to return the basket to Mrs. McCann when she had heard the sound of laughter from the stockade. Curious, she had wandered over, knowing that it had to be from Nathaniel and his family, although what they were laughing about she didn't know. What joy could a family have when one of their own was in prison? Careful to stay in the shadows, she peered in through the window of the cell, seeing Nathaniel with his back to her visiting with his family through the cell gate. She watched as Uncas began to braid Juliet's hair, and she wondered about the significance of it. His hands were deft, as they were with so many things, and her mind slipped back to their dance before she could stop it.

She wondered what it would be like to have him braid her hair, not in the familial way that she saw now but as a romantic gesture.

* * *

_Laphalasit: one who is adopted (Delaware)_

_Similar to my last chapter, there was a lot of ground to cover in this chapter although it is mostly feelings/recognition of those feelings. I thought that having Juliet being semi-awake and wondering if Uncas and Alice's dance scene was real or a dream was a good way to show her perspective on the story-and I could easily see her thinking of it like a prince and a princess dancing together from a fairy tale (a tie-in too to my inspiration from Beauty and the Beast). I chose not to have too much interaction between Uncas and Alice in this chapter because I think with Nathaniel having been arrested, Uncas' attention would naturally be on his brother and also on Juliet-since the decision has been made that she will be part of their family-while the Munro sisters' futures are still "up in the air". I think that they would definitely have thoughts from the night before so I tried to showcase that but they are both the reflective type of people and so I think they needed some time to think about it and the feasibility of pursuing anything further given everything. With Cora, she's realized part of the need that she keeps feeling which is to be needed as a vital part of something. I was inspired by the song Climb Ev'ry Mountain's chorus for this, the part that says "A dream that will need all the love you can give every day of your life, for as long as you live." It suits where Cora is emotionally right now, and to some degree, Alice as well. The braid scene in the stockade was something that I was inspired to do when noticing the braids that Chingachgook, Uncas and Nathaniel all have on the right side of their heads (and like Alice has by the end of the movie). I was planning to have them tell her about the adoption when visiting Nathaniel but it didn't work out that way but giving Juliet the braid did as a way of claiming her as part of the family despite it not being official in their tradition yet (there will be a more formal ceremony later)._

_ELY72, thank you for saying that I describe things so that I make you feel like you are there, that's the feeling I want people to have when they read this story, as if you can see the characters from the movie doing these things. Lovely102, I'm glad that you enjoyed the scene with the cannon noise and Alice comforting Juliet, I agree that with Juliet being there it makes Alice step it up more (as a younger sibling I can definitely relate!). MohawkWoman, I like what you said about Cora and Alice both finding themselves, I agree and think it's a part of the movie that people sometimes miss because the story is focused on romance/drama. But it is also about finding out what you really want out of life and what you find important to have in your life, and I also agree with you that Nathaniel is thinking about that too. I was very flattered that you think the surgery and dance scenes should have been in the movie! BlueSaffire, I'm glad that you enjoyed Chingachgook's perspective and his thoughts on adoption in Chapter 6, I agree that insights into his character and Uncas' character were unfortunately omitted from the movie so I'm trying to breathe life into them (and also quite a few other characters like Duncan). I agree about Cora's indecision, even though Cora and Nathaniel remain my favorite couple, I've always thought that her throwing everything to the wind quite so fast was a bit too hasty so I'm trying to show her inner thoughts and struggles along with other characters'. Thanks for saying that I created a more realistic dynamic between them!_


	9. Chapter 9

_Hello again everyone! New month, new chapter! This chapter begins the "beginning of the end" for the movie portion of the story (but don't worry-I got lots of plans for after the movie ending and the story will continue well beyond that) as the time at the fort ends and we look ahead to what's next. As usual, I will respond to reviews at the end of the chapter. Enjoy!_

_Song Listings for this Chapter:_

_1\. How Can I Not Love You by Joy Enriquez (I think of this for Alice/Uncas in this chapter)_

_2\. Munro's Ofice/Stockade from The Last of the Mohicans soundtrack_

* * *

Chapter 9-The Fort Part 6/Surrender

Cora had known it was coming. Nathaniel's words in the stockade earlier that day had only confirmed her thoughts, based on what she had heard from others in the fort and on her own sight of the advancing French lines towards the fort. Webb's reinforcements likely wouldn't make it in time and without them, the French would easily bring in their larger cannon and begin the final assault. It could happen at any time, and she had thought about it as soon as they had returned to their room-she, Alice and Juliet-after the family visit with Nathaniel and had settled down to sleep. She had tossed and turned a bit, waiting for it. When she had looked over at Alice and Juliet in their bed, she saw that they were sound asleep. So she had tried to do the same and had managed to drift off into a fairly deep sleep.

Boom.

The sound of a cannon ball exploding into the fort's walls woke her up immediately, as it did Alice and Juliet. It came again, much louder than the other nights and with a deafening echo. Screams of fear and pain came from the courtyard, and the room felt like it was shaking in the process. Juliet whimpered with fear and clutched Alice's arm, who wrapped her arms around her. "What should we do, Cora?" she asked her sister, who was already out of bed and putting her shoes on. "We have to go now, there's a chance that they could-" Cora answered quickly while dressing as fast as she could but paused when she looked at Juliet. Motioning towards the room, she hoped Alice would understand what she was saying. Alice nodded and slid out of bed. "Come poppet." She told Juliet as she pulled her clothes on before grabbing Juliet's blouse. Cora grabbed her skirt and quickly knelt down to help Juliet step into it. She helped her slip on her shoes just as Alice finished getting her blouse on her. "Let's go, quickly." Cora said, just as another cannon ball hit the fort's walls.

Running quickly out of the officer's quarters and into the courtyard, Cora quickly scanned the area for her father. She saw him at a distance through the smoky haze, with Duncan and Captain Beams near the Regular barracks. Just then, Chingachgook and Uncas came towards them, eyes concerned when they looked first at Juliet and then at the Munro sisters, while their expressions remained steady. "You can't stay out here, we must go somewhere safer." Chingachgook told them firmly. Cora nodded. "I will see to Nathaniel, they won't let you in they might think-"Uncas interrupted "We understand." Cora touched Alice's shoulder and then turned and ran towards the stockade. Looking after her, Alice flinched when Uncas grabbed her elbow and started running with her, Chingachgook having picked up Juliet and coming close behind. Alice stumbled a bit, before her legs started working. The unmistakable sound of an incoming cannon ball filled the air, and out of the corner of her eye she saw it explode on the roof of one of the fort's buildings, setting it on fire. Men and women ran from the flames as they fled by.

Reaching the storerooms of the fort, Alice heard Uncas talk to his father in their language briefly before one of the doors was thrown open and they quickly crouched inside. "We should be safe here," Uncas reassured her, keeping his hand wrapped around her elbow, "They likely won't aim for here, seeing as it's food storage." Alice nodded, knowing it was true, they'd aim for the powder magazines first or continue to pound the walls. Uncas relaxed his grip on her elbow, but he didn't let go. He didn't want to and Alice felt strangely relieved that he didn't. A memory flashed through her mind of their first meeting on the George Road when he had gripped her arms when she had tried to stop him from freeing their horses. Despite everything, she had felt safe then and she felt safe now.

Uncas felt Alice's arm muscles relax a bit as they all settled down a bit to wait. The sound of shells beating the walls came again but there weren't any further cannon explosions, at least not yet. He wondered if the French were up to something, if perhaps the few shots that had been fired from their larger guns were a warning of some kind. It didn't make sense exactly, but not a lot had in the past few days with anything. Glancing over at his father and Juliet who sat near the opposite wall, he noticed through the light that creaked into the storeroom that his father had pulled Juliet onto his lap and was rocking her lightly back and forth to coax her to sleep. He smiled when he saw that Juliet had wrapped her braid around her hand and was clutching it.

Turning back to Alice, who had closed her eyes and was trying to get some rest, he looked at her long blonde hair and the thought flashed through his mind of what her hair would look like with a braid on the right side. Uncas tried to shake it away. This wasn't the time or place to be thinking about that. There was too much going on. But it was hard to ignore.

* * *

Cora had made it into the stockade just before the third cannon ball had registered its hit, and had grabbed onto the rail of the stairs leading to the cell row to steady herself. The same guard who had tried to stop Nathaniel's family earlier was still posted to the floor but didn't say anything to her and quickly moved up the staircase towards the door when she reached the floor. Making it to Nathaniel's cell gate, she saw that he was crouching along one side of it, eyes focused on the outside window into the courtyard. Having heard footsteps though, Nathaniel saw out of the corner of his eye that Cora had returned and he moved over to the gate. "Everyone all right?" he asked her grasping her hands as he had done before. Cora nodded, "Yes, your father and brother are looking after Alice and Juliet. I told them I would see to you." Nathaniel relaxed at that, grateful to know that his family was safe for now.

Gesturing to the floor, he pulled them gently down to sit near the gate together. "We need to stay down, at least for now," he told her, "until we know it's over for sure." An eerie silence had slipped over the fort, except for the sounds of pain and distress but those were much fainter than the cannon fire had been. Seeing that Cora looked exhausted still, he said "Try and rest. It's only an hour or two until dawn." Cora barely nodded before laying down on the floor and using her arm as a pillow to sleep. Nathaniel watched her sleep, forcing himself to stay awake. He didn't like feeling helpless, which he supposed he mostly was right now seeing as he was in a prison cell without any weapon, but he could stay awake and see what would happen. It would have to do for now.

* * *

Alice felt someone lightly shaking her arm, causing her to wake up. Blinking her eyes as she looked around at the barrels of food supplies and bunches of dried corn hanging from the ceiling, she remembered the bombardment from the night before. Or really only an hour or so before. There was light coming in through the cracks of the logs and from under the door which meant it was dawn now.

"Miss Alice?" Uncas, who had shaken her arm to wake her up, was speaking to her now. She turned towards him, and blushed a little when she realized how close they were together, their knees lightly touching. "We can leave here now, it's safe." He told her, standing and offering her his hand to help her up. She accepted it and yet another memory of their dance flashed through her mind. She shook the thought away, trying to focus. Across from them, Chingachgook also stood to his feet with Juliet in his arms. Juliet had woken up and remarkably didn't seem too frightened for which Alice was glad. The little girl had been through enough already.

Heading for the door, Uncas opened it and stepped out into the courtyard, letting everyone else file out before closing it behind them. The sun was not yet up all the way, and the courtyard was mostly deserted except for a few people here and there. Judging from the spots where the cannon balls had made their marks, and by the amount of destructions, there were probably quite a few more dead and more injured than before. He felt a rush of compassion as he thought about the people here, especially the settlers and the Mohawks. Most were just trying to survive, caught up in a situation that was beyond all of them.

Alice followed Uncas as he led them towards the officer's quarters, glancing at the destruction from the bombardment just hours before. There was charred wood everywhere, splintered off into ugly shapes, and scorched spots of earth throughout the courtyard. There were also darker, slightly stick spots that Alice knew instinctively was human blood. She shuddered a bit, remembering Cora's words from the Cameron's farm. _"I've seen the face of war before sir.."_ Cora had indeed but she hadn't until now. She didn't like what she saw.

Reaching the officer's quarters, Uncas paused and turned to face Alice and his family. "You should probably get some rest, you and Juliet," he told her, "there's not much that can be done right now." Alice nodded knowing it was true, she would see to Juliet and once rested, perhaps Mr. Phelps or Mrs. McCann could use their help. Chingachgook must have set Juliet down, because she came up alongside her and slipped her hand in hers. Looking down at Juliet's face, she saw that the little girl had big dark circles under her eyes. She needed rest and she would need someone to stay with her. "Thank you sirs," Alice said, turning to give a grateful smile first to Chingachgook and then to Uncas, who gave her a brief smile in return. Alice realized that she loved to see Uncas smile, the way that he did lit up his face and made her feel both warm and safe even if it was over quickly. Bending down to Juliet, he told her, "Go with Miss Alice and rest and we will see you soon," lightly tugging on her braid to reassure her. Juliet nodded and started to walk with Alice as they entered the officer's quarters. Alice looked back briefly as they crossed the threshold, watching as Uncas walked across towards the barracks with his father. She felt a pang as he got further away, missing the feeling of safety and warmth that she felt from him being near. And, being honest with herself, missing him simply being him there with her.

* * *

A shout from one of the sentries posted along the outer wall had caught Nathaniel's attention as he had crouched along one of the walls of his cell. "French detachment coming, under white flag!" was the cry. Nathaniel got up and walked to the cell window. So the French wanted something, he had figured that was the case when their bombardment had suddenly stopped after only a few hits. Leaning forward as best he could with both hands on the bars of the window, he saw Captain Beams go towards the main gate of the fort and order the sentries posted there to open it. Outside the French detachment stood, their colors along with the white flag flying, with an officer standing at the forefront. Making a gesture of courtesy first, he ceremoniously handed over a roll of parchment. Surrender terms, Nathaniel guessed, of some kind. They would find out soon enough.

Turning away from the window, he saw the Cora had woken up and was now stirring and looking at him. He crouched back down near her. "What's going on?" she asked, looking at him. Nathaniel didn't know what to tell her other than what he had told her the day before, so he repeated his words from yesterday. "Remember what I told you. Stay close to your father and the officers." Cora didn't try to argue with him again, knowing that he was trying his best to protect her. His eyes were gentle and loving when they looked at her now, and both knew that her doing what he had said was the most logical option. But sometimes the most logical options were not the best ones, thought Nathaniel ironically, remembering his words to his father and brother when they had made the decision to make Juliet a part of their family. It was a paradox in a way but it was true.

* * *

Duncan walked about a step or so behind Colonel Munro as they returned to the fort, thinking over what had just happened. So they had surrendered. It was for the best, he knew, but for a moment standing on the scorched earth of the battlefield he had wavered. Looking at Webb's dispatch, he knew the signature was genuine at once and the reinforcements they had expected would not be coming but still surrender? The idea seemed almost impossible. As he had told Munro, the men would rather fight to the death than be in locked in a prison barge in Hudson Bay. _Would they have?_ The thought had slipped through his mind before he could stop it. The feelings of regret and guilt had come again and he had tried to force them down.

But Marquis Montcalm had offered extremely generous terms of surrender, the likes of which Duncan had never heard before, and even though his superior had managed to mask his feelings, he could tell that he too was surprised. By the time, Munro had turned to confer with him and Captain Beams, Duncan's mind was made up. The near impossible had just become possible. They could surrender and live. Webb could burn in hell, as he had told Munro. The fort was as good as lost and so were they all if they refused the surrender offer. For a few moments, however, he had been afraid that Munro would refuse. "_Death and honor are thought to be the same," _Munro had stated, looking over the ramparts at the men and women lining the walls in the smoky air one of them holding a child, his jaw tight and his expression unreadable. Duncan had felt his body go stiff with those words. They had a chance for a surrender with honor. Wouldn't he take it?! For a moment Duncan realized, this might have been how the colonial militia had felt, relying on someone else to make the choice that might preserve them and their families' lives. But Munro had continued _"But today I have learned that sometimes they are not."_ Sensing his opening, Duncan urgently said, "Sir!" trying to draw his attention back to the matter at hand. Glancing at him with an unreadable expression, Munro had turned back to face Montcalm. Upon hearing the words, _"My fort is yours"_ from the colonel, Duncan had felt his body relax slightly. So he too knew what had to be done. The rest of the parlay had passed in a blur, the additional terms granted by Montcalm, the official signing of the surrender, and almost before he knew it, Duncan was following Munro back up to the fort.

As they re-entered the fort, Regulars, militia and Mohawks alike along with the fort's women and children drew closer together in the courtyard waiting for the news. Colonel Munro stopped for a moment before continuing into the center of the courtyard, Duncan following as was his duty. "I have surrendered the fort to the French." He announced, getting it out of the way first, "Montcalm offered an unusual and unexpected amount of generous terms for our surrender, and I accepted them. Every man remains free and may take his arms with him, and our colors will fly with honor as we depart. We will leave at dawn tomorrow, so everyone make ready today to leave then for Albany." Having made his announcement, Munro strode over to the officer's quarters, followed by Captain Beams. Duncan remained behind, thinking. He looked over at the fort's walls, the destruction from the continued bombardment of the siege obvious. The right decision had been made and he knew it. They would have dug their graves behind these ramparts. But still the feeling of guilt and regret wouldn't go away and it was getting harder to repress it. But what could he do?

Just then, out of the officer's quarters, came Cora and Juliet. Cora smiled a small smile down at Juliet, holding her hand as they walked together towards the kitchen area. Seeing Cora brought a new wave of regret over him, but he knew there was nothing he could do about that. Juliet, however brought an even stronger feeling of guilt over him and he didn't know if he could do anything about that either. But perhaps…an idea came to him suddenly. He considered it, and thought about it. Yes. It would do.

He turned and went to find Mrs. McCann. She could help him and then maybe his conscience would be eased.

* * *

"Here. You can take Nathaniel's and I will take ours." Cora handed Juliet a bowl of venison stew while she wrapped a clean rag around several pieces of cornbread and slipped it into her skirt pocket. She picked up the other two bowls of venison stew and started to move out of the kitchen area, Juliet right beside her. Cora noticed that there was a bit of bounce in Juliet's step and she smiled to herself, glad to see that her spirits were lifted a bit. When she had asked her if she wanted to have help her bring food to Nathaniel, Juliet had been so excited. Between losing her family, Nathaniel's arrest and the uncertainty of everything at the fort she had been worried that it was all too much for the little girl. If it felt overwhelming to an adult, she could only imagine how it must be for a child. When she and Alice had lost their mother, it had been hard enough to grieve and make it through each day when they were in a safe and secure home with everything provided for them.

When they reached the stockade door, Cora and Juliet waited while one of the sentries opened the door for them. They didn't try to argue with them and she was glad of that. She didn't know if word had reached her father yet that she was spending quite a bit of time visiting Nathaniel in the stockade but she didn't care if it had. If he confronted her over it, so be it. She'd handle it in the moment but she was here for now.

Juliet went ahead of her, eager to see Nathaniel and give him his meal. "I brought you stew, Nathaniel." She said as she reached his cell. She held the bowl up to him proudly but her face fell as she realized the bars were in the way of her handing it to him. Nathaniel quickly smiled at her, patting her head, "Thank you Juliet." He reached a hand through the bar to take the spoon and put one hand on the bowl. "If you help me hold it, I can eat it this way." He said, taking a spoonful of stew through the bars. Juliet's smile was back. Cora reached them, and set her two bowls down on the floor. "I can take that, Juliet, if you want to eat." She said. "I want to do it." Juliet said, looking at Cora with a pleading expression. Cora took one look at Juliet's blue eyes and knew she couldn't say no. Nathaniel caught her eyes and gestured with his own towards Juliet with a slightly raised eyebrow for a brief moment. Despite the place and their situation, Cora suddenly felt like laughing. So he knew how it was too.

"When you finish, there is cornbread and apples too." She told him, settling her skirts around her as she sat down to eat her own bowl. This was a strange picnic. Maybe that was a bad word to describe it, Cora thought, but for some reason it seemed like it was the best word to describe it. A stockade picnic. The crazy humor made her almost laugh out loud before she thought about the situation more seriously. The fort was being handed over to the French at dawn. Her father had told her when he had passed by her and Juliet in the officer's quarters when he returned from the parlay. _"Fort's been surrendered to the French, Cora. We have until dawn. Make sure you, Alice and this child are ready by then._" He had told her while he had walked on with Captain Beams. Cora had nodded, managing to keep a neutral expression. She wasn't really surprised. Nathaniel had told her this would happen, and she was grateful that it was happening with relative peace. Besides, she had other things on her mind now.

Looking up at Nathaniel with Juliet, she wondered what would happen when they left the fort and arrived in Albany again. She knew part of it, of course, there would be a trial. Watching as Nathaniel slurped a spoonful of soup loudly, she was sure for Juliet's amusement, since she burst into giggles at it, she inwardly shuddered at the thought of seeing Nathaniel's body dangling limp from a noose. No. She couldn't let that happen. Neither would his family. Cora was certain of that.

* * *

Alice made her way through the crowded courtyard, noticing how everyone seemed to be moving or hauling something or on their way to likely get something. The bustle was subdued as was to be expected after the news of the surrender had been broken but at the same time there was a feeling of relief in the fort too. At long last, the outcome of the siege had been decided and there would be no more wounded or dead. Papa had told Alice as soon as he had entered the council room where she had been waiting, rolling some bandages for the surgery which were needed.

"_What happened at the parlay, Papa?" she had asked when he had entered the room. Her father's eyes softened when they looked at her, his youngest daughter. "We'll be all right, girl." He told her, the same way he had said the night they had arrived at the fort. He paused before continuing, "I've surrendered Fort William Henry to the French, we have until dawn to prepare ourselves and then we are headed to Albany. I've told Cora already." Papa had pressed his hands down on one of the tables and leaned on them, sighing heavily. Alice felt her heart waver. Part of her wanted to go to him and wrap her arms around him while the other part of her was upset for what he had done to Nathaniel and by extension his family. To Uncas, and to their father. The pain of Nathaniel's arrest and potential punishment was evident in their eyes when she had seen them. When she had looked at Uncas, she saw that he was clearly afraid to lose his older brother the same way that she would be afraid to lose Cora. And their father knew that the only reason she, Cora and Duncan were alive was because of them. Could he take someone's son and brother away from them?_

_After a moment, Papa had looked up at her, trying to smile at her. "Don't worry, Alice, we'll be allright." He gestured towards the bandages that she had made. "You should take those to Mr. Phelps and then start making ready to leave at dawn. God willing, those will be the last lot of bandages that we need here." Alice had nodded and left the room, still feeling conflicted._

Alice pulled her mind back to the present as she started to make her way to the laundry area of the fort after leaving the new bandages with Mr. Phelps. The surgery area had been nearly empty and she could tell that he was relived there would likely be no more new patients. If they were leaving tomorrow, she wanted to make sure that Juliet would have something to carry her change of clothes in. Mrs. McCann had taken Juliet's soiled clothes to the laundry the day before, promising to personally wash them after Cora had told her a bit of Juliet's story. Perhaps she could also help find some sort of bag to place them in, an empty sack or even a large handkerchief would probably do. Since Cora had taken Juliet to see Nathaniel for a meal, Alice thought she would see to this. It was something to do and it was useful.

Entering the laundry area, she saw Mrs. McCann folding several worn looking but clean shirts. "Good afternoon, Mrs. McCann," Alice greeted her politely, "Are Juliet's clothes ready?" Mrs. McCann looked up from her folding and smiled at her, "Hello, Miss Alice, yes they are." She put aside the stack of shirts, and walked over to a set of shelves in the room, picking up a small canvas sack. She handed it to Alice, "Major Heyward came by and asked me to put together a small bag for her. I was going to bring it to you and Miss Cora later." Alice was surprised. Duncan had already seen to it? "He did?" she said. Mrs. McCann nodded. "Yes, he told me the child had lost everything and would need a small bag for the journey." She shook her head sadly. "I had heard rumors.." She stopped, seeming to remember all of a sudden that she was speaking to the Colonel's daughter. "Well, at least she'll have a little something for now." She said, a gentle but sad smile on her face. "I put her clothes in there and an extra pair of stockings and an extra shift that we had here. I also put a few apples in there. It's not much, but hopefully it will help." Alice smiled, touched by the older woman's kindness and even by Duncan's. "Thank you. Juliet will be glad for all of it, I'm sure." She turned and left the laundry area.

Crossing the courtyard again, Alice walked slowly, thinking. What would happen to Juliet when they left the fort? What would happen to Nathaniel? His family? Uncas? He came to her mind again and she didn't shake it away. That morning, when she had woken up beside him in the storeroom, his knee touching hers, after he and his father had shown them to safety from the French bombardment had felt natural. Like when they had danced. When he had shown her how to make the ointment. Like when he had rescued her the first time. Normal. Like it had always been there…

"Miss Alice?" He was there with her now. Alice's head snapped up to meet his eyes, she had been so lost in thought. Uncas looked at her with an expression that she couldn't quite decipher. "Are you going somewhere with that?" he gestured to the sack she was holding. Alice nodded. "Yes, it's for Juliet actually, it's her clean clothes that she was wearing when we-"she paused, "when we first came here." She finished, trying to avoid the subject of her family's death. Uncas nodded, "Thank you." Alice nodded, wondering if she should mention that Duncan had arranged for it but she didn't know how Uncas would feel about that. But she felt it would be wrong for her to take the credit for it entirely. "Duncan-Major Heyward, I mean-arranged for it. I was going to, but he got there before me." Uncas nodded at that, accepting it. The thought of the British major who had denied the truth of the Cameron's fates arranging for a child to have clean clothes was a paradox, but his father had taught him that there was often more to a man than met the eye. They were continuing to walk across the courtyard, both moving slowly. Alice didn't really know what to say. Glancing at Uncas' profile, she noticed his braid swinging softly as they walked along and she remembered when he had braided Juliet's hair the night before. Everyone in his family had a braid like it, and now Juliet did too. What did it mean?

Pushing the thought away, she noticed Uncas' expression turn sad as they passed the stockade and he looked over towards where his brother was being held. "Are you coming to Albany…with us?" Alice asked, figuring it was a bit of a rhetorical question but it was conversation. Of course they would, they wouldn't abandon Nathaniel. Uncas nodded. "Yes, to be with my brother. To help plead his case." He said, his face resolute at that last part. He wouldn't think about his brother hanging limp from a noose-that couldn't happen. There had to be a way out of this. Alice fell silent, not knowing what exactly to say. "I'm sorry about Nathaniel." She finally offered up. Uncas looked at her, "You don't need to apologize for your father's actions or carry the burden of them," he told her. "You are not him." He didn't want her to think that he or his family blamed her or her sister for Nathaniel's imprisonment. Seeing her face fall, he quickly continued, "What I mean is, I'm grateful for your sympathy, but I don't want you carrying blame for my brother's situation." Alice gave him a small smile at his words, grateful for them. She had thought to comfort him but instead he had comforted her. She wished their time wasn't coming to an end so soon. When they left the fort, she would have to reenter the world of a British young lady and she wasn't sure how she could anymore. She had seen too much, done too much and it had only been a few days. But life had to go on at some point, she guessed.

They got close to the officer's quarters and Uncas paused so Alice did too. "I can take that," he said, gesturing to the bag Alice carried for Juliet, "I'll put it in my brother's pack so I can carry it with us tomorrow." He said. Alice handed it over, not surprised that Juliet would be coming with them. She hadn't asked, and no one had told her, but between the braid and how close they were to Juliet, she wouldn't be surprised if Juliet was going to become a part of the Mohicans' family. For a moment she wondered what that would be like. Staying here. Making this home. With them, with Uncas. But it wasn't possible.

"Thank you." She told him softly, knowing it could be the last time she'd be able to really talk to him before they left. She wanted to say more but didn't know what more there was to say. Thank you seemed insufficient for all he and his family had done for them, for her, but what else could she say? Thoughts of their time together-the George Road, the discovery of the Cameron's farm, their dance and running to safety with him in the predawn that day-all swirled together in her mind. "I'll never forget you, or your family." She told him and began to walk towards the officer's quarters. Uncas watched her go, an uncomfortable feeling settling over him. Part of him knew that this was what would be considered natural by many, including some of his own people. They were from two different worlds and developing beyond respect and cautious friendship might be impossible. But they had already moved beyond that to a warmer, deeper place and he knew it. She knew it too. But it was over now, in all likelihood. He'd have to move on, and so would she. Right now, his brother needed him, and his father, and Juliet. He pushed the uncomfortable feeling of seeing Alice leave down and left to find his father and their Mohawk friends.

* * *

Dawn broke the next morning, and all the soon-to-be former inhabitants of Fort William Henry woke and began their final preparations to leave. Outside the fort's walls, the French forces and their native allies, among them Huron, Ottawa and Abenaki began to assemble forming split ranks around the rough road leading east towards Albany.

Cora squinted slightly as the sun's glare hit her in the eyes as she opened the door to the courtyard, leading Juliet by the hand. She had woken her up just before the sun rose that morning to begin getting her ready to leave. The night before, both Uncas and Chingachgook had visited Nathaniel without Juliet who had been tucked into bed earlier by Alice, to discuss some matters best left to adult ears only. Cora had accompanied them as far as the door only to make sure that the guards didn't disturb them though this time, the guard had left the cell row completely and stood outside the stockade with her. When the Mohicans had returned, they had quietly asked that Cora bring Juliet to them when it was time to leave the next day. Cora had promised to do so, and here they were.

She looked down at Juliet as they crossed the busy courtyard. The little girl looked a bit sleepy which was to be expected. Cora's heart hurt when she thought about what Juliet had asked as they were getting ready. _"Does Nathaniel get to leave too, Miss Cora?"_ she had asked hopefully, as Cora had laced up her blouse. Cora had winced, hating to break the hope that she saw in Juliet's blue eyes. _"Yes, Juliet, he does."_ She had said, and quickly adding before Juliet got too excited, _"but he is still a prisoner and will be chained with guards around him."_ Juliet's had looked brokenhearted, so she tried to reassure her, _"We must pray, and hope that Nathaniel will be freed when we reach Albany,"_ she had told Juliet. Juliet had nodded but Cora knew she was still very much in the early stages of grief and Nathaniel's situation only compounded it. She had made sure she'd eaten the bit of cornbread and apple that would do for a breakfast while she and Alice at their own as well. They'd need energy for the long journey ahead. When the time came, Alice and Juliet had hugged tightly before Cora led her out of the room. Cora knew her sister would miss having Juliet with them as much as she would. But they could check with her in the evenings when they made camp and so they would still see her for now. But yet, as Cora thought about it, she didn't really want to be separated from Juliet at all. The day before when they'd brought lunch to Nathaniel and ate with him, it had seemed so natural. Well, as natural as it could get with one of them had been a prisoner in a prison cell, Cora thought. But it had seemed like they were almost a…family?

Suddenly, Cora saw Chingachgook and Uncas walking towards them, packed and ready the way they had been on their journey to the fort, except that Chingachgook now held Nathaniel's rifle in his arms along with his own. Juliet kept a hold of her hand until they reached them though and while she was obviously glad to see them as usual, she didn't seem eager to let go of Cora's hand. After greeting Nathaniel's family, Cora turned to Juliet and knelt down. "I'll check on you in the evenings, Juliet, I promise." She had said gently, "and you couldn't be in the hands of finer men." She said, giving a grateful look to both men who accepted her words with a nod. Juliet hugged her tight, "Thank you Miss Cora." She said in a tearful voice. Cora hugged her back tight and a strange feeling came over her. That natural feeling was back but so was something else, something she felt towards Alice but stronger than that even. What was it?

Rising to her feet, she faced Chingachgook and Uncas. "Thank you, sirs, for all you have done. I will not give up on Nathaniel." She told them. They nodded. "Thank you, child." Chingachgook answered. He knew her feelings for his eldest son were strong, and mutual, but now was not the time to think about that or the implications for it. Their family and their tribe were in trouble, and that was predominant in his mind for the time being. But if it was possible…Cora Munro might be a fine match for his white son. If it was possible.

After Cora left to join her sister, Uncas bent down to Juliet, giving her braid a gentle tug to straighten it. "Come on, Juliet, we'll leave by the side gate." He told her. "We will wait until everyone begins to leave and join Nathaniel as he walks out." He took her hand as they moved to the right side of the fort to wait while the rest of the people began to leave by the main gate. It was subdued, as people looked weary and tired from the siege and still had the long journey to Albany ahead of them, for most of it on foot. Even Cora and Alice would have to share a horse as there were not enough to go around, he noticed as both of them mounted the same horse. A pang went through him as he looked at Alice that he tried to shake off. He needed to stay focused on the moment.

A group of guards appeared with Nathaniel and a couple of other men in chains. _"Nkwis.."_ Uncas heard their father say softly as he looked with a combination of sadness and pain at his son in chains. There was the sheen of tears in his eyes as he watched his son, hands shackled, begin to move towards the main gate. In keeping to how he had raised him, Nathaniel did not hunch over or try to make himself small but rather stood straight and tall, as befitted a Mohican warrior. Uncas put his free hand on his father's shoulder, "Come, Father, let's go out and join my brother." He said in English for Juliet's benefit. Chingachgook nodded and started to walk out of the side gate, closely followed by Uncas and Juliet.

* * *

Cora looked back behind her as they moved further away from the fort, on the horse that she shared with Alice, who did not look back and instead seemed lost in thought. But she needed to see him. She wanted to the visual reassurance that he had made it out of the fort with them, though logically she knew he would. She heard her father say without looking at General Marquis Montcalm as they passed him, "Monsieur. The fort is yours." The French general did not verbally replied but merely removed his hat in held it out for several moments in salute. Cora continued to look behind her. Regular soldiers, Mohawks, and colonial settlers moved out of the fort, and then she saw him. His hands were shackled but he walked with dignity, surrounded by armed guards. From the right side of the fort, his family came to join him, Chingachgook still carrying both their rifles and Uncas with his brother's pack and his own rifle in one hand with Juliet's hand in the other. Uncas moved through the guards with Juliet to take up one side near his brother while their father took the other side. A family, Cora thought, taking care of their own always. And then another thought. Could it be her family too?

* * *

_So our characters have left the fort and unbeknownst to them, the most intense moments yet are still ahead. This chapter was difficult to write, because I was trying to put so many different character's feelings in there and a lot of what happens in this chapter is either not witnessed by any of the main characters in the movie and/or is simply not shown so I tried to imagine it through the lens of our characters with the addition of Juliet. I decided to use Duncan's point of view for the surrender scene because I wanted to continue to show his struggles with his guilty conscience and his being torn between his feelings and what he believes is his duty. I thought him arranging for Juliet to have a small travel bag was something that he would do because it just seemed to fit his character (I couldn't see him saying anything to Juliet personally or trying to talk to the Mohicans or to Cora and Alice but I could see him doing what he did because it fills a need). I also wanted to give everyone more Uncas/Alice scenes so I thought having Chingachgook and Uncas escort Alice and Juliet to safety when the French fire their larger guns was the perfect chance for that (as well as the later scene). I can just picture them huddled together in the dark storeroom waiting it out together. As for their feelings for each other right now, I thought it was telling when I watched the movie that in the leaving the fort scene, only Cora looks back while Alice looks straight ahead. I briefly considered giving her and Uncas a falling out, but I didn't want to do that and honestly, I thought them being practical and hesitant about their feelings made sense. They're from two different worlds, different cultures and might be wondering if they just got "caught up in a moment." I got plans for them though-the waterfall scene will be crucial for their characters._

_ELY72, thank you for saying I made you understand Juliet's role in this story. Yes, since they made the decision to adopt her, now the Mohicans have to consider her in every decision they make as a family. I'm also glad you liked Juliet's dream! BlueSaffire, thank you for saying that you appreciate how I expanded various character's feelings in the story, that is something I especially love doing because to me it's fascinating. Beauty and the Beast is one of my favorites too, so I'm glad you liked Juliet's dream too. MohawkWoman, thank you for saying I created a special moment with the Mohicans and Juliet during the braiding, I really enjoyed writing that part and am glad you appreciated my interpretation of the braids. And, yes I agree the guard was smart to get out of there when Cora told him too! I agree that Duncan has to live with the consequences of not having been honest about the Cameron's farm-he definitely sealed his future of not having Cora in it when he lied about it. Lovely102, thank you for saying that it's adorable watching Uncas and Nathaniel as warriors being sweet with Juliet-I agree and think it shows a lot of their compassionate/tender side which is central to their characters. And yes, the Munro sisters just might both be getting braids too-stay tuned!_


	10. Chapter 10

_Hello all! This chapter took a bit of time to come to fruition but I hope it will be worth the wait (originally this was going to also include the waterfall scene but due to some revisions that will happen in the next chapter). This chapter was hard to write in terms of the emotional impact that it has on the characters and also in terms of the physical violence that occurs so it took a while to figure out how best to portray that. Special thanks to BrynnaRaven for favoriting this story since the last chapter was posted! As usual, I will respond to reviews at the end of the chapter. Enjoy!_

_Song Listings for this Chapter:_

_1\. Massacare/Canoe from the Last of the Mohicans soundtrack_

_2\. The Huns Attack from Mulan OST (1998 version)_

* * *

Chapter 10-The Ambush/Escape

The day grew hotter as the long line of people from Fort William Henry moved along on their journey towards Albany. Juliet felt her neck and arms get damp with sweat and she was thirsty too. Just as she thought this, Uncas looked down at her from where he walked by her side. "Juliet, are you thirsty?" he asked. It was imperative that they keep fluids in her, since she was so small that her body didn't retain as much water as theirs did as adults. Juliet nodded, glad he had noticed. Uncas looked over towards his father who walked on the other side of the armed guards surrounding Nathaniel and caught his eye. _"Nooch, _Juliet needs water. We will catch up with you shortly." They were about to enter a large clearing just up ahead, and it wouldn't take long. Chingachgook nodded his understanding to his son as Uncas began to lead Juliet off to the wayside a bit from the rest of the line. Opening his waterflask, he handed it to Juliet and she drank. The water tasted so good, even though it was warm, but it made her mouth less dry and she felt less sweaty drinking it. Taking one last swallow, she handed it back to Uncas, glad she hadn't drank it all. He needed water too. "Thank you Uncas." She said, while he drank. Uncas finished swallowing, _"Wanishi."_ He told her, smiling. Juliet looked puzzled, so he added, "It means "thank you" in our language. Can you say that?" "Wan-i-she." Juliet said, sounding it out slowly. "Good." Uncas said, gently squeezing her shoulder. As part of their family, Juliet would need to learn the language of her soon-to-be adopted people and they could begin with moments like this. Juliet smiled and slipped her hand back in his as they made their way up the line to join the others.

As they entered the clearing, Uncas felt a twinge of caution and foreboding slip over him. It was quiet, too quiet. He tried to shake the feeling, but it stayed. He looked over at both sides of the forest surrounding the clearing, studying them. It was a beautiful day in some ways, despite the heat, the sun was out and the grass and the forests were a rich summertime green. But that didn't matter. Ugly things could still happen on beautiful days.

Looking up ahead with cautious eyes, Nathaniel felt the familiar sense of caution slip over him that came second nature to him. He knew without looking at them that his father and brother would be cautious too. Something about this clearing didn't seem right. He could see the mounted figures of Cora and Alice ahead at the front of the line with their father and he wondered if Cora could feel it too.

* * *

The line of people continued to move along the crude path through the clearing, the strain of the trip already visible on most people's faces. Nothing happened. For a moment, Nathaniel wondered if perhaps he was wrong. Then it happened. From the side of the forest to the right of the column, came a painted warrior with a piercing war cry, running and striking down a Regular with his tomahawk. Screams came from the people nearest to the scene but just as quickly another warrior came from the woods as well and cut down another man. Huron, like the first. Fear and confusion began to break out down the line, which slowly continued through the clearing though Regular Officers began to call orders for their men to make ready behind them. The familiar _click-click _sound of a musket's hammer being set caught Nathaniel's attention and he saw that his father had readied both his own weapon and Killdeer for immediate use.

Juliet trembled as they continued to move forward. She had heard the sounds but couldn't see who had made them. But they sounded familiar. Like what she had heard on their farm the day…the day Mama, Papa and James had died. What was happening? Suddenly, Uncas bent down to her and scooped her up into his arms and secured her on his back. "Wrap your arms around my neck, Juliet and hold on tight," he said firmly, "If I tell you to, you need to put your head down on my back or neck and don't move. Just hang on." "Why?" Juliet asked scared as she gripped Uncas' neck tightly. What was going on? "No time to explain. Just do what I say." Uncas answered. He checked her grip with his free hand and then returned both hands to his musket. Juliet didn't like the sound of that. That was what Mama had said before…before she was gone.

Now all they could do was wait and that was the worst part in times like this. Uncas' eyes scanned the forest closest to him. Years of traveling the forests revealed to him what others might miss, the faint shadows here and there made by man. The two Huron warriors that had come out were not the only ones. There were more and they would come. It was only a matter of time. A moment passed, and then another and another. Then it came. The unmistakable sound of war cries filled the air from both sides of the forest. Nathaniel looked to his right when they started and saw Juliet white-knuckling Uncas's neck, her face pale with fear. She whimpered into his brother's shoulder. His heart ached at the sight of it and when he caught his brother's eye he saw that he felt it too. But there was no time. Survival mattered now more than anything for all of them. All around them people were panicking. The frightened cries of women, children and even some of the men added to the cacophony of noise. Looking ahead to the front of the line, he saw that Cora had wheeled the horse that she and Alice rode together around and was trying to hold it steady. He flexed his fingers, the irons holding his hands together, mentally cursing them. Would his family die because he could not help protect them? Would Cora?

Shots rang out as the Huron warriors began to pour out of the forest, some firing muskets while others jumped into the fray with tomahawks and war clubs. "Put your head down Juliet!" Uncas commanded, while he took a defensive stance knowing without looking that his father had done the same. They couldn't abandon Nathaniel. They had to free him first and then…rescue the Munro sisters. _Alice._ The blonde haired sister went through his mind and he knew she must be terrified right now. An image of her face on the George Road came to him but he stopped it. Now was the time to focus. Remarkably, they hadn't had to fight yet to protect themselves. That would change, it always did but for the moment for the split second, they were spared.

All of a sudden, the whirling noise of a tomahawk in mid air registered and he looked in its direction just before it made contact with one of the British regulars beside him. He fell to the ground, and Uncas caught sight of his keys at his waist. "_Nooch!"_ he yelled to his father, gesturing towards them. Chingachgook snatched them up and quickly handed them to Nathaniel, who easily freed his hands and dropped the shackles to the ground. Uncas glanced around and saw a Huron moving towards him took aim and fired his rifle. He could feel Juliet's tears as the report reverberated against his shoulder, her ears picking up on it too along with everything else. "Stay down!" he told her, knowing he was unable to do more.

Adrenaline ran through Nathaniel's veins as he grabbed Killdeer from his father and secured his powder horn to his side. He was free and he could fight. A warrior came at his father but Chingachgook quickly dispatched him with his gunstock club. _Cora._ Nathaniel couldn't see her through the layers of smoke and people anymore, and he leaped over the fallen Regular to find her through the melee. He didn't look behind him to see if his father, brother and Juliet were with him, he knew they would be. _Get me to Cora in time,_ he prayed, willing his feet to move even faster.

* * *

Cora grabbed Alice, urging her silently up from the grass where they had crouched after leaping from the horse in a vain attempt to save themselves. Behind them, a bloodied British Regular fell to the ground from the shot fired in their direction. _Maybe we should have stayed on the horse._ Cora thought grimly. In the moment, she had thought they would be safer on the ground, less of a target than on the horse. But with the horse they could have galloped on ahead, put distance between them and their attackers. _We're here now. _Cora knew that. They had to stay alive. Enemy and ally alike swarmed around them, and for a moment Cora wondered if they could make it into the woods undetected. Right ahead of them though was the gruesome sight of a warrior scalping a fallen Regular. He turned with scalp in hand to them and Cora didn't hesitate. _Bam._ The pistol she had taken from one of their fallen escort on the George Road was put to good use as the warrior fell dead near her feet. Cora breathed through the smoke, as it hit her that she had made her first ever kill. _She had killed. _It was in self defense but still…a kill.

Turning to Alice, she saw that her sister was in shock, watching yet another man being hacked to death and scalped. Grabbing her arm, she tried to turn her away from the sight and move them away. Where she didn't know. Safety seemed impossible. And Nathaniel…was he even alive? He had been shackled, and while she knew his family would try to free him, she didn't know if it would happen in time. Worry for Juliet slipped in, as well as for Uncas and Chingachgook, all of Nathaniel's family. But one thing she knew. They would find them, if they were alive. Despite the chaos, the death and destruction all around them, they would find them. They just had to remain alive. _Help me, _Cora prayed. _Help us all._

* * *

The sounds of warfare raged all around them, as the Mohicans made their way through the broken line. War cries and grunts, screams of terror and pain mixed with the ever present sound of musket fire and the thuds of war clubs. Nathaniel's heart wrenched as he saw a woman just up ahead of him turn and flee in terror as a warrior made his way towards her. Veering into what had been her path, he used Killdeer to pound the warrior into the ground before using his tomahawk to finish the job. It would have to do. There was little chance she or many others would ultimately survive but this he could do. Looking around he saw his father and brother each taking on a warrior of their own, Uncas carefully shielding Juliet on his back as best he could. A screeching cry caught his eye and he turned to see another warrior making his way towards his father. Aiming quickly, he fired Killdeer and the warrior fell just as he neared Chingachgook. His father began to run towards him and Uncas and Juliet. Glancing quickly around, Nathaniel tried to see if he could spot Cora or Alice anywhere. Uncas did the same, simultaneously checking to make sure Juliet's grip was still tight. There was no time to say anything to her, to try and soothe. That would have to come later. Suddenly, a flash of a white floral printed dress and blonde hair caught his eye. _Alice._ He took off running, Nathaniel right behind him.

* * *

Juliet tried to obey Uncas, feeling the thud-thud motion as he carried her through the battle. _Keep your head down, _he had told her and so she did. She could hear the sounds of terrible and scary things happening all around her, could feel Uncas's arms swinging at times. He would protect her, she knew it. They all would. But what exactly was happening? Some of the noise reminded her of the farm…her family. And they had died.

They paused briefly and she felt Uncas's hands checking her grasp. Her hands ached from holding on so tight but she didn't dare let go. Then they were running again, and Juliet heard Nathaniel's voice close to her, almost shouting. "Just hang on, Juliet, we're going to get out of here." Before she realized what she was doing, Juliet lifted her head off of Uncas' shoulder to see Nathaniel. But suddenly, she saw past him to Colonel Munro, Miss Cora and Miss Alice's papa, as his horse went down with him. She whimpered and Nathaniel turned his head to look at the sight. He gritted his teeth when he saw the Huron captain from the George Road ambush, presumably standing over him, and he knew what would happen next. A moment later, the captain was holding aloft a grisly token, the Colonel's heart. Quickly turning his head back to Juliet, he hoped she hadn't seen it. But she had. It was obvious in her eyes. She turned her head back into Uncas' shoulder and Nathaniel forced the pain of that look down as they continued to run in the direction that his brother had seen the Munro sisters. They'd have to deal with it later, the loss of part of their little girl's innocence of the world.

* * *

_Papa is dead. _Alice stood stunned, shocked as she saw the eerily familiar sight of the guide who had betrayed them-Magua- standing over her father's body on the ground under his horse, holding aloft her father's heart. She wanted to turn away, wanted to shield herself from it but there was nowhere. The raw carnage of war-the face of war as her sister called it-was everywhere. And she saw it too before she even realized it, as a painted and tattooed warrior gripped her face and forcibly turned her head to face him, his intention as clear as the long knife he held. But still she didn't-couldn't move.

"Leave her alone!" Cora had turned away briefly from her sister in search of something to fight with-anything-and saw the menacing warrior gripping her sister's face, long knife raised for the kill. Using the pistol she still held in her hand, she threw herself at him only to be backhanded to the ground. The pain of the blow reverberated through her body briefly, but not nearly as much as the cold reality that washed over her. This could be her end.

Nathaniel saw Cora fall to the ground, having caught sight of her finally. "_Cora!"_ he yelled silently, his mouth making the words even though his voice did not. He ran even faster, weaving his way through the never-ending skirmishes that marked the fierce battle between life and death. He would reach her in time. He had to. Throwing himself into one warrior who came at him, he first slit his knee tendon and then his jugular vein regaining his footing just in time to meet another warrior with his knife and tomahawk and then yet another. Refocusing his gaze on Cora, he saw the warrior who had knocked her to the ground jerk her up by her hair and place his knife by her throat. _No._ Not today.

Cora focused her eyes on Nathaniel's face as he ran towards her, ignoring the painful feeling from her hair being pulled and the long knife being placed near her throat. _At least I can see him. _In the middle of all the bloodshed, he was a welcome and beautiful sight. If this was her last view of creation...the sudden blow from Nathaniel's tomahawk freed her from her captor causing her to fall forward. She was alive. _They were alive._ Struggling to her feet, she turned just in time to see him walking towards her and she threw her arms around him and clung to him wordlessly, as he held her for a few desperate seconds. He turned her in his arms while she kissed the side of his face, already lifting the edges of her skirt to run. His father had pulled Alice up from the ground and Uncas was ahead of them-Juliet clinging to his back. _Juliet!_ Cora's heart leapt with as much joy to see her alive as she had Nathaniel. They began to run through the ambush, her mind barely registering that they were headed to the lake. It didn't matter where they all went as long as it was away. She heard Nathaniel shout to his family in Mohican and gesture towards several canoes that were beached on the shoreline. He took off running in their direction and she followed him with the others. Nathaniel and Uncas both took aim and fired at two warriors presumably guarding the canoes and they fell down dead. Reaching the canoes, Cora saw Alice go ahead of her to climb in and instinctively tried to reach out to help her only to be gently restrained by Chingachgook, who then held the canoe steady so that they could climb in. Uncas quickly came to her side and placed Juliet at her feet, having guided a wounded Regular further up in the canoe. Cora instinctively gripped Juliet's shoulder's as they shoved off, pulling her slightly back towards her. They were going to make it. They had to make it.

* * *

Nathaniel gritted his teeth as they cleared through the last of the smoky haze that drifted over the lake from the battlefield, bringing with it the scent of death and blood mixed with the familiar scent of gunpowder. He paddled fast, matching the rhythm and speed of his family paddling with him. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see another canoe pull close to them with Major Heyward at the helm pointing a pistol at him. "Got nothing better to do on the lake today Major?" he called out to him ironically. Wasn't there enough death around them? Brief images of the women, men and children slain came to him and he pushed them back. He couldn't think about that now, there had been little that they could do with the slaughter around them. They had done what they could, taking along the wounded Regular who had fallen into their hands.

"When you fall into British hands again I'll have you hanged!" Duncan put away his pistol, his bravado mainly to disguise his feeling of being made to look foolish as he began to paddle. Grudgingly he admitted to himself that Nathaniel was right. Part of him felt like a coward for fleeing the battle as he had in the canoe while the other part of him argued that as the officially appointed escort for Munro's daughters it was his duty to help escort them to safety. And of course, to reclaim a man who had fled from British custody. The battle-if it could be called that-was lost and there had been nothing he could do about it. When he had seen Cora and Alice running with the Mohicans towards the lake, he had helped an injured Regular of the decimated company down with him to the lake to another canoe and followed them, instinctively knowing it was their best chance for survival. Eyeing the movements of the Mohicans in their canoe, he began to imitate them, maneuvering his canoe closer to theirs.

Nathaniel continued to paddle, knowing it was a race against time. They had known they would be pursued. Sure enough, he glanced behind his shoulder to see several canoes following along them. Huron. "Faster!" he urged. They were a ways behind them but not far enough. "Take to the river!" If they could make it there, then they could likely make it to the waterfall.

A sudden splash of water and a rocking of the canoe marked his brother's departure from their canoe. Uncas had obviously seen that Heyward's canoe could not keep up with only two paddlers. Joining with them, he helped them match the speed of the other canoe. Cora quickly grabbed the paddle Uncas had left behind and began to imitate the motions Nathaniel and Chingachgook made. Digging in, digging out and trying to sync her timing with them. She looked down at Juliet nestled against her knees in the bottom of the canoe and she dug her paddle in with even more effort. She felt her fellow paddlers slow their pace slowly as they entered the mouth of the river and felt Chingachgook's hand on her back. "Stop paddling child." He said. There were a few tight turns and the short falls ahead that were best made only with experienced paddlers. Cora placed her paddle in the bottom of the canoe and wrapped her arms around Juliet as they came close to a waterfall's edge and went over it, landing neatly at its bottom where the river continued on. A crashing, thundering sound became louder as they continued on and she could see where the river dropped off into oblivion. Surely they wouldn't go over its edge?

Just as she thought they might, their canoe veered alongside the rocky shore to the right of the waterfall and stopped, Nathaniel grabbing the front to keep it from going over. Chingachgook got out of the rear and picked up Juliet while Cora grabbed Uncas's rifle and the gunstock club belonging to their father, stumbling under the weight while trying to climb out in sodden skirts. Duncan stumbled too, trying to help her as she regained her footing. Gripping both weapons tightly, she made her way to shore.

Alice had climbed out remarkably fast, as did both Regulars and both made their way to the shore where Duncan's canoe was also stopped. Uncas waited on the rocky steps to help them up. Uncas helped the soldiers up onto the rocks and then Alice who was behind them. Her pulse was beating fast as he took her wrist to help her, and her face was even paler than normal. But oddly, her pulse began to slow with his hand on her wrist, her body relaxing. "Where…where are we?" she asked, her voice wavering with shock from the last hour. "Somewhere we've been before, miss." Uncas said, trying to sound as soothing as possible. Looking at his brother and Heyward as they shoved the second canoe off over the falls he added, "Somewhere we'll hopefully be safe." Letting go of Alice as she perched on the rocks, he took Juliet from his father's arms so that he could climb up on the rock too while Nathaniel and Heyward joined them. Giving Juliet a reassuring squeeze, he handed her back to his father who began to make his way down towards the entrance to the series of caves hidden behind the waterfall. Everyone began to shuffle in that direction, but Alice remained behind with him at the rear. "Where?" she asked, her voice soft but her question was strong. Where was safe? How could they be safe? She and Cora had lost their father and they were fleeing for their lives. Uncas looked at her as he began to move in the direction of the entrance to their refuge, taking her by the hand as he did so. The rocks were mossy and slippery, requiring careful precision to one's footwork in navigating them. They stepped together, moving in unison and the memory of their dance at the fort came to Uncas as they did so. This was in effect another dance in many ways. Survival. Practicality. Comfort. Hope. They made it to the entrance, and he gestured towards the narrow corridor hewn from the stone behind the rushing waterfall. It had been years since he had been here last but he remembered it still. "Here," he said as they joined the others in making their way inside. "Here."

* * *

_Wanishi: thank you (Delaware)_

_As I said at the beginning, this chapter was hard to write due to the violence in it as well as figuring out character placement in it. Having Juliet be with the Mohicans at all times during the battle was something that I knew was going to happen from the beginning of the story and I wanted to explain why I did that a little (since it was brought up in reviews of the last chapter): First was as both MohawkWoman and BlueSaffire said in their reviews, the simple reason that there was no room for Juliet to ride with Cora and Alice so from a practical standpoint she had to be with the Mohicans. The second reason was that since the Mohicans have made the decision to adopt Juliet (and since she's now going to be part of their family) I couldn't see them not having travel with her since she is their __responsibility now. As a family you can tell they stick together and she is part of that. But I knew it was going to make the battle scene difficult so I thought that having Uncas carry her on his back through the battle was the only way that made sense (she can't keep up with them otherwise). I think it makes Uncas look even stronger too so there's that! Having Juliet and Alice both witness the death of Colonel Munro was something that came about from repeated viewings of the ambush scene. When the warrior who later tries to kill Cora goes after Alice first, she is staring into the distance looking shocked and I decided that a way to explain that was to have her witness Magua killing their father (but it explains why Cora wouldn't have seen it because she wasn't right there with her). With Juliet, it was hard to decide to have her witness it but I thought that it's then that she'll realize how her family died (because of her age and the fact that she didn't see them die she doesn't really know). And sadly, I didn't think it was realistic to have her not witness something horrible during the battle. The next chapter will be tricky in seeing the aftermath of all of these things but I look forward to sharing it._

_ELY72, thank you for noting all of the character's emotions in the last chapter (I like how you listed many of them), overwhelming is how you described it and that's the feeling I was going for (in the best way possible). BlueSaffire, I agree with you about Duncan's complexity and about the problems that Uncas and Alice would face sadly. I'm flattered that you thought I made the multiple POV's work, it was a gamble that I hope paid off. MohawkWoman, I'm honored that my interpretation of Duncan's inner thoughts has you looking at the parlay scene differently and am glad you are enjoying my spin on his character in my story. Thank you for saying I breathed new life into this wonderful movie that I know has a lot of fans here! Lovely102, yes, Uncas and Alice's good-bye was tough but hopefully the "teaser" here at the end of the chapter makes up for it a little. And the moment between Cora, Nathaniel and Juliet was one of my favorites in the chapter. BrynnaRaven, thank you for all of your kind reviews of the previous chapters (your story Where We Start Again was part of what encouraged me to eventually create my own albeit altered Nathaniel/Cora story). I agree about the surgery scene, Nathaniel knows how to make a girl swoon! And I'm glad you thought the adoption of Juliet and Cora's words on her inner "need" were handled well. RJ90, I'm glad you are enjoying this story with Juliet in it._


	11. Chapter 11

_Hello again all! We are finally at the waterfall scene and I hope that this version does justice to it (I've gotten the feeling here from reading other stories that expectations ride high on this part of the movie which is perfectly understandable (and it's one of my favorite scenes as well)). There's a lot of emotion and uncertainty when watching this scene in the movie so I tried to convey that. Please enjoy, as always responses to reviews and notes will be at the bottom._

_P.S. One change that I did make with the story is the subject of religion which I will explain in my notes below. It took me quite awhile to decide where I wanted to go in terms of religion/spiritual elements (and to do research) in this story so I wanted to give people a heads-up first because it does veer from the movie but has historical basis. I know religion is a sensitive topic and I respect that, as well as everyone's right to choose their beliefs._

_Song Listings for this Chapter:_

_1\. I Will Find You-Karliene cover of the Clannad song_

_2\. Hold On Forever-Rob Thomas_

* * *

Chapter 11-The Waterfall/Beginning of the Pursuit

The natural corridor behind the waterfall was narrow and damp, with a low ceiling that required ducking or crouching low to avoid at times. Clumps of moss clung to the edges of the waterfall and jagged crevices and indents in the rock lined the sides and the floor. Juliet clung tighter to Chingachgook as he held her while carefully making his way through the winding passageway, the spray and wind from the waterfall picking up as they made their way around a corner. He patted her back with one hand to reassure her. "Where are we going?" the voice of Major Heyward as he helped the Regular he had rescued echoed through the corridor. "Nowhere." Nathaniel answered as they began to climb down a natural set of steps, of sorts, that had been carved out of the rock from the water rushing over them. It opened up into a larger cavern that was surprisingly dry away from the opening where the waterfall flowed down though still a bit damp and cool as was to be expected. It hadn't changed from the first time they had come here, when he and Uncas had been boys on school leave from Reverend Wheelock's.

"I don't understand." Duncan said, confused. Why were they going into a cave with only one way out? "This is as far as we go," Nathaniel replied, "If we're lucky they'll think we beached our canoes and headed across land. If we're very lucky, they'll figure we went over the falls. Our only hope is that they pass us by." He joined his father and brother by the waterfall, his father having set Juliet down on an outcropping of rock where she was joined by Cora while Alice lingered near the waterfall as well. "And if they do?" Duncan said while he settled the Regular down against one of the rocks. "We'll take the south rim down the mountain. It's twelve miles cross country to Fort Edward." Nathaniel answered. "And if they don't?" Duncan pressed, wanting to know what the less optimistic outcome could be. "Well you'll just have to forgo the pleasure of hanging me." Nathaniel shot back sarcastically. _"One of us will need to keep watch close to the entrance."_ He said in Mohican. Uncas answered in the affirmative before drawing his tomahawk from his belt and heading back up to the cavern above them where he could crouch and keep watch. If anyone came looking for them, he would know. That being taken care of, Nathaniel turned back to Heyward. "Powder?"

Duncan opened his powder horn first, shaking a bit out into his palm and found that it was damp. Grabbing the powder horn of the Regular closest to him, he checked his and found his powder in the same state. He threw the powder down on the ground, knowing it was useless to check the other Regular's supply. "Gone." He said. Fear entered his mind in earnest now, though he did his best to hide it. He could see the logic, though he was reluctant to admit it, in hiding here in the cave. With the blasted French having control of the fort and their native allies roaming the surrounding wilderness now, some of whom he had recognized in the ambush from the George Road, making an immediate start for Fort Edward or Albany was dangerous. But if all of their powder was gone the situation was much grimmer.

Chingachgook looked at his powder supply, seeing the black rivulets of water run through his fingers, before answering his son in the negative. "Mine's soaking wet!" Nathaniel burst out, frustrated. His father nodded his understanding, their faces reflecting their shared concerns. With their powder gone, and only one way in or out of the cave, their situation had gone from bad to worse.

Cora got up from her seated position on the rock besides Juliet, trying her best to give her a little smile. The little girl's eyes showed that she was terrified, and there were traces of moisture on her face that Cora knew didn't come from the spray of the waterfall. She stroked the back of her head gently, letting her know that she wasn't alone. But there was something she had to know. Her and Alice's father. She had lost sight of him once the ambush started. Was he all right? "Our father…" She said, coming from behind Nathaniel and almost shouting to make herself heard over the waterfall. He turned to face her, his eyes protective. "Did you see my father?" she asked him, suddenly feeling an icy chill enter her body as she noticed Nathaniel's expression change slightly as a look of deep compassion came over it. "From a distance." He led her closer to the waterfall, away from the others and Alice who walked further back into the cave. Placing his hands on her upper arms, he leaned in and put his lips near her ear, his heart hurting for the fact that he knew what he would tell her would hurt her. "The Huron captain from the George Road, was there, leading the attack. He killed your father." He whispered, wondering for a split second if he should tell her the full details before realizing that he had to, "I saw him hold up his heart." He finished, and waited. She needed time to process this and he would be there for whatever she needed.

Cora wrapped her arms around Nathaniel and held him tight, needing to know that someone was there with her. She felt numb, her body drained of feeling. Suspecting and knowing were two different things. She felt her left hand clench into a fist and lightly strike Nathaniel's back once, releasing some of her pain and letting her mind know that he was there. Solid. Secure. She wasn't alone. He held her to him, placing her head on his shoulder and gently wrapping a hand around it. _Papa was dead._ The pain rushed in at that moment, and before it could overtake her completely, she choked out "Say nothing to Alice." She couldn't bear to tell her sister now, knowing how excruciating the pain would be. Her protective instincts towards her younger sister were out full force and she didn't want her to know now, not here. When things were calmer, and they were safe, then she could tell her. And they would grieve together.

Memories ran through her brain, and regret too, at the last real conversation she had had with her father. She didn't regret what she had told him, about Nathaniel and the colonials, but rather than it had been their last actual moment together. How could she have known? Papa-the Papa of her childhood who had slipped shortbread cookies in his uniform jacket right before coming home so that she and Alice could find them while hugging him and the Papa who had tried to give her some of the freedom that she had craved by bringing her with him on campaign in Austria-was gone. No longer of this world. Tears came, then racking sobs that were thankfully muffled by the sound of the waterfall. _God help me. God help us._ She prayed silently.

Nathaniel held her steady, his own heart aching for the grief of the woman he loved. Although his personal feelings towards Munro were more on the negative side-not such much from his imprisonment and impending sentence as from what he saw as his lack of compassion and integrity-he knew she was hurting. It wasn't about him. It was about her and her pain. Her loss. So he held them together, near the rushing waterfall, the mist and spray from it all around them giving them an illusion of privacy. Whispering a silent prayer to the Master of Life. If this was all he could do, he would do it for as long as she needed it.

* * *

Juliet clung to Chingachgook as he carried her into the rear of the cave, her body shivering from the damp air. She tried to close her eyes but the scary noises from the clearing came to her and more tears leaked out. Worst of all, she kept seeing Miss Cora and Miss Alice's Papa being killed and that made her remember finding Mama, Papa and James. _That's how they died too._ She knew it now. The yelling had been the same. The blood had been the same. She sniffled and Chingachgook stroked her head as he sat down with her on the rocky floor, holding her to him. He wished desperately that he could take away her pain, cleanse her mind of the memories from the last few hours. She was so young. "Miss Cora and Miss Alice's papa is dead." She said, pulling her head back to look up at him. Her voice seemed much older than her five years would have it. It was flat, not questioning, just telling. Her wet blue eyes met his dark eyes and he nodded. "Yes." He told her, knowing that he couldn't say anything else. It was the truth after all and she knew it. He hoped that would be the end of it for both their sakes. "That's how Mama, Papa and James died too, isn't it?" Juliet continued, wanting to know. Needing to know. Chingachgook would know. He had to know.

Chingachgook's heart twisted with Juliet's statement. He had known that she would ask about her family's death at some point, and then she would have to be told. But he had been hoping that it would be later. But it was now. "Yes, Juliet," he told her slowly, looking her in the eyes, "that is how they died." Her head made contact with his chest as she burrowed deeper into his arms, and he could both feel and hear her tears as she sobbed. Knowing there was little he could do but be there for her, he continued to hold her, cocooning her in his arms while she grieved anew. Glancing upwards to the cave's ceiling and down again to Juliet's head, he prayed to _Ketanetuwit _and _Ketan'tuwit kwisa _for comfort to his new granddaughter and protection for them all.

* * *

Alice wandered back up the natural steps carved from the rock to the beginning of the natural cavern that led the way out from the cave. She wouldn't go far, but she needed to be away from the others. _Papa is dead. _The image of her father's heart aloft in the hands of the traitorous guide came back to her over and over, something that she couldn't forget. The tumbling waterfall by the mossy ledge caught her attention, it was so beautiful. She couldn't cry, not without the others hearing her grief, but perhaps if she could get close enough, they wouldn't hear.

"Get back!" A sudden hard yanking of her arm pulled her back and down into someone's arms. She saw the thin gold bangles and the line tattoos marking his forearms. Uncas. Had he thought she meant to go over the edge? Or could slip over? Her heart pounded and her breath came in short gasps as she realized how close she could have been to death. The path was damp and narrow in its driest parts and slippery and dangerously treacherous the closer it came to the edge. She could easily have slipped over, lost in her grief.

Uncas smoothed her hair, holding her in his arms. He could feel Alice hyperventilating and regretted that his words had come out harsher than he had meant to. But it was necessary for them to remain hidden, and her creeping close to the waterfall could put them at risk of being discovered. Even if it wasn't, someone could easily slip and fall from its edge before realizing what was happening. Hoping to calm her, he lifted her into his arms and pulled her close. He didn't want to let go. She didn't want him to. So he didn't. He held her steady, making his own breathing pattern as slow and steady as he could, hoping she would imitate it. Breathe in, breathe out.

Alice saw what he was trying to do and began to try to copy his breathing pattern. A deep breath in through the nose and out through the mouth. Again and again. Slowly, she felt her heart rate slow and her body begin to relax. Unfortunately when it did, the numbing grief hit her again as she remembered her father. "Our father is dead." She told Uncas, not needing confirmation, after all she had seen it, but feeling a sudden need to talk about it with someone. To know that she was not alone. Uncas nodded in confirmation, his eyes reflecting gentle concern and compassion. He knew loss, had known it from the day he was born when his mother had passed away although of course he could not remember. But he had felt the loss throughout his childhood and even now as an adult. "I'm sorry." He told her softly, hoping she could feel his empathy through them. Alice felt surprised at that, momentarily distracted from her grief. Her father had imprisoned Nathaniel, Uncas' brother and their father's older son. He could've been hung. But still, he expressed his condolences for his loss and his eyes glimmered with empathy. "But your brother…my father arrested-" she began, only for Uncas to gently interrupt "He made a wrong decision, but he was still your father. I know you loved him." He told her gently. Alice nodded, accepting it. The fact that he could still have compassion for someone who had hurt him and his family amazed her. Falling silent for the moment, she stared out from his arms at the continuous flow of the waterfall, and the tears began to come. Uncas said nothing more but continued to hold her, letting her grieve knowing that that was the best thing he could do for her now.

Alice felt her tears begin to slow, and took in a deep but shaky breath. There would be more later, she knew, but for now, her mind felt a bit clearer even though she felt drained. Thoughts ran through her mind. What would happen to her and Cora now? Would they return to Boston and then on to England? She supposed they had to but…Nathaniel. She knew Cora loved him, it was obvious though her sister had still said nothing to her directly. She didn't have to. Alice tried to imagine her sister adapting to the lifestyle, at least somewhat, of the native people expecting to find it hard. To her surprise, it was easy, almost too easy. She could see Cora doing it. But with herself…could she do it? Did she want to?

"We can see to it that you can reach one of the coastal cities, Boston perhaps" Uncas spoke up then, "from there you can get passage to England." He wanted her to know that they would take care of her, make sure that she was safe. The thought of her returning to England was difficult but he would do it for her sake. If that's what she wanted. He said nothing about Cora. If he was right, she would be his sister-in-law before long. "No." Alice turned herself around in her arms to face him. "No I don't want to return to England." For a moment, there was silence between them and Alice realized that she had surprised herself with her statement. Did she truly mean it? Yes, she thought, she did. Somehow it felt right. Looking at Uncas' face, she saw that his eyes showed his own surprise even though his face remained neutral. Uncas didn't know what to make of Alice's response at first. Did she know what it would mean if she stayed with them? With him? It was better for her to return to England, she would be safe and provided for there, the life familiar and natural to her. Easier. Logical. Although, he thought, remembering when he and his family had decided to adopt Juliet into their family, sometimes that wasn't the case. But this was different. This was Alice, and she wasn't a child. She was a woman. Young but still a woman. And he loved her.

"Our life here is hard, you've seen it for yourself, and it is constant work." He told her slowly, "If you stay, everything you've ever known will change and you will change with it. England is your home, where your people are from and what you know." He wanted her to know the truth and make a choice based on that. Alice listened and thought, wondering what to say when the memory of Ruth came to her, the Biblical heroine that her nurse had first told her about and she had read herself often through the Bible. Ruth's words to her mother-in-law's pleas to return to her own land came to her and she knew what to say to Uncas. _"Entreat me not to leave you, or to keep from following you," _she began, her voice growing stronger with the familiar passage, _"for where you go, I will go, where-" _a look of surprise coming over her face when Uncas began to join her recitation, his hands moving to her hair by the right side of her face at the same time _"Where you lodge, I will lodge." _Uncas' fingers began to weave her hair by her right temple into a braid, continuing to recite the ancient words with her. "_Your people shall be my people." _Alice paused over the next part, while Uncas continued on, finishing the braid as he did so. She didn't know it yet, but she would. _"And your God is my God."_ He concluded, her repeating after him. _"And your God is my God."_ Without realizing it, their faces had moved closer together during this, and now their foreheads touched lightly. A breath, slow and warm. And then the kiss sealing their words, short and gentle. But perfect.

* * *

Cora sat on part of the rock ledge, her back resting against Nathaniel's knees, holding Juliet on her lap. After she had felt calm enough to return to the others in the cave, Juliet had gotten down from Chingachgook's lap and had come to both her and Nathaniel, arms outstretched. Both of them had knelt down to hug her, and Cora had felt her heart break again when Juliet said "I'm sorry about your papa Miss Cora." So she knew too. Had she seen it? Cora realized that she must have and she fought to control her tears. "Thank you." She had choked out and had stepped back while Nathaniel gathered Juliet up in his arms and led her to the rock ledge, placing Juliet on her lap when she sat down and pulling her against him. Cora stroked Juliet's hair, grateful that she had fallen asleep.

Suddenly, Uncas appeared on the stairs, his face controlled but Cora could see the seriousness in the way he moved. So did Nathaniel who quickly stood up with her, helping a now-awake Juliet to her feet, along with his father and Alice who had also fallen asleep. One look at his brother's face confirmed his suspicions. Their hiding spot had been discovered by the Huron and their time was running out. _"We must leave, the three of us, Juliet will have to remain here. It's the only chance for all of us to survive." _His father spoke up, the pain evident on his face. _"No! I can't leave them. There must be another way." _Nathaniel's voice was raw, as he looked at his father. _"It's their only hope for a chance. We will track them, find them." _Chingachgook insisted. His oldest son's stubbornness was nothing new. But now was not the time. _"We can't guarantee their safety. I'll stay if I have to." _Nathaniel said. Despite not understanding their language, Cora instinctively knew what they were talking about. The Mohicans could leave. They could live. "Yes. Go ahead!" she told Nathaniel firmly, looking at him hard in the eyes. "What the bloody hell plan is this?" Duncan demanded, climbing to his feet from his position in the rear of the cave. "I want you to go!" Cora insisted louder, praying he would listen to her while he turned his attention to Duncan. "If we go now there's a chance there won't be a fight. There's no powder. If we don't go in that, there's no chance! None! Do you understand?!" Nathaniel half yelled, hoping the Regular Major would settle himself. "Coward!" Duncan seethed. Seemingly running away and leaving women and a young girl defenseless was unimaginable to him. Nathaniel bristled, but remembered his father's words _"Do not try to understand them."_

"You've done everything you can do, save yourself!" Cora cried out, grabbing his arms and moving closer to the waterfall. For a brief moment, she thought about telling him she would jump with him before logic told her that would be impossible. "If the worst happens-" she began only to be cut off by Nathaniel. "You stay alive!" The intensity of his words matched the look in his eyes. "If they don't kill you, they'll take you north up to the Huron lands. Submit, do you hear?! You're strong! You survive!" He shook her arms with each word, the physical action almost involuntary. He paused and looked at her, her eyes clear and serious. She would know what to do. He continued, feeling his heart pick up speed. "Stay alive no matter what occurs! I will find you-you and Juliet! No matter how long it takes, no matter how far! I will find you!"

The glow from torchlight began to make its way into the cave from the entrance above, and the moment had come. There were only moments left, no more than that, and it would be too late. Quickly grabbing their things, Chingachgook and Uncas ran to the ledge and leaped into the waterfall. Nathaniel moved to follow them, his heart aching as he swung his journey bag over his shoulder and picked up Killdeer. Fighting to control his emotions, he bent down to Juliet who mercifully said nothing and kissed her head quickly. Turning to his way out, he saw Cora standing there, looking at him. The look in her eyes said it all. _I will survive. We will survive. _Staring back at her, he hoped his own look conveyed the same. Breaking his gaze, he ran forward and leapt into the pounding flow.

* * *

Juliet moved towards Cora who quickly put an arm around her, and drew her close. She felt hurt and confused. Chingachgook had touched her cheek, and told her she had to stay behind before he and Uncas and Nathaniel had jumped. "You must stay _naughees, _and be brave. We will see you soon." But they had promised not to leave her! Juliet shivered as the torchlight began to burn brighter. Would they die too?

Cora forced herself to remain steady as the first of the Huron warriors began to make their way into the cave. Duncan and one of the Regulars moved into position ahead of them, trying to block their way if only for a short time. Cora clutched both Juliet and Alice who had joined her tighter. Be strong, she reminded herself. Alice kept her gaze steady in the direction of the warriors, remembering what Uncas had told her just moments before. "Show courage. Don't cry. Make eye contact." He had told her quickly. So she did.

Cora trembled as one warrior knocked Duncan to the ground, grateful that Juliet had buried her head in her skirt as another warrior did the same to the Regular who was stabbed once he was down. The Regular who had been too weak to move had already been killed. Then he was there. Magua. Her father's killer. Time seemed to slow down as he moved towards them, the light gleaming off the tattoos on the shaven side of his head, his expression blank. Reaching them, he lifted a lock of her hair, and looked at it, like a cat toying with a mouse. Without looking up, he called out some orders in Huron to the warriors, one of whom stepped forward with a length of rawhide that he bound around Cora's hands forcing her forward with him. Another warrior came through the ranks, pulling Juliet away from her skirts and swinging her over his shoulder. Juliet screamed but the warrior quickly clamped a hand over her mouth. Two warriors roughly hauled an unconscious Duncan up as they began to leave the cave, a bound Alice bringing up the rear. Cora tried to give an encouraging look to Juliet, who stared at her from over the warrior's shoulder, praying that Magua and his warriors would not harm her. She knew now that he must want her, Alice and Duncan alive for now. But Juliet…images from the ambush and Juliet's family cabin came to her. She pushed them away, focusing on each step they were led out of the cave.

* * *

Magua headed up the warriors as they exited the corridor behind the waterfall. So he had done it at last. He had not only killed the Grey Hair, but captured his daughters and their Yengeese escort. There was a village within a day and half's journey from here where he could present his prisoners and have his final vengeance. But the little Yengeese girl was another matter. He had not expected her. She was not part of his plans and he did not care for interruptions to his plans. Then again, several of the warriors who had accompanied him were going to return now to their home village including the one carrying the girl. One of them could take her there, someone might be in need of a child to replace a lost one. In any event, it wouldn't be his problem anymore.

"_Hainteroh!"_ he called to the warrior carrying her. He came forward, the three other warriors who would go with him coming along. Magua gestured to the girl, _"You can take this Yengeese child to your village. Offer her as tribute." _Hainteroh nodded, motioning to the other warriors in the direction of their village. "_Good journey, brother." _He told Magua, who moved off in the direction of the remaining warriors and their prisoners. "Juliet!" an anguished cry came from both of the Grey Hair's daughters, the dark-haired daughter lunging forward only to be pulled back by a warrior. "Leave the girl with us! There will be ransom-" the Yengeese officer had come to on their way out of the cave and now he struggled as he yelled out his words. Several warriors joined the ones holding him and began to bind his arms behind his back while another placed a lead rope around the dark-haired daughter's neck. Hainteroh and the warriors with him began to move off. "Miss Cora! Miss Alice!" the small girl cried as she was carried away from them. One of the warriors grabbed her feet and removed her shoes, just before they entered the woods above the waterfall, "Yengeese shoes no good." He said in rough English as they disappeared into the trees, throwing her shoes into the bushes.

* * *

Nathaniel sputtered water as he climbed out of the river, helped by Uncas. "_Nimahtes, where's Nooch?"_ he asked. His brother turned back to the river, straining to see through the darkness. A figure was tumbling through the rapids. _"There!" _He shouted to his brother. Their father needed help. Quickly, both men stretched out on the rock towards the river, Uncas holding out his rifle to help their father while Nathaniel held a bracing arm on his brother. _"Father, hold on!" _Nathaniel yelled, as their father grabbed onto the rifle. _"Hold on!" _Reaching out a hand to his father as Uncas began to pull him in, he gripped his father's hand tightly working with his brother to haul him up onto the rock. The effort caused him to stretch back down onto the rock until he way laying down, as his father and brother did the same. Panting for air and dripping with water, all three men rested for the moment. Breathing. Forcing their muscles to relax again.

Nathaniel's mind kept on moving, though, and he was sure that his family's minds were too. He thought about Cora, Juliet, Alice and even Heyward being marched through the wilderness by the Huron including the captain from the George Road. He didn't hold much hope for the wounded Regulars, they would have been already done away with in all likelihood. The dull sense of loss hit him again, as he recalled briefly all the slaughter that he had seen over the last week. But his mind shifted again to the situation at hand. He would find them. He had sworn to. But first they had to find powder.

"_Nooch, Hawkeye perhaps if we go back to the field…we can find powder." _Uncas broke the silence, looking at his father and brother who had risen to a crouched position alongside him. _"Maybe but the French have likely razed the fort and are on the move with their allies and possibly any survivors." _Nathaniel answered, but Uncas' thought had been his as well. His brother nodded, considering. _"We have to go back to the waterfall first, find their tracks. Make sure that they haven't split their party."_ He answered. A chill shot through Nathaniel. Split their party? It was logical, he realized, with the number of warriors and four prisoners that they would split up to avoid detection and divide the prisoners. And the prisoner most likely to be divided from the others was Juliet, who had no significance to the Huron captain unlike the others.

"_We must see." _Chingachgook spoke up, looking at both of his sons. They rose to their feet, gathering their journey bags and rifles and began their journey up the rocky side of the river back towards the waterfall. Upon reaching it, they split up to look for tracks and signs that would give them the answers they needed. Looking around, Nathaniel's heart sank when he noticed tell-tale signs that several warriors had split from the group but he needed to know more. Following them to the edge of the forest, his eyes saw an unnatural shape poking out from one of the bushes. Bending down, he pulled it loose and held it up. One of Juliet's shoes, the sole ripped loose, was in his hand. _"Nooch! Uncas!"_ he called, as his family moved quickly to join him. He turned and showed them what he had found. Worry already lined their faces and this only increased it. _"Three, maybe four, took her." _He told them. They nodded. _"And the others have been led in the opposite direction." _Uncas told them, motioning towards the northeast while the other tracks led towards the northwest. It was clear what they had to do. If they moved fast, they could easily catch up to them quickly and overtake them. They wouldn't likely be expecting it, not with the French victory and the events of the day. Without saying anything else, the Mohicans moved to the northwest tracks and hopefully, to Juliet. Nathaniel gritted his teeth as he began to pace himself into a steady run. A feeling of possessiveness overcame him, as he thought about Juliet alone in the hands of the Huron, away from them, her new family. And away from him. Forcing himself to concentrate, he knew the time for action would soon come and it would require all of his attention.

* * *

Juliet trembled as the Huron warrior who had carried her came to her again. What was he going to do now? He had sat her down on the ground by a tree in the tiny clearing in the forest after taking her away from Miss Cora and everyone else. He had killed people. Was he going to kill her too?

The warrior bent down in front of her, holding something that looked like plain shoes in his hands and picking up her feet one at a time, slipped them on. Moccasins, Juliet remembered Nathaniel telling her what the shoes he and his family wore were called. She wiggled her toes, at least her feet weren't bare anymore. But why had he taken her shoes? Papa had worked hard on those for her and he would never be able to make another pair for her again. Because he was dead. And she was all alone again. Tears came again, and the warrior said something roughly to her, before turning to the small fire that two of the other warriors had made. He picked up something from one of their bags and held it out to her. It was jerky. Juliet shook her head, she wasn't hungry. But the warrior grabbed her hand and forced the jerky into it, bringing it up to her mouth and giving her a scary look. Juliet opened her mouth and ate it, choking down the rough meat. She gagged a little as the warrior released her hand and moved back towards the fire. Juliet couldn't stop her tears, though she tried to be quiet. She wanted Nathaniel, Uncas and Chingachgook with her and Miss Cora and Miss Alice. Why had they taken her away from them? Why had the Mohicans left her? She touched her braid, staring at the hair tie Nathaniel had wrapped around it. They had promised not to leave her but they had left her. Why?

Suddenly, a muffled sound came from the forest and the three Huron warriors around the fire looked up, reaching for their muskets and knives. The fourth warrior had gone to collect more firewood and to make sure that they hadn't been followed, so one of the warriors moved out into the trees, disappearing only for that same muffled noise to be made again. The two remaining warriors, including the one who had carried Juliet, moved into defensive positions away from the fire, awaiting whatever would come. Juliet whimpered, who was coming?

A flash of wavy dark hair and the outline of a familiar face greeted Juliet's eyes as Nathaniel leaped out of the forest, with Uncas joining him at the same time. Meeting the remaining Huron with their knives and tomahawks drawn, they quickly finished them as Juliet hid her face in her skirt. They had come for her. The Mohicans had rescued her! But why had they left her in the first place?

Breathing hard, Nathaniel straightened himself from his crouch as the Huron's body collapsed to the ground. Uncas moved back out to the forest to check on their father, who had taken care of the other two warriors. Turning to Juliet, his heart broke again for her as he saw her sitting against the tree with her face buried in her skirt, shoulders shaking from sobs. He moved to her and quickly scooped her up into his arms. _"_You are safe now, _nichan_ to-be, I've got you." He told her quickly, reassuring her and himself at the same time. He froze as he realized what he had said. _Nichan_. His daughter to-be. Uncas and Chingachgook had joined him in the clearing then and he caught his brother's eye. Uncas gave him a small smile and nod, and their father nodded as well, and he relaxed slightly. They knew what he had had just realized. He was holding his daughter in his arms.

* * *

"_We will stay here for a few hours, then begin pursuit." _Chingachgook told his sons, who nodded even though he could tell they wanted to move out now. Hawkeye wanted to rescue Cora, and even though his younger son hadn't said anything to him he knew that he'd want to rescue Alice as well. There had been no mistaking the braid that he'd placed in her hair during the cave. But he wouldn't ask him about it now. His sons knew why they had to stay here for now as well as he did, tracking a war party was a delicate balance. Too close, and you risked your presence being discovered and the object of your recapture being killed or maimed. Too far away, and you risked losing the trail or encountering a carefully laid false one.

Uncas laid down the several powder horns that they'd collected from the fallen Huron and all three Mohicans began to replace their destroyed powder supplies with the fresh powder. What they couldn't fit into their own horns would be placed inside their journey bags for later use. As he worked, Nathaniel kept Juliet beside him, near enough to the fire that her clothes which were still wet from the waterfall could begin to dry out. She hadn't spoken yet. Her tears had stopped for now, but she hadn't said a word yet which worried him. Finishing with his powder horn, he placed a hand on her head, noting that her clothes were still pretty damp. Mosquitoes came a lot at night, and wet clothes would attract them. He and his family had stripped off their shirts after they'd found Juliet again, and placed them near to the fire to dry. "Juliet, I'm going to help you out of your blouse and shift-" he paused as she looked up at him and whimpered. "Mosquitoes will feast on you if we don't. We have something that will help with that too." He looked at Chingachgook who nodded, and took out a small waterproofed hide container and passed it to his son. Nathaniel knew that baring her chest would be hard for Juliet, it wasn't something that white women did at least like this, but it was considered acceptable in their culture. Especially since she was a child. If he had something dry to wrap her in, he would do that, but as they didn't, they'd just have to do it.

Knowing it was best to get this over as quickly as possible, he unlaced her blouse and lifted it over her head and tugged her shift out of her skirt and took it off as well, leaving her only in her skirt. Juliet whimpered loudly as he did so and new tears rolled down her cheeks while she hugged her chest with her arms and ducked her body down. Nathaniel lifted her head with both his hands and looked in her eyes, "Don't be ashamed." He told her, hoping his voice was reassuring, "with our people, it's fine to be like this. We're bare too." He told her, gesturing to himself and his father and brother. "But you're boys." Juliet said, a whine in her voice, "I'm a girl." Despite everything, Nathaniel had to choke back a chuckle. "Course you're a girl, no question about it, but among our kind, this is all right even for girls." Juliet looked like she was about to say something but then closed her mouth. Picking up the container his father had passed him, Nathaniel opened it and took out several fingerfuls of the bear grease in it. Juliet wrinkled her nose at the smell. What was that?

"Bear grease might smell bad but it'll keep the mosquitoes away from you all night and then some." Nathaniel told her, looking amused at her face. He began smearing it all over her exposed skin, gently tugging away her arms so that he could get all of it. Once it was rubbed in, Nathaniel did the same thing to himself, as did Chingachgook and Uncas. That finished, he picked up Juliet up and placed her on his lap. Despite the strong smell of the grease, she turned her head towards his chest so that her body wasn't so visible. It made her feel better. But there was something she had to know. "You promised you wouldn't leave me." She said flatly. All three Mohicans reacted in some way negatively towards that, whether with a wince or a tightening of their faces. It was natural that she'd feel betrayed, by what she viewed as a broken promise, but there was no way for her to know that it had been their only option for all of them to have the best chance of survival. She also couldn't know that it had broken all their hearts.

"We will never leave you if we don't absolutely have to, Juliet" Uncas spoke up, coming beside his brother and Juliet and placing a hand on her shoulder. She turned and looked at him as Chingachgook also joined him. "It was the only way for all of us to survive. We couldn't take you with us, and have you die with the jump, so we had no choice. The same goes for Miss Cora, Miss Alice and the others." Chingachgook joined in, "There are things that you will not understand with us child, and probably will not for some time, so you will have to trust us." Juliet sighed, it all sounded like something Mama or Papa used to say to her and James. Turning back into Nathaniel's chest, she asked one more question before drifting off to sleep. "What about Miss Cora and Miss Alice?" she asked. Would they find them to?

Nathaniel exchanged glances with his family, sharing the same look of determination that they did. His brother's eyes had darkened at the mention of Alice's name, confirming what he had already suspected. "We're going to find them Juliet," he told her, "We're going to find them and get them back."

* * *

_Ketanetuwit: God/Greatest Spirit (Delaware)_

_Ketan'tuwit kwisa: Son of God (Delaware)_

_Naughees: my grandchild (Mohican)_

_Nichan: my daughter (Delaware)_

_The verses that Uncas and Alice say to each other are from Ruth 1:16._

_Long Notes Ahead:_

_So the famous waterfall scene has happened and was probably my most challenging yet (for all the reasons that I said at the top). Since Nathaniel/Cora are my favorite couple, I wanted to give them their time, but I also wanted to make sure that Uncas and Alice got their moment together (and it came together quite unexpectedly). While I've read the script (before starting this project) I didn't think it seemed natural or realistic for them to have a sex scene but I knew that I wanted something deep and meaningful to occur between the two of them. The braiding, them quoting scripture together that represents their commitment to one another and their first kiss were all moments that I thought were crucial for their character development and to show their __relationship. I also thought that Alice expressing her grief over losing her father would be normal and I thought she'd be touched by Uncas's compassion. With Nathaniel and Cora I had a clear picture for what I wanted (and there's a lot more canon to work with): I wanted Cora to be conflicted but sincere in her grief for her father and Nathaniel would want to be there for her which is shown in the movie clearly. He's obviously torn up inside when he has to leave her (his whole I will find you speech steals my heart every time) so there's also that element. As for Juliet, I wanted to give her and Chingachgook a grandfather/granddaughter moment in the cave together (since Nathaniel and Uncas are busy with their respective ladies) and for her to finally have the truth confirmed about her family._

_It was very unexpected for me to write from Magua's perspective (I hadn't anticipated it at all) but it turned out to be the easiest part to write (he strikes me as someone who has a plan and doesn't like distractions or complications with said plan so that's how I wrote him). Originally my plan was for the Mohicans to take Juliet with them through the waterfall, but two things changed my mind: the first was that in re-watching that scene countless times I realized that all of the Mohicans are exhausted from the effort of getting themselves through it and there was likely no way they could manage it with Juliet. The second was that their powder was ruined but in the movie there is no explanation for how they suddenly have more powder in the final scene. So I decided that Juliet would help answer that plot hole by having Magua hand her over to some of the other Huron warriors who would take her from the others and the Mohicans would naturally rescue her and then they'd have both Juliet back and the powder they needed. The family scene at the end is something I heavily debated over (I came quite close to nixing it) but the characters "insisted" upon it. In the movie we don't see the Mohicans tracking the Huron until it's daylight and I have read that tracking someone immediately was risky business (as I explain from Chingachgook's POV). So having them wait a few hours made sense in that way. And yes, Nathaniel will be Juliet's new father (I thought it was important that he (and soon Cora) each have a moment where they realize that they are not just holding a child or a "relative" but their own daughter). I hope that no one's offended by my mention of Juliet being topless with her new family (I know how things can be misread or appear wrong) but in doing research it appears that it wasn't uncommon for young girls and even grown women to be bare-chested at times among the Mohicans or Lenape (and other tribes). _

_With regards to religious/spiritual elements in this story, I took a chance here and decided to veer from the movie and the script (I know in the script that it mentions that Nathaniel and Uncas were not to pick up religion at school but I decided to ignore that). While doing research for this story, I came upon a book called To Live Upon Hope by Rachel Wheeler that describes the interactions of Christian missionaries and the Mohican tribe during the eighteenth century. It's an excellent book that details how the Mohicans came to actively accept Christianity and elements of Western culture, viewing it as a way of ensuring their survival and continuing their role as cultural ambassadors between the two worlds. The book also mentions how James Fenimore Cooper was inspired by the missionary's records for the characters of Chingachgook and Uncas which I thought was interesting. I also did some research which showed that among the French allied tribes (such as the Kahnawake Mohawk) there was a general acceptance of Christianity (__Catholicism) that existed and was practiced side by side among with living a traditional lifestyle (e.g. living in clan based longhouses, wearing traditional clothing, having and using both baptismal names and Mohawk names) and this appears to be how it was to a degree as well for the Mohicans with the Moravian missionaries as well. This is shown in the movie with the native choir in the French encampment during the siege. So I thought that portraying the Mohicans in my story as having accepted Christianity while still keeping themselves throughly Mohican (and interpreting/practicing Christianity through the lens of their own traditions) was historically based and something I found very interesting to learn about. But that is why, for example, I have Chingachgook pray using the Delaware names for God and the Son of God, as do Christians I know from other countries/cultures also pray in their native languages. I realize that my choices regarding this may be offensive to some or come across as "pushy", and that is not my intention at all. I would be the first to say that there have been many wrongs done in the name of Christianity and many people who have used it as a cover for their own ends. But overall, I thought it was an interesting historical piece._

_ELY72, I'm honored that you thought my description of the ambush and escape was more exciting than the movie, I consider that a very big compliment. BlueSaffire, thank you for saying that I explained things believably (and I'm glad that you thought I used the scene of Chingachgook helping Alice instead of Uncas well-that's where my idea for Juliet being carried by him came from). Lovely102, yes, Uncas, is definitely a strong warrior and thank you for saying that Alice witnessing her father's murder fits the movie scene. MohawkWoman, I'm glad that the moment between Chingachgook and Cora touched you so much (I'm very flattered by your comments on that because I came very close to nixing that part while doing edits but after reading your review was so glad I didn't!). BrynnaRaven, thank you for continuing to read along and saying that I'm doing a good job writing down everyone's emotions (I think building an emotional "climate" is extremely difficult even thought it's one of my favorite story elements so I'm always grateful to hear that it's working.). _


	12. Chapter 12

_Hello again all! This chapter took a while to come to fruition (I know I probably say that a lot) but with these last few chapters, I feel like the emotional climate has climbed to new levels and trying to portray that the way I see the story (and "arguing" with the characters) has taken more time than I thought. There's a fairly major character death in this one too, which was harder to write than expected. Special thanks to __Calliste9 for following/favoriting this story since Chapter 11 was posted! Please enjoy, as always responses to reviews and notes are at the end._

_Song Listing for this Chapter:_

_1\. The Execution-Anna and The King OST_

* * *

Chapter 12-The Pursuit/Village

Cora forced herself to keep walking, putting one foot in front of the other, trying to avoid as much tension from the rope that the Huron had placed around her neck. Morning had come at last, and they had not yet stopped for any kind of rest. Behind her, she could hear and feel Alice doing the same. Up ahead, Duncan with his arms still bound behind him moved along with the warriors designated to make sure that he made no attempt to escape. _Stay alive._ Nathaniel's words echoed through her mind continuously as she strove to do just that. They were headed north, as Nathaniel had said they would be taken to Huron territory. So far, their captors including Magua, despite his intentions on the George Road, had shown no intention to kill them on their march. But after having witnessed the killing of the two wounded Regulars in the cave, she realized that could change if they became a liability.

Juliet was also constantly on her mind as she walked, and she couldn't forget the sound of her crying out for her and Alice when she was taken from them. Where was she? Was she even still alive? Cora forced herself to swallow the lump that entered her throat at the thought. She couldn't believe that was true. The warriors who had taken her had not returned to join the group at all so in all likelihood they were taking Juliet to somewhere else. Nathaniel had promised to find her and Juliet, but how could he find them both when they were apart? She mentally shook her head. He would have a plan, he and his family knew the wilderness and the people-both native and settler-who inhabited it intimately. They would find her. And they would also find them. But for now she had to stay strong.

As they made their way up the rocky hill that they were climbing, Cora noticed an overhanging group of bushes by the narrow dirt trail that opened up. Remembering something Nathaniel had told her back at the fort about making a trail to be tracked she feinted a stumble into the bushes, breaking some of the leaves. The Huron leading her didn't pause, roughly righting her with the lead rope but it was worth it.

* * *

Breathing hard, the Mohicans continued their grueling pace up the hillside climbing up from the mountain creek. Uncas covered the rear, taking his turn carrying Juliet on his back. She was doing well, all things considered. They had told her when they set off that it would be a hard day and likely night but she had seemed to understand that there was no help for it. Looking ahead at his brother, he noticed that Nathaniel was almost jumping at times in his stride, and his jawline flexed from gritting his teeth. No doubt he was thinking about getting Cora back, and whenever he had fire regarding something, there were times when it would almost jump out of his skin. Uncas felt his own mind drift to Alice and his stomach clenched at the thought of her in the hands of the Huron. He didn't doubt that she was still alive, along with Cora and the Major. Signs along the trail indicated that they were obviously being kept alive until they reached the Huron lands. Beyond that…he didn't know and neither did his family hence the reason for the pace.

He felt a slight tug at his side, and briefly glanced down to see Juliet's hand slip into his journey pack and take out a strip of jerky to eat. He had told her to help herself when she was hungry or thirsty, to the food and water flask in his bag since he didn't know when they would stop to rest. He hoisted her higher on his back since she had slipped down a bit with only one arm around him, and felt her other arm wrap itself back around his shoulders when she finished the jerky. Despite the situation, he felt a glow of affection for his new niece. A new image entered his mind, before he knew it, of a little girl with grey eyes and long dark hair running towards him and catching her in his arms. It disappeared as quickly as it came and yet pieces of it came back. Could he and Alice…..? But now was not the time for that. This was the time to run and to focus.

Lengthening his pace, his began to close the gap between him and his father and followed Nathaniel up the trail.

* * *

Nathaniel noticed the shadows lengthening as night began to come, and they continued running. Juliet was with him now, riding on his back after a short rest they had taken earlier. She had drifted off to sleep shortly after they had started again and her head slumped down on his shoulder. He was grateful that she was able to rest somewhat, despite everything. The trail they had been tracking broke free of the forest for a moment, and they began to make their way up the rocky face of the hillside. There were no clear tracks here because of the rock covering it so he paused along with his family to search for signs for the next path they would take. He felt Juliet wake up when she lifted her head off his shoulder with a small yawn so he set her down and waited while she rubbed her eyes, leading her to the right side of the hilltop while his father and brother took the other sides. This was as good a time as any to begin teaching her how to survive in their world. "What do you see?" he asked her, as they made their way carefully around the edge of the trees and the brush. "Trees." Juliet answered, puzzled. She had watched Nathaniel, Uncas and Chingachgook pause throughout the day or go ahead and come back, looking around at the trees and ground and then choosing a direction to go in. Tracking, Uncas had told her, when she had asked what it was called. But he hadn't said more than that before they had started off again.

"Anything else?" Nathaniel asked her, motioning towards the ground as he led her along, "this is tracking, you look for what isn't natural. Footpints, broken twigs, torn leaves. Things like that help you find a trail. Now look again. Do you see anything like that?" Juliet looked at the ground, still sleepy but trying to follow Nathaniel's directions. But there were no footprints or anything else that Nathaniel had said so she said no again. Nathaniel nodded, he hadn't see anything either. Making their way a little further up, he noticed several broken leaves hanging from several bushes. Kneeling down beside them, he knew immediately that they had found the next part of their trail. "What do you see?" he asked Juliet again. "Hanging leaves." She said, her eyes lighting up when she realized what she had said. Nathaniel smiled at her realization, "Good work." He pressed a quick kiss to her cheek before lifting her again onto his back. Calling to his father and brother, he began to run along the new path they had found, hearing his father and brother's footsteps joining him. Cora, who was constantly on his mind, came back into focus again as he pushed himself harder. He would find her. He had vowed to, and he would not fail her.

* * *

Duncan set his teeth as they entered the outskirts of the Huron village, forcing himself to stand tall and appear stoic despite the exhaustion he felt. Although they had stopped briefly to rest the night before, they had been closely watched and his arms ached from having been tied behind him all the time. Huron villagers, including women and children, came out to see the new arrivals, their clothing and ornaments indicating that they enjoyed good trading with the French. Their gazes ranged from curious to hostile, the latter being the most common. But Duncan knew that he had to be strong, not so much for himself but for Cora and Alice. Both of them appeared to be holding up well under the circumstances, but it was his duty and part of his upbringing as his officer and gentleman to be a pillar of strength to them. He had heard the reports from others in the British military about what the native tribes did to their captives-ranging from fanciful tales to the personal accurate ones-and he knew there were quite a few outcomes that could happen. Unfortunately, due to their previous encounter with their traitorous guide who now headed up the war party, he didn't hold out much hope that it would be good.

The Huron war party and their captives made their way to what was presumably the center of the village, where several natural beams of wood had been erected around an empty bench of sorts covered by a bear skin. Slowly from the side of the clearing came an old man helped by two older women, presumably the chief or sachem of the village. Making their way to the bench, they helped settle him before moving off to the side. He paused briefly, before looking up and addressing Magua in his native language. Duncan listened closely, despite not knowing the language, he hoped that he could pick up somehow through gestures or nuances what would happen to them. A feeling of foreboding came over him and despite trying to push it back, it remained.

* * *

Breaking free from the woods, the Mohicans quickly crouched by a large boulder on the hillside overlooking the Huron village. Nathaniel's eyes searched frantically for signs of the war party and their captives, noticing villagers moving towards the center of the village. He knew what was likely happening, a presentation of the captives to the village sachem who would ultimately decide their fate in part due to the leader of the war party's recommendations. If he was going to act, it had to be now.

Chingachgook looked at his son in concern, as he watched Nathaniel set down Killdeer and begin to remove his knife and tomahawk from his belt placing them near his journeybag along with his powder horn. "_Nkwis_, I should go in your place-" he began, only to be interrupted by his son's low but emphatic "_No Nooch!"_ Nathaniel realized that he might sound harsh to his father and briefly lowered his head in respect. "_Forgive me Nooch, but this is something I have to do."_ He looked up to see his father nod slowly, acceptance in his eyes along with the concern and love. Nathaniel stood up from his crouched position, stretching out a hand to place on Juliet's head who was being held by Uncas while she remained asleep. _Sleep well, nichan, _he thought, his brother grasping his hand as he removed it from her head, his eyes conveying his own message. Nathaniel nodded, trusting that his own did the same. Quickly checking to make sure that hadn't forgotten to remove any of his weapons, he glanced back at his father who looked him over and nodded in approval.

Moving down the hillside to enter the village, Nathaniel paused and removed the wampum belt that his father had given him upon his passage into manhood. Holding it open in his hand, he began to move into the village, focused on his goal.

* * *

Magua kept speaking, presumably telling the sachem about the war party's journey and the victory of the French over the English at Fort William Henry. Occasionally, the sachem nodded although he had said nothing more. Duncan wondered if anything had been decided for sure yet, although it had been obvious he had mentioned the Munro sisters and himself before it was hard to say. Suddenly, there was a commotion and he saw someone make their way through the crowd to the sound of shouts and then Nathaniel Poe was standing their beside him. "I don't speak Huron, do you speak French, Major?" he asked without preamble. "Yes!" Duncan answered, a sense of gratitude coming over him surprisingly at his appearance. "Translate for me into French, every word as I say it!" Nathaniel replied, steadying himself and looking at the village sachem, who had spoken a word of command that quieted the crowd. Despite the stinging sensation from the cut on his chest and the dull ache from the war club to his head, he would do what he had come to do. "I come to you unarmed and in peace!" he began, Duncan translating quickly into French, "to unstuff your ears, sachem." He kept his gaze on him. "Let the children of the dead Colonel Munro go free," he continued, "take fire out of the English anger for the murder of their helpless ones." A look of curiosity came over the sachem's face at this, to which Magua forced himself not to roll his eyes. This son of the Mohican people, who he and his Huron people knew as _La Longue Carabine_, was trying to undo his plans.

"_Montcalm and our friends, the French are stronger than the English. We do not fear English anger." _Magua spoke in French, Duncan translating his words into English for Nathaniel. "Sachem, the French fathers made peace. Magua broke it." Nathaniel turned his head in gesture to Magua, "It is false that the French will be friends still to the Huron." Magua fought back his rising level of irritation. So _La Longue Carabine_ was trying to play his actions against him. "_It made our French father happy to know that he would never have to fight the same English again." _he said, not even trying to mask his disdain on the English part. Before he could continue, the sachem broke his silence _"Quiet! Quiet and listen." _He spoke in Huron but even those who didn't understand Huron fell silent, waiting for him to continue.

Speaking with the weight of his years, the sachem continued in French, Duncan translating for Nathaniel, _"The white man came and night entered our future with him. Our council has asked the question since I was a boy: what are the Huron to do?" _A split second followed and Magua sensed an opening for him to continue. So the sachem was curious to how the Huron would live with the white man. Well he had some ideas about that. His time among the Mohawk and the English as well as the French had given him that. _"Now, the French also fear Huron. That is good. When the Huron is stronger from their fear, we will make the new terms of trade with the French. We will become traders as the white. Take land from the Abenaki, furs from the Osage, Sauk and Fox. Trade for gold." _Nathaniel listened carefully to Duncan's translation, as Magua continued. _"No less than the whites, as strong as the whites."_ Magua concluded. If his people could accept this idea, their might be a chance of securing a future for them that the whites would respect enough to give them space.

Upon hearing the last of Duncan's translation of Mauga's words, Nathaniel turned his face and eyes to look directly at Magua, disgust rising up in him. Would Magua use the worst ways of the Europeans? He asked him as much in English, knowing he would understand him. Duncan translated but Magua stared back at him, his eyes not revealing anything. "Would you?!" Nathaniel challenged again. "Yes!" Magua responded in English. Turning back to the sachem, Nathaniel continued, "Would the Huron make his Algonquin brothers foolish with brandy and steal his lands to sell them for gold to the white man? Would Huron have greed for more land than a man can use?" Nathaniel's voice rose with each question. "Would Huron fool Seneca into taking all the furs of all the animals of the forest for beads and strong whiskey? Those are the ways of the Yengeese and the Francais traders and their masters in Europe infected with the sickness of greed!" He paused, allowing Duncan to finish his translation. Glancing briefly at Magua, he spoke up again, "Magua's heart is twisted. He would make himself into what twisted him." It was clear to him that Magua had allowed himself to be twisted by something tragic and evil and it had overtaken him.

Having said what he had come to say, Nathaniel knew he had to finish it. "I am Nathaniel of the Yengeese. Hawkeye, adopted son of Chingachgook of the Mohican people." He said, pausing for Duncan to finish his translation, as he gave his identity as both an Englishman and a Mohican. "Let the children of the dead Munro and the Yengeese officer go free." Lifting the wampum belt in his hand, he concluded with the ancient symbol of the truth of his words, "This belt, which is a record of the days of my father's people, speaks for my truth."

Mauga couldn't hold back any longer. _"You speak poison with two tongues!" _he bit out at _La Longue Carabine_, ready to continue when the sachem spoke his name in a reproachful tone. _"Be quiet." _The sachem said in Huron, his eyes flashing a warning. Continuing, the sachem stated "Magua is a great war captain but his path is not the Huron one." Magua's eyes narrowed at the Sachem's words. He shamed in not only in front of the villagers, but before his warriors as well. Not the Huron path…he gritted his teeth in anger.

Looking over the prisoners for a moment, the sachem considered his decision. Both Magua and _La Longue Carabine _had made their appeals to him as to their fates. The customs of the Huron were his responsibility to help uphold as was the safety of his people. Despite what he had said about Magua's path, custom dictated that he was entitled to the fate he had stated for the daughters of Munro. But the sachem's own compassion, coupled with another custom of the Huron, allowed for the possibility of another fate. Looking into the eyes of the younger daughter of Munro, the sachem spoke in his own language, _"Magua take younger daughter of Munro so that Munro's seed doesn't die and Magua's heart is healed. English officer will go back to the English so that their hatred burns less bright. Dark child of Munro will burn in fire for Magua's dead children." _At the mention of Munro again, Cora turned to look at Nathaniel hoping for some knowledge of what was going on. But he and Duncan were clearly unable to understand the words of the sachem directly and were trying to interpret what they could through other ways.

Concluding his statements, the sachem spoke to Nathaniel, _"La Longue Carabine, go in peace." _Almost immediately, several Huron warriors grabbed Cora and began roughly to take her away. Cora cried out and Alice whimpered, neither understanding what was happening. Instinctively, Cora knew it wasn't good.

Fear coursed through Nathaniel. The truth was obvious, Cora was to be burned, that would be her fate. No. It wouldn't. "Tell him I'll trade him. Me for her!" He shouted simultaneously to Duncan and the sachem, gesturing to Cora. Duncan didn't hesitate. _"Take me! A British officer. Me for her!" _He said, indicating with his head to Cora. Strangely the feeling of foreboding lifted at that moment. He knew Cora's fate-which would hopefully be his instead. Death by fire. And yet it didn't matter.

"Alice!" Cora screamed for her as the warriors began to drag her away, Alice turning her head in confusion. What was happening?! Magua's rage at the turn of events had reached its boiling point with the sachem's decision and he couldn't hold back any longer. _"We will go west to the Huron of the Lakes! This is not the voice of wisdom. You are women! Slaves! Dogs! I spit on you!" _he yelled out in French before turning and grabbing the confused younger daughter of the Grey Hair that he was now saddled with for the foreseeable future and began to stalk out of the village, his war party joining him.

"Stop it!" Nathaniel told Duncan urgently, as he moved towards Cora. Duncan translated as Nathaniel continued, "I am _La Longue Carabine!_ My death is a great honor to the Huron! Take me!" Cora shook her head as tears filled her eyes. So she was to die, and Nathaniel was offering to take her place. Did he truly love her so much?

"Did you tell him?" Nathaniel's question brought Duncan back to the moment and he turned his gaze from where the sachem's eyes made contact with his. The old man's eyes had held a series of unspoken questions in them. _Are you certain? I cannot spare you. One must burn. There are customs and traditions that must be upheld. _But looking at Cora, her face shaking and eyes filled with tears in the hands of the Huron and then back at Nathaniel whose face was steady with conviction. "Yes." He said, making contact with Nathaniel. He would not let him know until the end what he had truly said. He would know soon enough. A feeling of peace came over him as he turned back to the sachem and made eye contact with him, his eyes telling him that he was certain. A look of respect and mutual understanding passed between him, and the sachem spoke in the Huron language which Duncan understood without knowing the exact meaning of his words that he accepted his offer.

"Stop!" Cora's voice cried out from behind him as he heard her come closer to him. He kept his eyes on the sachem, who spoke once more with his eyes before the two women helped him walk away. _May it be quick._ Duncan nodded his acceptance, just as the Huron warriors grabbed him from behind and forced them with him. He caught a glimpse of Cora in Nathaniel's arms and Nathaniel's confused face as called out, "I said to take me! Take me!" Twisting himself to get a last glimpse of them, Duncan shouted out, "My compliments sir! Take her and get out!"

"Duncan! What are they doing to Duncan?!" Cora screamed as Nathaniel began to move them out of the village. He was going to die for her. But how? Nathaniel didn't answer, only focused on getting them out of the village. They couldn't save the Major, but if they hurried, they could end his suffering quickly. It was the least he could do. Despite the animosity between them before, Duncan had offered his life for Cora instead of his own. It was the most selfless offer a man could make.

"Where's Alice?" Cora continued, looking around frantically for her sister. Was she alive? Suddenly she caught a glimpse of her on the other side of the village, being taken by the warriors once of whom pulled his knife as they walked along. "Alice!" she called out to her sister, but her words were drowned out by the war cries and yells from the villagers.

* * *

From their position by the rocks on the hillside, the Mohicans could see Magua exiting the village, Alice being the only remaining prisoner with them. Juliet whimpered when she saw. "Where's Miss Cora and the others? Where's Nathaniel?" she asked Uncas, who pressed a finger to her lips. "Quiet, _nlunkohses."_ He said, a feeling of urgency rising up in him at the sight of Alice being led away further from them. If he acted now, he could likely save her. If he could make it ahead of them, and with his father and brother coming behind him to back him up, he would have the element of surprise on his side. It could work. Perhaps risky, but possible.

"_Nooch, I must go." _He told his father, who looked up at him with a similar look to the one he had given Nathaniel shortly before. _"Pehewe, nkwis. Hawkeye will return soon, and we will all go." _Chingachgook said, but knowing even as he said it that his younger son would not wait. He could understand it, remembering his love for Uncas' mother but still he was a father. He would not reveal to his son that he worried that his brother would not return but that fear was present. Could he risk both his sons?

Uncas bent down to pick up Juliet who had looked worried as Uncas and Chingachgook had spoken in the Mohican language. What was happening? Where was everyone else? _"I must go, Nooch." _Uncas said as he placed Juliet in his father's arm, his father nodding his assent slowly. _"We will follow you." _He said, despite the trickle of worry and dread that entered his body. Uncas looked at his father for a moment, hoping to reassure him, and then at Juliet who looked terrified. "I love you _nlukohse_s." Touching his father's shoulder again, he said the same phrase to him. Grabbing his rifle, he moved up the hill towards the Hurons and Alice.

* * *

Flames began to lick up Duncan's body, the searing pain becoming more and more pronounced as he was hoisted up into their center. Unable to hold back, he screamed as his flesh burned. Narrowing his eyes, he looked through the slits for anything that would comfort him in his last moments. Through the trees, he thought he could see Cora and Nathaniel standing together, Cora's arms wrapped around a small figure. Juliet. He knew it was her. Despite the pain and his screams, the feeling of peace from earlier returned full force. His death would not be in vain. If he was right, his sacrifice would allow for a new family to exist and grow. The Scriptural text from a childhood sermon came to him then, _Greater love hath no man this this, that a man lay down his life for his friends._

A moment later, a shot rang out and a light enveloped him. Major Duncan Heyward was no longer of this world.

* * *

_Nlukohses: my niece_

_Pehewe: wait_

_The Scripture Duncan recalls is John 15:13._

_We are almost done with the movie portion, and have arrived at our first major character death. When I planned this chapter, I knew that I wanted to use Duncan's perspective again since his sacrifice is a key turning point in the film and I feel especially so in my story. Without Duncan offering his life for Cora, Nathaniel would've died and Cora would lose the love of her life and future husband (and in my story, Juliet would've lost her new father). So I wanted to get inside his head a bit and try to understand why he would make that sacrifice, and also include the unspoken moments between him and the sachem (repeated viewings of this scene gave me this idea-you can see the looks and nods that are exchanged between the two). It was challenging to write scenes that ultimately led to his death but I did my best to do everyone justice and to give a sense of respect to Duncan (at the apex of his redemption and sacrifice here)._

_ELY72, thank you for saying that I made the waterfall scene realistic even with Juliet's presence and I'm glad that you thought Alice and Uncas reached a deeper level of intimacy rather than just the physical act (that's exactly the feel I was going for!). BlueSaffire, thank you for acknowledging the research (I find that it actually makes things a bit easier with the writing process because you have a starting process) and I agree that it's great when the characters tell you what they want! To Live Upon Hope is well-reserached and thought provoking, I highly recommend it. I'm happy you liked all the waterfall scenes with the characters, I'm glad that I didn't disappoint with the Uncas and Alice scene. And yes, Magua is certainly a man with a plan (in the modern world I could see him saying/thinking, there is no plan b, there's only plan a!). MohawkWoman, thank you for saying I created a lot of beautiful and meaningful moments (that was my goal with the chapter). That's interesting to know that about Joseph Brant's name, I've done research on Mohawk bands such as the Kahnawake Mohawk (who partook in the Christian name/tribal name tradition as well) but I didn't know if other groups of the Mohawk did as well. Lovely102, thank you for saying you already consider Nathaniel, Cora and Juliet to be a family (I'm glad you're enjoying them) and that you thought the moment Nathaniel realizes that he's going to be Juliet's father was touching. Wendy, thank you for leaving a review, I'm glad you like the story!_


	13. Chapter 13

_Hello again all! I realize that this part of the story is pretty anticipated judging from everyone's reviews so I will keep this brief and say a simple THANK YOU to everyone for reading and reviewing the story so far. It means so much to me and has been a big encouragement. I have a lot of story left to tell and there will be a lot of adventures yet to come. As always, responses to reviews/notes will be at the end._

_Song Listing for this Chapter:_

_1\. The Promentory-LOTM Score by Trevor Jones_

* * *

Chapter 13-The Cliffs

Uncas felt the rough rock under his hands as he climbed the mountainside, focused on his goal as he made his way further up towards his goal. The Huron were moving relatively slow, obviously feeing safe within their own lands, and he was determined to make it work to his advantage. Already he was ahead of them. A little further and he would be in the perfect spot for his plan of attack. There was a stretch of open cliffs below him and a place for him to climb down while still concealing himself. From there, he would surprise the Huron party, overtake them and free Alice. While logically he knew there were too many of them for him to take on alone, he knew that his father and brother would follow and together they would finish them. But he would make the first move.

Climbing down from the overhanging, Uncas concealed himself behind a part of the cliff face that jutted out and waited. He checked his rifle and moved into the proper grip to use as a club first, knowing that he would have to act quickly and it would be best to save its bullet until after the first attack. Having finished that, he thought about his family and Alice. His grip tightened unconsciously on his rifle at the thought of Alice being held by the Huron, especially with someone who had wanted her entire family dead. What had happened to Cora? He knew they were close, their bond similar to that of he and Nathaniel's, and he knew that Alice had to be terrified at her absence. Was she…no. He couldn't believe that. Nathaniel wouldn't allow that to happen. But Alice was strong. It was there, the way her grey eyes had focused when she had learned to make the ointment at the fort's surgery and when she had put aside her own fears to help comfort Juliet before they had reached the fort. The way her voice had been full of self possession when she had told him she didn't want to return to England in the cave. She could hold her own.

His family was on his mind too, and he thought about his father, brother and soon-to-be niece. _Nooch_ wanted him and Nathaniel both to marry sooner rather than later, and had suggested Delaware women who would help continue their culture and way of life. Lately, though, he had been alluding to it to Uncas more and more whenever they were alone and Uncas had finally asked him why. Nathaniel was the older son, and by their customs, was as much a Mohican as they were. Their father had never made a distinction between the two of them. When asked, his father had paused before saying _"Kwans still has a choice to make. He belongs to two worlds, and if he wants to live in the world he was born into, he is entitled to do so. I will not force him to stay and neither will you, if he chooses to go." _Uncas had nodded, although he knew in his heart that his brother wouldn't leave them. And yet he had seen him with Cora and knew they loved each other. Would she stay and adopt their way of life? Alice had said she would. But could they do it forever? They were not children, unlike Juliet who could adapt more easily to a new family and culture. Alice's voice reciting the ancient Scripture came back to him full force. _Entreat me not to leave you. Your people are my people. _

The sound of the footsteps of one of the Huron warriors pulled Uncas back to reality, and he tensed, readying his body to both attack and protect itself. The moment had come.

* * *

Alice held up her skirt with her free hand, trying to pick up her feet and move a bit quicker to avoid the painful pressure from the warrior's grip on her upper arm when she slowed down. She looked out over the cliffs they were walking along and was struck by the beauty of the series of hills and valleys covered in lush green foliage. Despite her circumstances, the beauty of it took her breath away. But a jerk on her arm broke into her consciousness and she stumbled awkwardly along with the Huron, focusing on regaining her footing.

Fear for Cora slammed into her mind, as did Duncan, Nathaniel and Chingachgook. Uncas was another matter entirely. She fought desperately to not worry about him, forcing it out of her mind. He hadn't been in the Huron camp with his brother, which must mean that he was with their father and safe. Alice didn't doubt that the other Mohicans were nearby even though she hadn't seen them. But Cora…she had heard Nathaniel's words as she had been marched out of the Huron village. _"My death is a great honor to the Huron! Take me!"_ She had gasped at the words and fought against Magua's grip to turn around to see her sister only to be thrust at the warrior who currently gripped her arm and forced to keep walking. As they had made their way to the outskirts of the village and into the wilderness again, she thought that she had heard Duncan yelling, presumably at Cora and Nathaniel, to get out and Cora screaming for her. Were they all going to die? Had they?

A sudden flash of green up ahead, and a familiar man with long dark hair pulled back from his face stepped out from behind the outcropping of the cliffs above, using his rifle as a battering ram to knock the leading Huron down at the forehead. _Uncas. _He quickly turned and fired, sending another Huron flying off the cliff, screaming as he fell. Alice turned quickly and looked behind her as the warriors behind her began to move more quickly, searching to see if Chingachgook and Nathaniel were coming from the rear. But she didn't see anyone else. But Uncas had come for her.

* * *

Uncas fought his way up the line, gaining ground closer to Alice. Bullets flew past him, grazing the rock beside him but he barely noticed. Using his rifle again, he knocked another Huron to the ground before drawing his knife and ducking beneath the next warrior and forcing it into his chest. Drawing himself up, he found himself face to face with the war captain Magua. He didn't hesitate. As their tomahawks met together and they grappled with each other's strength, Uncas fought to gain the upper hand. He was younger than Magua but he knew better than to rely on that. Older men were still skilled warriors. Slashing at Magua's side, he found himself pushed down by virtue of him having the higher ground and pain rushed in as his enemy's knife cut into his chest and forearm. Magua backed away up onto the rocks, moving his knife and tomahawk in a taunting way. _Are you ready to die, Mohican?_ The gestures were as clear as if he had spoken the mocking words aloud. Forcing himself to straighten slowly, Uncas looked down at the damage. Two gaping holes through his shirt revealed the ugliness of the wounds as they bled freely, similar cuts marking his right forearm. Looking up, he saw Alice and went still. She had broken free of the Huron's grasp and stood in a posture eerily similar to his own. Her grey eyes spoke silently to him. _Be brave. Be strong._ Again, he thought of his vision of the little girl in his mind's eye and was looking at the same eyes now. The trust that she had in him …out of the corner of his eye, he noticed Magua's gaze had broken away momentarily from him and Uncas knew he had his opening. Shoving him back with one hand, he jumped onto the rock in the same moment and met him in combat once more.

* * *

Alice struggled against the warrior who had grabbed her arm again, trying to force her to stay still while Magua and Uncas battled against each other. Was he afraid that she would do something to help Uncas? A tiny bit of pride rose up in her at the thought. But watching Uncas roll with Magua across the boulder's surface was harder than she could have ever imagined. She knew what Magua was capable of, she had seen him with Papa's heart in his hand and on the George Road. Uncas would fight harder than he ever had if need be and she knew it. She watched as Uncas and Magua came to a stop on the boulder, Magua having gained the upper position over Uncas though he had not attacked him again with his knife or tomahawk. It was hard to stay still, but she knew there was nothing she could do. The warriors would stop her before she even had a chance to react. Unable to watch anymore, she broke free of the Huron's grip and turned to hide her tears. She whispered a silent prayer. _Help us._

* * *

Cora kept following Nathaniel, focusing on where he was stepping and doing likewise with Juliet as they headed up the unfamiliar terrain of the mountainside. Several tears dripped down her face as she did so, as the horrifying sight of Duncan being burned in the Huron's fire slammed itself into her consciousness. He had purposefully mistranslated, giving his life to both her and Nathaniel. Regret came to her as she thought about the harshness of their last real moment together, although at the time she had believed they were true. _A man with a few admirable qualities_. But that wasn't true now. No, she had not loved him the way he had wanted her to and she would not mourn him the way she would have Nathaniel if he had been lost but there was still a deep grief. He had been her friend. He had made the ultimate sacrifice and she would honor his memory as best she could when there was time.

A small tug on her hand as they continued to climb caused her to glance down at Juliet, who was mercifully spared the worst of the details surrounding Duncan's death. Juliet had jumped down from Chingachgook's lap when she had seen her and Nathaniel coming and ran to hug her. Cora had held her tightly in her arms, grateful that the Mohicans have found her from the other Huron as Nathaniel had told her they had, and forced her head to her chest and covered her ears as best she could. Juliet had protested briefly but she had hushed her. She would not force more pain on the little girl. Despite not really knowing Duncan, she did not need to witness another brutal death. No child did. When Nathaniel had fired Killdeer and she had seen Duncan's head slump downwards in death, she had breathed a sigh of relief along with the tears that he wasn't suffering anymore. When Nathaniel had turned to grab his journey bag and weapons, she had noticed the sheen of tears in his own eyes. But there was not time to do anything except follow him. There was Alice yet to save. Worry for her sister overcame her at that moment and she hoped desperately that Alice would remain strong. _We're coming for you._

"Where's Miss Alice and Major Duncan, Miss Cora?" Juliet asked. Cora hesitated before responding, "Alice is still with the Huron and Major Duncan is dead." She told her honestly. Juliet looked like she was about to say something else but didn't have the chance as Nathaniel suddenly stopped up ahead and turned to face them. "Stay here," he gestured to a rock opening a short ways ahead that led through a short tunnel to the open side of the mountain. Cora nodded, knowing that he needed to go be with his father and brother and help them. He would return for them. Nathaniel nodded in return, giving both her and Juliet a look that said his promise from the cave remained and then he was gone, running up the path behind his father. Cora gripped Juliet's hand tighter, trying to push away her own feelings of grief and fear, and began to lead them towards the opening.

* * *

Uncas lay prone on the rock, pushing back the feeling of pain that emanated from nearly every part of his body. _Get up._ The words from his father as he had trained Nathaniel and him from the time they were young boys in fighting and self defense skills came to him. You always had to get back up. Thoughts of Alice standing nearby, grey eyes focused on him, trying to give him her strength came full force and with them, he began to rise. His back came up slowly off the ground and then a knee, and then his whole body rose up. The Huron's knife glinted dangerously near his head, but he didn't fear its presence. Fear was useless in the moment. Catching a brief glimpse of Alice, he noticed that her expression was steady and her eyes remained focused on him. Gathering his strength, he swung upwards with his tomahawk meeting with Magua's once again only to feel the sharp pain of the knife as Magua rammed it into his side and twisted it upwards, forcing his body to face the open side of the cliff. He gasped as the knife made contact with his internal organs, and he tasted blood in his mouth. From behind him, he could hear the sharp cry from Alice and suddenly, he heard a deep, guttural cry of grief from further away. _Nshewauntum Nooch._

* * *

Chingachgook cried out in pain, the sight of his son being stabbed almost more than he could physically bear. The pain was excruciating as if the knife was being stabbed into his own body. He would gladly trade places with either of his sons, without hesitation, to die in their place. But he couldn't and despite willing his body to run even faster as the wind whipped by him in his speed he knew with a sickening certainty that he wouldn't make it in time to help his youngest son. His blood son, born of the love between him and his late wife. But he would not look away. He kept his eyes on his son, praying silently for a miracle. One thing he knew for certain. The Huron known as Magua would not be alive much longer. He wouldn't harm anyone else, wouldn't destroy another family again. He would see to that.

* * *

Uncas felt his body contort in pain, as the knife was wedged in deep into his body once again. He felt a sense of disembodiment come over him when the knife was withdrawn. _I'm dying._ Strangely, he wasn't terrified or afraid. Regretful yes, but not afraid. _Ketanetuwit _and _Ketan'tuwit kwisa _would greet him and there would be his mother there as well, the mother he had never known. The regret he felt was for the loss of his future with Alice alongside their family. The images came fast as he felt his body being shoved away and he slid down the face of the cliff. The vision of their daughter-never to be now-came to him once more, in a brief image of her sitting on one knee with Juliet on his other while he told them stories of their people. Moments with his brother, enlarging the family cabin to allow for more space for two growing families. Playful teasing between the two of them as there had always been. The joy on his father's face as his sons presented him with the grandchildren he had long hoped for. Seeing Juliet grow up as a child of two worlds, a symbol of unity as all their family's children would be. And Alice. Being her husband, her protector and provider. Guiding her into a new life, a new culture. Moments of heady, private love, her grey eyes meeting his dark ones. He would never experience those things now.

But as his body went into the free air off the cliff, he felt a pull into another world overwhelm him. The light enveloped him and the last words he heard in this word surrounded him with peace. _Aunoiyek taupeh._

* * *

Nathaniel ran up the path following his father who had disappeared out of sight further up the path along the cliff. His burning lungs and aching muscles barely registered in his mind. _Uncas. Alice. Uncas. Alice._ The names echoed over and over in his mind. They had to reach them, they had to help his brother. Suddenly, the chilling sound of his father crying out hit his ears. A sickening terror filled him as he pushed himself faster along the cliffs, forcing himself to slow down as he made his way through a rocky section of the mountain to the open face of the cliffs. A man free falling-his brother!-met his eyes, the body unmistakably Uncas'. Shaking his hair out of his eyes as he lurched forward he wished wildly that what he was seeing wasn't real. His brother gone. Dead. "Uncas!"

* * *

Uncas was gone. Alice stood still for a moment, staring at the horizon that seemed unending. A sudden swath of clouds had blocked the sun for a moment as if the world mourned with her. He was gone, and she was still a captive. A captive held by her father's killer and now her Uncas' killer as well. Where were the others? Her sister, Duncan, Nathaniel and their father Chingachgook? Wouldn't they have come already if they were still alive? Was she the only one left? She didn't know that she could bear it.

Slowly, keeping her eyes on Magua, she began to make her way to the cliff's edge. None of the other warriors tried to stop her and Magua merely turned with her, his gaze unbreaking. Reaching the cliff's edge, she looked at Magua again before glancing down to the place where Uncas' body lay. He wouldn't want this. He would want her to live, she knew that instinctively and to go on. But could she? Would that even be a choice of hers? Magua had wanted her and Cora dead, and perhaps he had already succeeded with Cora. The thought of dying terrified her and yet it didn't. She had been through so much in a few short days. The innocent girl on the cusp of womanhood from England was gone forever.

A sudden cloudburst caused raindrops to hit her face and hair, giving her pause yet again and causing her to look back up at Magua. He swallowed hard, his gaze unreadable, and he slowly lowered the knife he held upright. Reaching out with his free hand-stained with Uncas' blood-he gestured to her. _Come here. _Was it death by his hand or by her own? Was that her only choice?

Gathering her courage, Alice stepped off the cliff into oblivion. The wind whistled past her ears, reminding her there was no going back. She had made her choice. The ground came faster and faster. _Where you die, I will die, and there I will be buried._

* * *

Magua watched as the Grey Hair's younger daughter, the one named Alice, leapt off the cliff while his arm remained outstretched to her. Had she misunderstood his gesture? It was an offer to live. When her eyes had met his as she had made her way to the edge, she had transformed from an enemy to a simple female child. Young, innocent and terrified. A memory-long suppressed-came back to him of his own daughter who had been nearly the same age. The physical features may have been different but so much else was the same. Could this child of his old enemy heal his heart as the sachem had suggested? Could he eventually not see her as the youngest daughter of the Grey Hair-his slain enemy-but as his own daughter? He could try.

But she had leaped off the edge. Refusing the offer to live. Perhaps it was as it should be. Turning to his warriors, he continued their march westward.

* * *

Cora held Juliet's hand tightly as they made their way through the opening to the outcropping, her heart hammering in her chest. She had heard a loud cry and then Nathaniel's voice echoing his brother's name against the mountainside just moments ago. Juliet had asked her what was happening but she had shushed her. She didn't know and that was the worst of it. Scanning the landscape in front of them, she pushed Juliet behind her. If the worst had happened…she would see it alone. Looking down, her breath left her body again with the finality of what she saw. Alice's body, alongside Uncas', lay at the foot of the cliffs. Gone. Unable to hold back, Cora let out a wail and turned to shield herself from the sight. No sooner had she done so, then Juliet crept alongside her. "Uncas! Miss Alice!" the little girl cried out, stumbling dangerously close to the edge. A spray of pebbles underneath her feet shook Cora back to the present as she reached out to grab Juliet and pull her back. "No! I can't lose you too, I can't! Do you understand?!" she pushed Juliet's hair away from her face, holding her face in her shaking hands as she yelled. Juliet just sobbed, her body shaking all over. Cora pulled her to her chest, rocking her back and forth. Her tears joined hers, as she clung desperately to her.

* * *

Nathaniel was right on his father's heels as they continued their charge up the path to the remaining Huron and their captain. Uncas' killer. A man responsible for many loved ones lost over the last few days alone but that would end soon. They would see to it. Catching sight of a Huron aiming at his father, he aimed Killdeer and fired, the warrior going down with his shot. Reloading while running, he grabbed another musket from a fallen Huron and aimed for two men in his father's path. Two shots rang out and both Huron were dead. Grabbing one of their rifles, he reloaded his own and followed his father through the grove to the top of the waterfall. His father moved to face Magua while Nathaniel fired the Huron rifle at one of their warriors, dropping it once it had served its purpose. He held the other Huron at bay, leaving no doubt as to what their fate would be should they make a move. He couldn't interfere with his father's mission, he knew that. But this he could.

* * *

Chingachgook didn't hesitate as he rolled behind Magua and struck him in the back with his gunstock club. Years of honing his skills as a warrior from boyhood until now had prepared him. _This is for you, nkwis. _He had made a vow and he would see it through. The man-the dog-before him had taken his son from him. He would never inflict such pain on another. Never lead a war party against women and children again. Ever.

Rising again, he lifted his weapon and struck the Huron's arm, breaking the forearm, before ramming it into his back again. Drawing it back, he brought it down hard on his shoulder, a groan of pain coming from Magua who slowly straightened to face him a final time. For a moment, the two men stared at each other. Time seemed to stand still. Chingachgook looked into the eyes of his son's killer, whose eyes looked back at him without remorse. He turned and drove his gunstock club deep into the man's chest, crushing his lungs with the blow. He pushed him off of his weapon with his foot, his body falling to the ground, a bloody mouth and blank eyes confirming his death. _Kishixen nkwis. _Turning away, Chingachgook moved to rejoin his son who began to move towards the final Huron warriors. The warriors stood still as he joined them, their expressions guarded. _"Allez!"_ Chingachgook's French was rough but the meaning was clear. Leave and live. The Huron didn't move. _"Allez!"_ The Huron turned and began to move off into the bushes, breaking into a running pace. Father and son-now his only living son-were alone.

Nathaniel lowered his rifle slowly as the Huron disappeared from view, feeling the adrenaline run low through his body and the numbing feel of grief rush in its stead. Uncas-his beloved younger brother-was gone. He looked at his father, noticing tears on his father's face as his father grieved. Feeling his own eyes growing moist, he reached out a hand to his father's shoulder. _"Nooch…"_ he started to say, only to fall silent. What could he say? It seemed impossible to form the right words. His father looked at him, his eyes telling him he understood. He reached out and Nathaniel felt the weight of his father's hand on his own shoulder. "_Go nkwis, go and bring our family."_

* * *

_Nshewauntum: I am sorry (Mohican)_

_Aunoiyek taupeh: It is enough (Mohican)_

_Kishixen: It is finished (Delaware)_

_Allez: Go (French)_

_The Scripture Alice thinks of last is from Ruth 1:17._

_Long Notes Ahead (Lots of Sentimentality Alert!):_

_Yes, I did it. I kept the canon ending. This was a hard decision to make even though it had been my plan from the beginning but I want you to know that all of you who are fans of Alice/Uncas made me strongly reconsider my decision. It was hard too considering how close they both became to Juliet (especially Uncas!) and it was hard writing her as losing her uncle and aunt. I wrestled with it but ultimately had to go with my original plan. When I started writing this story, I wasn't a big fan at all of the Alice/Uncas pairing (ducking now to avoid the firing squad!) but they grew on me as I wrote this story in large part to everyone here's enthusiasm. They are a couple whose love never has a chance to "bloom" and I get the feeling that that is one of the reasons why so many of you love them and give them happy endings. Both of their characters have so much to offer and together...who knows what they could have become? I teared up writing both of their final thoughts (largely at the loss of the future that they won't have) which I hadn't expected at all but it made me realize that due to this fandom's love of this couple it's rubbed off on me and I am truly going to miss them. Rest assured though, their memories will live on and play a vital role in the story development (especially with Juliet-as a small hint, seeing glimpses of Uncas and Alice's relationship will play a direct role in her choosing a husband someday). I tried to honor both of them here in their last moments and truly hope I succeeded. I'm so grateful to all of you for your support and hope that you will all consider staying for more of my story (even if Uncas and Alice are dead)._

_This chapter was perhaps the most challenging not only in terms of the tragic deaths of Uncas and Alice but also in terms of getting everyone's thoughts in here. One of the most surprising things that I came across in doing research for it was an interview with Wes Studi (Magua's actor) on the Mohican Press site. In his interview, he said that when Magua looks at Alice on the cliffs he thinks of taking her and raising her as his own daughter. This was a shock to me given that i always assumed the sachem at the Huron village meant that Magua should take Alice as his wife. But in watching that scene multiple times, I realized that he never says that Magua has to marry Alice only that her father's line doesn't end with her and Magua try and heal his heart with her. That could be done through adoption as well as from being his wife. So that's why Magua's thoughts reflect having wanted to take Alice in as his daughter in her last moments rather than a wife. I actually found this concept intriguing (especially since it came from the man who played Magua himself) and have thought about writing a story with this idea too (and it would involve a happy ending for Alice AND Uncas!) at some point in the future._

_ ELY72, thank you for your kind words and I'm glad that my story came alive for you through the emotions and exchanges between characters (I agree about the exchange between the Sachem and Duncan-very intense and definitely a moment where there's a lot of unspoken thoughts). BlueSaffire, yes, Nathaniel will be an awesome father and he had a great role model himself. I'm grateful you noticed the strong bonds between the Mohicans in this chapter (that was something very important for me to create). Lovely102, thank you for saying Duncan's sacrifice was intense (I wanted to give him an honorable ending) and yes, Duncan isn't really a villain, just a man who has his flaws (as we all do) and is out of his element for a lot of the movie. BrynnaRaven, thank you for your three reviews of the preceding chapters-I'm glad that Juliet is helping to answer some of the questions that are plot holes (like the powder question which always bothered me) and your description of Magua's almost eye-roll is hilarious (I smiled when reading it). MohawkWoman, thank you for saying I added depth to the scenes with the characters' thoughts (depth and fleshing out is always my goal) and I hope that his chapter will not be too hard to read (I was very flattered by your comment about finding the courage to read this chapter)._


	14. Chapter 14

_Hello again everyone. Thank you to all who have reviewed this story and sent me PM's over the last week and a half, I never expected to get so many heartfelt and in-depth responses from my readers (which is a credit to how wonderful this fandom is). In order to try and respond properly, I sent PM's to registered users (those for whom the PM function is available) instead of waiting to respond via a brief note at the bottom of this chapter. I knew from the outset that the last chapter might be a deal breaker for some (and I definitely respect that) so I am especially grateful that people are still along for the ride. Special thanks to Emory Rose who followed this story since the last chapter was posted and to BrynnaRaven, BlueSaffire and Lovely 102 who sent me some amazing PM's! While this chapter has some heavy emotions in it (as to be expected from the last chapter), I hope that it will also let people know a bit more about where I am going with this story and provide hope for our family's future. Enjoy._

_Song Listings for this Chapter:_

_1\. Top of the World-LOTM score soundtrack by Trevor Jones and Randy Edelman_

_2\. Dare You to Move by Switchfoot_

* * *

Chapter 14-The Burials/New Plans

Cora knelt on the ground, her body trembling all over. Juliet lay still in her arms, her eyes closed for the moment though her cheeks were still wet and red with tears. Cora didn't know if she was asleep or not, but she hoped she was. For the moment, she was free of the grief and sorrow all around them. While she had stopped crying for the moment herself, she knew the tears would come again for both of them.

A flash of buckskin from the bend in the cliff's path caught her eye and she looked up as Nathaniel came towards, his face grief-stricken. Reaching them, he bent down and took Juliet from her arms before pulling her to her feet and into his arms, holding the three of them close. Cora cried again at the feeling of Nathaniel's solid arms around her, his presence giving her the security to grieve. Her sister was gone. His brother was gone. Her father was gone. Duncan was gone. So much loss in so short a time.

Nathaniel held them against his chest, pressing his lips to their heads in turn. He tried his best to remain strong for both of them. They needed him right now. But the loss of Uncas was crashing in, and he didn't know how much longer he could hold out. Thoughts surged through his head-memories of Uncas from their childhood to the last moments before his death-and with them, the unrelenting fact that he was gone. There would be no more memories with him, no more inside jokes and playful jabs shared between them. They would never hunt together again, never compete to take the best pelt of the trapping season again. Trying to push those thoughts away, he turned and looked over his shoulder in the direction of the waterfall where his father waited.

"Come," he said simply to Cora and Juliet, and in a way, to himself. Cora nodded, wiping away her tears as he led them away from the cliff. Juliet burrowed deeper into his chest, her eyes still closed. He would not wake her up yet, better she sleep for as long as she could. When she woke up, they would grieve together as a family for as long as they needed.

* * *

The sight of Chingachgook seated on the boulder caused Cora to blanche a bit as more tears ran down her face. What should she say to him? What _was _there to say? Here was a man who had lost his youngest son-his blood son-and she couldn't help but feel a nip of guilt at the thought that she could be partly responsible. Logically she knew it wasn't so but if they hadn't come upon them on the George Road… He rose to greet them, his face dry although Cora could see the dried traces of tears upon his cheeks and his eyes were red and sorrowful. Nathaniel went to his father, letting go of her hand while still carrying Juliet and wrapped an arm around his father, whispering something to him in Mohican to which Chingachgook nodded. He looked at Cora, his gaze compassionate despite the pain there. "Sir, I-" Cora faltered but forced herself to carry on "I'm so sorry about Uncas." It was all she could get out before her voice cracked. Chingachgook moved to her and placed a hand on her arm. "Thank you, child." He said simply and next thing Cora knew she was in his arms sobbing. In the back of her mind, she thought about how strange and yet how not strange it was. It felt almost as comforting as it had when Papa had held her. The thought made her cry harder, and over the sound of her sobs she could hear soothing noises coming from Chingachgook's throat. Eventually, Cora felt her body relax as her sobs slowed down and he released his grip allowing her to step out of his embrace.

Nathaniel had come alongside her while his father had held her, Juliet remaining asleep in his arms. He took her hand with his free hand and led her to the boulder that his father had been sitting on. Placing Juliet on her lap, he knelt in front of her. "My father and I will go down to tend to them," he said gently, his voice tight from his own grief, "you must stay here-" "No!" said, louder than she expected but she couldn't imagine not saying a final goodbye to Alice. She tried to lower her voice for the rest, "I have to see her-I need to see her one last time." she managed to get out. Nathaniel brushed some of her hair away from her face that had fallen over it, "We will say our farewells together, when we return but you have to stay here with Juliet." Seeing that Cora was about to protest again, he went on, "It's a long, hard climb down and back up again and she-she will not be as she was." He hoped he wouldn't have to explain more. A body-two bodies- that had fallen from as high as they had would be broken and mangled. He couldn't spare her from feeling the pain of their losses but he could from this.

Slowly, Cora nodded. He was right. As much as she longed to touch her sister's body one last time, brush her hair and straighten her dress in preparation for her final resting place, she knew instinctively that seeing her body destroyed from her fall would bring her even more pain than what she felt right now. The additional pain would not help her. And there was Juliet. One look at the sleeping little girl and she knew that she couldn't bring her closer to any more death intentionally.

Nathaniel nodded in return and hesitated for a brief moment before lifting Killdeer from his back and holding it out to Cora. "Until we return." He told her as she took it in one hand while holding Juliet against her with the other. It was a sign of his love for her and his promise made from the cave. He would return for her and Juliet.

Steeling himself, he turned and followed his father as they began to make their way down from the cliffs.

* * *

Nathaniel breathed hard, the climb down from the cliffs had been as much of a challenge as he had expected. Behind him, Chingachgook made his final movements down from the side of the cliff to where he stood at the base. Together they walked towards their destination. Both father and son knew that hesitating would only make it worse.

Nathaniel had tried to prepare himself, as they had made the climb down, to see Uncas' body but he hadn't been able to. How could you prepare yourself to see the body of your brother? He didn't dare look over at his father. He needed to be strong for him.

Suddenly, they were there and father and son found themselves kneeling beside the body of their son and brother. He looked as if he could be sleeping, he had landed on his back and from the angle that he lay at it was hard to see the signs of his fatal knife wounds. _"Nkwistet…tenksisit nkwis..." _Chingachgook's words were soft but his tone brought tears to Nathaniel's eyes that he was unable to force back. Several tears fell before he could wipe them away and hit his brother's green shirt. Chingachgook looked up at his eldest son, having noticed the tears. Despite the aching loss, he knew from the tightness of Hawkeye's features that he was trying to hold back his own emotions. That wouldn't do. _"Kekait nkwis-"_ He started to say, only to have Hawkeye break in "I will look along the base for a place, _Nooch."_ Nathaniel got up and walked away from his father. Grief, frustration and anger at himself for not holding in his emotions better swirled inside him. Pushing them away with less success than he wanted to admit, he began to look around at the sides of the cliffs for a suitable place to bury Uncas and Alice. Without shovels or digging sticks, they couldn't dig graves so they would have to find a small opening in the cliffside that they could place them in and then cover with rocks to create a tomb. The tears started flowing again, without him noticing as the reality hit him all over again that they were burying Uncas. Only an hour or so ago, he had been alive and whole. Now he was gone.

* * *

Chingachgook watched as his oldest son-now his only living son-looked around at the cliffside. Worry joined the grief he felt at that moment. He knew that Hawkeye was likely angry at himself for not being able to save his younger brother and also that he felt the need to be strong for him. But he needed to grieve too. He had every right to, as much as he did. Looking down at Uncas' body, he gently turned it so that he could see his son's face again. His eyes were closed and his facial features were relaxed in their final expression. Peaceful. Tears fell onto Uncas' face as his father began to weep. Uncas-the remaining blood son of the Turtle Clan-was gone.

* * *

Nathaniel helped his father tuck Alice's body into the small but deep crevice that he had found alongside the cliffs' base. He was grateful that Cora wasn't there to see her sister's final state. It had been as he had expected, her body broken and lying in a pool of her blood. A fractured skull and the odd position of her head confirmed that her death had been instantaneous, a small mercy that he was thankful for. If Cora asked, he would be able to answer truthfully that her death had likely been painless.

Uncas' body had been placed inside the tomb first as both father and son wanted to do the hardest part-emotionally-for them first. Although Alice's death wasn't any easier to bear either, by any means. _"Nichan." _Nathaniel heard his father say quietly, placing a hand on Alice's head for the last time. Blinking away his tears, Nathaniel glanced at his father whose face bore his own tears and his gentle but sorrowful expression. So too he knew that there had been something between Uncas and Alice. Just what they would never know until their days on Earth came to their end but he knew there had been _something_. He called her daughter, acknowledging her as family. He would do the same.

"_Ngheesum." _He said, placing a hand on Alice's arm. Chingachgook looked up at Hawkeye, their eyes meeting in mutual understanding. Together, they moved their hands to rest on Uncas one final time. Nothing was said but there didn't have to be.

Having finished their physical goodbyes, both men turned to the small pile of rocks that they'd collected earlier and began to seal the opening with them. When they were done, the tomb would remain undisturbed by scavengers. Nathaniel gritted his teeth as he placed the rocks, his breath coming in short puffs. This was it. With each stone, he could see less of his brother and Alice. Soon they were placing the last rock together in the final opening. It was done.

"_Tell nkwis to be patient, Ketanetuwit, for they are all there but one. I, Chingachgook, the last of the Mohicans." _Nathaniel's head turned to face his father when he heard him speak. The last…the hopelessness and resignation in his father's voice caused a fresh wave of grief to hit him all over again. "_Ku, Nooch. You are not alone and you will not be the last." _Nathaniel told him, his voice firm though it trembled and a few tears fell. While Uncas may have carried the blood of their father and the Turtle Clan, he too was a son of the Turtle Clan, a Mohican and he was there. He would not abandon his father, his family and their people.

Chingachgook studied his son, a cacophony of emotions hitting him. Grief, resignation and even a small bit of hope at his son's words. His oldest son-his white son-would choose to stay with him? Remain Mohican? He didn't carry the blood nor was he one by birth, but among their people that didn't matter. Hawkeye was Mohican as he had adopted him to be. But he didn't want him to feel forced to remain so. Not if it was his time to go.

"_Nkwis," _he said slowly, placing a hand under Hawkeye's chin as he had done so often when he was growing up. _"Kekait nkwis, you belong to two worlds. The world of your birth and the world of our people. I will not force you to stay Mohican if your path and your desire leads you back to the one you were born to. To your first identity. If you want it, it is yours to have. I will not hold you back. I love you too much for that." _Chingachgook looked steadily at his son as he finished speaking. Most people-such as their settler and native friends along with himself-only ever had the worlds they were born to. He had given his sons the knowledge of two worlds, but Uncas had obviously always belonged to the world of their people and their legacy. Hawkeye was different. He had a choice.

Nathaniel listened to his father, the love he saw in his father's eyes briefly overshadowing the grief in them for the loss of Uncas. Despite what had happened the last few hours, he felt himself struck by the realization anew of the depth of his father's love for him. He was placing him before himself with his words. But it wouldn't be so. _"I want no world other than the one you raised me in, Nooch." _he said, his voice tight with both grief and love, "_I know that I cannot carry the bloodline but I will not let the ways of OUR people disappear. You do not walk alone, Nooch." _He looked at his father, trusting that he would understand.

Chingachgook looked back at his son. Hawkeye's gaze was firm, his eyes red from tears despite his best efforts, but committed and loving. There would be time to talk in depth about it later, although he knew his son's heart and mind would not change. He had decided his future. _"Aunquoh._" He answered his son simply. _"But, nkwis, you must grieve," _he continued gently, tears pricking his own eyes again, _"he was your brother as well as my son." _Chingachgook gladly welcomed the weight of his son's head against his back as they embraced and wept together.

* * *

Cora stroked Juliet's head with her free hand, grasping Nathaniel's rifle that he called Killdeer with her other hand. Several hours had passed since they had left to go down to tend to Uncas and Alice; she expected they would be back soon. Although logically she knew they wouldn't have left her and Juliet unless they were as certain as possible that they were safe, she couldn't help but worry. With the events of the last few hours, everything had changed.

The tears came again at the thought of Alice lying at the base of the cliff alongside Uncas and they only increased as she thought about Duncan who was only ashes now and Papa whose battered body likely remained where he had fell. She looked down at Juliet, whose blonde hair had darkened where her tears fell, and thought about her family who they had been forced to leave behind as they lay as well. She hadn't woken up yet and while Cora was partly grateful that she was getting a reprieve from all the grief and horror, she knew that Juliet would have to wake up sooner rather than later.

Suddenly, Cora heard the sound of footsteps approaching and looked up to see Nathaniel and Chingachgook approaching them. Their faces were tired and sad, much the same as she thought her own must be. Nathaniel carried his brother's journey bag while their father carried his weapons. Cora tried to blink away her tears as Nathaniel knelt beside her, "We found a place for them along the cliffs, and buried them together." He told her, "but we will honor them in our way together." Cora nodded, grateful for his honesty but there was something else she had to know. "Did she-did she suffer much?" she asked, praying that the answer would be no. Nathaniel shook his head. "No," he answered gently, brushing away several tears from her cheek, "she did not." Cora nodded and welcomed his embrace, relieved that at least her sister had not died a long, agonizing death.

"Has she woken up at all?" Nathaniel asked her, placing a hand on Juliet's head. Cora shook her head and Nathaniel held out his arms for her. She placed him carefully in his arms, curious what he would do. Chingachgook knelt near them too, looking with concern at Juliet.

Nathaniel gently moved Juliet's face so that he was facing his own, and would be the first thing she saw when she opened her eyes. She would need to know that she was not alone. "Juliet, _ntan'tis, _it's time to wake up." He said softly in her ear. She didn't move. _"Ntan'tis_, open your eyes. It's time to wake up." He said again, lightly shaking her. "Come on, Juliet."

* * *

Juliet felt her body being shaken but didn't know by whom. Was it Mama? No, it felt more like Papa. Papa's shakes were stronger from all his muscles. But she didn't want to wake up. Sleeping was nice. She felt safe and warm.

"_Ntant'tis…_" the voice came again. What was that? She'd never heard that before. It wasn't Papa's voice, it was Nathaniel's voice. Why was he waking her up? Were he and Uncas and Chingachgook at the farm? Where was Papa and Mama and James? Suddenly her eyes flew open and met Nathaniel's eyes that looked back at her with concern and love-like Papa's- and she remembered everything. Papa and Mama and James were dead. So was Miss Cora and Miss Alice's Papa and Major Duncan. And Miss Alice. And Uncas. Juliet saw Nathaniel's eyes brim with tears for a split second before he was holding her tightly to his chest, letting her cry into it.

"You are safe, _ntant'tis,_" using the strange word again. What did it mean? But images of Uncas and Alice laying dead at the bottom of the cliffs came again, and she sobbed louder. Uncas would never hold her again, never put her to bed again or braid her hair again. Miss Alice would never call her poppet again or sew with her. They were dead. Dead. Was everyone going to die and leave her?

Juliet felt two new hands on her body and Nathaniel's grip on her loosened enough for her to turn and see Chingachgook and Cora with their hands on her neck and back respectively. "We are here with you, _naughees_." Chingachgook said gently, but Juliet could hear how sad he was. Miss Cora must be too. They had lost their family too. She should say something, Mama had always said…before she even realized it, Juliet had reached out two arms to them. "I'm sorry about Uncas…and Miss Alice." she said sobbing again as she got the words out. Both of them nodded, tears in their eyes. "I know you loved them too, little one." Cora said, voice breaking from her tears. Juliet continued to cry as all the adults tried in some way to soothe her, still in Nathaniel's arms. After a while, Juliet felt her sobs fade into sniffles. She hiccupped a little as they came to an end, and Nathaniel reached out and gently pinched her nose shut. "Hold your breath, Juliet, until I tell you to breathe again." Juliet did, and when he let go of her nose and she breathed again, the hiccups were gone. He picked up his water flask that he had opened, "Drink up." Juliet drank the water he tipped into her mouth, and it tasted so good. Tears came again as she remembered Uncas giving her water when they left the fort. What had he told her to say? "_Wanishi." _She said when Nathaniel took the flask out of her mouth. He nodded, his lips curling up briefly despite everything.

"Come, _nichanak." _Juliet heard Chingachgook speak up. "We must honor them and say farewell." He stood up and began to make his way to an outcropping he had seen on their ascent back up the cliffs. There they could make their farewells and pay honor to their fallen.

* * *

Juliet clutched the handful of grass and pine needles that Nathaniel had handed her, wondering what they were for. Was it like the flowers Mama had said people put beside the graves of people they had loved? He also gave a handful to Miss Cora, and took his place beside Chingachgook. Juliet was in between Miss Cora and Nathaniel. She reached up with her free hand to tug on Nathaniel's shirt. He looked down at her, "What is it for, Nathaniel?" she asked. Glancing at his father, who nodded at him, he knelt down to face Juliet. "It's the way of our people," he told, "to honor the dead, our family. This-" he held up his own fistful of grass and pine needles "represents releasing them in our hearts from this world to be with the Master of Life forever. We will always remember them, but we release the life we shared with them so we all can be free." Juliet nodded, not fully understanding what Nathaniel meant but knowing that it was a way to honor their families. "How?" she asked. "Just follow us." Nathaniel gently squeezed her shoulder as he stood back up.

Juliet watched as Nathaniel and Chingachgook lifted their closed fists in the air to the sky, making slow circles and she did the same. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Miss Cora doing the same. Both men paused and brought their fists down. Nathaniel glanced over at Juliet and mouthed "Now" as everyone opened their fists and released the bits of grass and pine needles into the wind towards the sun. Mama, Papa and James, Juliet thought, as she watched the wind pick up their offerings and carry them away, I love you. I love you too, Uncas and Miss Alice. She began to cry again, knowing she would never see them again until she went to heaven too. Nathaniel bend down and picked her up, holding her against his chest and rubbing her back as Chingachgook began to speak.

"_Ketanetuwit, _many people go to you swift and straight as arrows shot into the sun. Please welcome them, and receive them at your side. Receive Uncas, my son, at the council fire of our people." Chingachgook paused and then continued, "_Ntalemska may welixtulen epia, ok ntalemskanech, enta welixtulen ki epia. Lapich mpa, ok newelixtul ki enta ahpia." _Translating for Cora and Juliet's benefit, he spoke it again in English, "I am leaving to go and prepare where you will stay, and if I leave to prepare it for you, I will come again, and I fix for you where I am."

Touched by Chingachgook's words and his recitation, Cora walked to Nathaniel, who shifted Juliet over to his hip so he could embrace Cora, placing a tender kiss on her lips. "Will you return to England?" he asked, when she pulled back from him. Cora shook her head, "No." She had nothing binding her to England now. But here…she looked back at Nathaniel and Juliet and over at Chingachgook…here she could. Nathaniel took her hand in his, and he wrapped his fingers around hers. He felt like he was diving into deep water with his next questions. "Will you marry me? And raise Juliet with me?" Cora nodded "Yes," she said without hesitation. "Yes." She said again, as Nathaniel nodded planting a kiss on her forehead as they turned and faced the sunset along with his father. "What will happen now?" she asked. "We will go to Albany, to see Reverend Wheelock and marry. Then to our family cabin. And in between here and Albany, the Twin Rivers Mohawks." Cora nodded, satisfied with his answers for the moment. There would be more to discuss later. But for now, it was enough.

* * *

_Nkwistet: my little son (Delaware)_

_Tenksisit __nkwis: my youngest son (Delaware)_

_Kekait nkwis: my oldest son (Delaware)_

_Ngheesum: younger sister (Mohican)_

_Ku: no (Delaware)_

_Aunquoh: let is be so (Mohican)_

_Ntan'tis: my little daughter (Delaware)_

_Nichanak: my children (Delaware)_

_The verse that Chingachgook recites is from John 14:3 and the Delaware translation of it comes from a translation by Nora Thompson Dean._

_So we've officially come to the end of the movie portion and from here on out, it will be original material (based on research among other things). I'm excited to continue the journey into this new life with these beloved characters and to see how they grieve, heal and create a new life for themselves together. I have plans to continue to honor the memories of Uncas and Alice (among others) in here so I hope people will enjoy that s well._

_I decided to tweak the funeral scene from the movie here for two main reasons 1. Juliet's presence and the characters wanted and the story that I'm trying to tell. The moments between Chingachgook and Nathaniel when they bury Uncas and Alice at the base of the cliffs was unexpected but I believe that it adds to both of their characters. I thought that both men needed a moment where they grieve together as father and son by themselves and also to discuss the future of their people and family. The scene actually came to me when I considered only having Nathaniel being present for Chingachgook's line about being the last of the Mohicans and it just seemed right for my story to have it be between them. With Juliet being a part of the story, I think that there are a lot of things that all three adults wouldn't want to discuss or say in front of her (this is going to come up again in some ways) and I also think that all three are the type that would try and place her needs above their own and shield her from the pain and grief surrounding them. Therefore it seemed appropriate that both Nathaniel and Chingachgook would feel much more comfortable grieving privately away from her (at least the first raw, "ugly" emotions as it is). I could also see Nathaniel as trying to be strong for everyone including his father and Chingachgook being concerned about that which led to the moment in which he breaks down and finally allows himself to truly mourn the loss of Uncas. _

_Having mentioned the last of the Mohicans line, I wanted to explain a bit about what I tried to do with that here. In doing research regarding the native perspective on adoption, I kept coming across accounts both historical and modern which showed that First Nations had a much more progressive view of adoptions than many Europeans at the time. First Nations regarded adoptions as total. By that meaning adoptees, once the ceremony was complete, were considered to be as much a member of the nation as those who were birth or blood members. So with that in mind, Nathaniel having been adopted by Chingachgook would be considered just as Mohican as he and Uncas. But in seeing how the movie discusses how Nathaniel and Uncas were brought up to know both worlds, I thought it was likely that Chingachgook wouldn't want to make Nathaniel feel as though he cannot ever live in the world he was born to and wants him to have a choice. So that's why they have a discussion about it in here where it is acknowledged that Nathaniel does not carry the bloodline but he is still Mohican and will not turn his back on his family or his upbringing (and yes, Juliet is going to be raised in a similar way). I was trying to acknowledge the loss of the bloodline and just the loss of Uncas as a whole while trying to bring in a historical perspective on native adoption and I hope I managed to do so without minimizing either. To me, and I don't mean this at all disrespectfully, I think it's interesting to see how we've developed (in the US) a similar view to that of historical First Nation adoptions with our own international adoptions. Growing up, I had many friends who were adopted from other countries and I certainly never thought of them as anything but "one of us" (meaning American) even though they weren't born one. Once adopted, they became as American as those of us who were born one. _

_So our family will be starting the healing process now, and there's a lot of things going to happen (I know that Reverend Wheelock wasn't in Albany but I will be taking some historical license here and there). There will be a short stay with the Mohawks, a wedding and an adoption taking place before too long among other things and I'm excited to share those here._


	15. Chapter 15

_Hello again all! Thank you to all the reviews, views and overall support that this story continues to receive. I'm grateful that people are still enjoying this story despite the canon ending, and I hope that everyone enjoys where the story is going now that we are officially through with the movie portion and out into the original portion of this tale. In keeping with what I started with the last couple of chapters, I responded to reviews through PM's (which I think I will continue to do because I can respond more in-depth that way). This chapter has a lot of sweetness in it (a long-awaited daddy-daughter moment for Nathaniel and Juliet) along with some tears. But I sincerely hope that the sweetness and tender moments outweigh it (I tried hard to make it the beginning of the healing journey for the family). Enjoy!_

_Song Listings for this Chapter: (Both songs are the same song but different versions-I've been saving this particular just for this chapter):_

_1\. You'll Be In My Heart (Kenny Loggins version)_

_2\. You'll Be In My Heart (Celtic Woman version)_

* * *

Chapter 15-Telling Juliet/Arrival at Canajoharie

Juliet yawned as Chingachgook handed her a small stick that held a portion of freshly cooked rabbit skewered on it. "Eat, Juliet." He said gently, but firmly. She needed to keep up her strength after another long day of travel. It had been two days since they left the cliffs and began to make their way back towards the Twin Rivers Mohawk town of Canajoharie. Combined with the ever present grief, everyone, including Chingachgook and Nathaniel, were feeling the effects of the journey.

Juliet bit off a piece of the rabbit and ate it. It was nice to be able to have something besides pemmican or jerky again, even though she really didn't feel that hungry. Ever since the cliffs…but she tried hard not to think about that. Pictures of Mama and Papa, James, Uncas and Miss Alice always came to her mind especially at mealtimes. She remembered the supper that they had shared with the Mohicans and Mr. Jack the night before the recruitment gathering, and how happy everyone had been. Uncas tickling her when he had pulled her onto his lap…Juliet tried to think of something else. Memories of Miss Alice came to her mind too, her coaxing her to eat some soup while worried about Nathaniel in the stockade. _"Tuck in, poppet." _Tears began to run down Juliet's face as she remembered. It was no use. She couldn't help but remember.

Juliet felt Miss Cora's hand wipe away her tears. "Come, Juliet, just a few more bites and you are done." She said gently, giving her a small smile. Juliet began to finish off her rabbit meat but she didn't really taste it anymore. But she knew that all three grown-ups were worried about her, especially when it came to her finishing her food. It was just something that grown-ups did she thought. Once she had swallowed the last bit of the rabbit on her skewer, Miss Cora handed her a water flask and she drank.

Soft footsteps came from behind her, and Juliet turned to see Nathaniel walk over to them by the small cooking fire from the forest. He smiled at her and had something in the cupped palms of his hands. "I found some berries." He told her, sitting beside her on the mossy log where she and Cora sat. "See? Blackberries." He said, as he held out his cupped palms so that she could see.

Blackberries. Mama and her picking blackberries together in the thickets. Laughing. Hugging. Then Mama was dead. Papa and James were dead. And Mama had never gotten to show her how to make a pie. She never would. It was too much, and Juliet burst into sobs.

Nathaniel exchanged a worried look with Cora as he placed the berries on the top of his journey bag before pulling Juliet onto his lap and letting her cry into his buckskin shirt as he had so many times in the past few days. Grief overtook them all at times, and he himself still struggled to let himself grieve. His father's reminder at the base of the cliffs often came to him. But he also knew that he had to remind strong for his family. Right now, Juliet needed him.

"What's wrong? Is it the blackberries?" he asked her gently, slowly rocking her back and forth. Cora had moved close to him and placed a hand on Juliet's back, rubbing it. A hard nod into his chest from Juliet told him that was it. "Mama!" a cry, muffled by being pressed against him. He pulled her back slowly so that he could see her face, and gently lifted her chin. Mucus ran from her nose as she continued to cry. Cora handed him a rag that she had torn from one of the ragged sleeves of her blouse and he pressed it against Juliet's nose. "Blow." He said. Juliet blew her nose, feeling a bit better as her nose cleared. Nathaniel wiped her nose carefully and placed the cloth on the ground before turning back to her. "What happened?" he asked.

"Mama and I were p. blackberries in the woods and then…the farm was on fire. James was yelling for Mama and she left me to-to go h…h…help." Juliet stumbled through answering him. Nathaniel's green eyes looked back at her, encouraging her to go on. "She was going to teach me to make a pie. She'll never teach me now. 'Cause she's gone." Juliet started to cry again but not nearly as hard as before. Somehow, telling Nathaniel and Miss Cora the truth made her feel better.

Nathaniel looked at Cora as he gathered Juliet back towards his chest, and noticed that she had several tears running down her own face. It was obvious that she felt as sad and helpless as he did. There was little that they could do other than reassure Juliet that she wasn't alone and pray to the Master of Life for comfort and healing for her heart. And theirs.

"What will happen to me now?"

* * *

The question from Juliet hit Nathaniel's ears like a bullet. The time had come to tell her. There would be no more putting it off, no more simply reassuring her that they weren't leaving her or would take care of her. It wasn't unexpected or even unplanned, as he glanced over again at Cora whose eyes were focused on Juliet for the moment and remembered their conversation from the previous night.

* * *

"_Does she know yet?" Cora asked as he banked the small fire for the night, while his father and Juliet slept nearby. Nathaniel straightened from his crouched position and shook his head, knowing what she meant. Juliet didn't know that she was soon to be adopted. There hadn't been time to tell her. "No. There wasn't the right time." He said as he walked over to where Cora stood looking out over the forest that stretched out past them over the top of the ravine where they were camping. "We'll tell her tomorrow night, after we've eaten." It was time to tell her, and best to do it before they arrived at the Mohawk village of Canajoharie. _

_Cora looked over at Nathaniel as he stood alongside her, his gaze on the forest. "How?" she asked simply. He raked his hands through his hair and turned to face her. "We just tell her. Simply and calmly. We'll let her ask questions and make sure that she knows she is loved and wanted." Cora nodded at that and he reached out to touch the side of her face. "Get some sleep. I'm taking the first watch." Cora nodded again as they came together in an embrace that ended with a kiss. Walking over where Juliet lay on the ground, she laid down beside her and closed her eyes._

_Nathaniel watched as Cora's breathing turned even and gentle in her sleep, and her arm moved unconsciously over Juliet's shoulders. He smiled a bit at the sight and the pain that was ever present in his heart lifted a bit. Tomorrow would be a big night, he knew, but for now there was this._

* * *

Returning to the present, Nathaniel met Cora's eyes as they turned up to his and nodded. The time had arrived. His father had quietly left the clearing without a word, feeling perhaps that the soon to be parents and child needed a moment alone. He gently pulled Juliet away from his chest and propped her up on his knees with one arm stabilizing her so she was facing him. Cora got up and moved to sit on the other side of the log beside him so Juliet could also see her. He touched her hand briefly with his free one. "Juliet, you are going to be adopted. Soon, after we marry, you will become Cora and I's daughter." Nathaniel figured that it was best to just come right out with it and then explain further as needed. Studying Juliet's face for her initial reaction, he saw a range of emotions run across her face. Sadness, fear, confusion, hope and even relief were all visible. "But I'm Mama and Papa's daughter. I can't be yours too." Juliet said confused. Nathaniel and Miss Cora weren't Papa and Mama. How could she be their daughter?

Nathaniel's green eyes looked at her with compassion as did Miss Cora's brown ones. Nathaniel reached up and ran his hand down the length of the braid they'd given her, gently tugging the end where his hair tie bound it. He remembered his brother's hands weaving the strands together and the thought caused tears to briefly prick his eyes before he forced them back. He needed to focus. "Remember when we gave us this? Remember how my father told you that it meant you were under our protection because your family was no longer with you? That we wore them to show we are together?" Juliet nodded and he continued. "Well it means that and also that you are part of our family now. We wear the braids to show we are a family. No matter where we come from, no matter what we were born as, we are a family now." Pausing to take a breath, he resumed, "You will always be your Mama and Papa's daughter and James' sister. We would _never _take that away from you. But we decided to make a place for you with our family and our people because they are now no longer here in this world. We will raise you as our own and love you always." Deciding he had said enough for now, Nathaniel gently stroked the top of Juliet' head and let her take his words in. Cora also reached out and touched Juliet's arm to let her know that she was there as well.

"Do you want to talk about it? Do you have any questions? You can ask us anything you want." Cora said after several moments. Juliet shook her head no. She was still confused but didn't feel like talking about it yet. Everything was happening so fast. Her head felt like it was spinning.

"If you want to talk to us _ntant'tis_, we are here." Nathaniel told her as he stood up with her in his arms, and moved to a mossy spot of the clearing that would be a good place for sleeping. Laying Juliet down gently beside Cora who had followed him and already laid down, he kissed Juliet's forehead before leaning over and sharing a kiss with Cora. "Get some rest, we will guard your dreams." Juliet obediently closed her eyes but her mind kept going around and around in circles. She was going to be adopted. She would be Nathaniel and Miss Cora's daughter but still be Mama and Papa's daughter too. It was all so confusing and strange. She loved the Mohicans and Miss Cora but she loved Mama and Papa and James too. Would she start to love them less? Would Nathaniel and Miss Cora _make _her call them Mama and Papa?

Her mind still turning, Juliet drifted off into a restless sleep.

* * *

Nathaniel heard the soft, childish sigh from his place near one of the fallen trees that lined the clearing. He knew it was Juliet before he turned around, having grown used to the sound of her voice. Turning around from his watch spot, he looked over to Cora and Juliet's sleeping spot and saw that Juliet's eyes were open and blinking sleepily. Holding Killdeer upright in one hand, he walked over to her and knelt beside her. "Trouble sleeping?" he said softly, not wanting to wake Cora. Juliet nodded with another sigh. "I'm scared." She whispered with a tiny whimper at the end. "About what, _ntant'tis?"_ Juliet hesitated and dropped her head down, so Nathaniel slipped a finger under her chin and gently lifted her face so he could see her eyes. Tears glistened in her eyes through the moonlight. "Is it about what we talked about earlier? Your adoption?" He figured that was the answer but wanted to hear it from her. Juliet nodded. "Yes." She whispered, as a few tears slipped down her face. "Do you want to talk about it?" Another nod. "Want to keep watch with me while we talk?" "Yes." "All right," Nathaniel responded as he picked Juliet up and carried her over to where he had been keeping watch.

Setting her down on the grass beside the fallen tree, he sat down cross-legged beside her. There was a full moon out, and a break in the trees where they were sitting allowed a lot of moonlight to come through. The tear tracks on Juliet's face were easily visible and Nathaniel wiped them away with a gentle finger. "What do you want to talk about, Juliet?" he asked, waiting for her to answer.

Juliet had so many questions, she wasn't sure which one to ask first. But at Nathaniel's patient yet expectant gaze, she blurted out "Do I have to call you Papa?" It was out now. She didn't know that she could do it. She loved Nathaniel and she knew that he loved her but he _wasn't _Papa. Papa had light brown hair and brown eyes. Nathaniel had dark brown hair and green eyes. Papa wore homespun shirts and woolen breeches, Nathaniel wore buckskin and breechclouts. Papa didn't have tattoos, Nathaniel did. But it was more than that. Papa, her Papa who had danced with her and been there nearly every day of her life, was simply her Papa.

Nathaniel didn't say anything for a long moment, and Juliet peeked up at him through her lashes. Was he angry? He didn't look angry at all though, and he reached out to brush her cheek and kiss her forehead. "No, Juliet, you don't have to call me Papa once we adopt you. You can call me _Nooch _after the ceremony, like I call my father, your soon-to-be grandfather. It means Father in Mohican." He told her gently. Juliet felt a bit better at that but then she felt confused again. Grandfather? Ceremony? "Chingachgook's going to be my grandfather?" she asked amazed. She'd never had a grandfather before. She wondered what it would be like. Nathaniel nodded and smiled. "Well, seeing as how he's my father, that would make him your grandfather once you're my daughter, wouldn't it?" he said with a raised eyebrow that made Juliet giggle. "Yes, he will be your _machom._ Grandfather." He clarified at Juliet's uncertain look to which she smiled a bit. It was easy for her to picture Chingachgook as her grandfather even though she wasn't sure what he would with her yet. But she knew she loved him and he loved her so that was fine for now.

"What's the ceremony?" she asked, hesitant. She hadn't heard that word used before. Nathaniel thought for a moment before he began his explanation, thinking of how best to explain it to her in a way she could easily understand. She didn't need to know it all tonight but he would at least give her an understanding. "The adoption ceremony is where you become our daughter forever, a daughter of the Turtle Clan, of the Mohican people. It makes you one of us in every sense of the word and it cannot be undone." Noticing that Juliet seemed to have another question, he stopped to let her ask it before continuing. "What happens at it?" Juliet asked. She felt confused. How could she become Mohican? She was English like her family, wasn't she? But then again, Nathaniel was Mohican and he was also English. Maybe you could somehow be both? "You don't need to dread it _ntant'tis_, nothing bad or scary will happen, I promise. I will explain everything to you when it happens but you have nothing to be afraid of." Nathaniel said, figuring that there was no need to overwhelm her with the details yet of the actual ceremony. A simple reassurance was what she needed right now, especially as he could tell that she was getting sleepier as they talked. He smiled as her eyes began slowly blinking as Juliet struggled to stay awake.

"I think it's time you got some sleep again." He said, moving to pick her up before he heard her say, "Can I stay here with you?" Looking into Juliet's pleading blue eyes, he found that he couldn't say no. "All right, but you have to lay down." Juliet did so, but looked back up at him. "What does _ntant'tis _mean, N'thniel?" she said, her voice sleepily slurring his name. He smiled down at her, placing his hand on her shoulder. "It means 'my little daughter'. Now close your eyes and get some sleep, _ntant'tis_." Juliet's eyes fluttered shut and shortly thereafter, her breathing turned deep and even. Nathaniel kept his hand on her shoulder while his other held Killdeer and he kept his watch out into the forest. Briefly glancing over to where his father lay near the banked fire, he felt a feeling of kinship with him that was more than them being father and son. Now they were two men who were also fathers.

* * *

Cora placed both of her hands on her back and leaned backwards with a small groan, stretching out her back the way Nathaniel had showed her. Surprisingly, her body was beginning to adjust to sleeping on the ground and walking every day because she hurt less each day when she woke up. She was grateful for the small mercy.

When she had woken up, she had sat up and noticed that Chingachgook was awake having taken the second watch of the night. He had caught her eyes and given her a small smile, before using his eyes to gesture to the remains of the fire from the night before. Cora had followed them and immediately smiled at the sight of Nathaniel and Juliet asleep together, Juliet laying draped half way on his chest with Nathaniel's arm wrapped protectively around her. Looking back at Chingachgook, she shared a smile with him at the precious sight. At that moment, Nathaniel's eyes had drifted open and he yawned and sat up, cradling Juliet in his arms who was also beginning to stir. "'Morning all." he said by way of greeting. Cora and Chingachgook returned his greeting. "We'll need to refill our water flasks before heading out, _Nooch." _He told his father, who nodded and held his out to him which Nathaniel took. "I'll go with you to the stream." Cora said, as she stood up and joined Nathaniel and Juliet. He nodded and set Juliet down. "Stay here and eat something, Juliet." He told her. Chingachgook had already taken some pemmican from his journey bag and was holding it out to her as she walked over and took it from him before sitting down and eating it. Gathering the other two water flasks, Nathaniel and Cora left the clearing to the stream where they were now.

Nathaniel finished filling the last water flask and tucked it into his belt, while he held the other two in his hands as he turned to her. She reached out and took them from him, while they stood there together, enjoying the cool air of the morning and the babbling noise from the stream as it rushed over the pebbles at its bottom. "We should make it to Canajoharie by late this afternoon," he told her, "We can stay with Ongewasgone's family while we are there." He hoped that their Mohawk friends had made it back safely to their home, but even if they hadn't, he knew they would still be welcomed there. Cora nodded, curious about what the Mohawk town would be like. She would find out soon enough, she supposed. Nathaniel had described it as a fairly large town, with Europeans of mainly German origin being part of the population in effect too although the town itself remained Mohawk.

Stepping closer to her, Nathaniel reached out and took a strand of her hair and rubbed it between his fingers. "I think I should do something with this hair, miss." He said formally, although the playful look in his eyes betrayed him. Deciding to play along, Cora said, "And what would that be, sir?" she said in an equally formal tone. Dropping the act, Nathaniel said with a wide grin, "You need a braid in it." He reached for his knife and cut off a small strip of his shirt. With that, he set to work, braiding the hair by her right temple into a tight braid exactly the way everyone else's was. Tying it off with the bit of his shirt, he nodded in approval at her. "There. Now you look a bit more like one of us." Cora smiled and gently touched the braid he had given her. She remembered what he had said the night before, when they had told Juliet about her adoption. Braids were family, a sign of belonging. The image of Alice's blonde hair braided in the same way as they had marched along with their Huron captors flashed through her head and she stifled the sob in her throat. Looking up at Nathaniel, she saw that his expression had changed too, and he had tears in his own eyes. Reaching for each other at the same time, they rested their heads on the other's shoulder, and fought to stay in control of their emotions.

"I spoke with Juliet last night while you were asleep. She woke up and was scared about her adoption so I talked with her about it for a while. She seemed all right enough with it." Nathaniel told Cora, as a way of distracting both of them from their grief. Cora nodded, knowing what he was doing and grateful for it. She pulled back her head from his shoulder and brushed the back of her hand against her face where a few tears had slipped back. "We better head back before my father and Juliet get worried. The sooner we head out, the sooner we'll arrive at Canajoharie." Nathaniel ended his statement with a tender kiss to Cora's lips. Giving him a small smile and brave lift of her chin, she followed him as they began to make their way back to their family.

* * *

Later that day, Cora found herself looking around in amazement as they began to make their way to the hilltop palisade that gave Canajoharie, the additional name of the Upper Castle. The timber logs that stretched around the hilltop were enormous, revealing the ancient forests that they had come from. The term castle was indeed fitting, she thought, as it reminded her in a way of the old castles scattered throughout the British Isles from centuries past. Fortresses. Places of Defense. And here was a New World counterpart.

In the area surrounding Canajoharie, as Nathaniel had told her, were small farms that belonged mainly to Palatines, the German immigrants from Palatine that had settled on land leased to them by Mohawk families. Some had been there for several generations, he had said, and they mainly lived in peace with the Mohawks. Passing along a well-worn trail that wound its way through the area above the Mohawk River, Cora saw that both Nathaniel and Chingachgook responded in kind to greetings that were shouted by various Palatine farmers and Mohawks. Glancing up at Juliet who was riding on Nathaniel's shoulders, she smiled at the little girl's expression of awe. Her smile quickly faded however when she noticed the little girl's expression turned sad as she happened to see a little settler girl running to her father and being caught up in a hug with laughter from them both. Cora gently touched her leg and gave her a gentle smile when she looked down at her.

As they approached the entrance to the palisade, Chingachgook called out "_She:kon, _Anen:taks!" to one of the young Mohawk warriors guarding the entrance. The young man, Anen:taks, immediately raised his hand in greeting to them while Nathaniel turned to Cora to explain, "One of Ongewasgone's nephews through his wife." Anen:taks made his way towards them, looking at their group curiously. "Welcome, friends. My uncle will be glad that you are safe." He said to them in English. Nathaniel and his father shared a look of relief that their friend had made it out safely from the massacre. "Where is Uncas?" Anen:taks asked next, looking a bit somber as if he almost expected to hear the news that he was about to receive. "He is gone from this world, to the council fire of my people, to be with _Ketanetuwit_," Chingachgook said somberly, "He died fighting the Huron war captain Magua, who had taken Cora and her sister Alice captive after the fall of Fort William Henry. Her sister was also lost." He gestured to Cora who stood beside Nathaniel. Anen:taks' face fell at the news, "I'm sorry for your losses, my friends, and hope that our hospitality will help to ease your sorrow." He said sincerely, as he motioned with his arm to the palisade. The group nodded their thanks. Looking at Cora and Juliet, Anen:taks nodded to each of them as Nathaniel officially introduced them. "My aunt will be glad to have you in our longhouse." He told them, "some of our kin have gone on a hunting trip, so there is plenty of room." Together, they began to make their way up the trail.

Upon entering the palisade itself, Cora looked around at the collection of longhouses and European style frame houses. She hadn't imagined this, even though Nathaniel had told her that the Mohawk town was a mixture of traditional Mohawk and European customs and traditions that extended to their housing. It had been hard to picture but now she could get an idea for how it worked. The Mohawk villagers glanced at the newcomers as they entered, but no one seemed surprised. Judging by the way the settlement was set up, colonials and Europeans arriving to their town was a regular occurrence. Anen:taks led them to a longhouse that was set along the Eastern wall of the palisade, that had a large carved wolf's head on top of the entrance. Smiling to them slightly, as he lifted the hide covering the entrance, he said, "Welcome to Canajoharie."

* * *

_Mahcom: Grandfather (Mohican)_

_She:kon: Friendly Greeting (Mohawk)_

_Anen:taks: Porcupine (Mohawk)_

_This chapter (particularly the Nathaniel-Juliet talk) was something I had long looked forward to writing and I hoped it came across the way I hoped (Nathaniel being tender and becoming more and more of a "daddy" is so adorable in my opinion). I wanted to be realistic in how everyone expressed their emotions about Juliet's adoption, especially Juliet herself. I thought it was realistic that she would have complicated emotions surrounding them becoming her new family; I got the line about her asking Nathaniel if she has to call him Papa first and built the scene around that. I hadn't had the opportunity to give them a lot of individual time together yet and this was my first real chance to do so. Of course, everyone is still dealing with grief and I tried to show that as well (especially with Juliet grieving the loss of her entire family). But I wanted to show hope and a plan for the future as well. And throw in some romance for Cora and Nathaniel!_

_Canajoharie was a historical Mohawk town located in the Mohawk River Valley west of Albany. It was also referred to as I mention in my story as the Upper Castle due to the Mohawk village being surrounded by the palisade. From my research, it appears to be a true "melting pot" of cultures that had both European and Mohawk customs and traditions that mingled together (such as the longhouses and European style housing). The Palatines were German immigrants from the Palatine region of Germany who did live near Canajoharie, and maintained a close relationship with the Mohawks. One of the reasons that this chapter took so long to write was because I was doing research on Mohawk/Iroquois culture during the eighteenth century and this also involved doing a lot of looking at maps and traditional tribal territories. Since the Huron territory was to the northwest of New York, I decided early on in the story plot line that a Mohawk town or village would be a logical place to stop on their way to Albany as they make their way back east (I also wanted to explore their relationships with the Mohawk since historically the Mohicans and Mohawks were enemies but in the movie they are clearly friends). I discovered the historical significance of Canajoharie (Joseph and Molly Brant were both residents and leaders there) and decided that it was likely our family would go there. _

_So now we are officially in the part of the story that I have been looking forward to telling and I hope everyone will stay tuned for the next chapter. More family bonding, travel and of course the wedding are all ahead!_


	16. Chapter 16

_Hello again everyone! Thank you once again for all the reviews and views of my story, I never thought that my story would be read by as many people as it is. I hope the everyone enjoys this chapter as our family settles in a bit at Canajoharie and we meet (or in one character's case, meet again) some new characters. Notes and translations are at the end. Enjoy!_

_Song Listing for this Chapter:_

_1\. Learning to Breathe by Switchfoot_

* * *

Chapter 16-Settling In At Canajoharie

Cora blinked her eyes rapidly to help adjust them to the dimness of the longhouse as they all filed inside after Anen:taks. Nathaniel had set Juliet down and told her to go ahead with Chingachgook, who had taken her hand and led her inside as Nathaniel held the flap open. As Cora hesitated before following after them, Nathaniel had reached out and touched her hand for a moment, giving her a little nod and brief smile. Reassuring her that it would be all right. She had smiled back at him, grateful that he had understood her hesitation. These people were friends of theirs and she didn't want to seem rude or ungrateful for their hospitality. But at the same time she couldn't help but feel out of place. Unlike Nathaniel, who was in every respect but blood a Mohican, she had never been in a place like this before. She hoped that she would be able to feel as comfortable as he did at some point. A small but persistent nagging sense of inadequacy came over her again. She had been feeling it for the last few days since they had left the cliffs, after accepting Nathaniel's proposal and agreeing to become Juliet's new mother. There were no other people that she felt that she wanted to belong with-and to-more. But was she enough?

Pushing those thoughts away, Cora began to see better as her eyes adjusted and started to look around and notice the details of how the interior of the longhouse was arranged. The ceiling was quite high, and she could see a row of small circular openings through it that roughly corresponded to the small fire pits that were arranged in a neat row down the middle of the floor. The walls were covered, like the outside, in bark although there were also woven mats and hides used to help insulate the walls from the inside. The living spaces of the longhouse were arranged on either side of the middle row and appeared to be divided into individual compartments. "Each compartment is for an individual family," Nathaniel whispered in her ear as he stepped into the longhouse and stood close to her. "All the families inside it belong to the clan that the longhouse is part of, in this case the Wolf clan." Seeing that everyone was inside, Anen:taks began to lead them down the center aisle to an area further away from the entrance. Not many people were inside the longhouse, and those who were weren't in the area they were walking through so Cora felt a bit more free to look around at the empty spaces as they walked. Each compartment was set up as its own house in a way, with shelves or platforms that were obviously used for sleeping by the layers of blankets and pelts that lay stacked on top of them. Above the sleeping spaces was a series of open storage shelves that held various baskets and storage containers. Because it was a summer day, most of the fire pits were not in use but the one in the compartment to which they were headed was lit with low flames. Despite the fact that she had never been in a place like this before, Cora felt some of her nerves from earlier fade at the realization that everything did feel quite comfortable and home like.

Anen:taks stopped in a compartment where a woman in who appeared to be in her late thirties sat on a platform, mending a calico shirt. She looked up at them, her brown eyes surprised but welcoming. "Excuse me, _Ista," _Anen:taks said to her, "but our Mohican friends and these two Englishwomen have come to stay with us for a while. They have traveled to us after the fall of Fort William Henry." He turned to Cora and the others. "My aunt, Tsiron:iare, also called Hannah." Tsiron:iare had laid aside her work and risen to greet them, smiling at them. "Welcome, it is good to see you again, Chingachgook, Hawkeye." she said, greeting them. "And to meet both of you-" she paused, looking at Cora and Juliet, clearly waiting for their names. Cora extended her hand to her, smiling in return. "Cora Munro. And this is Juliet." she said. Tsiron:iare shook her hand, and widened her smile when she noticed Juliet looking at her. "My husband will be glad to know that you are safe," she said, speaking to Chingachgook and Nathaniel. "But where is Uncas? Ongewasgone and the others said that he was with you at the fort." Cora winced at that question, not only for her own pain at the loss of her sister and Uncas, but also at the thought of hearing that question multiple times in the near future. She didn't fault anyone for asking, and she didn't believe that Chingachgook or Nathaniel would either, but it was still painful to have to repeat the truth and relive it. She noticed that Tsiron:iare's smile had faded, and wondered if she had noticed her wincing.

"Uncas is with _Ketanetuwit _and _Ketan'tuwit kwisa _now." Nathaniel spoke up, trying to spare his father from having to share the news again. "We lost him to the Huron, who had captured Cora and her sister Alice, the daughters of Colonel Munro, along with their escort Major Heyward after the massacre following the fort's surrender to the French where the colonel was killed. Her sister and the Major are also no longer with us." His words were a bit tight near the end, and Chingachgook laid a hand on his son's shoulder briefly. Tsiron:iare's eyes glistened with tears. "I'm sorry, my friends, for your losses." She said to all of them. "We are happy to give you whatever hospitality we can to help in your time of need." Turning to her nephew, she spoke briefly in the Mohawk language to which he nodded and then left the longhouse. "I told him to go and see about getting some clothes from the Hoffmans, my husband and I's Palatine tenants." She said to Cora before turning her attention back to Nathaniel and Chingachgook before Cora could express her gratitude. "Ongewasgone is in the Bear longhouse, with his relatives. I know that he will be glad to see you safe himself. I will see about sleeping arrangements for all of you."

Knowing that Tsiron:iare was politely asking them to leave in order to help get Cora and Juliet settled, Chingachgook and Nathaniel inclined their heads in acknowledgement of her hospitality and began to leave. Juliet whimpered and looked up at Nathaniel, tugging on his shirt hem. "We won't be far, Juliet," he reassured her, "We will be back soon. Tsiron:iare's going to help you and Cora right now." Noticing that Juliet's lower lip was beginning to tremble, Cora reached out and took her hand. "I'm here, Juliet," she said softly, "I'm staying with you." Juliet looked up at her and clutched her hand tightly while letting go of Nathaniel's shirt. Cora and Nathaniel exchanged a look of mutual relief. Juliet had made it clear over the last few days that she didn't want any of the three adults away from her for any length of time. It was understandable, because Cora knew that they as adults felt that way to a degree as well, but all of them knew that they would have to wean her away from it as time went on. And themselves. Nathaniel and Chingachgook left the longhouse the same way they entered, leaving the girls alone with Tsiron:iare.

Tsiron:iare nodded to Cora and Juliet and motioned to them to sit down on the sleeping platform opposite to hers. "Please sit," she said, "I will make us some sassafras tea." "Thank you, that sounds wonderful," Cora said gratefully. She did love tea and had missed that particular comfort over the last few days, especially given all that had happened. As Tsiron:iare busied herself making the tea, Cora looked around a bit more at the part of the longhouse they were in. It was obvious that the Canajoharie Mohawks enjoyed good trade relations with the various European colonists as there were many European or imported goods in use here. A finely carved mahogany trunk was under the sleeping platform, and various copper cooking instruments were hung from the raftars above the shelves. Tsiron:iare's clothing was made from brightly colored calico and broadcloth, although Cora surmised that it was made in the traditional Mohawk style. After the tea was ready, Tsiron:iare poured all three of them a steaming cupful into pewter mugs and handed two to Cora and Juliet. "Thank you," Juliet said shyly when she got hers. Tsiron:iare smiled and nodded at her, looking questioning and concerned for a moment at the little girl and Cora realized that they hadn't said yet how Juliet had come to be with them. She wanted to explain, but not with Juliet awake or within earshot. Hopefully her chance would come soon.

At that moment, Anen:taks returned to the longhouse with a small bundle under his arm that he handed to his aunt. She thanked him before he left again and opened the bundle on her platform, saying to Cora, "I thought that you and the little one here would be more comfortable in your sort of clothing rather than mine. Anna Hoffman is about your size, and her little girl Katarina is close to the same age as Juliet." "That's very kind of both of you," Cora said as Tsiron:iare handed her the clothes , "it will be wonderful to get into something clean." The older woman smiled and held up a woolen blanket around them to give them some privacy while they changed. Kneeling down, Cora began to remove Juliet's now worn and stained clothes that she had been in since they had left the fort and helped her into the new clothes consisting of a clean linen shift, beige blouse and a dark green petticoat. Cora then quickly dressed herself in the shift, dark blue short gown and brown petticoat that had been provided for her. It was good to be in clean clothing, although they had managed to wash up by a stream earlier that day, there was nothing better than to be in fresh clothing after days of travel. Juliet yawned when she finished, obviously tired from the journey. That combined with the hot tea would make anyone sleepy.

Tsiron:iare folded the blanket after they were done and noticed Juliet yawning. "I think the little one here needs a nap," she said, "you can stay in my cousin's compartment while you are here. She and her family are on a trading trip and will not be back for weeks." She pointed to the compartment to the right of where they were. "Thank you," Cora said and followed her as she led them into the neighboring compartment. Tsiron:iare patted one of the sleeping platforms in it and said to Juliet, "This is my cousin's daughter's bed. I don't think she'd mind if you used it, or slept with one of her dolls." She handed her a corn husk doll that lay against a dark grey wolf's pelt. Juliet whispered thank you and Cora moved to help her lay down and tuck her in, using a thin quilt done in squares of blue, cream and red fabric to drape over her. "I'll be here when you wake Juliet." She said softly to her, and pressed a kiss on her cheek. Juliet's eyes fluttered shut and Cora turned back to Tsiron:iare, feeling the sense of shyness come over her again. "Thank you for everything, I hope we are not an inconvenience to you-" she started to say but was stopped when the other woman raised her hand. "Friends, old or new, are never an inconvenience when they come in need. You have just had a great loss in your life and beyond that, you are in the company of two of our dear friends, Chingachgook and his son Hawkeye." Cora smiled bashfully at this, and followed Tsiron:iare back to her compartment. "Please drink your tea," she said, and picked up Cora's abandoned mug and handed it to her while taking her own. Cora sat beside her on the platform and began to sip at her tea, finding that it had a slight licorice taste to it. It was different than the tea that she was used to, but not unpleasant. Tea was one of her favorite simple pleasures, and it was wonderful to have a cup of it again. Perhaps too because the ritual was so familiar to her, it seemed to be helping her to calm down and relax despite her feeling out of place. A deep sigh escaped from her throat before she was even aware of it, and she blanched a bit, looking over at Tsiron:iare who gave her a sympathetic look and leaned towards her slightly.

"I don't mean to pry, but if you want to talk about what brought you and the little one here with Chingachgook and Nathaniel, I will listen." She told Cora, making it clear that she would respect Cora's choice either way. Cora felt a bit startled by the offer but then realized that she welcomed the chance to talk to someone outside of their small group-family, she corrected herself-about what had happened in the last few days. Both Chingachgook and Nathaniel were grieving and with Juliet to consider, there hadn't been a chance to speak in depth about their losses. She and Nathaniel had stolen a few moments here and there, and she knew that and he and Chingachgook had likely done the same thing but never for long. But now that they were going to be settled for a bit, perhaps that could change.

"My father, Colonel Munro, was the commander of Fort William Henry and had sent for me and my sister from Boston, where we had been staying for the last several months since our arrival from England in mid-April. We arrived in Albany, and were joined by our friend and escort, Major Duncan Heyward. A guide who we believed at the time to be Mohawk had been sent by our father to guide us to the fort, but he betrayed us and led us into an ambush by Huron warriors that he turned out to be the captain of." Cora paused as Tsiron:iare's eyes flashed with anger.

"This has happened before, warriors with ill intentions or vengeance claiming to be from one tribe while belonging to another altogether. Although we ourselves know the differences, many of the settlers and European forces cannot. Unfortunately, both the French and the English have seized upon this trick and use it to their advantage from time to time for spying or ambushes." She told Cora. Cora nodded, storing away the information before continuing.

"My sister and I along with Duncan were saved by Nathaniel and his family; they had come across the war party's trail and tracked them to where we were. They offered to guide us to the fort and along the way we came upon the Cameron's-Juliet's family-cabin. It had been destroyed earlier by an Ottawa war party and she was the only survivor. Her mother and father and brother were all killed." Cora's voice turned to a hoarse whisper towards the end, the horror of what had happened to Juliet still fresh in her mind.

Tsiron:iare glanced over to where Juliet lay napping before turning back to Cora, grimacing. "The poor child. I never met them but I know of her family; my husband was at the recruitment gathering at their farm when our people swore to stand with the English and some of our kin had stayed overnight on their farm while traveling. They were good people, welcoming to most anyone who showed up at their place with friendly intentions." She paused before adding softly, "At least their daughter lives." "Yes, that is a blessing." Cora said slowly, thinking over the background knowledge that Tsiron:iare had given her regarding Juliet's family. It seemed that the Camerons had been well-regarded by many around the frontier. She mentally noted to herself that sometime she would ask Nathaniel and Chingachgook to tell her more about them, to help keep Juliet's memories alive of her family.

"We made it to the fort the next day, only to find it was under siege by the French," Cora continued after a few moments, "Nathaniel's family got us inside safely and he tried to tell my father about the Camerons so that the militia could be released to their farms and villages but he didn't listen." Her voice turned slightly bitter. "Nathaniel helped some of the militia leave in secret and was arrested for it. He was to be tried and hung for sedition, but the French general Montcalm offered a rather generous surrender and my father accepted it. The next morning, after the surrender, we were attacked by a large Huron war party led by the captain who had led us into the ambush on the George Road. He killed my father during the attack." Cora's throat tightened with tears and she felt Tsiron:iare's hand press against hers, wordlessly offering her support. After a few moments, she continued. "Nathaniel's family freed him and got my sister and myself, along with Juliet and later Duncan to safety. But the Huron captain tracked us and they had to leave us behind as all of their powder had been ruined during the escape. Nathaniel promised to find us, and he did when we were brought to a Huron village where their leader was to decide our fates. Juliet had been separated from us and the Mohicans had already rescued her even though we had no way of knowing this at the time."

Cora paused to take a deep breath to steady herself as the hardest parts of their story came. "Nathaniel walked through their village unarmed to plead for our lives. But ultimately, the leader offered a compromise. My sister was to go with the war captain Magua so our family would live on and Duncan would be free to go. I was sentenced to be burned alive." Tsiron:iare looked steadily at her, giving her the courage to continue. "Nathaniel offered to give his life for mine, but Duncan mistranslated on purpose, offering himself up in his place. The leader accepted it, and Duncan took my place. Nathaniel was able to end it quickly for him." Cora wiped a few tears from her eyes with the back of her hand, thinking about the sacrifice that had been made on their behalf. "A noble death," she heard Tsiron:iare say quietly and she nodded. It was true, despite Duncan's lies at the fort and her lack of romantic feelings for him, he had still been one of her oldest friends.

"Uncas had gone ahead of his father and brother to try and rescue my sister. We lost him on the cliffs to Magua. Alice-she…jumped after him. Chingachgook battled Magua to the death. Then we did what we had to do to honor our families." Cora finished her story with tears dripping freely down her face as she relived those awful moments when the last remaining ties to her old life had disappeared. A bit of fabric was pressed into her hand and she looked down to see that Tsiron:iare had handed her a clean rag. She wiped her face free of tears, and blew her nose, to clear her nostrils. Surprisingly, she realized that there was something cathartic in talking about what had happened with another woman, even if it was with someone she had just met.

"You've been through so much in so short a time," Tsiron:iare's speaking caused Cora to look back up at her, "I'm so sorry for the loss of your father and sister and your friend. And for Chingachgook and Hawkeye to lose Uncas in the same way…" her voice trailed off and she shook her head sadly. "My husband I had a stillborn son, our only child, in the early days of our marriage. It was so painful. I can't imagine having lost him when he was a young and vibrant man with all of his life ahead of him." "I'm so sorry, I can't imagine losing a child." Cora said softly, her eyes sympathetic. An image of losing Juliet shot through her mind just then, and a pain stabbed through her heart at the very thought of it causing an involuntary shudder.

Tsiron:iare touched her arm, "Don't worry, my heart has healed much since that time. You don't forget, but the pain lessens in time." She stood up and took Cora's empty mug, Cora standing up with her. A yawn escaped Cora's mouth and she blushed, embarrassed. But Tsiron:iare only smiled and said, "It sounds like you are tired from your journey as well. Why don't you lay down with Juliet for a while and rest?" "That would be wonderful." Cora said gratefully. She walked over to the sleeping platform where Juliet lay and careful not to wake her, gently moved her over so that she could get in beside her. Adjusting the quilt so that it was over both of them, Cora closed her eyes and slept.

* * *

Nathaniel and Chingachgook sat cross-legged near one of the fires in the Bear longhouse, eating from the bowls of venison stew that one of Ongewasgone's nieces had given them. It was nice to eat something with a variety again, Nathaniel thought and he knew that his father likely felt the same way. Across the fire from them, Ongewasgone studied them sadly while smoking his pipe. Nathaniel and Chingachgook had finished their story just as they had been offered food. "I'm sorry for your loss, my friends. Uncas was a good man and a brave warrior. He was a loyal friend and ally to all of us Twin River Mohawks." He told them quietly.

Both of the Mohican men nodded in return. "Thank you, my friend," Chingachgook said in return, "My son would've been honored to hear you speak so highly of him." Nathaniel thought of what his father had told Uncas and him growing up, about the historical rivalry and bitter enmity at times between the Mohicans and the Mohawks whose traditional territories had jutted up against each other. But the arrival of the Europeans had slowly changed that over time, and Chingachgook and his sons had been welcome in many of the Mohawk towns and villages that they had been to. _"Peace and friendship are something we should be open to."_ He had taught his sons, occasionally adding _"If it be possible, as much as lieth in you, live peaceably with all men."_ Ongewasgone was a longtime friend of their father and he had watched Nathaniel and Uncas grow up. He had, in some ways, been an uncle to them.

"So you are to marry the daughter of the late Colonel Munro, Hawkeye," Ongewasgone continued, "and adopt the Cameron's daughter." Nathaniel nodded, "Yes, when we reach Albany, we will ask Reverend Wheelock to marry us and then after, we will hold the adoption ceremony." Ongewasgone nodded, offering him a small smile. "Congratulations, Hawkeye. It will be good to see the Mohicans have daughters again."

"If we may, we intend to stay for a few days here and then travel on to Albany." Chingachgook spoke up. "We would like to trade before we go for some necessities as well." Ongewasgone agreed, and the Mohicans finished their venison stew in a friendly silence. Afterwards they continued to talk. Ongewasgone told them that Jack, Ian and the other militia men who had left the fort prior to the surrender had made it safely back to their homes. Jack had come by Canajoharie a few days before, and had learned the news from them of the massacre after the surrender. "He might return while you are here, on his way back, but he wanted to let the other men know what had happened so they would not be afraid to travel around the area in fear that the English forces might be looking for them." He said. Nathaniel hoped that he would. As one of he and Uncas' oldest friends, he wanted Jack to hear the news from him himself.

* * *

Later that evening, Nathaniel and Chingachgook returned to the Wolf longhouse with Ongewasgone to sleep. Tsiron:iare greeted them again. "They are both asleep," she said, gesturing to the sleeping platform occupied by Cora and Juliet. "I didn't want to wake them for food, seeing what all of you have been through." "You can sleep here," she said, pointing to two platforms across the fire in the same compartment that Cora and Juliet were in. Both Mohicans thanked her. Chingachgook went to one of the platforms and settled himself in for sleep while Nathaniel went over to where Cora and Juliet were and knelt down.

Looking down at Cora's face, which looked peaceful as she slept, he thought about her earlier signs of nervousness and feeling out of place. There hadn't been a chance to talk about it, but it had been obvious. It was to be expected though. Nathaniel knew that it would take time in particular for Cora to adjust, and he hoped that she would be patient with herself. She had not been raised in this lifestyle as he had been and everything would be new for her. But he would help her. The process would be what it was but it would be worth it in the end. He would make sure of it. "I love you, _niu_ to-be." He whispered, and kissed her before going over to lie down on his own sleeping platform and sleep.

* * *

_Ista: Mother (also used for Aunt) (Mohawk)_

_Tsiron:iare : Eastern Bluebird (Mohawk)_

_Niu: my wife (Mohican)_

_The scripture that Nathaniel remembers his father saying is from Romans 12:18._

_So our characters have settled in a bit at Canajoharie and we will see in the next chapter what happens to them while they are there. I based the descriptions of the town on research including the Palatine farmers and their relationships with the Mohawks. The Palatines directly dealt with the Mohawks (rather than other Europeans) in terms of leasing/buying land from them. With the Mohawk, I tried to show how they had adopted a blend of European ways by this point in history (e.g. Tsiron:iare being introduced as Hannah as well which is her baptismal name was common at the time period) but kept other traditional ways. For example, Mohawk clans were related through the women and a man married into his wife's clan upon marriage. So that's why Tsiron:iare belongs to the Wolf Clan but Ongewasgone belongs to the Bear Clan. Social position was also inherited through the mother and while men held the public leadership positions, the women would vote on which men would hold them. I also tried to address the relationship between the Mohicans and the Mohawks (since they were historically enemies as I mentioned before) and give an explanation for their friendship as seen in the movie. I also wanted to "flesh" out the background of Chingachgook, Nathaniel and Uncas with their Mohawk friends which is why I have Ongewasgone and Chingachgook as having known each other for a long time at this point._

_Another thing that I wanted to show was how Cora is feeling a bit insecure about her new life (and how all the changes that she's going to have to make are finally hitting her). I will develop this more but I wanted to go ahead and set it in motion. Despite the fact that Cora is strong and willing to adapt, it's not going to be an easy transition for her. Unlike Nathaniel, she isn't familiar with the culture and lifestyle that she will be living in to a large extent and to me, it's only realistic that there will be culture shock. But as Nathaniel already knows, it will be worth it in the end!_


	17. Chapter 17

_Hello again everyone! Thank you so much for the continued support; I forgot to mention last time that going forward I've decided to respond to reviews (from registered users via PM's going forward in order to better respond). This is a longer chapter; after posting two shorter chapters I wanted to do a longer one to go into more detail and also give everyone some "foundation and background" for later on in the story. Enjoy! Notes and translations as always are at the bottom._

_Song Listings for this Chapter:_

_1\. Two Worlds, One Family by Phil Collins_

* * *

Chapter 17-Time at Canajoharie/Setting Plans in Motion

Cora stretched and tried unsuccessfully to stifle a small yawn, trying to shake off the last bits of sleepiness. She could feel the warmth of sunshine on her face. It was good to be in a bed again with a soft base beneath her and plenty of coverings. Her body may have been adjusting to sleeping on the ground but she wouldn't deny that it was nice to have some of these small comforts. Drowsily, she wondered if Nathaniel ever felt the same way or if he was so used to the wilderness that he didn't notice the difference. Perhaps, if that was the case, she'd be the same one day.

Reaching out a hand, Cora tried to find Juliet beside her. Surely she was hungry and it was time to eat something, seeing as how they had both slept through the evening meal time. Her own stomach was beginning to rumble. But all she felt was the quilt and wolf's pelt and no Juliet. Opening her eyes, she sat halfway up on the sleeping platform and looked around. The longhouse appeared to be mostly empty. "Juliet?!" she said, in a loud whisper. Where was she? Looking over to the other side of the fire in the compartment, she noticed Nathaniel crouched beside the small fire that was burning with an iron cooking pot suspended over it. He was ladling something that looked like porridge into the bowl. He looked up at the sound of her voice and smiled at her. "Good morning, Cora." He said, standing up with two bowls in hand as he walked towards her. "Good morning." Cora said, sitting all the way up and swinging her legs out of the bed. Nathaniel held out one of the bowls in her direction. "Juliet's with my father," he told her as she took the bowl and he sat down beside her, "she woke up a while ago and had her breakfast with him. He took her outside for a while so we could have ours alone." Cora smiled at that, welcoming the chance to be alone with Nathaniel for a bit.

Using the small wooden ladle in the bowl, Cora took a bite of the yellow porridge in her bowl. The texture reminded her of the Scottish oatmeal that she'd had many mornings growing up, but the flavor was sweet. "It's corn porridge mixed with maple syrup." Nathaniel told her. "It reminds me of oatmeal but sweeter." Cora answered him, looking at him more closely. He had changed his clothes from what he had been wearing since they'd met. Now he wore a loose, plum colored calico shirt, with his wampum belt worn crossways as always, clean deerskin leggings and a new pair of plain moccasins. The embroidered hem of a dark blue broadcloth breechclout hung out from just below the hem of the shirt. She admired the colors on him, the plum accentuated the green in his eyes and made them appear even brighter than they usually were. He was so handsome.

"One of Ongewasgone's cousins let me have some of his clothes," Nathaniel offered up by way of explanation, "since mine were in need of a good scrubbing according to Tsiron:iare. Ongewasonge did the same for my father." "I like them, the plum color suits you." Cora said, smiling at him. "Well, you look rather fetching yourself this morning, miss." Nathaniel said with a wolfish grin as he moved in for a quick kiss. Cora relished the feeling of his lips on her, the already familiarity of them helping to soothe her. The feelings were back from the day before, not as much but they were lingering just under the surface. As they started to eat in earnest, Cora kept stealing sideways glances at Nathaniel wondering if she should bring it up and if so, how. She didn't want to disappoint him or have him worry about her. She didn't want to add to his burdens right now with everything that they had experienced in the last week. A sudden sharp stab of grief shot through her as the memories hit her. Papa…Duncan…Alice…Uncas. All gone now. She remembered when her mother had died and the grief that she had faced then. But she had had her father and Alice and their relatives such as Aunt Frances and cousin Eugenie to help her with her grief and she had been in familiar surroundings. Here, while she looked forward to exploring this new world and becoming a new woman with her new family, it was strange and likely to be so for quite a while.

Just as she was scrapping the last bits of porridge from her bowl and eating them, Nathaniel spoke up. "I saw you were nervous yesterday when we arrived here." Cora looked up at him as she swallowed her last mouthful. He reached over and took her hand in his. "Do you feel better now?" he asked her, his green eyes studying her gently. Cora nodded, trying to think of what to say. She wanted to be honest, but was afraid. Would he realize how different they truly were? Would he doubt her commitment? _Don't be silly, Cora. _She mentally chided herself. Nathaniel loved her with all his heart. He had been willing to die for her. Surely she could work up the courage to talk to him about what was on her heart and mind.

Taking a deep breath, she looked at Nathaniel steadily. "Tsiron:iare made me feel quite welcome here yesterday, and we talked some. I told her our story, and Juliet's. But…" her voice trailed off. The look and chin dip from Nathaniel gave her the courage to continue. "This is all so different than I'm used to. There's so much that I have to learn and adjust to…I don't want to disappoint you." Cora finished, hoping that he would understand. Nathaniel set down his empty bowl and leaned forward, placing both of his hand on either side of her face, gently kissing her forehead. Seeing the worry in her eyes made his heart hurt for her and he wanted her to know that he loved her before saying anything in reply.

"Cora, I don't expect anything different than what you just told me. This is all new for you and I knew it would be. You weren't brought up in this way of living the way I was but there's no shame in that. We don't get to choose our upbringing. But you've chosen this now and you will learn. My father and I, our friends here and others that we know, we'll all teach you." He kept his hands on her face, hoping that the physical touch would help reassure her as much as his words did.

Cora gave a small smile at his reply, although a few tears did leak from her eyes that were wiped away with the pads of Nathaniel's thumbs. "Be patient with yourself," he continued, "there's a lot of change for all of us now. But you're strong. You'll do just fine in our world." _Our world, _Cora thought. She liked how he used 'our' with it, including her in it.

Tilting her head up in his hands, Cora placed a kiss on his forehead in return. "Thank you. I want to be a good wife to you, and mother to Juliet and a daughter by marriage to your father. I've never wanted to belong to any people more." She told him. "We want you too. You will be wonderful at your roles in our family." Nathaniel reassured her. In his heart, he had known she would be right before their kiss at the fort. He remembered thinking about all of things he could show her-from tanning hides to swimming-and now he would be actually teaching her all those things in due time. The thoughts helped lighten the grief that laid heavily on his heart still.

"We can start now." he said as he stood up and pulled her up along with him. "I'll show you how we clean these bowls and then we'll take a walk together around the town, you and I. It'll help you feel better, knowing how things are a bit more here. I know Tsiron:iare will be looking for you as well a bit later." Cora followed him, feeling her heart get lighter as she digested their conversation.

_I think we will be all right._

* * *

"Come here, _naughees."_ Chingachgook held the stuffed cloth ball that Juliet had just tossed to him in one hand while beckoning her to come to him with the other. He smiled as the little girl ran to him, lessening the grief in his heart. The loss of Uncas was never far from his heart or mind and often grief for their other losses mingled with it, such as Juliet's parents and brother. A memory of John and Alexandra Cameron came to him, the last one he had of them while they were alive. He and his sons had just finished loading their pack mule with their pelts and hides for trading at Schuylerville and were saying their final goodbyes.

"_Safe journey, my friends." John had said, clasping each of their forearms for a moment before pulling them in for a quick hug. "May God bless you and keep you." Alexandra had added, as she embraced each of them. "And may He do the same for you." Chingachgook had said warmly in return while his sons also said farewell. "Please come back soon, it's always fun when you are here." James had begged, looking from Chingachgook to Uncas to Hawkeye. Uncas had laughed and ruffled James' hair. "When we return, maybe you'll be big enough to go on a hunt with us." James' eyes had widened in delight and Chingachgook had chuckled to himself. He knew that James idolized his sons, particularly Uncas who always made extra time for him. Seeing both his sons play with the children made him think of the day when they would present him with his own grandchildren. The night before, when Uncas had held Juliet on his back while she squealed-a position she was currently in again at that very moment- at the table had made him yearn for them even more. To see his blood son married with children-the assurance of the bloodline- would bring him great joy._

"_Don't go Uncas," Juliet had begged, as Uncas had set her down so they could be on their way. "Stay with me. Your papa and Nathaniel can stay too." Uncas had knelt down in front of her, cupping her cheek. "We must go now, Juliet. But if the Master of Life wills it, we will see each other again." With a final chorus of farewells, the Mohicans had taken their leave. But they had never dreamed they would see Juliet again so soon or in the way they had._

"Yes, Chingachgook?" Juliet's little voice brought him back to the present moment. She was looking up at him expectantly. They had been playing with the ball he held, him showing her how to toss it back and forth, encouraging her not to drop it. He had borrowed it from the longhouse that morning when he had taken Juliet outside, thinking that they'd have some fun with it. They had and he was glad for the squeals and laughter that came from Juliet, the first real signs of happiness he'd heard from her in days. It was good for both of them.

"Let's see about fixing your hair now, Juliet." Chingachgook told her, settling himself cross-legged on the ground by the longhouse and tugging on her wrist gently so that she'd sit in his lap. Juliet's blonde hair was tangled and a bit matted from sleeping and traveling the day before and needed to be combed out. Taking the bone comb that he tucked into his belt earlier from his journey bag, he slowly began to comb through her hair.

Juliet sat up as straight as she could in Chinachgook's lap, letting him work on her hair. He was much better than Papa had been whenever he had tried combing her hair. Papa tried to be gentle but he wasn't as good as Mama. Feeling the tears start to come, Juliet quickly tried to think of something else. Chingachgook had called her _naughees._ What did it mean? "Chingachgook, what does _naughees_ mean?" she asked, turning her head slightly to try and look at him. She caught a smile on Chingachgook's face before he gently but firmly turned her head back around so he could continue combing. "Stay still _naughees._" He said with emphasis on the word she had just asked about. He gave her an affectionate tap on the head before answering. "It means my grandchild in Mohican."

Juliet thought about that for a moment. Nathaniel had told her that Chingachgook would become her grandfather once she was adopted, and she liked that. But what _exactly_ a grandfather did, she wasn't sure. Maybe she could ask. "Nathaniel told me that you are going to be my grandfather when he and Miss Cora adopt me. But I've never had a grandfather before. What do you do?"

Chingachgook took a few moments while he gently worked out a large knot at the back of Juliet's head to consider his answer. He suspected that accepting him as her grandfather would be easier for her than accepting Hawkeye or Cora as her parents would be, primarily because she had never had any grandparents in her life before. By accepting him as such, she wasn't replacing anyone. "As your grandfather, I am to love you and help my son and soon-to-be daughter-in-law raise you. As chief and elder of the Turtle Clan, I am responsible for helping them see to it that you grow up as a daughter of the Mohican people should grow up." He continued to comb her hair, waiting for her to reply as he knew she would.

"But I don't know how to be Mohican." Juliet said, worried. Nathaniel had told her that she would become a daughter of the Mohican people, adopted as he had been, but she wasn't sure what that all meant. James would've been excited at that thought of becoming just like his heroes, Nathaniel and Uncas. They had always told him tales after she had been put to bed by Mama and Papa, tales of trapping and hunting and adventure. She knew because he would tell her later, his eyes lighting up in excitement. "_When I grow up I want to be just like them." He had told her, while they were supposed to be helping Mama plant the kitchen garden. _A tear rolled down her cheek at the thought of her brother, but before it could drip off her chin Chingachgook's finger caught it and he turned her gently around in his lap to face him.

He smiled warmly at her. "Don't worry, little one. Between my son and myself, we will teach you everything you need to know." Juliet opened her mouth to say something but he gently pressed his finger to her lips. "You will still be part of your birth people, child, just as Hawkeye is. I brought my sons up to know both worlds. He will do the same for you." Juliet nodded but he could tell she had something to say so he removed his finger from her lips so she could talk. "James would've liked being Mohican." She said, her voice quavering with tears. Chingachgook gathered her against his chest, rubbing her back. Only years of discipline kept him from joining her with his own tears. Images of Uncas playing with James ran through his mind, images that made him grieve the loss of his son even more. He could see the smile on his son's face, so like his mother's, and hear the patient but teasing voice as he hoisted James up onto his shoulders after a mock fight. _"Like this, James." his son had said, demonstrating the proper way to block an attacker. "You don't want an opening in your defenses like that," he reached up and set the boy back down to try again. Chingachgook had smiled at the sight from the woodpile where he had been helping John split logs. "He will make a fine father." John had said to him and he had agreed with a smile. _Once again, Chingachgook was reminded of what would never be.

Juliet tipped her head back from his chest to look up at him. "I miss Uncas too. And Miss Alice." She said her wet blue eyes wide with sincerity. Chingachgook managed a small smile for her, trying to shake away his thoughts. "Thank you Juliet. And know that we would've welcomed your brother as well into our family. Now," he said with a lighter tone, "how about we finish this hair of yours? I thought I'd braid it for you." Juliet agreed as he turned her around and readjusted his grip on the comb.

As he started to comb her hair again, his thoughts turned back to Uncas again, this time to a moment they had shared at the fort. They had been returning from visiting Nathaniel in the stockade the last night at the fort and were headed back to their place in the barracks. Chingachgook had been lost in his thoughts, worrying for his older son. He couldn't imagine losing Hawkeye. There had to be some way to save him. An arm was suddenly thrown around his shoulder and he looked up to see Uncas smiling at him.

"_It looks like nimahtes and I have given you your first grandchild, Nooch." He said, clearly trying to cheer him up. Chingachgook had smiled at his son, patting his arm that was around his shoulders. His younger son was always good at putting a positive face onto situations whenever possible. It was part of his caring nature, the part of him that hated to see people sad or in pain. "That you have nkwis, that you have." He had told him, silently thanking Ketanetuwit for the gifts of his two sons and the grandchild they had just given him._

Chingachgook finished combing out Juliet's hair and began to plait it into two braids, careful to leave her family braid out loose. As he did so, he thought back to what Uncas had said to him that night. It was true that he wished things could've been different. There would never be a grandchild of his bloodline now, a child that might have his late wife's eyes or his cheekbones. But in a way, Uncas had given him a grandchild along with Hawkeye. She was a precious gift all her own. _Thank you, nkwis._

* * *

Nathaniel and Cora continued their walk around the palisade, him pointing out things to her discreetly and telling her what it was. "These are the outdoor ovens, the _iena'tarontahkwa _in Mohawk." He told her, pointing to a group of earthen outdoor ovens. "They are used communally by everyone in the town, but especially by those who live in the longhouses. Most of the European style houses have their own ovens." Cora mentally noted the information he was giving her. "Do you speak Mohawk as well?" she asked. Nathaniel shrugged. "A basic form, I guess. My father speaks it better than I do." He told her.

"Will you teach me to speak you and your father's language?" she asked, looking up at him, "I know that it'll take a long time, but I'd like to learn." Nathaniel smiled at her request. He had been planning to teach her and Juliet anyway, but hearing her express a desire to learn it made him glad. "Of course I will. My father will help you as well. Juliet's going to learn too." He told her. "But I don't know if it will take you as long as you think," he continued, a sly grin on his face, "not if we don't speak anything but Mohican to you at least." "Nathaniel Hawkeye Poe!" Cora stood still and looked at him quite seriously. "You wouldn't." She challenged him. "Well now I don't know, miss." He looked at her with a straight face, "It is the fastest way to learn a language, not hearing anything but that language." Suddenly, his lips twitched and Cora smiled, shaking her head and laughing with him. Cora noticed an older Mohawk man and woman nearby and wondered at first what they must be thinking of them but they only smiled at them. She and Nathaniel finally stopped and continued their walk.

"We do mainly speak Mohican as a family, English usually only when we are with our friends or when we feel like speaking it, keeping up our fluency." He told her as they came near the Wolf longhouse again. Chingachgook and Juliet were there, tossing a ball back and forth together. Nathaniel smiled as he watched them play together. He remembered his father doing the same with him and Uncas when they were boys. Just then, Juliet caught sight of him and Cora and ran over to them. "Nathaniel! Miss Cora!" she called out. Her hair hung in two neat braids, Nathaniel recognizing his father's handiwork. "Chingachgook and I were playing ball." She said, holding it up in her hands when she reached them. "I saw, and you were doing very well looks like." Nathaniel said, reaching out to give her a quick hug. Cora smiled, realizing anew that this life would offer all of them more freedom than she could've expected to find in the typical English society circle. Juliet would grow up free to explore and to play.

Just then, Tsiron:iare appeared with a young girl about Juliet's age by her side. Her long black hair was braided into two plaits like Juliet's and her brown eyes were curious as she looked at the visitors. Both of them were carrying baskets. "_She:kon_," she greeted them, smiling. "Good morning everyone. My niece, Otsha:ta and I were on our way to the Hoffmans to gather cherries from their orchard with them. I thought that you and Juliet might want to join us, Cora." She said. Cora agreed as Nathaniel said that he and his father would be going with Ongewasgone and some of his relatives today to fish in the Mohawk River. "We'll see you this evening," he told her. Tsiron:iare bent down to Juliet's eye level and drew Otsha:ta towards her who looked a bit shy as she smiled at Cora and Juliet, her round cheeks flashing dimples. Cora smiled back at the little girl, happy to see that Juliet would have someone her own age to be around. "This is Otsha:ta, my niece through my husband, Juliet. She's your age. Otsha:ta, this is Juliet." "Pleased to meet you." Juliet said, also a bit shy as she leaned in towards Cora. "It's good to meet you too," Otsha:ta said slowly in English, looking back up quickly at her aunt as if to make sure she got it right. Tsiron:iare smiled down at her, and said something in the Mohawk language to which Otsha:ta beamed. Taking Juliet by the hand, Otsha:ta set down her basket and took out another basket that had been tucked inside the one she carried and handed it to Juliet. Once Juliet had it tucked under her arm, Otsha:ta grabbed Juliet's hand and began leading her to the entrance of the palisade, skipping together as their braids bounced up and down. Tsiron:iare also handed Cora a basket and they followed the girls.

"We teach our children English in addition to Mohawk, and some of them also learn German or French." Tsiron:iare said. "Some families choose to send their children to schools like Reverend Wheelock's when they are older." Cora nodded, thinking once again how different life was here than the stories she had been told in London and even in Boston. As she was beginning to learn more about the cultures and ways of living on the frontier, she realized that more and more.

"I know that this is all new to you," Tsiron:iare's voice broke into Cora's musings. "For someone from your background especially. Please don't hesitate to ask me for help today if you need it, and I know that Anna will do the same as I." Cora touched Tsiron:iare's arm as they exited the palisade and began to make their way towards one of the farms. "Thank you."

Later that day, Cora smiled as they waved good-bye to Anna and her daughter Katarina before making their way back up to the palisade. Anna had welcomed all of them immediately, it was clear that Tsiron:iare and her were more than just landlady and tenant. Otsha:ta and Katarina were obviously friends as well and quickly included Juliet in their circle. They had all gathered several baskets of cherries, some of which were now being carried on their backs by using burden straps attached to the baskets and placed around the forehead. Tsiron:iare had showed Cora and Juliet how they worked and Cora thought that while it would take some getting used to, it was actually easier than carrying things in your arms all the time. "A large part of the Hoffman's rent comes from what their farm produces, like the cherries." Tsiron:iare explained, as they made their way back up the road. "She will send more later, dried or preserved." Cora adjusted her grip on the platter of cherry strudel pastries that Anna had made using some of the fresh cherries. She had sent it along with them, saying that she hoped Chingachgook and Nathaniel, as well as themselves, would like them. "It's the least I can do under the circumstances," she had said, her eyes sympathetic when Tsiron:iare and Cora had quietly told her how they and the Mohicans had come to be at Canajohaire. Cora had been touched by the gesture, appreciative of all the practical help that they had been receiving.

A loud squeal from Otsha:ta and Juliet up ahead caused both women to start laughing as the girls started running back up to the town together. "I suppose we better walk a bit faster to catch them," Tsiron:iare laughed and Cora agreed. They picked up their pace and Cora happened to glance over at Tsiron:iare just as the older woman's face turned wistful. She caught Cora's gaze, who looked apologetically at her but she gave a gesture of dismissal with her hand. "Sometimes I can't help but think about what it would be like to have my own children," she said quietly, "I told you yesterday that we lost our only child early on in our marriage. In keeping with our ways, all of my nieces and nephews call me _Ista_ meaning "mother"-we also use it for our aunts. I'm treated as a mother to them. I've helped raise them, and I love them all and know that I am loved in return but…" her voice trailed off and she looked off in the distance. "It's not the same." Cora wasn't sure what to say in return. The pain of not being able to have children was not something she could understand yet. Then again, I suppose I will never be able to understand it,really, she thought, looking ahead at Juliet. Already she and Nathaniel had their first child. She couldn't imagine not having Juliet in her life now, even though she wished with all her heart that it hadn't been this way for all of their sakes.

"it's all right," Tsion:iare said, breaking into her thoughts "I've learned to make the most of what I've been given." She patted Cora's hand. "I think that some of these cherries will be wonderful along with the fish that the men will have brought back for supper." She said as they entered the palisade to greet their men and prepare the meal.

* * *

Nathaniel stood alongside his father as they looked over the horses that were kept in a small corral within the palisade. It was mid-afternoon on their second full day at Canajoharie and they would be leaving the following morning for Albany. Chingachgook had suggested that they trade for some horses that could be used both for riding and as pack animals and Nathaniel had readily agreed. Since they weren't going to Can-tuck-ee for the winter and would be headed back to their family cabin, they would need to buy supplies during their time in Albany.

"She's a good one," Ongewasgone spoke up, who was standing beside them as well. He pointed to a young Palomino mare. "She can be used for riding or a pack horse, we used her to help us carry furs to Castleton last spring. We named her _Okera_ for her coloring." Nathaniel spoke briefly with his father before Chingachgook agreed to Ongewasgone's suggestion and the men sealed the agreement. They had already selected another horse as well, a chestnut gelding that would be used mainly for carrying supplies to the cabin. Having finished the horse trading, the men walked back towards the center of the town. Cora and Juliet had gone back to the Hoffman's earlier that day with Tsiron:iare and Otsha:ta for a work frolic and were due back a bit later. Their absence had given them the chance to trade for things beside horses, including things for Cora and Juliet that would be put to use later.

As they entered the town center, Nathaniel saw that a traveling Dutch trader had set out some wares while they had been looking at the horses. He noticed that there was a good selection of jewelry among the wares and thought he might look through them for a wedding ring for Cora. There might be more options in Albany, but he could at least look and see what the trader had. He walked over and greeted the trader before looking through the jewelry he had available. There were a few rings, but none that he thought were right for Cora. Just as he was turning away, a single earring caught his eye. It was a golden drop earring that reminded him of the one Uncas had worn in his right ear, but this one was slightly larger. At its bottom was a tiny filigree disk that was a miniature version of the silver earring that their father wore. He picked it up to get a closer look. It was good quality, not too heavy and well made. For helping him honor his brother's memory, it would do well. "I'll take this," he said, holding it out to the trader, "How much?" After a quick exchange of bargaining, he handed over a few shillings for the earring. Tucking it into the deerskin pouch he wore at his waist, he made his way back over to his father and Ongewasgone just as a familiar figure leading a saddled horse made his way into the palisade.

"Jack!" Ongewasgone called out to the newcomer, who lifted his hand in salute. "Chingachgook! Nathaniel!" Jack called out as he joined them, his face beaming in relief to see them. "You're alive and well! And where's Uncas?" His expression turned sober as he saw all three men's faces turn grim with his question. "We lost him to the Huron, after the surrender of Fort William Henry and the massacre that followed it. Cora, Alice and Juliet were taken by them shortly after we got away from the massacre along with Major Heyward. Alice and the Major are also dead." Nathaniel gave him the news, feeling the pain hit him again. It wasn't as sharp as it had been in the first few days but telling others about it for the first time brought back those feelings. It wasn't their fault, it was just the way it was.

Jack's eyes filled with tears when he finished talking. It was strangely comforting in a way, Nathaniel thought, to know that there were others outside of their family who would miss Uncas. Jack had been the third brother in a way in their family. From the time they had met at Reverend Wheelock's, the three had been inseparable whenever they were together. He had spent time at the Mohicans' cabin along with Katherine and their parents and he had traveled with them one summer several years ago. Reaching out simultaneously to both Nathaniel and Chingachgook, Jack threw an arm around their shoulders. "I'm so sorry for both of you, I was afraid…" his voice trailed off, hoarse and tight as he tried to stay in control, "I'm sorry for your loss." He finished. "Thank you, Jack." Chingachgook spoke up, his voice quiet but a bit tight as well. "My son loved you as another brother." Jack nodded as he released them, and Ongewasgone stepped forward to take his horse's reins. He offered to take his horse to rest while Jack got some food with the Mohicans in the Bear longhouse. "My sister will arrange a place for you to sleep there tonight," he told him.

"Cora and Juliet?" Jack asked as they began to make their way to the longhouse. "Safe and with us." Chingachgook answered, giving Nathaniel a look that said he needed to share the news sooner rather than later. "I got word of the surrender to all the militia who left the fort with me, everyone made it out to their homes all right." Jack said as he and the Mohicans made their way to the longhouse. "I just came from the Campbell place, Ian and his family are doing well." Both Mohicans nodded, grateful to know that their friends were safe. Entering the longhouse together, the three men made their way to Ongewasgone's sister, who greeted Jack before offering them some freshly smoked fish and roasted squash. Thanking her, the three men crouched by the fire with their plates and began to eat. "I'm going to go to my parents' house in Albany tomorrow morning," Jack said quietly, "and give them the news. And then Katherine's place." He sighed, eating some of the fish before adding in a voice so low that the Mohican men almost didn't hear it. "Margaret will be heartbroken." Chingachgook and Nathaniel exchanged glances with each other, eyes showing similar heartache not only for themselves but for what the news would do to others. Uncas had been a friend to many. Katherine's daughter Margaret had been his goddaughter and had held her during her baptism by Reverend Wheelock. Chingachgook felt tears prick his eyes as he remembered that day, the seriousness on his son's face when he had taken his part in the ceremony. Margaret had adored Uncas and he had taken his role as godfather seriously, doting on her whenever they visited their farm.

"There is other news that will be joyful to share," Chingachgook spoke up, placing a hand on Nathaniel's knee while Jack looked at him surprised. Nathaniel looked at his father's expectant gaze and chuckled a bit, to which his father smiled. Chingachgook was clearly trying to lighten the atmosphere a bit. "One of my 'reasons to stay' has agreed to marry me, and you already know my other reason is to be my daughter." Nathaniel told Jack. Jack's eyes widened in surprise while he grinned, "Cora Munro? You marrying the late Colonel's daughter, Nathaniel?" "Well unless she changes her mind between her and the altar." Nathaniel said sardonically while Jack let out a celebratory whoop that was answered by several young Mohawk men in the longhouse. In the middle of the ruckus, Nathaniel caught his father's eye and they smiled at each other. It wasn't what they had ever planned and their time of mourning was far from over. But at the same time, there was hope.

* * *

_Iena'tarontahkwa: oven (Mohawk)_

_Otsha:ta: Cloud (Mohawk)_

_Okare: Corn Silk (Mohawk)_

_This chapter took on a life of it's own as I was writing it; my first chapter truly establishing our family's future in some ways as they begin to remake their lives. I wanted to show that they are still grieving as well (and will be for some time to come) but they are also beginning to slowly heal and there will be joy ad happiness in their lives again. I knew the key points I wanted to hit were the Nathaniel/Cora alone moments (one of my hardest decisions in that section since the romance flowed fairly well in my mind was the color of Nathaniel's new shirt-a minor detail but there you go), a grandfather-granddaughter scene between Chingachgook and Juliet (him doing her hair was a tribute to my own late paternal grandfather who, like Chingachgook, also raised two sons and was amazing at doing my hair) and to reintroduce Jack into the story at the end. I picture him as being a young George Washington type in a way, with some family money too which is why his parents have a house in Albany and also a farm. He and his family (along with Katherine's family) will be playing recurring roles in my story as Jack appeared early on in my story as being an extremely close friend of Nathaniel and Uncas (Chingachgook too-but he's more like a second father figure to him). They grew up together and it's going to be good for them to have people who will also mourn the loss of Uncas on a deeper level. Speaking of Uncas and Alice, I really hope that I'm not coming across as being dismissive of their loss or the pain our family is facing. I'm trying to show the loss and grief realistically and showing how our family pays honor to them in this story (such as with the earring that Nathaniel chose which I'll bring back up again in the next chapter). It took me a long time to write Chingachgook's inner dialogue here-I wanted to show the depth of his grief and the unique loss of Uncas but also show hope and the beginnings of peace as it were-I spent time with the raw and ugly grief in the burial chapter and wanted to touch on other aspects of the grieving and healing process here. His flashbacks to the Cameron's were a complete surprise to me-as were Juliet's remembering her brother James (I began to wish that James was alive in this story very much so-as Juliet says he would've enjoyed life as an adopted Mohican). _

_Tsiron:iare and Ongewasgone will be recurring characters as well (and I have reasons for mentioning Tsiron:iare's pain at not having children of her own-there will be development with that later in a very positive way). I wanted to give them, particularly Tsiron:iare , depth and a life of their own. It's important to me that all of these characters feel "real" and not one-dimensional. _

_Our family will be leaving for Albany soon and we aren't too much further away from a wedding!_


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18-Travel/Arrival in Albany

_Hello again everyone! Thank you so much for all of your support of this story, I'm glad that people are enjoying the original part of the story so much. This chapter has a few "harken back" moments in it so I hope that they will make sense and link back to previous moments in the story. Enjoy! As always, notes/translations are at the __bottom._

_Song Listing for this Chapter:_

_1\. Lacrosse/Bridge score from The Last of the Mohicans soundtrack_

* * *

"I'll let my parents know that you'll be in town soon, I know they will want to see you. But I'll let you share your own news though-about your impending nuptials." Jack's smile faded as he looked at Chingachgook, Nathaniel and Cora who stood with him near the Bear longhouse as he readied his horse to leave Canajoharie early the following morning. "If you would rather me tell them about Uncas as well… I will do that as well."

Chingachgook and Nathaniel exchanged glances, and then Chinachgook spoke up, "You may tell them for us, they will want to know of it and since you will be telling Katherine when you go to her and Thomas' farm, you should tell them as well." Jack nodded, his lips tightening as he steeled himself for the conversations that were coming. He turned and checked one of his saddle bags before bringing up something else. "You know, we didn't get to talk much about it last night, but I was thinking that I might tell Katherine and Thomas to come to Albany for the wedding. I know Katherine wouldn't want to miss it."

Cora was surprised at the thought of having guests at their wedding; it wasn't something that she or Nathaniel had talked much about. She had assumed that it would just be a simple ceremony with them and their family to witness the event. She had attended large weddings in England, but she had never dreamed of having one herself. Although, at the time, she believed that primarily because she hadn't found a man at the time that she felt for the way she did for Nathaniel. But even now with Nathaniel, a large wedding wasn't something she wanted. It wasn't possible anyway under the circumstances.

"I don't think we were planning on a true wedding party the way you are thinking Jack," Nathaniel spoke up, "our plan's been to go to Albany and get Reverend Wheelock to marry us quietly and then spend some time there preparing to go back to our cabin." Cora noticed that despite his words, he did look interested in the idea of having some guests at their wedding. Chingachgook's face was thoughtful too and he had smiled at the mention of Katherine's family coming to witness the event. Perhaps a small party would be good for all of them, a symbol of their new life together and becoming a family.

Pressing a hand to Nathaniel's shoulder, Cora spoke up, "I think it would be fine if your sister and her family came to our wedding Jack. I would enjoy meeting them and it would be good for Juliet to know them as well" Nathaniel looked at Cora and gave a dip of his chin and a smile to her reply. She smiled back, happy to know that he had wanted this as well. It would be good for all of them to have friends at their wedding ceremony. Chingachgook spoke up as well, "If you could get word to Ian and his family as well, that would be good. We will ask Ongewasgone and his family to come to Albany for the ceremony." He turned to his son and Cora. "You will need to choose a date. When do you think you will want to hold the ceremony?" Nathaniel and Cora looked at each other and Nathaniel spoke up, "Excuse us for a few moments." He and Cora walked to the side of the longhouse for a degree of privacy.

"We could probably marry in two weeks, Thursday might be good." Nathaniel said, "It would give us enough time to get the license and for our guests to arrive in Albany. We can also see about taking care of your father's will and estate in the first week." It was Tuesday now, and they could arrive in Albany the next day if they started early enough today. Cora agreed. "But I wouldn't want to impose on the Wheelock's," she said, thinking over it a bit more. "I haven't met them yet and to come in with wedding plans already made…I don't want to impose on their hospitality." Nathaniel had told her briefly about the Wheelock's and their history with them, from the time he and Uncas had been brought to school by Chingachgook which had eventually led to their father developing a friendship with the man he had entrusted his sons' education in the ways of the English world to. But since she had never met them, she worried they might think she was arrogant or demanding arriving with plans for a wedding they didn't know about.

Nathaniel bent down and kissed her cheek. "Don't worry, Reverend and Mrs. Wheelock will be all right with it, or I don't know them like I do. They've always said when Uncas and I marry-" Nathaniel's smile faded at the reminder of his brother. "Well, they would be fine with a small wedding. If you're sure that's what you really want?" he looked at her questioningly. "Yes, it will be good to meet more of your friends and for all of us to have a small celebration." Cora answered, thinking of Chingachgook and Juliet as well as Nathaniel and her. Juliet needed to have some joy in her life again and the wedding of her soon-to-be parents was the perfect opportunity. "Good. Let's tell them." Nathaniel grabbed her hand and they walked back around to the front of the longhouse.

"We've decided on Thursday in two weeks." Nathaniel told his father and Jack. If you can have everyone there by the evening before, that would be fine." Jack nodded and shook everyone's hands, before mounting his horse and riding out of the palisade, pausing by the entrance to lift a hand in farewell.

Nathaniel dropped his hand back to his side when Jack disappeared through the entrance and turned to his father and Cora. "We should get ready to leave soon too, if we're to make Albany tomorrow." He told them. "I'll get the horses together with Ongewasgone and bring them to the Wolf longhouse." Chingachgook said, and Nathaniel offered to get their journey bags and newly acquired things together. "I'll wake Juliet and get her ready," Cora said as they went their separate ways, Nathaniel walking with her back to the Wolf longhouse. She looked at Nathaniel as they neared the longhouse entrance, "I'm going to miss it here. Tsiron:iare and I have become friends and the same with Anna Hoffman." Nathaniel smiled, "We'll see Tsiron:iare soon enough when she and Ongewasgone come to Albany for our wedding. And we'll return here on occasion to see everyone. They'll come out to our cabin at times too, we have visitors every now and then." Cora smiled in return, happy to know that they would be having company in their eventual home.

As they entered the longhouse, they were greeted by Tsiron:iare in her compartment. "I've prepared some food for your journey," she said, handing a large oilcloth bundle to Cora. "And of course there's food for you now as well." She gestured to the cooking pot hung over the fire that was full of bubbling corn porridge. Cora and Nathaniel thanked her, and Nathaniel ate a bowlful of porridge before going over to where he and his father had slept to gather their things. Cora knelt beside Tsiron:iare, who was placing a few more sticks on the fire. "Nathaniel and I have decided to marry in two weeks, from this Thursday in Albany," she said, "If it wouldn't be too much of a journey for you, we would like to invite you and Ongewasgone to come to our wedding." Tsiron:iare's eyes lit up. "We'll come. Weddings are a special time of celebration." She laughed a little. "It's strange to think that Hawkeye will soon be a husband and father. We've all wondered if he would ever settle down." Cora laughed too. It was easy to see how Nathaniel could give that impression at times. 'But soon he'll be mine, and I'll be his. Forever'_, _she thought happily.

* * *

"If I may, I might bring Otsha:ta with us, provided her parents agree." Tsiron:iare suggested. "I know she and Juliet have become fast friends." "She'd be more than welcome," Cora said, "if her parents have returned from their trip and want to come as well, we'd be glad to see them there." Otsha:ta's parents, Ka'nikonrhi:io and Gassinontie were Ongewasgone's younger brother and sister-in-law and were also long-time friends of the Mohicans. Though Cora hadn't met them yet, Chingachgook and Nathaniel had both mentioned them to her and she wanted to meet them. "I'll ask them when they return tomorrow." Tsiron:iare said and just then, a loud yawn came from the sleeping platform Cora and Juliet had been sharing. Cora turned and saw that Juliet was sitting straight up, and stretching while her eyes blinked sleepily. She got up and walked over to the platform. "And good morning to you too, Juliet." She said, smiling at the little girl who gave her a small smile back. "Let's get you some breakfast," she said, "and then we must get ready to travel. Remember we leave for Albany today." Juliet nodded, and Cora helped her out of bed and over to the fire with Tsiron:iare for breakfast.

* * *

"Give our greetings to Reverend Wheelock." Ongewasgone gripped Chingachgook and then Nathaniels' forearms while saying his goodbyes. "We will see you soon in Albany." "Thank you for your hospitality and trading." Chingachgook replied and Nathaniel expressed similar thanks. "Safe travels." Tsiron:iare said as she embraced Cora and Juliet. Otsha:ta threw her arms around Juliet when her aunt stepped back. "I hope my parents let me come with _Ista _and _Rakenonha':a." _she said. "Maybe they will come too." Juliet hugged her new friend back. She hoped Otsha:ta would come to Albany for the wedding. It was a lot of fun having someone to play with. She and Otsha:ta had played and worked together every day since she'd come to Canajoharie. Otsha:ta took her aunt's hand as she stepped back from Juliet. "Thank you all for everything." Cora said gratefully, and gave a gentle but instructive look to Juliet. "Thank you for letting us stay and the clothes." Juliet said, remembering that Mama had always said to say thank you too. Miss Cora's look was a lot like hers had been whenever she had forgotten to say thank you. Both Ongwasgone and Tsiron:iare smiled at her.

Nathaniel came to her and picked her up. "Let's get you on Okera." He said, swinging her up onto the Palomino horse. Juliet had never been on horseback before, since Hickory, the horse Papa had used for plowing or the occasional trip to town hadn't been used for riding by her or James. Sometimes Papa had ridden Hickory but not very much. Okera was a big horse, and Juliet felt very high up. The ground seemed so far away. Suddenly Okera moved a bit, and Juliet whimpered. "You're all right, Juliet. She's adjusting to you being on her back is all." Nathaniel said gently to her, placing a hand on the horse's bridle and making a soothing noise. He took Juliet's hand with his other one and placed it on the horse's mane. "Here, hold onto her mane. See, you and her have the same color hair." He smiled up at her. Juliet smiled back. The mare did have the same color mane as her hair. Like Mama's. The ache came again but she tried to push it away.

Nathaniel turned away and made a bowl with his hands to help lift Cora onto the horse, who sat behind Juliet and took the reins in her hands. "Just hold onto the mane Juliet, and you'll be all right." She told her. Juliet felt better after hearing Nathaniel and Miss Cora reassure her. She still felt very high up but Nathaniel remained standing close by and she felt safe with him there and Miss Cora behind her.

Chingachgook took the lead rope of the chestnut gelding that carried their journey bags and other provisions and began to walk towards the palisade entrance, Nathaniel staying with Cora and Juliet. Cora made a clicking noise and gave a tap of her heels to Okera's sides and the horse began to move forward as well. Nathaniel walked alongside them, and as they reached the entrance, turned and a made a final farewell salute before they headed out on their way to Albany.

* * *

"Just a little longer, _ntant'tis_." Nathaniel gave an indulgent smile to Juliet, as he prayed desperately for patience. He exchanged a look with Cora who looked like she was doing the same thing after Juliet had asked how much longer until they would arrive in Albany for the hundredth time. A nudge at his side caused him to look at his father, who merely smiled and raised his eyebrows. Nathaniel chuckled. Chingachgook was clearly enjoying seeing him in the same position he had been in with Uncas and him when they were young boys. 'Always asking repeatedly when we would arrive somewhere.' He thought wryly. Justice was served. The memory of Uncas brought forth another pang of grief but he focused his mind on the joy from his childhood memories.

It was late on the second day of their journey, and judging by familiar landmarks and the increased traffic on the road, they were getting closer to their destination. Juliet was riding Okera and seemed to be getting more comfortable being on horseback. Nathaniel was leading the Palomino since Cora had decided to stretch her legs after their last break.

"_Nkwis."_ Chingachgook's voice rang out and Nathaniel looked up ahead, where his father was pointing and smiled. They had reached the outer edges of Albany, where a few homes and some trade shops, such as the tanneries, were. "Not much longer now." Nathaniel told Cora and tugged playfully at Juliet's ankle. "Now you can stop asking how much longer." He told her firmly, while letting her know with his twinkling eyes that he wasn't being serious. Juliet giggled. "We're really in Albany?" she said, leaning forward as they began to enter the city. "Yes, Juliet." Cora touched her leg, "We're here." Seeing Juliet look around in wonder was a good distraction for her too. As they had drawn closer to Albany, she couldn't help but remember the last time she was there. 'Alice was alive, and so were Papa and Duncan and so many others.' She had thought, remembering how she and her sister had left with their escort that day with no knowledge of what lay ahead. 'And Uncas was alive.' Cora thought, looking at Nathaniel now. They hadn't met their family before and if circumstances had been different, they probably wouldn't have. But Cora couldn't imagine not being with Nathaniel, Juliet and Chingachgook now. 'But I wish the others were here too.' The thought came to her just as Nathaniel looked at her with concern. "Are you all right?" he asked her quietly, taking her hand with his free one. Cora shook away her thoughts. "Yes," she answered, giving him a small smile with a sigh at the end, "It's only that the last time I was here-" she looked at him without finishing and he nodded and laced his fingers in between hers. "I know." He said. "I know."

* * *

"Here we are." Chingachgook said, smiling at his family as they turned down the street that the Wheelock's home was on. Eleazar and Mary lived in a two-story white-washed clapboard home on the southeast edges of Albany, near to the school. Nathaniel and Uncas had boarded there for the first two years when he had sent them to school, and then spent a season at the Winthrop's before spending their last school year at the Wheelock's again. A combination of pain and nostalgia hit him as the memories came and the pain increased when he thought of having to tell the Wheelocks about Uncas.

Just then, a muffled gasp and hushed voices caught his attention and he looked to see where a group of well-dressed Englishmen and women were on the other side of the street. They looked at him and Nathaniel, before staring at Cora and Juliet. One of the men pointed at them and said something to the other man while the women whispered excitedly to each other. He couldn't hear what they were saying, but he could guess. Cora had noticed them as well, and she gave a little toss of her head and held it high, keeping her hand inside Nathaniel's. He smiled at her confidence. Juliet hadn't seemed to notice them and he was grateful. The time where she would realize how different her new family was to many in the English world would come soon enough.

They arrived in front of the Wheelock house, and Chingachgook handed the reins of the chestnut pack horse to Nathaniel. He knocked on the front door. "Hello, Eleazar Wheelock!" he called out as he knocked. From behind the door he soon heard the sound of footsteps and the door opened, with Reverend Wheelock looking surprised back at him. The surprise quickly changed to a wide smile, and he reached out to accept his hand. "Chingachgook! And Nathnaiel!" Eleazar shook their hands heartily. "What a wonderful surprise! And where's Uncas?" The smile grew smaller as he looked at their faces in response to his question. "My son is with God and His Son now." Chingachgook said sadly. "We lost him shortly after the surrender of Fort William Henry to the Huron." Eleazar's eyes welled up when he finished speaking. "I'm so sorry, friends. God rest his soul." He said softly. Both of the Mohican men nodded at his words. There would be time to talk more about it later. The reverend shook his head. "Forgive me, it's late and you are certainly tired from your travels. John will stable your horses." He turned and called his son's name, who came hurrying to the door. John Wheelock was about seventeen years old, and lean with light brown hair pulled back into a queue. "Chingachgook! Nathaniel!" He said, his eyes lighting up when he saw their visitors. He shook their outstretched hands. "Uncas isn't with you?" he asked, looking over their group for him. His father touched his shoulder. "Uncas is with God now, John. Please see to their horses and let's let our visitors rest." John's face fell but he nodded. "Yes, Father." He said and stepped outside and took both of the horse's lead ropes from Nathaniel who lifted Juliet down from Okera. With John and the horses gone, the reverend opened the door wider and motioned his guests in ahead of him. Once inside, he gave a smile and welcoming look to Cora and Juliet who clutched her and Nathaniel's hand. "Excuse my manners." He said as he gave a short bow to them. "I'm Reverend Eleazar Wheelock." "Cora Munro," Cora said, as she gave a curtsy. "It's good to meet you. And this is Juliet Cameron." Juliet gave a little curtsy as well. "While I wish it could be under better circumstances, I'm glad to meet you both." The reverend answered just as the woman that Cora surmised was Mrs. Wheelock entered the small entry hall. She greeted the Mohican men and Cora and Juliet warmly and when told the news of Uncas, covered her hand with her mouth and shook her head while several tears ran down her cheeks. Her husband put his arm around her shoulders. "Now, now, dear wife. We have our guests to see to." She took a deep breath. "You're right." She told him. She gave her guests a sad smile. "Please come in to the dining room, and I'll bring some supper. You must be hungry. I'll prepare your rooms while you eat." She led her guests into the dining room and urged them to make themselves comfortable before setting down bowls of oyster soup and chunks of fresh bread in front of them. "Stay with us, please, Mary." Chingachgook asked when she tried to excuse herself to prepare rooms, "We have much to talk about." Reverend Wheelock blessed the food and as they ate, they told them more about what had happened. Chingachgook told most of the Mohicans' part of the story, and Cora spoke at intervals about her journey and how they all met. Nathaniel helped when both of them had trouble speaking from the pain and gave Juliet's story. Together, Nathaniel and Cora told them about their plans to marry and adopt Juliet. When they finished, both of the Wheelocks' faces were wet with tears. "I'm so sorry for all of your losses. You've been through so much." Mrs. Wheelock's voice trembled and she shook her head. "Thank the Lord for preserving you four." "Thank you, Mrs. Wheelock." Cora answered, grateful for the simple acknowledgement of what they'd been through.

Reverend Wheelock dried his eyes with a handkerchief, and looked at the group. "It's an honor to have you here during this time of grief and celebration." He smiled at Nathaniel and Cora. "Congratulations, Nathaniel. You've finally found your match. I hope you know what you're in for, my dear." He said, giving Cora a grin. "I do indeed, reverend." She said, smiling back at him. Nathaniel rolled his eyes as his father and Mrs. Wheelock joined in, chuckling at his expense. He shifted Juliet in his lap who had fallen asleep shortly after eating her soup. Mrs. Wheelock excused herself then, saying that they must be tired and looking forward to sleep. Nathaniel laced his arms around Juliet and hugged her close while she slept. It was good to be among people who felt like another family to him, just as the Twin Rivers Mohawks did.

* * *

Nathaniel stood by the bed, sorting through his journey bag. He hadn't emptied it out completely since the beginning of their planned journey to Can-tuck-ee, and he thought he'd take a few moments to do it now. Chingachgook remained downstairs, talking with Reverend Wheelock while Cora and Juliet had gone to their room to sleep.

When he had first arrived in the room that he and Chingachgook had been given, he had felt his lungs tighten a bit unexpectedly. This was the room that he and Uncas had shared while they boarded during the school terms. Memories of Uncas and him during their school days had flashed through his mind. Early days adjusting to an English house and way of life. Late nights studying. Homesickness. His brother comforting him one night while he struggled for the first time feeling like he would never belong anywhere. "_You belong with me and our father, nimhates." He had told him firmly_. It was a strange mix of pain and comfort to be in a place that held so many memories of Uncas.

Returning to his bag, he continued to sift through the remaining items at the bottom. Taking out a spare pair of moccasins, he noticed a small canvas bundle at the bottom. 'I don't remember this,' he thought, taking it out. It had been waterproofed so it probably hadn't been damaged too much by the plunge into the waterfall. Uncas had unpacked a few things from their bags to dry while he had tended to Juliet after finding her, so he hadn't worried about any of their things becoming mildewed or rotten. Opening up the bundle, a few wizened apples fell out along with a set of girl's clothes. He recognized them as Juliet's from the farm. He guessed that either his father or brother had placed the bundle in his bag before leaving the fort. A tiny drawstring pouch was at the bottom of the bundle and he picked it up. It was heavy as he opened it and shook the contents out into his hand. Coins spilled out into his hands, surprising him.

"Nathaniel?" Cora's voice came from the door, which was open. He turned to her, his hands still holding the money. "I thought you'd be asleep by now." He said, his surprise at the money momentarily forgotten at the sight of her. She walked towards him. "I wanted to see how you were settling in. I know that this house holds memories for you." Cora noticed the money in his hands and looked confused, "Where did this come from?" Nathaniel had shown her where he kept the silver he traded his pelts for, wanting her to know where it was in case she needed anything. Everything they held separately would be theirs together soon enough as well. But this wasn't what he had shown her.

Nathaniel shrugged, "I don't know, it was in a bundle with the clothes we found Juliet in." He opened the pouch to slip the money back in and noticed a piece of folded parchment inside. He took it out while putting the money back in. "Maybe this will tell us." He unfolded it, holding it out so Cora could read it as well. She started a bit when she recognized the handwriting and Nathaniel looked at her. "It's Duncan's handwriting," she told him, "but why…" her voice trailed off as they silently read the short message. Tears came to her eyes as she read it again, saying the words out loud. "A fortnight of Major's pay to Miss Juliet Cameron. At the behest of Major Duncan Harold Heyward of His Majesty King George II's Army stationed at Fort William Henry on August 9, 1757, in honor of her departed family." She looked up at Nathaniel. "Duncan gave her nearly twenty pounds sterling."

Nathaniel didn't know what to say. Part of him was cynical and wanted to think that this was the Major's way of easing his conscience after having lied about the true fate of the Camerons. But the better part of him rejected this. It was true that his feelings regarding the Major were complex, on one hand he had lied about the Cameron's homestead and been arrogant towards his family and their colonial and Mohawk friends. Yet he had made the ultimate sacrifice in the end for himself and for Cora. Memories of Duncan screaming in agony as he burned flashed through his mind followed by the final look of relief when he had been relieved of his suffering by Killdeer. And just as they had then, Nathaniel's eyes filled with tears. From beyond the grave, the Major had surprised him with this unexpected gesture of kindness.

"So he did." He told Cora, opening his arms towards her and embracing her. He pressed his lips to her head, thankful that they were together and safe. He sent up a prayer to the Master of Life, thanking Him for the new life they had together. They would try not to waste the sacrifices of others.

"What should we do with it?" Cora asked quietly after a few moments. "Nothing for now, I think. We'll keep it safe." Nathaniel said and Cora agreed. "Perhaps it will be part of her dowry someday, to a man as fine as her fathers." She said, smiling at him. "Now let's not grow her up already. We still got to get ourselves married." Nathaniel said, eyes stern but his lips twitching playfully. Cora laughed before saying, "I should probably go and sleep now." Nathaniel nodded and kissed her gently before she left. "Goodnight, _niu_-to-be." He said, having told her what it meant before. He looked forward to the day soon when he could drop the to-be part from it. "Goodnight, my Nathaniel." She said in return, and left the room.

* * *

_Ka'nikonhri:io : A Good Mind (Mohawk)_

_Gassinontie: Flying Legs (Mohawk, historical name)_

_Rakenonha:a : my Uncle (Mohawk)_

_By the time you're reading this, it will be my birthday (or past it). But I wanted to write one last chapter as the age I am at this writing and so here I am! Our family has arrived in Albany and we are only a chapter or so away from a wedding. I have plans leading up to it that I'm excited to share when we get there. _

_A few notes regarding Reverend Wheelock. Reverend Eleazar Wheelock was a real person, as was his wife Mary and their son John. However, as far as I know, he never lived in Albany but I decided to play with history a bit regarding this and some other changes to the historical record as presented in this story. The movie did this as well, seeing as how Reverend Wheelock's school didn't start until 1750 and unless we're supposed to believe that Nathaniel is only 17, it doesn't add up that he would've gone to the school starting at the age of ten. Reverend Wheelock did have native students live with his family and was genuinely concerned for the First Nations who faced increased difficulties during this time period. According to what I found out, his school was one of the few places where native and colonial students alike studied on the same level of education. Girls were also educated at his school. He also had eight children according to the historical record but to form a tighter connection between him and Chingachgook, I decided to have John be their only child (at least who survived to adulthood-I haven't decided yet). _

_The idea of Duncan having given Juliet money was something I'd planned out early in the story (it seemed to fit well with his character). It's what really was on his mind when he thinks in the ninth chapter of this story about helping her. The bag prepared for the journey was just a way to disguise what he had done (due to the level of tension between him and Nathaniel and presumably Nathaniel's family plus Cora he couldn't really just give the money to them) as he felt awkward about it but felt it was the "proper gesture." I think it fits well with his "office and gentleman" style for the time period if that makes sense. I also feel that it give his character another layer, where he is a man torn between his upbringing and culture and his conscience. _

_Looking forward to sharing more of our family's new life together!_


	19. Chapter 19

_Hello again! Thanks to everyone who reviewed/viewed my last chapter and sent me birthday wishes, writing this story and being a part of this fandom has been one of the highlights of my past year and I'm excited to continue it into my next year! This chapter might feel a bit "sub-plottish" or disjointed but there were moments between different characters that I wanted to touch on here and things that I wanted to get the ball rolling with for later reference. As always, notes are at the bottom. Enjoy!_

_Song Listing for this Chapter:_

_1\. Tribe of Avaren by Brandon Fiechter_

* * *

Chapter 19-Planning for a Wedding Part I

Cora took a long sip of tea at breakfast the next morning, savoring the familiar taste and warmth of a morning cup of tea. Morning sunlight spilled in through the windows of the dining room. Across from her, Chingachgook, Reverend Wheelock and John sat eating their own breakfasts while beside her sat Juliet with Nathaniel on Juliet's other side. Nathaniel had finished his own bowl of oatmeal already and he was currently coaxing the last few spoonfuls into Juliet's mouth. She had decided she wasn't hungry enough for her whole bowl but Nathaniel and Cora both disagreed. "One more." Nathaniel said, holding up the spoon to her lips. Juliet swallowed and Cora caught Nathaniel's eye over her head and exchanged a smile.

"I thought I would take you and Juliet out to do some looking for wedding clothes, Cora," Mrs. Wheelock entered the room from the kitchen. "I know an excellent mantua-maker who has a shop nearby. We can start by looking at what she has to offer." Cora didn't know quite what to say. She hadn't even thought about wedding clothes yet, it didn't seem quite real yet that she would be married soon. 'To Nathaniel,' she thought, her pulse increasing at the thought of marrying him. But still, it was one thing to know that you were getting married and to actually be at the beginning of the process. Now that they were having a true wedding party-albeit a small one-there were quite a few things to take into account. There were the legal matters to consider; she and Nathaniel had to obtain a license and make arrangements to settle her father's estate somehow. Then there were practical matters related to the actual day and finally the more intimate, personal issues related to becoming a new family together. All of a sudden, it seemed overwhelming. 'But we have to start somewhere.' Cora thought. "That would be very nice," Cora answered, "but there are some other issues that Nathaniel and I will have to handle as well." She turned and looked at him, who shrugged with a smile. "We can begin handling those tomorrow as well as today." He told her. "All right." Cora answered.

Mrs. Wheelock clapped her hands together. "Wonderful! After we get these dishes cleaned, we can go." By now, everyone had finished eating so she stood up to clear the dishes. Cora joined her and Juliet picked up her own bowl and Nathaniel's. "Thank you, Juliet." Mrs. Wheelock told her brightly, "you're a good help." Juliet beamed. She liked being able to help out, just like she did at home. Or had done. Pain hit her heart all over again but she pushed it away as best she could while she followed Mrs. Wheelock and Miss Cora into the kitchen area. She didn't want to be sad today or start crying again. Today she would try to be happy.

* * *

"Do I really get a fancy new dress, Miss Cora?" Juliet asked excitedly, holding her hand as they walked towards the mantua-maker's shop. Miss Cora had told her that she was going to get a dress for the wedding as well but she could hardly believe it. Mama had always made their clothes out of homespun or the occasional fabric that Papa brought back on his rare trips to town. She'd never known anything else. But seeing different groups of men and women in Albany dressed in clothes that were dyed in colors like wildflowers had made her wonder what it would be like to have a dress like that.

Cora smiled down at Juliet, glad to see that she had a bounce in her step today. It made her feel good to see her excited about something. "Yes, Juliet." She said, squeezing her hand. "We're each going to get a new dress." At that moment they reached the shop and Mrs. Wheelock ushered them in ahead of her. A middle-aged woman with faded red hair pulled into a bun under a cap smiled at them and moved towards them from a small counter at the back of the shop. "Good morning, Mrs. Edwards," Mrs. Wheelock said, "I brought two ladies here today in need of your services. Miss Cora Munro and Miss Juliet Cameron." She gestured to both of them as she said their names. "Miss Munro is getting married in a little less than two weeks' time and both she and Miss Juliet need dresses made." Mrs. Edwards' eyes lit up, "Congratulations miss. If you'll come with me, we'll get both of you measured and then we can see about the particulars." She led them to a small back room where she measured Cora and then Juliet. It felt funny to Juliet taking off all her clothes except her shift and being measured by a stranger but Miss Cora helped her and she had done it too so it was all right.

Once they had both been measured and re-dressed themselves, Mrs. Edwards led them back out to the shop and turned to Cora. "Was there a particular design or style you had in mind miss?" she asked, "I just received a fashion doll from London by way of New York that showed a saque dress. Would you like to see it?" Cora shook her head, "No, thank you." She didn't care for the saque dress, although she had worn one in London to a ball before she and Alice had left for Boston. While the dress was artistically beautiful, it wasn't at all practical to manage with the fabric hanging loose down the back. She wanted a simpler design for her wedding dress. "I would like something simple," she continued, "with as little whalebone sewn into the seams as possible and no need for panniers." Cora knew it might sound strange to request a dress like that but she didn't care. It was her wedding and she would wear what the dress she preferred. But if they were surprised, Mrs. Edwards didn't show it nor did Mrs. Wheelock. "Very well, miss. Why don't you take a look at the fabrics I have and let me know what you think you'd like to have your dress made up in?"

Juliet had already begun to wander around the edges of the shop, looking at all the brightly colored bolts of fabric and selections of lace, ribbon and trimmings. She didn't know how you could ever choose. Everything was so pretty. Some of the fabrics had raised patterns on them while others had rows of printed flowers. The ribbons came in both narrow and wide lengths and the lace reminded her of snowflakes. She was staring at some lace that created a chain of roses in its middle when she felt a hand on her back and looked up at Miss Cora.

"Do you see anything you like?" Cora asked gently. She knew that Juliet had never been in a shop like this before and wanted her to be able to help choose her own material and trimmings. Chingachgook had quietly pulled her aside before they'd left the Wheelocks' and told her he would be paying for the dresses for both of them. _"I want to do this for you, as my future daughter-in-law."_ _He had told her, "And if you can do something for me…"_ _He had told her that he would like her to get some material and sew two new shirts for the wedding for him and Nathaniel._ _"I already have the rest of our wedding clothes." _Cora had immediately agreed and thanked him, touched by his generosity.

"Everything's so pretty." Juliet said, her little voice filled with awe as she brought Cora back to the present. Cora smiled at the sight of Juliet's eyes flitting from one new find to another. Suddenly, her eyes landed on a bolt of bright teal material with a tiny pattern of inlaid leaves in the same color on it. It reminded her of a deep river in the forest when the sun was high in the sky. "That one's really beautiful." She said, pointing to it. Cora turned to Mrs. Edwards, "May we see this one, please?" she asked. When Mrs. Edwards had taken it down and spread it out over the counter for them to see, Cora liked it even more and she could see that Juliet did as well. It was a beautiful silk brocade material that shimmered slightly when light touched it. "This would be lovely on you Juliet," Cora said to her, "Would you like your dress to be made out of this?" "Yes!" Juliet said, maybe a little too loudly but all three women chuckled at her enthusiasm. "All right then, that's one thing settled." Mrs. Edwards said smiling. "Now you'll need to choose another for your petticoat and stomacher."

Cora turned back to look at more fabric with Juliet and caught sight of a bold of a bright yellow damask fabric near the front of the shop. She went to look at it, taking Juliet by the hand. The material was also beautiful and appeared almost golden in the sunlight with a scrolled pattern running across it. An idea came to her while looking at it. "What do you think about this material, Juliet?" she asked her, "Would you like it for your petticoat and stomacher?" Juliet nodded happily. It seemed like her new dress would be even prettier than she had ever imagined a dress could be. Mrs. Edwards and Mrs. Wheelock had both come over near them. "She wants this material for her petticoat and stomacher," Cora said, "and if it's possible, I'll have it for the main part of my dress and then have the teal for my petticoat and stomacher. Will there be enough for a length of each for a shirt?" Mrs. Edwards looked a bit surprised at her choices but nodded her assent. "Yes, miss. I can cut the material for that now while you select trim." She said as she took the bolt of fabric down and laid it on the counter along with the bolt of teal silk brocade. "That's a lovely idea, my dear." Mrs. Wheelock said, as she touched Cora's arm, "I don't know what you want exactly to trim your gowns with, but I saw some beautiful pieces of lace over here." She led Cora and Juliet over to the middle over of the shop and showed them what she had found.

As they looked, she said softly to Cora. "For Chingachgook and Nathaniel?" tilting her head to the counter where Mrs. Edwards had wrapped the two bundles with the lengths of material. "Yes, he asked me to select fabric and make them each a shirt for the wedding." Cora responded. She caught the sad expression on Mrs. Wheelock's face as she looked at only two bundles on the counter and not three. Cora felt the loss of Alice's presence as well; Alice had always loved the process of making a new dress. She would've been with them now, fingering the laces and laughing with Juliet as she helped her select ribbons for her stomacher. And then unexpectedly thoughts of their long-departed mother crept in and memories of her taking her to the mantua-maker drifted through her mind. Tears pricked her eyes and she blinked them back while Mrs. Wheelock looked at her with concern. "Your sister?" she inquired gently. Cora nodded. "And my mother. She's been gone for years but being here, doing this, made me think of her." She said. Mrs. Wheelock nodded in understanding. "I'm honored to be with you for this occasion." She told her quietly. Just then, Cora felt a tugging on her skirt. "What about this lace, Miss Cora?" Juliet pointed excitedly to a length of lace. "Let's take a look at it," Cora responded, holding it up so all three of them could get a closer look. As they did so, and she laughed at Juliet's excited squeals while gently shushing her, the sad thoughts slowly left and she felt a renewed sense of hope slip over her.

* * *

After the women had left for their shopping, Nathaniel suggested to John that they go hunting together outside of Albany. John's eyes had lit up in excitement and he had eagerly agreed. Chingachgook had chuckled at the sight as soon as Hawkeye and John left.

"He's grown much since we saw him last fall." He remarked to Eleazar as he watched from the window of the study as his son and John moved off together down the street, John carrying his father's rifle. "That he has, Mary says that if he grows any more he'll have to sew his own breeches." Eleazar joined him at the window. When both their sons had disappeared from sight, the two men settled into chairs by the fireplace.

"How are you doing, my friend?" Eleazar said breaking the silence after a few moments. Chingachgook looked at him and took a few moments to gather his thoughts. Eleazar, like Ongewasgone, was one of his oldest friends and probably his closest friend among their settler friends. Their friendship had started when he had brought Hawkeye and Uncas to school, as young boys aged ten and eight and enrolled them to learn the ways of the English world. He remembered those days clearly, from when he had first heard of the school on a trading trip to the day he had embraced both his sons and left them in the care of the Wheelocks' for the winter school term. He had stayed with them for several days prior, judging for himself that they would be in good hands. And although he had never told anyone, he had lingered for a few days longer unobserved to be doubly sure.

But he had been right about his instincts with the Wheelocks. Eleazar Wheelock hadn't looked down on them and was truly concerned for the native tribes and nations throughout the English colonies, who were facing land encroachment and broken promises from the colonial governments. _"I hope that by providing them with an education and fluency in the English language and knowledge of Christian beliefs, their situations will improve." He had said to Chingachgook, when questioning him about his views towards the native people prior to agreeing to leave his sons at the school. _He had listened with respect when Chinachgook had shared with him how few the Mohicans were now, and the ways in which it had happened. Over time, the two men had become close as they helped each other raise two boys to manhood.

"I miss my son," Chingachgook said quietly at last. "I know I will see him again but for now I am left without any blood kin. I love Nathaniel, and he is forever my son, but it is a hard thing to accept that your bloodline will end with you." Eleazar nodded, placing a hand on Chingachgook's shoulder briefly. "I'm so sorry for that, Chingachgook, I know that it is an especially hard loss to bear because of that." Chingachgook nodded, knowing on some level that Eleazar could understand. It wasn't the same, but Eleazar had lost two sons of his own, one a stillbirth and the other not yet two years old. For a while, the room was silent while both men contemplated their losses.

"Nathaniel has been my comfort, as has my future daughter-in-law and granddaughter." Chingachgook broke the silence. "I felt hope when my white son said that he would stay with me and raise his family." "He is doing as a son should do, following the Fifth Commandment." Eleazar agreed. Chingachgook nodded and a comfortable silence fell over the room.

"Do you know of a place where my son can find a ring?" Chingachgook spoke up with a new topic. Enough had been said for now about loss. "Yes, there's a shop nearby." Eleazar answered. "When they return, we'll go there." Chingachgook answered. In the meantime, there were books to be looked through and cider to be drank and the comfort of friendship to be enjoyed.

* * *

Nathaniel watched as the jeweler wrapped the ring he had selected for Cora, happy that he had found the perfect ring for her at last. After he and John had returned to the house with a wild turkey apiece, his father had told him they were going to go to a jeweler's nearby that Reverend Wheelock had told him about and find Cora' wedding ring. Surprisingly, the jeweler had been accommodating if a bit nervous when the two Mohicans had entered his shop. Native people were a common sight in Albany, due to trading and the school but not everyone accepted their presence. "Here you are sir," the jeweler said holding out the tiny package. Nathaniel thanked him and was reaching into his money pouch when his father placed a hand on his arm, "_Ku, nkwis." _He handed the jeweler a pair of small pearl earrings and told him they would take these as well before handing him the money for both items. After they left the shop, Nathaniel turned to his father, "_Wanishi, Nooch_." He said, touched by his father's show of support for his marriage. Chingachgook smiled at him. _"The earrings are for Juliet, I thought they would be a nice surprise for her, to help welcome her into our family." _He agreed and thought about the earring he had purchased at Canajoharie. Tonight he would tell his father about it.

* * *

After a supper of roasted turkey, Nathaniel climbed upstairs to the room he shared with his father. Chingachgook had gone upstairs earlier, saying that he had something he needed to take care of. Nathaniel suspected it had something to do with the wedding as he had seen Cora and Chingachgook speaking together earlier quietly. Knocking on the door, he called out to his father if he could come in. At his consent, Nathaniel opened the door. "_Nooch, I need to show you something._" His father nodded while Nathaniel went to his bag and retrieved the earring. Bringing it over to the chair where his father was sitting, he sat on the stool beside him. "_I bought this earring to honor my brother's memory and was wondering if you would pierce my ear so that I can wear it._" He said, showing him the earring.

Chingachgook's eyes glistened as he touched the earring in his son's palm. "_Of course I will. Same ear_?" he asked, as he reached up and gently tugged on Hawkeye's left ear. His own earrings were worn in the same ear. Nathaniel nodded. As Chingachgook got up to retrieve a needle from his things, he couldn't help but remember when he had done the same thing for Uncas years ago. Nathaniel hadn't ever expressed interest in having his ears pierced or slit until now, and he it touched him that he wanted to do it in his brother's memory.

Nathaniel straightened a bit as his father came back to him, needle in hand with a candlestick in the other hand. Setting down the candlestick on the windowsill near them, Chincachgook ran the needle through the flame before turning to him and gripping his earlobe with the thumb and ring finger of his left hand. Positioning the needle in his left hand, he looked at his son questioningly. Nathaniel nodded at him, prepared. His father squeezed his earlobe lightly once before slipping the needle through. _For you, nimhates. _It felt a bit like a bee sting, and Chingachgook stepped back to let the pain subside. Nathaniel closed his eyes, mentally counting to himself as his father had taught Uncas and him to do when they were young and in need of having one of their many bumps or scrapes from a childish exploit gone wrong cleaned and bound. _"Focus on the counting instead of on the pain."_ _He had always said._ _"It will pass."_ And it did.

Once the initial pain had lessened, Nathaniel opened his eyes and his father took the earring from his open palm and slipped it into his newly pierced ear. "Have a look, _nkwis." _His father gestured towards the small mirror on the wall near the wash basin. Nathaniel walked over and looked at himself with an earring in his ear for the first time. Cognizant of the fresh wound, he fingered it lightly and watched as it caught the light from the candle. It was perfect. Whenever he saw it, he would think of Uncas. Catching sight of his father standing behind him in the mirror, he turned around and wrapped his arms around him. _"Wanishi, Nooch." _He said quietly.

* * *

_A few quick notes for this chapter: As I said at the beginning of this chapter, I wanted to have introduce concepts or ideas to bring up later in the story. The next chapter will deal with some "heavier" issues and I wanted to have a different feel here as the wedding is fast approaching. We've got one more chapter to go and we're there! I had a lot of fun researching fashion in this time period and the art of dressmaking (or mantua-making) and writing out how Juliet and Cora do some mother-daughter bonding while shopping. I felt it was only natural that Cora miss her mom during that part-even though she's been gone for years, shopping for your wedding dress is a __quintessential mother-daughter activity. I also wanted to touch on the Eleazar and Chingachgook's friendship here and there will be more throughout the story about it. Finally with Nathaniel's ear piercing, "he" told me he wanted to do something to honor his brother visibly and at first I was thinking of a fox tattoo, but it didn't seem like the right fit with the culture he was raised in and apart of. It also seemed a bit too "modern day" as well. The earring idea was readily accepted however, and I was glad to see Nathaniel and Chingachgook get more father-son time. All of their lives are in upheaval now and I believe it's equally important to nurture the existing relationships as well as the newly created ones._


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20-Planning for a Wedding Part II

_Hello again everyone! Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed/viewed my last chapter, I'm excited to be sharing this story with everyone. This will be the last chapter before Nathaniel and Cora's wedding day (which I'm very excited for) and will introduce some new characters into the story as well as set up some pieces for later. As always, notes and translations are at the bottom. Enjoy!_

_Song Listings for this Chapter:_

_1\. Photograph by Nickelback_

_2\. Today I Met The Boy I'm Going to Marry by Darlene Love_

* * *

Nathaniel checked the parchment to make sure that the ink was dry before folding their marriage license and placing it carefully inside his journey bag as he and Cora exited the county clerk's office. He couldn't believe how much it cost to be legally wed under English law but logically he knew that it would provide him and Cora with a certain level of protection. She would be his wife and he would be her husband, and no one could dispute that.

"Well, that's one thing settled." Cora said, sighing a bit as she looked up at him as they started down the busy street. She took his hand as they walked towards the British military headquarters in Albany. He squeezed her hand. "We'll get through this. Can't promise it will be the reception you're used to, but we'll get through it." He reassured her, although he was worried too about how their next meeting would go. He wasn't worried for himself or their upcoming nuptials-there wasn't a way that their marriage could be prevented that they knew of. But he was worried about how the experience of seeing her father's will and having the estate settled would affect her. It would be another reminder of the loss of her family.

"It doesn't matter how they react to us, as long as we get what we came for." Cora said, looking at him. Her chin tilted a bit higher with her words for a moment and Nathaniel felt a burst of pride at her confidence. He was both grateful and humbled to be the man that would spend the rest of his days with her. He couldn't wait to until their new life could begin in earnest. 'In just a few days,' he thought. The days had passed quickly since they had arrived in Albany and only a few more days remained until their wedding. Today was the day they had reserved to take care of both their marriage license and the retrieval and reading of the late Colonel Munro's will. Reverend Wheelock had helped them send word to the British headquarters requesting an audience in order to have her father's will read and the day had come at last. Before they had left Canajoharie, both Ongewasgone and Jack had reassured them that it was unlikely that anyone would know about Nathaniel's imprisonment and impending sentence given the aftermath of the fort's fall and the fact that most of the British Regulars were either dead or captured. Any evidence relating to British matters at the fort was in French hands now and as good as lost. With that in mind, Nathaniel and Cora had decided that there was no reason for him to not accompany Cora to have her father's will read. Now as they approached the building, with British colors flying from its roof and Regulars guarding the front, Cora felt a strange sense of nostalgia slip over her as well as an unexpected feeling of detachment. This was a familiar world to her that felt like it was rapidly becoming unfamiliar.

Ignoring the stares from the Regulars as they climbed the steps to the headquarters, Nathaniel opened the door and let Cora enter before him. Inside, a clerk sat writing feverishly in a ledger at small desk. More ledgers and pieces of parchment were stacked haphazardly around him. He stood up when he saw Cora enter. "Good day to you, miss. Sir." He said after a slight pause when he noticed Nathaniel. "Hello." Cora answered while Nathaniel nodded. He wasn't surprised by the clerk's stare, having long ago grown used to how some people stared at a white man dressed as a native.

"May I help you?" the clerk asked, clearly trying to hide his curiosity and failing. "Yes, we are here to meet with Captain Wilson regarding my father's will. I am Cora Munro, daughter of the late Colonel Munro." Cora answered. The clerk's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "Yes, miss. I'll tell him you are here right away, miss." He offered a short bow in her direction as he quickly left the room.

"Bit unorganized here." Nathaniel commented when he had gone. It wasn't surprising, given the fall of Fort William Henry and the massacre that had followed. Since arriving in Albany, news had been filtering in about the British military in America being in a state of disarray regarding their command structure. Rumors abounded that General Daniel Webb at Fort Edward was in disgrace after failing to support his countrymen at Fort William Henry and might be recalled from America over it. Apparently, this disgrace and possibility of recall flowed up the chain of command as well to the Commander-in-Chief of North America, General John Campbell of Loudoun.

"Yes, it certainly gives credence to all the news and rumors." Cora replied, looking around as the feeling of nostalgia grew stronger. The detached feeling had lessened for now only to be replaced by a feeling of saying good-bye to something. In a way, she realized that she was, beyond her father, sister, friend and soon-to-be brother-in-law. She was ending her life as a British Colonel's daughter to become the wife of a frontiersman and adopted Mohican and a mother. Her emotions must have shown on her face, because Nathaniel was looking at her with concern. "Are you all right?" he asked gently, his green eyes encouraging her to talk if she needed to. Cora sighed a little and looked at him, "I don't know, it's just being here feels like-"

Before she could finish, a man in officer's uniform appeared with the clerk following behind. He bowed. "Good day to you, Miss Munro. And you, sir." He said to both of them. "I am Captain Wilson. My personal condolences to you and if I may, Miss Munro, extend the deep sympathy and condolences on behalf of the Crown on the loss of your father." "Thank you, sir." Cora answered, reaching for Nathaniel's hand. "My fiancé, Mr. Nathaniel Poe, and I are ready to hear my father's will." If the captain was surprised at her declaration of their relationship, he didn't show it.

"Certainly, miss." The captain gestured to the door he had entered from. "If you both will follow me." They followed him to a small office where he invited them to sit before producing a sealed sheaf of parchment. Breaking the seal, his eyes met Cora's who took Nathaniel's hand and squeezed it once before nodding to show that she was ready. "I, George Munro, Lieutenant-Colonel of His Majesty King George II's Forces, being in my sound mind do make this last will and testament…" the captain began reading through the typical legal statements, but quickly came to the beneficiaries. "I give and bequeath to my daughters, Cora and Alice Munro, as my sole heirs and only children, properties both at 14 Portman Square and in Boston to be used equally between the both of them and the same with any profits attached to their sale or lease. The same stipulation applies to my investments, holdings and salary. I also leave to both my dear girls, my love with the reminder that I've always tried to do my utmost by them." Cora's eyes welled up at the last sentence and tears began to run down her face, while Nathaniel squeezed her hand before slipping his arm around her waist. Propriety be damned, Cora needed comfort.

Finishing his reading, Captain Wilson folded the parchment again and handed it to Cora. "I understand that your sister, Miss Alice, was lost as well, Miss Munro during the events surrounding the fall of Fort William Henry. You have my condolences for her loss as well." He said, and Cora could tell that he was trying to be kind even if he came across as stiff. "Thank you, sir. And thank you for meeting with us today." Cora stood, ready to leave. They had done what they came for and had no further business here. "You're welcome, miss. I wish we could do more." He led them back out to the main hall where he bowed to Cora and shook Nathaniel's hand before bidding them a good day.

As they exited the headquarters, Nathaniel turned to Cora as he placed the will she'd handed him in his journey bag. "Are you all right, _niu_-to-be?" he asked her as they paused a short distance away on the street. "I will be." Cora gave him a brave smile, though tears still glistened in her eyes. "I didn't expect to receive so much from my father, or to hear him from the grave remind me that he loved Alice and I and wanted to do the best by us. I've forgotten that in recent days." Nathaniel nodded, accepting it. Cora's father had been a man blinded in some respects, but he couldn't forget the moment shortly after their arrival at the fort in which he'd seen a glimpse of the man who despite his uniform and rank was simply a father with two girls he loved dearly. He kissed her forehead briefly and wiped away her tears with the pads of his fingers.

"Both houses are currently leased out, and can remain that way for now." Cora said, when she had gathered her thoughts a bit more. "With the money, it can remain where it is for now but I will write to have a portion sent our way so that we can have some of it for our new life here now. What do you think?" Nathaniel shrugged. "Fine with me. In our culture, the women own the houses and gardens so in my eyes and our people's they're still yours even if English law says otherwise after the wedding." Cora smiled at that, thinking about how much fairer life seemed for women and men alike in some respects in the native cultures she was learning more about. "Perhaps we can think of them as 'ours'," she suggested. "That'll do." Nathaniel said as they began to walk down the street again. Cora couldn't help stopping once again to look one final time at the British headquarters with its colors and Regulars. She looked at Nathaniel. "I didn't get to finish before the will was read. But being there made me realize that I'm saying good-bye to my old life where I belonged there," she gestured to the colors and building, "but I wouldn't trade it for anything except for our losses." Her voice caught a bit on the last part and Nathaniel said nothing but took her hand in his and squeezed it as they continued their walk.

* * *

Over the next few days, time seemed to speed up even more as the wedding day approached until it was the day before. They'd had supper twice with Samuel and Cassandra Winthrop, Jack and Katherine's parents, who had come first to express their condolences and then to share their joy at the upcoming nuptials. Both of the senior Winthrops had taken to Cora and Juliet right away and the same had been true in return. Cora and Juliet had received their dresses from Mrs. Edwards the previous day and both were very pleased with them, at least as far as Nathaniel could tell from the excited whispers and exclamations that had come from behind the closed door of their bedchamber. Chingachgook had raised his eyebrows when he had opened the bill that had been sent with them, but had ultimately chuckled and said that he would try to remember the moment on the wedding day when both of them came down in their dresses. He had smiled affectionately at both Cora and Juliet when the two had come downstairs and thanked him profusely, embracing them both. Nathaniel smiled at the memory of that moment when his father had said later that he was glad they had saved so much of their income as daughters were expensive. _"But a joy and a blessing." He had said, a bit wistful at the end. _

"_You are happy to be marrying Cora tomorrow."_ His father's voice broke into his thoughts as he led the gelding back through the woods. Nathaniel and Chingachgook had gone hunting together to bring in some venison for the wedding dinner and had brought down a buck. Combined with the other dishes that Mrs. Wheelock and Mrs. Winthrop had planned, Nathaniel figured there would be plenty to eat. But food wasn't what was on his mind. Cora was.

"_Ahitka, Nooch. I feel as though I'm dreaming but at the same time I know that my wedding day is tomorrow and I couldn't be happier." _Nathaniel answered him, though his smile faded when he remembered his brother and future sister-in-law. _"I only wish_…" his voice trailed off as he felt Chingachgook's hand on his shoulder. _"I know, nkwis, but they would want us to be happy. It's one of the most special times in your life." _Chingachgook spoke to not only soothe his son's pain but also his own. Sometimes you had to remind yourself of things as well.

They walked in a comfortable silence for a while, both seemingly realizing that this would be their last time hunting together before their lives changed forever once again. It was a wonderful change this time, but still it would be different. Nathaniel would no longer be just a son and brother (he would always consider himself to be such no matter what), but a husband and a father. Eventually, Chingachgook broke the silence. "_When I married, I remember that it was the happiest day of my life up until that point. The other happiest days were when your brother was born and when you joined our family." _He paused, causing Nathaniel to stop as well while he looked at him seriously. _"I don't say that it negated the pain that brought you to our family and people, and know that I wished your birth family had been there to raise you, but it was a new beginning for us all. It was a wonderful day to have you in my arms and call you my son." _Nathaniel's eyes filled with tears as he hugged his father. He couldn't speak but he didn't need to, his father knew what he meant with his embrace.

As they re-entered Albany and the Wheelock's house came into view, both men noticed a wagon just pulling up to the front with some very familiar people in it. "Hello! Thomas and Katherine Lee!" Chingachgook called out as both he and Nathaniel raised arms in greeting as they drew closer. "Nathaniel! Chingachgook!" came the reply from both Lees as well as a fainter cry from their daughter. Thomas quickly helped Katherine to the ground while Margaret jumped from the wagon and ran to the Mohicans. _"Wachesa _Nathaniel! _Machom _Chingachgook!" Margaret called out as she ran to them, arms open wide. Nathaniel quickly bent down to hug her. She was Juliet's age and about the same size, with blonde hair and hazel eyes that were usually sparkling with joy but were red-rimmed today. "I'm so sorry about _Wachesa _Uncas!" she said as her eyes filled with tears. She reached out an arm to Chingachgook who gave her a sad smile and wrapped both her and Nathaniel in his arms. "Thank you." Both men said almost simultaneously. Nathaniel set Margaret down just in time for Katherine and Thomas to reach them. "Chingachgook, Nathaniel." Katherine gave each of them a quick embrace, her blue eyes showing her own sadness. Thomas shook both their hands, offering his sympathies. Katherine was the adult version of her daughter, except for Margaret's eyes which came from Thomas.

"When Jack told us the news, our hearts ached for you." Katherine said now, tears welling in her eyes. "We wanted to come earlier, but Jack said today is when we should arrive." Thomas added. "We're glad you're here now," Nathaniel said. It was wonderful to have the extended Winthrop clan here for his wedding and also cathartic to hear them express their grief about Uncas. "Did Jack come in with you?" he asked. Thomas nodded, "He went to Samuel and Cassandra's for the night but he said he would be here bright and early tomorrow to help get things ready. We're staying there ourselves too but we wanted to drop by." There would be furniture to be moved for the ceremony and chickens to be butchered for the roast.

"We got some work of our own to handle before we come in." Chingachgook spoke up, indicating the buck carcass on the gelding. "Want some help?" Thomas asked but the Mohicans politely declined his offer. "Help these two inside, and we'll be along shortly. You've had a long trip." Nathaniel said. Thomas tied the reins of their horse to the hitching post in front of the house just as the Wheelock's door opened and John came out. "Hello Mr. and Mrs. Lee!" he called as he joined them. "And Margaret!" he added, ruffling the little girl's hair. The Lees returned his greetings. "Father and Mother will be happy to see you too," he said to them as Thomas and Margaret began to follow him back in the house. Katherine lingered for just a moment longer, leaning in to whisper to Nathaniel. "So you're giving me an almost sister-in-law at last, _keshum_." She said, with a mischievous smile that brought back memories of their childhood to them both. Nathaniel laughed a little. "Yes, _nemitet_, I am." He told her as she turned and walked into the house. Chingachgook watched the interaction with a smile. It was good to see that some things never seemed to change.

* * *

Juliet picked up one of the horses and placed it beside another one, so that all the animals entering the ark would have a mate. 'A mama and a papa for each baby animal.' She thought, and forced away the tears that came to her eyes.

"And here's the giraffes!" Otsha:ta said excitedly as she put the two in line behind the horses. "Don't forget the doves!" Margaret said as she set the two carved doves on top of the ark so they could roost. Juliet smiled, forgetting her sad thoughts. Otsha:ta had arrived with her parents and aunt and uncle shortly after Margaret had arrived with her parents too. After Otsha:ta had met Margaret who had just met Juliet, the girls had been allowed to have their supper in the kitchen while the grown-ups ate in the dining room. It had been fun to have their own special meal together even though one of the mothers or Miss Cora peeked in occasionally to make sure that they were finishing their food. Once they were done, Mrs. Wheelock had surprised them by bringing out a carved Noah's Ark with lots of wooden animals for them to play with. There were so many animals of all kinds to play with and move around in and out of the ark. Juliet was glad to see Otsha:ta again and to have Margaret there too. It got a little boring sometimes with just the adults around.

"I can't believe _Wachesa _Nathaniel is getting married tomorrow." Margaret said, playing with the two sheep that came with the Ark. "I've never been to an English wedding before," Otsha:ta said, "only Mohawk and Palatine ones. I wonder what it'll be like." "I've never been to a wedding before ever." Juliet spoke up. She didn't know what it would be like at all except that Nathaniel and Miss Cora would be like Mama and Papa had been afterwards, husband and wife. Then they would adopt her. Margaret shrugged. "I haven't been to one either but _Wachesa _Nathaniel and _Wachesa _Uncas always said I'd be at theirs." All three girls fell silent at the mention of Uncas. After a few moments of silently playing with the animals, Margaret piped up again. "You're so lucky to be going to live with _Wachesa _Nathaniel and Miss Cora and _Machom _Chingachgook. I wish I could live with them too." She smiled at Juliet before putting two peacocks on the Ark while Otsha:ta put two ravens beside the peacocks.

Juliet didn't know what to say to that. Lucky? She was only going to live with the Mohicans and Miss Cora because Mama, Papa and James were dead. How was that lucky? Fighting back tears, Juliet continued to play quietly with the animals while Margaret and Otsha:ta chattered excitedly around her about weddings and the best way to line up the Ark animals.

* * *

Later that night, Juliet was still feeling sad as Miss Cora helped her out of her clothes until she was down to her shift to sleep in. "Remember we have to be up early tomorrow to take our baths before the wedding." Miss Cora said as she undressed herself. Juliet nodded. She had been so happy about the wedding before and getting to wear a fancy new dress and see Miss Cora and Nathaniel get married. Now she felt very sad. Thoughts of her family kept coming to her mind-Papa twirling her, Mama sewing her a new apron and James teasing her. Margaret had said she was lucky to be with her new family but she had already had a family. Mama, Papa and James had been her family. After tomorrow, she'd be starting a new life and she didn't want to forget them.

"Juliet?" Miss Cora's gentle voice came to her along with a soft hand cupping her cheek which was wet with tears. She hadn't even noticed she was crying. "Oh Juliet." Miss Cora knelt down in front of her and pulled her into a hug. "What is it, sweet girl?" Juliet couldn't answer but only sobbed louder. She hurt so bad inside that she wanted to die.

"I'm going to get Nathaniel." Miss Cora spoke hurriedly and Juliet felt her body being picked up and placed on the bed before she saw through her blurry eyes Miss Cora go to the door and disappear down the hall. Juliet grabbed a pillow from the bed and hugged it tightly. All of a sudden, the pillow was pulled from her arms and Nathaniel was pulling her onto his lap while Miss Cora sat beside and wrapped an arm around her. "Juliet, _ntant'tis." _Nathaniel said softly. "What's wrong? Talk to us." Juliet still couldn't answer. She was crying too hard so Nathaniel stroked her back and Miss Cora held her tightly until her sobs faded to sniffles. Nathaniel tilted her head back so that Miss Cora could wipe her face with a handkerchief. "What happened?" he asked once she was done and had moved to kneel in front of Juliet, with one of her hands in hers. Juliet shook her head, not knowing what to say.

"Is it your family?" Miss Cora asked softly. Juliet nodded yes. "Margaret said I was lucky to be going to live with you and she wishes she could too. But I'm only going to 'cause I lost my Mama and Papa. That's not lucky." Tears clouded Juliet's voice as she talked. Miss Cora and Nathaniel looked at each other before Miss Cora looked at her.

"We all say things that we don't know will hurt others sometimes." Miss Cora said, stroking her hair. "I'm sure Margaret didn't mean to hurt your feelings or make you sad. We can talk to her parents about it for you, but it would be good for you to tell Margaret how you felt when she said that. She probably doesn't understand that's it not a fun adventure for you and she shouldn't wish her family was gone." Nathaniel smiled briefly at Cora's words, grateful to have her take the lead in this conversation as someone who had firsthand experience being a little girl. Juliet nodded and wrapped her arms around Miss Cora's neck who smiled into her hair. "Thank you, Miss Cora." Juliet's voice was muffled. "Cora." Cora answered when Juliet pulled back. "Just Cora from now on, at least until we adopt you in the way of Nathaniel's people." She tapped Juliet's nose lightly. Juliet nodded but Nathaniel could see that she was still unsettled.

"Is there something else, _ntant'tis?"_

Juliet ducked her head down. "I'm scared that I'll forget about Mama, Papa and James after tomorrow." She said in a quiet voice. The room was still for a few moments and Juliet was worried that Nathaniel and Miss-no, just Cora-were angry at her. Tomorrow was their wedding after all and they didn't want to be sad so maybe she shouldn't be sad either anymore. Suddenly, a warm finger slipped under her chin and lifted it so she was looking at Nathaniel's green eyes. "We won't let you forget Juliet." He told her seriously. "We will tell you stories about them and you can tell us about them anytime you want. They will always have an honored place in the circle of our family. My father did the same with me and I will do no less than him." Juliet started to cry again but they were tears of relief this time. "I'm sorry for spoiling tonight." She said as she sniffled while Nathaniel rocked her on his knees a bit. "You don't have to be sorry, sweet girl." Cora said softly. "We love you. What hurts you hurts us too and we want to know about it so we can help you." Nathaniel made a soft noise of agreement and held her close while Cora went to the wash stand and brought back a damp towel. She wiped Juliet's face with the cool water to wash away the tears and kissed her forehead. Juliet smiled a little, feeling safe and loved once more.

"I think it's time we got you into bed, _ntant'tis._" Nathaniel said as he picked her up and pulled back the covers of the bed. Slipping her in, both he and Cora sat near her. "Just close your eyes, morning will be here before you know it." He said softly, after saying a short prayer to _Ketanetuwit _for them all. He began stroking her head and slowly Juliet's eyes grew heavy and she fell asleep.

* * *

Cora followed Nathaniel out into the hall once they were sure Juliet was sound asleep. "Poor Juliet. I don't think Margaret meant to upset her so much." Cora said, sighing softly. "No, I know she didn't, she just thinks she's going to go have lots of fun with us the way my family always did when we came by their farm. She doesn't realize that why Juliet's going to be ours isn't something fun." Nathaniel agreed. Margaret was like a niece in many ways and he knew she didn't mean to be hurtful. She was just a little girl like Juliet who didn't think before speaking. It would be all right in the end.

But there were other things on his mind now too, and he felt a shift in the air as he and Cora looked at each, both seemingly realizing it. The house was quiet, and only the soft glow of a few candles from under the closed doors of the two bedrooms gave any light to the hall. The air seemed charged with electricity all of a sudden and yet all they could do was look at each other. Soon there would be no going back for either of them. They would be together forever. 'Tomorrow, she'll be mine and I'll be hers.' Nathaniel thought, well aware of the shape of her body underneath the thin shift that was slightly obscured by the shawl she had slipped around her shoulders. Desire made itself known and judging by the look of longing on Cora's face, it had made itself known to her.

"Are you looking at me, Mr. Poe?" she said in a slightly husky, low voice. "Always, miss." Nathaniel leaned forward and kissed her lips, their foreheads touching as tendrils of their hair tickled their eyes and noses. They breathed together, taking in the other's scent. Suddenly, tomorrow felt like an eternity.

They broke away suddenly and let their heart rates slow, keeping their eyes fixed on each other. "We need our sleep too, no doubt we'll be otherwise occupied tomorrow night." Nathaniel said, a wry smile on his face. Cora agreed, blushing a bit while her pulse raced at the thought. Tomorrow night, they would join together in all ways completely as one. "Until tomorrow." She said, pressing a kiss to his forehead. "I'll see you at the altar, sir." Her eyes dancing with passion and humor. "At the altar." Nathaniel said, giving her a kiss in return. He waited until she re-entered the bedchamber and then turned and went to his own.

His father was still awake when he entered, reading a book that he had borrowed from the Wheelock's study. "_Is everything settled now_?" he asked, looking at his son with some concern as he had hear Juliet's sobs earlier. Nathaniel nodded. "_Yes, Nooch, it is."_ He quickly readied himself for bed, splashing cold water from the washbasin on his face a bit more vigorously than normal. His father chucked at that. "_Get some sleep, nkwis, I don't believe you'll be getting much tomorrow night_." Nathaniel rolled his eyes and got into bed, pulling the covers over him to distract himself with sleep.

* * *

_Wachesa: Uncle (Mohican)_

_Keshum: younger brother (Mohican)_

_Nemitet: my dear older sister (Delaware)_

_Special thanks to BrynnaRaven and Steve Martin's hilarious performance as George Banks in Father of the Bride for inspiring the bit with Chingachgook freaking out a tiny bit at the bill for Cora and Juliet's dresses! I could just see Chingachgook's eyebrows shooting up but remembering that it's for his family and it's worth the money (and I'll do my best to make the wedding day incredible to justify the cost!). _

_So we've made it almost to the wedding day and have finally met Jack's family. Katherine, Thomas and Margaret will all be recurring characters in this story (as will their Mohawk friends especially Otsha:ta) and I wanted to show the strong bond they have with the Mohicans which is why Margaret calls Nathaniel (and Uncas) her uncles and Chingachgook her grandfather and why Katherine takes on the role of "big sister." Katherine is a tribute to a close friend of mine who's a big sister to three brothers of her own. We will be learning more about them later on in the story as well. Speaking of Margaret-I hope that I didn't make her come across as a "mean little girl"-she just didn't realize what she was saying and what it implied. As Nathaniel said, she associates her Mohican "family" as the "fun people" much in the same way Juliet and her brother did whenever they came to visit. Her saying what she did also opened up a chance for Nathaniel, Cora and Juliet to all bond even further as a family and I didn't think it was unrealistic that Juliet should have a breakdown so close to the wedding because her life is changing so much and the wedding is a reminder of that._

_As a few quick historical notes, General Webb and the Commander-in-Chief, North America Major-General John Campbell of Loudoun were both recalled over the loss of Fort William Henry to the French. Try as I might thought, I could't find who replaced them until the following year so I decided to portray the British military as a bit "up in the air" for when Cora and Nathaniel visit their headquarters in Albany which I thought was realistic given the situation at the time. I'm not entirely sure if the British military kept copies of people's wills on hands but I decided to have them do so in this case for expediency and also for Cora to have a good-bye of sorts to the world she used to live in as the daughter of a British officer. In doing research on eighteenth century wills, I found that it was common for people to make personal notes along with their bequests in their wills (some I found were really funny) so I thought it was likely that Colonel Munro would've left a final message of his love for his girls in his will. Despite his actions in the movie, I believe you can tell that he is a father who deeply loved his girls. It was also important that Cora and Nathaniel keep both the Portman Square house and the Boston house (for a much further along plot line, I gave them a Boston house too) for now and let them stay leased out as there might be some travel in our family's future. On a small note, a Noah's Ark was a common toy for children to play with during the eighteenth century._

_Finally, I wanted to have Cora and Nathaniel get a "steamy" moment alone together the night before their wedding and hopefully amp things up a little for the wedding day. I've been looking forward to sharing the wedding day for a long time and I can't wait to!_


	21. Chapter 21

_Hello again everyone! Thank you to everyone who reviewed/viewed the last chapter, I hope that this chapter lives up to everyone's expectations. I know that I've been dreaming about getting to write this chapter from the beginning of my story and I am so excited that it is here! Enjoy, as always notes and translations are at the bottom. And without further ado, welcome to the wedding of Nathaniel and Cora!_

_Song Listings for this Chapter (A LOT this time but I'm listing the top three):_

_1\. This Will Be (An Everlasting Love) by Natalie Cole_

_2\. Far Away by Utah featuring Kyl_

_3\. Slow and Easy by Zapp and Roger_

* * *

Chapter 21-Nathaniel and Cora's Wedding

Stretching his back, Nathaniel straightened as he, his father and Jack finished lopping off the heads of the chickens that would be part of the wedding feast later that day. It was not quite dawn yet although the eastern sky was pink and the stars were rapidly fading for the day. It looked like it would be a wonderful end-of-summer day. 'A perfect day for our wedding,' Nathaniel thought, wondering if Cora was up and about yet upstairs in the house. He wouldn't be able to see her until the wedding ceremony at noon; it was English tradition that the groom couldn't see his bride until she came for the ceremony. But he could wonder.

"Looks like we're done here," he commented. His father and Jack nodded. "Let's get these into the women and then we can help Reverend Wheelock and John move the furniture in the parlor." Jack said. As they moved inside to the kitchen with their chickens, Nathaniel felt a hand on his shoulder and looked to see his father beside him. "When we're done with the furniture, you and I have some things to take care of." Chingachgook told him. "Starting with a trip to the woods for a bath and a sweat." Nathaniel laughed a bit and nodded. His father seemed to have a few surprises in store for him today.

* * *

"Juliet." Juliet heard her name being called and her body being shaken as she slowly opened her eyes. Everything came rushing back-it was Nathaniel and Cora's wedding day today! She sat up quickly and looked at Cora who'd been shaking her gently. She was still in her shift too. "It's time for us to get up," Cora smiled, "We need to eat and then bathe and ready ourselves for the wedding." Juliet smiled back. After their talk last night, she felt much better.

Just then, a knock sounded at the door. "Cora? Juliet?" Mrs. Wheelock's voice came from behind the door. Cora called out softly that she could enter. The door opened and Mrs. Wheelock smiled at them both. "Good morning to both of you. I have a little breakfast down in the kitchen for both of you and the bath has been drawn for you, Juliet. Once you're done, I'll get it ready for you too, Cora." Cora helped Juliet slip on a little dressing gown before slipping on her own that Mrs. Wheelock had lent her. As they went down the back stairs to the kitchen, Mrs. Wheelock said, "The men have already been up and about. They slaughtered the chickens for the feast and then Chingachgook took Nathaniel off into the forest after moving the parlor furniture." Cora wondered what they were doing in the forest but thought she'd find out soon enough. Besides, she had her own preparations to make.

As they entered the kitchen, Cora noticed that the table and counters were almost covered with dishes covered by white towels except for two beautifully decorated white cakes. Mrs. Wheelock followed her eyes to them and looked a bit bashful. "I suppose I should've hidden them better but Jack brought them over this morning from his mother's kitchen. There's one for you and one for Nathaniel." Cora felt her eyes glisten with tears. "Thank you," she said her voice trembling a bit as she hugged Mrs. Wheelock. It was incredible how she and Mrs. Winthrop had thought of every detail including the tradition of the double cakes for her and Nathaniel. It was more than she had ever expected.

Mrs. Wheelock patted her back and whispered quietly in her ear. "I never thought I'd get to plan a daughter's wedding day until now." She smiled as they disengaged though her eyes blinked back her own tears. "Now, come on, eat up." She gestured to a small place at the kitchen table that was set with two plates of slapjacks with maple syrup. Juliet's mouth watered when she saw them. Both she and James had loved slapjacks with maple syrup. As she and Cora were eating, Mrs. Wheelock gestured to the steaming wooden tub in a corner of the kitchen. "As soon as you're done Juliet, go ahead and hop in the tub and take your bath." Juliet nodded around a mouthful of slapjack which caused both of the women to laugh. Today would be a happy day.

* * *

Nathaniel stood still as his father carefully wound the length of silk around his head, feeling its coolness as it touched his forehead. A turban wasn't something he had worn much before, except a fur one occasionally in the winter or on the rare special occasion, but Chingachgook was determined to present him properly in marriage. Nathaniel was especially touched by the open display of love and affection that his father was showing him today.

After they had moved the furniture in the parlor to accommodate everyone for the wedding, Chingachgook had grabbed a small bundle and had led Nathaniel out of Albany into the forest. They had ended up at a small stream where both men had washed themselves thoroughly before entering the makeshift sweat lodge that Chingachgook had prepared earlier. Nathaniel had sat, at his father's request, in the hottest part of it as he was the one who was being specially cleansed. Afterwards, they had rinsed again in the stream and redressed before they returned to the Wheelock house.

Back in their room, Nathaniel had shaved while Chingachgook had produced their wedding clothes including the shirts that Cora had made for them. The thought of Cora having made their shirts made Nathaniel smile at the idea of wearing something that she had made with her hands. And having those hands on him tonight…

"_You're ready, nkwis."_ His father's soft spoken words and the feel of the turban being knotted at the back of his head snapped him out of his thoughts. Chingachgook had come around to face him again. He nodded to the mirror and Nathaniel walked over to it. Looking at his reflection, he took in his appearance. His deerskin leggings were trimmed with green ribbonwork, as was his forest green broadcloth breechclout which was also decorated with several rows of clear, geometric glass beadwork starting at the edges. Quillwork garters held the leggings in place at the knees. A red sash helped hold his wrap style shirt made out of the bright teal silk brocade in place along with his wampum belt that he wore crossways as always while his turban was made out nearly the same shade of green as his breechclout. His earring glittered in his left ear and his dark hair flowed loose from under his turban. Chingachgook was dressed in a similar way, although his colors were different. He wore a bright yellow damask shirt with a dark blue sash and his breechclout and turban were both red, with the breechclout trimmed in quillwork alongside the dark blue ribbonwork. Just as he was turning back to his father to thank him, he felt him place a hand on his shoulder behind him. _"One more thing._" Chingachgook turned him fully around to face him. He held a pair of silver bracelets and gestured to Nathaniel's arms, who held them out. Chingachgook slid them up each arm until they were over his elbows. _"These belonged to my grandfather, who gave them to my father to wear when he married as I did. I want you to have them." _He explained as he did so.

Nathaniel felt a lump rise in his throat as his father gave him the bracelets. It brought to mind the time when his father had given him his belt after he had been declared a man. He remembered the moment as if it had happened yesterday.

"_This is for you, Hawkeye." Chingachgook had insisted while looking into his son's surprised eyes as he held out the belt of the Turtle Clan of Mohican people. "But Nooch." Nathaniel had protested, thinking of his younger brother, the blood son of their father. Shouldn't he have the belt someday, as the blood son of the Mohicans? "My brother-" he tried to speak up only to be cut off gently but firmly by his father. "Your brother carries the blood. He will always be recognized for what he is. I want you to always be recognized for what you are too, nkwis. A son of the Mohican people." Nathaniel's eyes had filled with tears then as his father had secured the belt crossways across his body. Once again, his father was claiming him visibly as his own._

Coming back to the present, Nathaniel gripped both his father's hands in his as they started to leave his arms. "_Wanishi, Nooch. I am proud to wear these as a mark of our line." _Chingachgook nodded, a proud, fatherly smile coming over his face as he looked at his son dressed in his wedding regalia. Just then, a knock sounded at the door. "Can I come in?" Juliet's little voice could be heard from behind it. Nathaniel called out the affirmative.

Juliet opened the door and saw Nathaniel and Chingachgook more dressed up than she had ever seen them before. Both were wearing silk cloths wrapped around their heads and Nathaniel looked handsome in his wedding clothes. She thought Cora would be like Mama had been with Papa sometimes when she saw him. _"Look Juliet." She'd say sometimes, pointing to Papa while he worked in the fields or splitting wood. "You're a fortunate little girl to have so handsome a papa." She'd sigh and her eyes would get dreamy while looking at Papa. _Juliet had always giggled but it had made her feel warm inside. The memories didn't bring as much pain as they normally did. There was a little pain but mostly happiness for Nathaniel and Cora's wedding day.

"You look so handsome, Nathaniel! And you too, Chingachgook." She quickly added while closing the door behind her. Both men laughed. "Well, thank you _ntant'tis." _Nathaniel said. "You look beautiful yourself." Juliet beamed. "Do you like my dress?" she asked as she twirled around so the skirts spun around her. She loved her new dress, with the overskirt, bodice and sleeves being made out of the same beautiful teal silk that matched Nathaniel's shirt. Her bright yellow damask petticoat which showed from the open front of her overskirt had a flounce all the way around the hem and her stomacher was made from the same material and was trimmed in rows of bobbin lace with a several bows of golden ribbon coming down in a row in the middle of it. Double ruffles of the same lace edged her sleeves. She'd had to wear stays to attach the stomacher to but Cora had laced them loosely and had made sure she was as comfortable as possible.

"Yes, I do." said Nathaniel as he gently grabbed her hand to stop her twirling before she got to dizzy to stand. "But a few things are missing." He sat her down on his lap while he grabbed a comb and the little bunch of crow's feathers he'd set aside. Running the comb through her hair, he pulled half of it back in much the same way he usually wore his own and secured it with the bunch of crow's feathers. Juliet reached back to touch it when he was done. "A crow's feathers are an important reminder in our culture." He told her. "Why?" Juliet asked, tilting her head at him. Chingachgook stepped in. "There's a legend in our culture about crow that reminds us all to be brave and self-sacrificing when need be." He said. "I'll tell you the story tonight." He knelt in front of her and picking up her bare feet one at a time, slipped a beautiful pair of beaded moccasins on them. The beadwork on them created a beautiful tree of green, blue and purple beads. Juliet had never felt so pretty before. She threw her arms around Chingachgook's neck. "Thank you, Chingachgook." He beamed and patted her back before releasing her as she did the same thing with Nathaniel.

"Cora sent me over here to give you something too," she told him, her smile turning a bit mischievous which made Nathaniel's heart glad to see. He hadn't seen that since they'd found her at her family's farm. Quickly, Juliet leaned in and gave him two kisses on his freshly shaven cheek. "She told me to give you a kiss from her," she told him seriously when she was done. "Since she can't see you before the wedding. But I wanted to give you one too so one's from me." Nathaniel grinned at her, thinking of the exchange that must've occurred between her and Cora. He could see Cora's beautiful dark hair and eyes light up as she had told her plans to Juliet. "Thank you. And you may give her something in return from me." He told her as he leaned forward and planted first one kiss on one of Juliet's cheeks and then another on her other cheek. "Give her one from me too, but the other one is for you _nichan _to-be." He told her smiling. Juliet nodded happily and climbed down from his lap. She couldn't wait to see the look on Cora's face when she gave her Nathaniel's kiss.

* * *

Cora bent down a bit as Juliet told her very seriously that she had a gift from Nathaniel too. A gentle kiss met her cheek. "Nathaniel said to give you one back!" The little girl said excitedly as she straightened. "And he gave me one too!" Cora laughed along with Mrs. Wheelock who had come to help her dress earlier and Chingachgook who had accompanied Juliet back to the bedchamber. "You look so beautiful, my dear." Mrs. Wheelock said and everyone stated their agreement. Cora blushed a bit. "Thank you," she said, looking at all of them sincerely. She had looked at herself in the mirror earlier and was pleased at her appearance. Her English gown was exactly what she had hoped for, simple but elegant and as comfortable as she had wanted. The bright yellow damask highlighted her hair and eyes, while trailing ruffles of needle lace fell down her forearms. Her teal petticoat had a double flounce around the hem while her matching stomacher was mostly plain but trimmed with gilt braid around the edges and criss-crossed across the front. A narrow edge of lace around the neckline of the bodice and stomacher finished it off. She had smiled when Chingachgook had walked in wearing his shirt she had made of the same damask fabric. She'd originally thought it would be nice to have her and Juliet match their respective paternal figures in a way and she was glad to be right.

"I have something for you as well," Chingachgook spoke up now as he came forward, holding out a pair of moccasins in his hands. They were covered in a geometric design of many different colors of porcupine quills. "To wear as you go into your new life as the wife of my son, mother of my granddaughter and my daughter by marriage." Cora's eyes brimmed with tears as he held them out to her and she leaned forward to embrace him. "Thank you." She said softly, adding quietly. "_Nooch."_ Chingachgook smiled back at her with tears in his own eyes as he helped her get the moccasins on. "I will see you at the ceremony." He said, as he touched her cheek before leaving the room.

"I best be getting downstairs, it's almost time. I'll give the signal at the foot of the stairs when I see you." Mrs. Wheelock said giving hugs to both Cora and Juliet as she took her leave. Once they were alone, Cora smiled at Juliet. "There's just one more thing." She walked over to the set of drawers where she had placed a small wreath that she had made of white roses and lavender sprigs. Even though it was old-fashioned, Cora had decided to wear her hair down for the ceremony as it was one of the few socially acceptable times that an Englishwoman could so publicly. The floral wreath would be her headpiece. "Can you help me?" she asked Juliet as she held it out. Juliet gasped with delight and placed it on Cora's head as she bent down. "Oh Cora," she breathed dramatically, "you look like a princess!" Cora smiled and thanked her, giving her a gentle hug. She was glad to see Juliet so happy this morning, particularly after last night. Thinking of what else had happened last night, Cora smiled to herself as she straightened. Tonight there would be no need to stop.

With a final look in the mirror, she took a deep breath and took Juliet's hand. "Are you ready, sweet girl?" she asked. Juliet nodded, looking a bit more serious now that they were just moments away from the ceremony. Cora smiled at her. "Then let's go."

* * *

"You look mighty fancy today, Nathaniel." Jack said with a teasing grin as he looked at him in his wedding clothes while they waited in the parlor. With the furniture pulled back to create an open space for the guests to gather around the couple as was tradition, the two men stood together at the edges waiting with everyone else for the signal that they would start.

Nathaniel rolled his eyes at him, giving him a playful shove in the shoulder. "Better take a look in the mirror yourself Jack Winthrop." He said. Jack groaned. "Mother insisted that I wear this. Can't disappoint her you know." He said. He was dressed in a bright blue satin suit with a brown waistcoat and looked a bit uncomfortable in it as he preferred his militia or hunting clothes. Nathaniel agreed, grateful for the distraction. He was beginning to feel the loss of Uncas' presence with him strongly at the moment, though he knew his brother would want him to feel only joy at that moment. But still he should've been there with him, teasing him along with Jack as they waited. He could see his brother's wide smile and dancing dark eyes in his mind. But at the same time, he could feel that his brother's presence was with him, in the memories that they'd shared and the people who surrounded him.

Just then, Mrs. Wheelock announced that the bride was coming and everyone moved into their places for the ceremony. Ongewasgone and Tsiron:iare, along with Otsha:ta and her parents gathered near where Nathaniel would stand for the ceremony while Mrs. Wheelock took her place alongside John on Cora's side. The Winthrops and Lees joined Nathaniel's side while the Campbells opted for Cora's side as fellow Scots. Chingachgook escorted Nathaniel to his place in front of Reverend Wheelock, who shook Nathaniel's hand with a proud smile. "God bless you this day, my boy." He said quietly. Nathaniel turned and looked to the foot of the stairs where his bride would make his entrance. Soon his beloved would be his and he would be hers.

Then she was there, coming just behind Juliet who walked over to Chingachgook and stood beside him as they had planned. Nathaniel's sharp eyes for which he had been given his Mohican name took her in. She was more beautiful than he could've imagined, the colors of her dress making a beautiful frame for her beauty. He loved that she'd worn her hair loose, the natural look perfectly meant for her. But best of all was the look that she had in her eyes when they met his. Strength, resilience, softness and comfort. All of the things that had made him fall in love with her and…I love you. I want you. Forever.

* * *

Cora smiled at Nathaniel as his eyes met hers, any nerves that she had been feeling disappearing entirely. She loved the way he looked in his Mohican regalia, from his turbaned head to his quillwork moccasins. They were a firm reminder that she was not marrying the faceless British gentleman she'd once supposed she would but a man who owned who he was and what he stood for without bravado or shying away. The green turban enhanced his eyes which sparkled at her in much the same way they'd done in the surgery at Fort William Henry. He smiled a bit at her as she made her way towards him and she smiled in return. Everyone else seemed to fade away as she reached him and took both of his hands in hers briefly. They felt like a perfect fit.

A slight cough from Reverend Wheelock brought them both back to the present as they looked over at him and he smiled at both of them before beginning the ceremony. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered together here in the sight of God, and in the face of this Congregation, to join together this Man and this Woman in holy Matrimony, which is an honorable estate, instituted by God in the time of man's innocence, signifying unto us the mystical union that is between Christ and His Church…." He continued on, reminding them of God's purpose and reasons for marriage and then he turned to ask the guests if they knew of any reason why Cora and Nathaniel could not be joined in marriage. The silence was their answer. Then he turned again to Cora and Nathaniel.

"Require and charge you both, as you must answer at the day of Judgement when the Secrets of all Hearts will be disclosed, that if either of you know any impediment why you may not be lawfully joined together in matrimony, to confess it now." The reverend's words were serious but his tone was gentle as he looked at both of them. Cora and Nathaniel looked at each other and smiled. Both knew that there were those in both their societies who might say there were impediments between them but that was only because they didn't know the truth. While they were both brought up in drastically different ways, now they were two becoming one and there was no impediment there.

At their silence, Reverend Wheelock beamed at them before continuing, looking at Nathaniel. "Will you have this woman to be thy wedded wife, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love her, serve her, comfort her, honor and keep her in sickness and in health and forsaking all others, keep thee only unto her so long as you both shall live?" Nathaniel smiled deeply at Cora, his eyes crinkling up the way she loved, as he answered, "I will."

Turning to Cora, Reverend Wheelock spoke. "Will you have this man to be thy wedded husband, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you obey him, serve him, love, honor and keep him in sickness and in health and forsaking all others, keep thee only unto her so long as you both shall live?" Cora took a deep breath to release some of the happiness she felt before answering, "I will." At her declaration, Nathaniel inclined his head towards her, his own smile radiant.

Breaking with tradition both in order to honor the Mohican custom of the man marrying into his wife's family and the lack of family present for Cora, Reverend Wheelock asked, "Who gives this man to be married to this woman?" Chingachgook spoke up proudly, "I, Chingachgook, of the Turtle Clan of the Mohican people present my son Nathaniel Hawkeye Poe in marriage." He smiled at both of them. After he'd spoken, Nathaniel took Cora's right hand with his own and said, "I, Nathaniel Hawkeye Poe, take thee Cora Munro to be my wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish till death do us part according to God's holy ordinance. To you I pledge my troth." His green eyes stared ardently at her brown ones while she recited her own vows, "I, Cora Munro, take thee Nathaniel Hawkeye to be my wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish till death do us part according to God's holy ordinance. To you I pledge my troth." There was a finality as Cora spoke her vows, knowing that she could never change her mind and yet at the same time, knowing she would never regret it.

Having taken the wedding ring from Reverend Wheelock's Bible, Nathaniel lifted Cora's hand a bit and looked at her seriously. "With these ring, I thee wed, with my body I thee worship and with all my worldly goods I thee endow. In the name of the Father, the Son and the Holy Spirit." Cora's eyes filled with tears as he spoke. Although she'd heard the words spoken at other weddings, they sounded as if they'd been written just for them. Nathaniel's eyes brimmed with his own tears as he slid the ring over her knuckles. He'd meant every word. No longer were they two, but one. Everything he had, little though it might seem to some, was hers. "It says, 'My beloved is mine and I am his,' he said, low enough that only he could hear her as he traced the Scripture etched across the posy ring. It was perfect for them.

Reverend Wheelock began the concluding portion of the ceremony, "For as much as Nathaniel and Cora have consented together in holy wedlock, and have witnessed the same before God and this company, and have pledged their troth to one another by the giving and receiving of a ring. I pronounce that they be man and wife together, in the name of the Father, the Son and the Holy Spirit." He smiled widely as he clapped a hand to Nathaniel's shoulder. "You may kiss your bride."

Nathaniel didn't need to be told twice. Bending down, he wrapped his arms around Cora's waist and kissed her deeply. Cora returned his kiss eagerly, their first as husband and wife. Now they could be together in all ways for the rest of their lives. Applause and cheers broke out from their family and guests but the newlyweds barely heard them until they broke apart. Beaming at their guests, they waited for the noise to die down so Reverend Wheelock could officially introduce them.

Catching Chingachgook's eyes, Eleazar nodded at him as had been their pre-arranged signal. Chingachgook turned to Juliet, who was wiggling with excitement. "Go join them, _naughees_." Juliet looked surprised at him so he smiled at her and gently petted her head. "Go on." He said encouragingly, gesturing with his chin to them. Juliet obeyed, moving to stand in front of Cora and Nathaniel, feeling a little strange and embarrassed. Maybe she shouldn't be there. What was going to happen? Nathaniel and Cora didn't seem to know what was going on either. But then Reverend Wheelock smiled down at her. "I know that your people have their tradition and custom of doing this Nathaniel, but with your father's approval and blessing, I wanted to do something as well to show that we support you as you join together as a family." Reaching over to take Juliet's right hand in his, he continued, "Our Lord said whoever welcomes one of these little ones welcomes Him. When I first met Nathaniel and his brother Uncas when their father brought them to me for schooling, I was moved by how their father had adhered to this principle. It is a testament to his raising of you that you are following in his steps, Nathaniel. And Cora, it shows your faithfulness and unselfishness as well." Gently disengaging Nathaniel's left hand from Cora's he placed Juliet's right hand into it saying, "Father, behold your daughter. Daughter, behold your father."

Nathaniel's eyes filled with tears again as he looked at Juliet's little face beaming up at his with her own tears. He was filled with gratitude for the unexpected blessing that Reverend Wheelock and his father had planned. It didn't take anything away from his joy in marrying Cora, only increased it. Looking at Cora, he saw that a few tears had slipped down her face as the reverend placed Juliet's left hand into her right one saying, "Mother, behold your daughter. Daughter, behold your mother." Cora gently squeezed Juliet's hand, vowing silently to raise her to be a woman that Alexandra Cameron would be proud of.

"I now present to you, Mr. and Mrs. Nathaniel Hawkeye Poe and their family." Reverend Wheelock announced as Nathaniel swung Juliet up into his arms and over his left hip so that he could take Cora's hand again as their guests crowded around them, offering their own blessings and congratulations. It felt a bit like a dream, hearing the cacophony of noise around him and trying to respond to everyone. A deep warmth filled him and as he caught his wife's eye as she graciously tried to receive everyone, he knew that she felt it too. They were joined together forever and nothing but death would part them.

* * *

Juliet could barely contain her excitement as she stood with Nathaniel and Cora while they cut Nathaniel's wedding cake, placing each slice on a plate. "What about yours, Cora?" she asked, pointing to Cora's wedding cake. Weren't they going to have hers too? Cora smiled at her. "We're saving that one for later, to remember the day of our wedding. Mrs. Wheelock is going to preserve it for us and we'll eat it next year on the same day as today, to help remember our wedding." Juliet was amazed. She didn't know you could make cake last that long. The few cakes she could remember had all been eaten quickly.

Just then Cora handed her a slice of cake. "I think this is the perfect piece for you, Juliet." She said, looking at Nathaniel with a sly smile. Juliet looked down at her cake. There was something inside it! She pulled out a glass ring from it and everyone cheered. "The next bride!" Mr. Jack called out. "Better get Killdeer ready Nathaniel!" Everyone laughed while Nathaniel looked very serious. "Not for a long, long time first." He said, before breaking into a smile and bending down to kiss the top of Juliet's head. Happily, Juliet walked back over to her place at the table. Since the weather had been good lately, they'd held the wedding feast outdoors with a long wooden trestle table set with benches on either side. Pyramids of apples ran down the table along with all kinds of dishes. There had been roasted venison and chicken, mashed potatoes and turnips with pats of butter, several kinds of fancy breads, corn pudding, pickles and apple butter and so many more delicious things. Juliet had had two platefuls but had made sure to save room for the cake. So had Juliet and Otsha:ta whose mothers were each giving them a slice of cake now too. Aunt Katherine-she'd told Juliet to call her that- gave her daughter a look as she did so that Juliet remembered Mama giving her when she'd forgotten to do something. After her mother left, Margaret looked shyly at Juliet from across the table.

"I'm sorry I hurt your feelings last night Juliet. I didn't mean to. I can't imagine being without my mama and papa." She said softly, her eyes welling up with tears. Juliet felt glad that Margaret had apologized but she didn't want her to cry. After all, Cora had said she didn't mean to hurt her feelings too and Juliet believed her. Besides, today was a happy day. Nathaniel and Cora were married now and could adopt her. She didn't want anyone to be sad.

"It's all right Margaret. I forgive you." She said, remembering what Mama and Papa had told her to say when someone said they were sorry. Margaret brightened and got down off her bench to run and give her a hug, joined by Otsha:ta who wouldn't be left out of the fun. The adults continued to talk and laugh while all three sets of parents met each other's eyes and smiled. It looked like another generation was going to continue the friendship started by the first.

"I think it's time you had some cake too, _niu." _Cora turned back to Nathaniel who was holding out a piece of cake to her with his fingers with one of his crinkly-eyed smiles. Opening her mouth, she let him slip in the bit of cake but reached up and broke off a small piece before it could enter her mouth. Swallowing the cake, she smiled at him. "And you as well, _wachia." _She slipped the piece into his mouth. Beaming at each other, they came together for a kiss while everyone broke into cheers.

* * *

Nathaniel closed the door behind them, savoring the feeling of them being alone for the first time as husband and wife. As the festivities had begun to die down in the early evening, the Wheelocks had told them that they'd arranged for them to have a private suite at one of the finest inns in Albany for their wedding night and several days afterwards. "To enjoy one another fully." they'd said, smiling at both their thanks_. _Both of them were grateful for the privacy, as much as they loved their family and friends, there was nothing more they wanted at that moment to be alone.

The innkeeper had greeted them when they'd arrived and quickly shown them to their suite, leaving them alone. Nathaniel had carried Cora in his arms up the stairs and over the threshold, his desire growing as he took in her scent. The roses and lavender combined with something that was just her. Looking into her eyes, as he set her down he could see that she felt the same way.

"So, _wachia_, how are we this night?" Cora asked him softly, as she looked up at him. Nathaniel bent down to plant a soft kiss on her lips. "Does that answer your question, miss?" he said in a low voice. He wanted her. She wanted him. But the marriage act, particularly this first time, was one to be savored and enjoyed not rushed. A time of slow exploration and deep joy both physical and spiritual.

Taking both her hands in his, Nathaniel led Cora over near the fire that was burning brightly in the fireplace. The room was warm and somehow close without being stifling. Slowly, he moved his hands to her upper arms, taking her in like he had at their first kiss at the fort. She was beautiful with her creamy skin, dark eyes and hair and lovely features. But just as it had then, her soul shone through with its vibrancy and strength and that was what made her unforgettable.

Cora looked up at Nathaniel, taking him in as he took her in. He looked handsomer than ever before to her, and she could tell he wanted her as she did him. But there was a tenderness in his expression too, and that was part of why she loved him so. In a way it was contradiction that a man so hardened and strong a warrior could also be the gentlest of men but it was simply him. The firelight flickered off his face, highlighting his bone structure and eyes that seemed more luminous than ever before. Grasping a lock of his hair, she lifted it to her lips and kissed it. When she released it, Nathaniel gently took the palm of her hand and kissed it.

Neither of them was fully aware when the clothes began dropping to the floor. A few tugs of the laces and Cora's gown dropped to the floor besides Nathaniel's turban and shirt. Strokes and pets accompanied each item being removed as it revealed more bare skin to be touched. Kisses, light as butterflies, made their mark on each other. Stepping over the piles, their kisses deepened as they moved closer to the four poster bed. As they continued to make their way to the evening's climax, the physical manifestation of their love, both released themselves to each other fully. The two had truly become one.

* * *

_Wachia: husband (Mohican)_

_The scripture engraved on Cora's wedding ring is from Song of Solomon 2:16 and the scripture regarding welcoming children is from Mark 9:37. The statements of "father behold your daughter etc." are a "subbed in" inspiration taken from John 19:26-27._

_First of all, YES! It's finally happened. Nathaniel and Cora are now married and can spend the rest of their lives together! As I said at the beginning, this is something that I've been looking forward to writing for months and I can't believe it's over now. I spent a long time fantasizing over their wedding day and researching for it so I was happy to see it all come together in the end. _

_The teal/yellow color scheme of our wedding clothes was something that I spent hours searching on Pinterest for color combinations for. I wanted something that would complement everyone and finally decided that teal/yellow was perfect. I also spent a lot of time researching traditional regalia (and ways of adorning it) for Nathaniel and Chingachgook. It was made clear to me early on by the characters that it was important to have both men in Mohican regalia and I enjoyed learning about it very much. Turbans were a fairly common form of adornment during this period for both the Iroquois and Delaware (if you look at eighteenth century portraits of men such as Joseph Brandt you will often see them in a turban). And I must admit that I think Nathaniel appears quite dashing in one! I also wanted to give him and Chingachgook some time alone as father and son to __reminisce and I wanted to show why Nathaniel has the belt of the days of his father's people instead of Uncas having been the one in the movie to wear it. To me it seemed logical that Chingachgook would want him to have a visible sign that he is a Mohican and his son so that's why he has the belt. It's a way of him "claiming" him if that makes sense._

_The wedding ceremony is largely drawn from the 1750 edition of the Book of Common Prayer. Although as noted in the story, I tweaked it a bit, for example so that it's Chingachgook giving his son away rather than Cora being given away. Since the Mohicans like many other Northeastern tribes were traditionally matrilineal, I wanted to put a tribute to that in the wedding ceremony. The wedding ring that Cora is given was called a posey ring (and was common in the 18th century) and I thought that the Song of Solomon scripture was perfect for the two of them. The adoption blessing was my own invention except for the Scripture references but it was something that came to me and would not leave. I liked the idea of their settler community showing support for them becoming a family with Juliet (since in a way she's leaving their culture-her birth culture-to join another one) and also to have Juliet play a part in the ceremony. The tradition of eating the groom's cake but saving the bridal cake (and preserving it in alcohol) was another common custom in this time period, as was the glass ring that Juliet finds in her cake. I couldn't resist the thought of the look on Nathaniel's face and the sneakiness of Cora!_

_Finally, the wedding night. What can I say? Love, romance and... There will be more on that in the next chapter (and some morning after activities) as well but I wanted to do something "subtle" here but still highly sensual and alluring so I hope I succeeded! _


	22. Chapter 22

_Hello again everyone! Thank you all so much for all of the reviews/views of my last chapter, I knew the wedding chapter had a lot riding on it in terms of expectations and I was thrilled to see that y'all enjoyed it as much as you did. This chapter is more of a transition chapter, though it does include the promised morning after scene! Enjoy, as always notes are at the bottom (translations for this chapter are in the text as a natural (I hope) part of the story)._

_Song Listing for this Chapter:_

_1\. Honeymoon from The Young Victoria Score by Ilan Esherki_

* * *

Chapter 22-The Morning After and Looking Forward

Cora stretched slowly in bed, relishing the pins and needles feeling from her body slowly getting rid of some of the tightness in her muscles. Not that there was much this morning. She smiled and turned to look over her pillow at her sleeping new husband. Her Nathaniel. The first rays of sunlight were beginning to creep into their room and made streaks across the bed. One went right through his hair and down his chest, highlighting his muscles. His features were relaxed, and his hair tumbled loosely around his head. His eyelashes lay on his cheeks which she found completely adorable along with his soft smile. Tracing a finger along the edges of one a stray strand of his hair, Cora thought about the night before.

It had been perfect. Nathaniel was so gentle with her, clearly wanting her to enjoy herself as much as he did. When they had reached the bed, he had helped her out of her shift and admired her. '_Niu waunseet.'_ He had told her while touching her breasts and private places, lightly rubbing them. 'My beautiful wife,' he had said again in English while removing his leggings and standing in front of her in only his breechclout. Nathaniel had looked almost shy and his smile had been a tad bashful as he had removed that last piece of clothing. It was obvious that he hoped she would find him as wonderful to look at as he did her. It was such a departure from his normal attitude that Cora had almost laughed. But there was so much to explore together, so much to stroke and touch and kiss. When she had given him her maidenhood, it was a bit painful but the pain had passed quickly enough. And the pleasure that had followed was more than worth it.

Cora continued to think as she rolled back over to let Nathaniel sleep, her mind going back to their wedding the day before as well. It had been wonderful, more than she had expected it to be. The only thing that had been missing was their lost ones. Though they had not spoken of it, she knew that Uncas had been on both Nathaniel and Chingachgook's minds as Alice, their father and even Duncan had been on hers. She had felt the loss of Alice keenly as she and Juliet had been dressing and getting ready for the wedding. She'd also had such an eye for detail. She would've been fluffing her petticoat and helping her brush her hair. But at the same time, Cora knew that her sister would've wanted her to have been happy. Somehow she knew she had her blessing. Even with her father and Duncan, she believed she had theirs as well. Papa had always given her as much freedom as he could, and had told her not to settle. 'We Munros do not settle.' He had told her and Alice firmly. 'Remember that girls,' softening his words with a hug. Despite his actions towards Nathaniel at the fort and his blind loyalty to King and Country, she believed he would be happy for her. And Duncan's last words to Nathaniel came to her, 'My compliments sir!" In his own way, that had been his blessing to them.

Pushing her thoughts away, she turned back to face Nathaniel who slumbered on. His head shifted slightly in his sleep and a lock of hair fell over his face, landing perfectly on his nose. Cora smiled at it before leaning in to blow it off his face. It moved, and with the feeling of her breath across his face, Nathaniel began to wake up with his crinkly smile on his face before his eyes had even opened to meet hers. "Good morning, _niu."_ He said softly when they were open. "Good morning husband." She said in return, snuggling into his open arms. Nathaniel welcomed the feel of her body against his. It was wonderful knowing that this was what he'd be feeling for the rest of his life. Silently, he thanked the Master of Life and His Son for blessing him with Cora.

Just then, the evidence of what had happened the night before caught his eye on the sheet beneath them. "Are you in pain?" he asked her, hoping the answer was no. Despite knowing that what he was seeing was natural, he hated the thought of knowing that consummating their marriage had meant pain for her. As his father had told him and Uncas long ago, he had gone slowly, giving her plenty of time to adjust to him but some things couldn't be helped. Cora shook her head, "A little sore but not pain exactly. But I will need to clean myself." He looked and saw the evidence on her body.

"I will do it," he offered and got up out of the bed, retrieving the pitcher and wash basin from their stand. Placing the pitcher near the low-burning fire, he let the water warm up before pouring some of it into the wash basin and carrying it along with the sea sponge and cake of soap from the stand to the bed. Dipping the sponge into the water, he began to gently wash her nether regions. Cora closed her eyes while he bathed her, enjoying the feel of his fingers and hands touching her and his ministrations. He gently worked the soapy lather into her skin, careful to get every piece clean, before rinsing with clean water. The smell of roses from the soap bubbles filled the air and mingled with the woodsy scent of his body. All too soon, he was patting her dry with a linen towel. "How do you feel now, _niu?" _he asked as he climbed back into bed beside her. "Much better. But I think I might need a second washing later, _wachia." _She said as she kissed him deeply. Nathaniel returned her kiss eagerly, slipping back into another round of lovemaking.

* * *

"We call this river the _Mahicannituck, _it means 'from the waters that are never still' but you've only known it as the Hudson." Chingachgook held Juliet in his arms while he pointed across the vast expanse of the river. "It is where we get our name from, the _Muh-he-ka-neew, _the Mohican, 'people of the continually flowing waters.'" He continued, looking down at Juliet and giving her a smile. She smiled back, although her face had been scrunched up in concentration. "Now you try and say those words." He encouraged her.

"_Mahican-ni-tuck. Mu-mu-." _Juliet stumbled over the word and dropped her head. Chingachgook was trying to teach her some Mohican words but she kept getting them wrong. It was embarrassing. A callused finger slipped under her chin and lifted her face. "You're doing fine, _naughees."_ Chingachgook gently reassured her, "Now say "Muh-he." "Muh-he." Juliet mimicked. "Ka-neew." "Ka-neew." She repeated after him. He made a twirling gesture with his finger. "_Mu-he-ka-neew."_ "_Mu-he-ka-neew."_ Juliet said slowly, looking at Chingachgook puzzled. He beamed back at her. "_Welhik._" He said. "That means 'good.' Juliet snuggled into his arms happily, glad for his warmth and protection from the cool wind that blew across the water.

Chingachgook stared across the river, thinking over the last few days. It was good to be out with Juliet and enjoying a mid-morning walk together by the river. He'd been enjoying this period of uninterrupted time doting on and getting to take care of his granddaughter. Nathaniel and Cora's wedding had been two days ago and they were due back later that afternoon at the Wheelock's after their honeymoon period at the inn. Tomorrow, they would leave Albany. Neither he or Juliet had seen them since they left after their wedding celebration and he looked forward to seeing his son and new daughter-in-law again. He couldn't deny that now, more than ever, he wanted his family around him. Though he had enjoyed their time in Albany and he would cherish the memories of Hawkeye's wedding for the rest of his life, he was ready for them to settle into their new life together at the cabin. There, they could welcome their newest family members properly in the Mohican way.

"You there! Indian!" The abrasive voice snapped Chingachgook out of his thoughts. Turning to the voice's source, he looked calmly at them despite their rudeness. "Yes?" he inquired neutrally. Two well-dressed young English boys of about fifteen or sixteen stood nearby, one of them looking at Chingachgook with disdain while the other looked curious. The disdainful one with red hair and sneering blue eyes who had spoken before continued, "What are you doing with this little girl?"

Chingachgook restrained his irritation with years of practice from having dealt with this very situation many times. It wasn't the question that bothered him as much as the demand. This wasn't the first time this had happened to him and it would not be the last. Still, he couldn't help but think that more English people ought to remind their young ones to be respectful of all their elders. "This is my granddaughter." He said simply, ignoring the look of contempt that the youth shot him while his friend who had remained silent but didn't look hostile. "She can't be your granddaughter, I've heard about your kind-you steal children away from their real families and try to turn them into Indians." The rude boy-Chingachgook wouldn't consider him a man-said, taking a step in Chingachgook's direction. Juliet lifted her head off of Chingachgook's shoulder to try and see what was going on but her head was gently forced back by him. What was going on? No one had stolen her.

Chingachgook stared firmly at the boy. Like many of the English, particularly from the towns and cities, they did not understand the native ways or customs. "You know nothing about me or my kind. But your words tell me plenty about you. You should not speak so much on things you don't understand, _pinapasu."_ The youth's face flushed red. "You dare to insult me?" "It was no insult. I called you what you are-a boy." If it was possible, the boy's face turned redder. Chingachgook continued, "My people welcome those who are not "our kind" into our families and into our hearts. My granddaughter came to us from a tragedy and that is all I have to say to you about it. Good day." Turning he walked away, cradling Juliet in his arms. His own advice that he had given his sons years ago came to him. 'Do not try to understand them…they are a breed a part and make no sense.'

"Who were they?" Juliet asked him, lifting her head and looking at him. He shrugged. "Two English boys. Don't let their words trouble you, _naughees." _ Juliet seemed satisfied with that and he was grateful. He didn't want their walk together to be spoiled anymore. In time, they would have to explain more to her but now was not the time.

* * *

Nathaniel felt the bundle of energy that was Juliet hit him as soon as he opened the door of the Wheelock house. "Nathaniel! Cora!" His soon-to-be daughter squealed while she tried to hug them both. Both of them laughed. "Hello to you too, Juliet. Did you have a good time while we were away?" Cora asked, while Nathaniel picked her up. "Yes, Chingachgook told me stories and Reverend and Mrs. Wheelock let me have Margaret over to sleep one night!" Juliet said excited to tell them what had happened. Everyone had worked hard to keep her busy while they had been gone. John had given her piggy-back rides around the yard and Mrs. Wheelock had helped her start a small sampler. Reverend Wheelock had begun teaching her her letters. Chingachgook had helped and told her there would be more lessons when they reached the cabin. 'Of all kinds, _naughees_. While you are young, you have much to learn." He had told her, giving her a light tap on the nose.

Nathaniel chuckled at Juliet's answer before kissing her cheek. "Good." He set her down to embrace his father. _"He, Nooch. How have you been?" _Chingachgook patted his back firmly before releasing him. "_Welhik, nkwis. How have you been?" _he asked him, giving a tilt of his head in Cora's direction with a private smile between the two of them. _"Very well, Nooch. Very well." _Nathaniel answered him, taking his father's pointed question with good humor. "_Wulelemil._" Chingachgook said with a final smile before turning to Cora and giving her a gentle hug. "_He, nuxem. _Hello, my daughter-in-law." He greeted her. "I am glad to see you and my son have had a good start to your marriage." Cora smiled back at him. "Thank you. I'm glad to see you too, _shilihilus." _Chingachgook's smiled widened at her when he heard her call him her father-in-law in their language.

"Mrs. Wheelock has a surprise in the dining room!" Juliet burst out with. She grabbed Cora and Nathaniel's hands. "She let me help with it!" She told them as she began to try and half-lead, half-drag them to the dining room. Chingachgook grabbed the travel bags from them and placed them on the stairwell, giving a shrug of his shoulders to his son's unspoken plea for help. _"Part of fatherhood, nkwis." _He told him. As they came into the dining room, a chorus of "Surprise!" rang out and Nathaniel and Cora looked around to see all of the Winthrop and Lee clan at the table, smiling at the looks on their faces. "Didn't think we'd leave without saying goodbye, did you, Nathaniel?" Jack called out. "We did say goodbye Jack, after the wedding." Nathaniel answered. All of their guests had said their good-byes and given them their blessings before they had left because they wouldn't see them when they returned. The Campbells along with Ongewasgone and Tsiron:iare and their families had left the day after their wedding to return home. But the Winthrops and Lees lingered in town at the family home.

"This is an extended good-bye, you know how we are, Nathaniel." Katherine joined the conversation, smiling at him and Cora. 'At least one of my brothers is taking life seriously.' She thought, squeezing Thomas' hand. For quite some time now, she'd been hoping that one of them would settle down and marry, giving her nieces and nephews. There was Jack of course, but Nathaniel was her brother too in many ways. Uncas had been too. As the oldest, she'd taken her duties as the big sister quite seriously. Maybe being a bit too bossy at times when they were children, but always meaning well.

"Don't I though." Nathaniel said, rolling his eyes at her even as a grin spread across his face. He was glad to see them again so soon though and he knew that they knew it too. "Well come on in, the beefsteak is getting cold. Juliet and Margaret worked hard to make it." Mrs. Wheelock chided them gently, though she smiled too. Juliet beamed. "I helped her." She told Nathaniel and Cora. "So did I!" Margaret called out, despite her father trying to get her to settle down. "I'm sure it will be delicious, then." Cora said, although she was thinking about her own culinary skills or the lack thereof. It hadn't been a part of her upbringing, but she thought she'd learn. Nathaniel and Chingachgook both knew how, even though it wasn't a part of their culture to have men do the cooking usually either. But it was a necessary skill that came from their travels and extended times away from villages and settlements. She shook her thoughts away, now was not the time for that.

Seated beside Nathaniel at the table, she tasted the beefsteak that was on her plate. Juliet sat on her other side with Margaret hovering close, eager to know what she thought of it. Mrs. Wheelock had helped them baste the meat and season it, but she had let the girls do a lot of it themselves once she got them started. "Delicious, girls." Cora said, giving her a smile after swallowing. Beaming, Juliet and Margaret exchanged big grins before eating their own portions. Nathaniel slipped an arm around her waist, and Cora smiled at him. In proper English society, such an overt gesture would be seen as a breach of propriety but here it was welcomed. Again, she found herself relishing the freedom that she had here.

"A toast!" Samuel Winthrop proposed suddenly, lifting his cup and waiting for everyone to do the same. "To Nathaniel and Cora and their family! A lifetime of joy for all of you!" A chorus of agreements and clinking cups accompanied his words as everyone relished their meal and time together.

* * *

Later that evening, Nathaniel stood outside with Cora, Jack, Katherine and Thomas while they kept an eye on the girls as they played in the back yard. Glancing inside, he saw that his father was engrossed in conversation with the elder Winthrops and Wheelocks. John had excused himself to tend to the horses in the stable, obviously feeling caught as an adolescent between the adults and the children. Nathaniel mentally noted to check on him later, remembering those days all too well. Besides, it would get him away from the due payback from Thomas that was coming.

"Reckon it will be our last time doing this for a while," Thomas remarked as they stood together. "Reckon so," Nathaniel said, "Fall's coming on now, and the harvest will need to be brought in at your farms before long." Everyone nodded. "You'll have a lot of work too, settling into your new home." Katherine said to Cora. "Perhaps we could visit in the spring, once the snow melts but before the planting begins?" she turned to Thomas who smiled. "We'll see if we can manage a visit." He agreed. "You're always welcome," Nathaniel said and Cora agreed. Katherine had been welcoming to her from the moment they had met, and she was grateful to have made another friend in this new life of hers.

She wondered what her new home would be like. She hadn't asked much about the Mohican cabin, supposing she'd find out when they got there. But however it was, she was beginning to feel ready to set down roots in it and officially begin her new life. Never mind that she wasn't sure what it would look like just yet, she had Nathaniel at her side and Juliet and Chingachgook. They were her family, and that was plenty.

They talked about different matters for a while until Nathaniel announced, "I think I'll go see if John needs help with the horses." He started to move off only to have Jack and Thomas quickly come after him and each throw an arm around him. "Now just wait a moment, Nathaniel, you didn't think I'd forget my vow, now did you?" Thomas said, trying his best to looking intimidating and failing. "It's been a while." Nathaniel hedged, knowing he wouldn't get out of this one. It was only fair, he supposed. "You're not getting out of this one, Nathaniel Hawkeye Poe!" Thomas bellowed as he and Jack lifted him up in the air. "Tell her, sister!" Jack yelled to Katherine, as he and Thomas began making off with Nathaniel in the direction of the barn. Margaret and Juliet followed close behind, Margaret reassuring Juliet who started giggling along with her. Cora wasn't afraid, but was feeling confused. This was clearly an inside joke that everyone was in on but her.

Katherine touched her arm, trying to restrain her laughter. "When Thomas and I were married, Jack, Nathaniel and Uncas dumped him into a water trough before we left for our new home. He vowed to do it to each of them when they married and this is his first chance for payback. Needless to say, he's excited." Cora burst into laughter at that, gripping Katherine's arm. The loud splash that came just then and her husband whooping only made them laugh louder. And when a dripping Nathaniel reappeared, with Juliet holding his hand who was laughing, she gladly accepted his sloppy wet kiss on her lips, heedless of the water.

* * *

_So I hope the morning after was enjoyable! I took a lot of inspiration from the morning after scene in the Young Victoria which in my mind is quite sexy and "melty feeling" due to the cuddles, touches and intimacy shown. It sizzles with chemistry. If you haven't seen that movie, I highly recommend it as a great period film with wonderful acting and chemistry. Nathaniel cleaning Cora was something I came up with on my own, as I thought it would be both practical and arousing for her. There will be further intimacy and amorous moments as the story continues too._

_The scene with Chingachgook and Juliet encountering the rude English teenagers was something that I had been trying to fit in the story for quite awhile. Unfortunately due to the time period, I didn't think it was realistic that they not experience at least some rudeness/prejudice while in Albany based on their diverse family. This is something that both Juliet and Cora will have to learn to deal with, as would anyone in their situation, and there will be more on this later. I wanted a moment too where Chingachgook reveals his years of experience dealing wth this very situation; having raised Nathaniel, there had to be moments like this and he would be well practiced in standing his ground. Besides, someone had to teach Nathaniel to be as strong and confident as he is! Chingachgook is the patriarch of their family and I thought this was a moment in which he shows that well. _

_Finally, I wanted to touch upon the deep, family-like friendship between the Winthrops/Lees and the Mohicans. Thomas and Jack stole the show at the end and gave me something entirely unexpected with their dunking of Nathaniel but they insisted. So in he went. Looks like Jack will be next at some point perhaps!_

_Up next, our family arrives at the Mohican cabin and we will finally have our adoption ceremony of Juliet as she and Cora will be welcomed officially in their tradition._


	23. Chapter 23

_Hello again everyone! Thank you so much for all your views/reviews on my last chapter, and a big THANK YOU to EmoryRose who helped me a lot with this chapter and provided my sounding board for some of my ideas. This chapter ended up being quite long (and there was a lot I wanted to cover) so I'm splitting it into two parts (well more like a part and a half as the first half of the next chapter will wrap this one up). As a disclaimer/public service announcement regarding this chapter, I've done extensive research on indigenous adoption ceremonies of this time period (with my biggest focus on the Lenape and Mohican traditions) so although something that happens in it may seem "harsh" I have based it on historical sources. Enjoy, as always notes and translations (except for those already in the text) are at the bottom._

_Song Listing for this Chapter:_

_1\. Kindle My Heart by Patrick Doyle (A Little Princess soundtrack)_

* * *

Chapter 23-_Nulelintam Wikiyankw (Welcome Home)_Part I

Juliet relaxed against Cora as they rode on Okera together with Nathaniel leading her along. It had been two days since they left Albany and Nathaniel had told her today was the day they'd reach their new home. Well, her and Cora's new home as it been Nathaniel and Chingachgook's home before. Okera tossed her a head a bit as they went up a hill but it didn't bother Juliet anymore. She was used to riding on horseback now, just like Cora had told her she would be.

When they reached the top of the hill, Nathaniel stopped as did Chingachgook who was leading the gelding loaded down with supplies for their new home. "Do you see the chimney down there?" Nathaniel asked Juliet as he pointed to the faint hint of piled stones in the distance. They were just barely visible among the green leaves of the trees that filled the valley below them. Juliet nodded and she felt Cora shift slightly as she leaned forward to look too. "That's your new home." Nathaniel said, smiling up at them. Juliet smiled back and looked up at Cora to share a smile with her too. They were almost there!

* * *

Cora looked around as they made their way into the clearing that held the Mohican cabin. It looked like some of the other frontier cabins she had seen, although it was a bit longer and bigger. The hewn logs were aged looking in the late afternoon sun, showing that the cabin had been there for quite some time. There was a small porch at the front with narrow steps that led up to it and two small windows with glass frames on either side. A strong-looking door, reinforced with iron strips, completed the front of the house. Nathaniel led Okera to a corner of the cabin where and drove a picket line into the ground before reaching up to help Juliet and then Cora down. "_Nulelintam wikiyankw. _Welcome home." He told them, smiling at them although his smile looked a bit strained. It was no wonder, Cora thought, this had been his family home and the last time he had been here was with Uncas. She touched his shoulder and was about to say something when Chinachgook walked up to them from having secured the pack horse. "Come, go inside and have a look." He said to them with a similar smile. As he left to go begin unloading the gelding, Cora turned back to Nathaniel. "If you want to go inside alone with him first, please do. Juliet and I can wait out here." she said, wanting to offset the pain in the mixture of emotions that being home for her husband and father-in-law brought them. A few moments alone inside might help.

Nathaniel shook his head and hugged her. "No, it's all right. I want to show both of you your new home. I know it's not what you're used to yet, but we're going to make it so." He told her. Bending down to Juliet who'd been looking a bit uncertain, he scooped her up in his arms. "Ready to see your new home, _ntant'tis_?" he asked her, smiling at her excited head bobs. Taking Cora's hand, he led them up the steps into the open door of the cabin.

The Mohican cabin's interior reminded Cora of the Canajoharie longhouses in a way, except for the obvious differences in construction and the fact that there was a large stone fireplace set against the back wall. It was longer than wide, and the floor was made of split wooden planks. Along both walls were platform beds, three covered with various furs and blankets. There were a few baskets and bundles stored overhead on the shelves but not much. Nathaniel noticed her looking around. "We carried most of our things with us since we were going to winter in Can-tuc-kee. Didn't need a lot since we only lived her part time once Uncas and I came of age. Now that we're settling here, that'll change." Cora shook her head. "It's fine. We brought plenty with us and I have everything I need right here." She said and smiled up at him. Nathaniel grinned back and gave her a quick kiss before setting down Juliet who had been looking around with big eyes. "What do you think?" he asked her.

Juliet didn't answer at first. This was her new home and she didn't know what to say. In some ways it reminded her of her home with Mama, Papa and James but in other ways it didn't. There was a trestle table like at home, and a stone fireplace but everything else was different. She had a funny feeling in her stomach, it was fluttery and strange. Being here made everything seem even more real. As they had traveled, she could pretend sometimes that she was going home even though she knew inside she wasn't. But the journey was over now and this would be her home and she couldn't pretend anymore that she was going home.

Sensing her distress, Nathaniel picked her up again and carried her over to one of the smaller sleeping platforms on the right side of the cabin. "Here," he said, setting her down on it and sitting beside her. "This can be yours. It used to be mine before I outgrew it. But I think it's a perfect fit for you." He smiled at her and rubbed the back of her head. "Let's get you some bedding." He walked over to Uncas' bed and picked up several furs and a blanket, bringing them back over to Juliet. Part of him struggled with the idea of removing his brother's bedding but it needed to be done at some point and he knew Uncas would've done it already, eager to create a comfortable bed for his niece. Draping the bedding over the platform, he fluffed up the furs a bit. "There. We brought some more out with us, but this should do for now." He told her. Juliet fingered one of the furs, caught up in the soft silkiness of the brown mink. Nathaniel rubbed her back, knowing that there were some things only time could help. It would take a while for her to begin to feel fully at home here.

Deciding to give her some time to settle in, Nathaniel walked over to Cora who was studying the small bookcase they had set against the left wall. Different colored leather volumes and pamphlets stood along the shelf. "We enjoy reading, especially out loud in the evening." He told her, remembering the many evenings he, Uncas and their father had done so. It had originally started out as an exercise from their father to keep Uncas and his reading skills sharp while on school breaks but had turned into a family tradition that their father in particular enjoyed. Cora smiled. "My father used to read to us when he was home when Alice and I were young." She said, looking over the selection of books. There were some Latin texts as well, which surprised her a bit. Nathaniel noticed what she was looking at. "My father learned Latin when he was young and sent to a missionary school much in the same way Uncas and I were. We learned it too at Reverend Wheelock's."

Deciding that it was time to go and help Chingachgook carry in their supplies, Nathaniel suggested to Cora that she stay inside with Juliet but she insisted on helping. "I can do it." She told him, her eyes showing the stubbornness that he loved in her. "All right." He said as they walked outside together. Chingachgook passed them on the way in, carrying several bags of food supplies. "We have a storage room in the back and a root cellar." Nathaniel said as they walked over to where Chingachgook had piled the supplies. Picking up several bags of cornmeal, he watched while Cora gathered her and Juliet's small travel bags in addition to a bag of wheat flour and carried them in with him. He smiled, glad that she was his wife and here with him to stay. It was good to be home.

* * *

Later that evening, Juliet was feeling a bit more comfortable after a supper of hasty pudding and roasted squirrel. Chingachgook had built a roaring fire in the fireplace and the cabin was warm as the air turned slightly chilly in the evening now as autumn was beginning. The firelight flickered against the walls making her feel safe. Cora had just finished helping her undress down to her shift and wash her face with water from the stream nearby. "Time for bed." She said, giving her a kiss on her forehead. "It's been a long day." Juliet walked over to Chingachgook and Nathaniel to say good-night to them too. After hugging Chingachgook, Nathaniel picked her up and carried her over to her new bed. "Sleep well, _ntant'tis._" He told her as he tucked her in, "We have a big day tomorrow. Tomorrow we hold your adoption ceremony." Juliet's lips parted a bit in a big O. "Already?" she asked, feeling scared. Nathaniel nodded, giving her a reassuring smile. "We're home now. We need to welcome you into our family formally in the way of my father's people." Giving her bedding an extra pat, he continued. "Remember what I told you before, Juliet, I will be there for you every step of it. Don't worry." With a kiss to her forehead, he drew the buckskin drapes around her bed so she could fall asleep. But Juliet didn't feel like sleeping. Tomorrow she would be adopted. What would it be like? What would happen at the ceremony? Around and around her questions swirled until finally her head felt dizzy and her eyes grew too heavy to keep open.

* * *

Juliet wasn't feeling much better about it the next morning as she Nathaniel led her by the hand through the woods to the stream nearby. He'd let her sleep late and quickly ushered her out of the cabin, having her close her eyes while she they went. He'd told her that Chingachgook and Cora were preparing for the ceremony as well when she asked where they were. Once in the woods, he'd let her open her eyes and eat some cornbread for breakfast. "Come on," he told her once she finished, "We got a lot to do." He was carrying several bundles of things in his arms but he shifted them to under one arm so he could take her hand. Juliet was glad to hold his hand but her stomach was turning and she felt strange and fluttery. Mama had called it butterflies in her belly once, and now the butterflies didn't want to leave.

Nathaniel felt Juliet's hand grow sticky with sweat and gave it a little squeeze. He was prepared for what he had to do, but he knew that the first part of the ritual wouldn't do much to reassure a nervous little girl. It was likely to only make her feel even more nervous but it couldn't be helped. It had to be done. His father had taught both him and Uncas about the ritual and ceremony surrounding adoptions and what needed to be done to bring someone in as part of the Mohican people. Although he couldn't remember his own, his father had described to him more than once what he had done with him when he'd become his son. Now it was his turn.

Reaching the stream, Juliet looked around at where they were. The stream fell from down a tilted face of rock that was covered in layers of damp moss and grasses that ended in a small pool below them that opened up at a narrow opening a bit further down and let the stream continue to flow along. It was peaceful and still with only the dripping sound of water from the titled rock and the bubbling noise it made when it exited the pool to rejoin the stream. Bigtooth aspen and pine trees surrounded the stream on both sides and the clear blue sky allowed for plenty of sunlight. It was beautiful. Nathaniel noticed her expression and smiled at her. "Someday I'll show you how to slide down that rock, it was one of my favorite things to do growing up. And swing from that rope." He pointed to an old but strong looking rope that hung from one of the pine branches at the edge of the pool. "But now," he continued, turning more serious, "We need to begin the ceremony." Juliet's butterflies came back full force.

Nathaniel set down the bundles and led her to where the stream continued to flow. He stopped a ways from it and knelt down beside Juliet. "We need to undress you," he said, "everything has to come off." Juliet whimpered and hugged her arms over her chest. Everything? Baring her chest had been bad enough before but being without anything at all would be worse. Nathaniel lay a hand against her cheek for a moment. "Come on. Let's get it over with." As he started to reach over and unlace the back of Juliet's dress, Juliet pulled away from him. "Can't I keep my shift on?" she begged, looking up at him with teary eyes. He shook his head. "No, afraid not. Everything has to come off, Juliet, and that includes your shift." "But why?" Juliet's voice was cracking with tears and the fear in her eyes caused his heart to twist in pain. Suddenly he realized for the first time what his father had meant when he had told him and Uncas growing up that something hurt him more than them. Seeing Juliet scared and feeling hurt was painful. But true to his word, he would explain it to her.

"It is part of the ceremony. In the eyes of our people, you are becoming a new person today. Everything you are wearing has to come off to show that you are no longer only a _Yengeese_ girl, but a Mohican girl as well. I have new clothes for you, don't you worry." Nathaniel finished his explanation, giving her a moment to absorb it. Juliet still looked scared but her eyes weren't teary anymore. It would be best to get this part over. He reached over and unlaced her dress and untied her apron, the same clothes she had been wearing when they'd found her at the farm. Her Huron moccasins came off next and he noticed that she didn't seem to mind handing those over. Now only her shift was left and when he pulled it over her head, the tears started coming. Wiping them away with the edge of the shift, he made a soothing noise in his throat. "You're all right." He reassured her. Juliet wrapped her arms around herself, not looking at him.

Deciding to take care of the next part quickly, he turned and began moving towards the edge of the water. Juliet watched him confused. Was he going to wash her clothes? Suddenly, Nathaniel tossed them in the water, letting them drift away down the stream! He'd thrown her clothes away! The clothes Mama had made for her. They'd been worn in their trip to the fort but they were all she had left of her family. Why?! Juliet ran to Nathaniel screaming, "Why did you throw my clothes away?! Mama made them for me; she can't make me anymore ever again!" Suddenly furious, Juliet made a fist and whacked Nathaniel in the stomach with it as high as she could reach. Mama and Papa had said not to hit anyone but she didn't care. Before she even realized what was happening, she was dangling upside down and looking at a very stern Nathaniel. She gulped a bit, feeling scared. Nathaniel was a warrior after all. Suddenly she was upright again and being held out in front of him. "First, you never hit _anyone _in this family. Second, control your feelings before they control you." He told her firmly. Her punch had barely hurt but it was the principle of it. Juliet swallowed, feeling a bit ashamed. But why had he thrown her clothes away? She burst into tears.

Nathaniel's face softened and he kissed her forehead. "You're all right, it's going to be all right." He said, drawing her into his arms and rocking her back and forth. "You th-threw away my clothes!" Juliet sobbed. He didn't say anything at first just held her and rocked her back and forth. "It's part of the ritual. Your clothes were tossed away to show that you are leaving your old life for your new one. But remember, you still have your memories here." He kissed her forehead again. "And here." He tapped her heart. "Those will never be thrown away." Juliet didn't fully understand but slowly she felt herself growing calmer with his motions. Nathaniel lowered her to the ground as the tears slowed, and began to strip off his own clothes, leaving only his breechclout on. He handed them to Juliet along with the spare shirt of Uncas' he had brought along, knowing his brother would've approved of this use. "Now throw mine in." he told her, gesturing to the clothes he had worn at the fort and on the trail. "Go on." He said. Juliet looked puzzled but did what he told her too. "See? Mine are gone now too." The idea had come to him last night as a way to show Juliet that he was giving up part of himself too. No longer was he a single man with only his father and brother. Now he was a husband and very soon to be now, a father.

Juliet smiled a bit, feeling a bit better that not only her clothes were gone. But she was still sad and upset that her clothes were gone. Looking at Nathaniel she could see that her fist had made a red mark on his stomach. Did it hurt? "I'm sorry for hitting you, Nathaniel." She said, "Does it hurt a lot?" Nathaniel shook his head. "You're forgiven Juliet. And no, it doesn't hurt much at all. I've had far worse." Taking her by the hand, he began to lead her back to the pool.

Once there, they stepped into the water together, Juliet shivering at the feel of the cool water. "It's cold." She said, and looked worried at Nathaniel as he began to lead her further into the water. "I can't swim." She said, gripping his hand tightly. "Don't worry. I won't let anything happen to you." He said, crooning to her. There was a smooth rock in the middle of the pool that jutted out and he set down a pouch and the bar of soap that he had brought with him. The water was deep enough there that Juliet had to stand on her tippy-toes to keep her head above it. Nathaniel held both her hands and let her adjust to the water. "Pick up your feet. You'll float." He encouraged her, smiling when she did so. Juliet giggled a bit, it was fun to float in the water. Nathaniel chuckled a bit and then turned serious again, letting her drop back into the water to wet her hair and begin the next part of the adoption ritual.

* * *

Further away at another quiet area downstream, Cora was undergoing a similar process with Chingachgook. Although he'd let her keep her shift on, for which she was grateful, he was currently scrubbing her underneath it. 'For your comfort, _nuxem.' _he'd said, smiling at her. He'd explained to her that this was part of the adoption ceremony, a ritual cleansing for both her and Juliet as they began their new lives as daughters of the Mohican people. Having finished washing her, Chingachgook took a bowl and dipped into the stream before using it to rinse her clean with fresh water. Tilting her head back to let him rinse her hair, she breathed deeply, trying to envision the painful parts of her past rinsing off with the water as he had encouraged her to do at the beginning of her bath. "Let them go, _nuxem,_" he spoke now in a soothing voice, "you are being reborn and will begin your life again. Don't carry them with you any longer." Cora nodded while keeping her eyes shut as he continued to rinse her hair, letting it hide her tears. The deaths of her family-Papa's brutal end and Alice's chosen fall-along with Duncan's sacrifice came to her along with other more distant memories like her mother's death. Suddenly, she felt water flowing down her face and the pads of Chingachgook's fingers wiping the area around her eyes clear. As the water stopped, she opened her eyes and saw Chingachgook looking back at her with proud eyes. _"Nulelintam, nichan. Nulelintam Muheconneok." _He spoke in Mohican before repeating what he had said in English. "Welcome, my child. Welcome to the Mohicans."

* * *

Juliet was sure that she'd never been scrubbed so hard in her life. Mama had always teased her about remembering to wash behind her ears but Nathaniel was doing more than that. He was using a mixture of very fine sand and soap to scrub her down head to toe. Nothing was left unwashed. Even the places she'd been taught were private but Papa had done the same when he'd given her a bath so it was fine she thought. In between scrubbing her, Nathaniel had washed himself off and now he was washing her hair. Juliet relaxed as he rubbed her scalp, grateful that he was being gentle with her head. Nathaniel smiled to himself as he scrubbed her hair, remembering the story his father had told him of his own adoption ceremony. 'When I put you in the water, you howled like a wolf.' Chingachgook had told him with a teasing grin, 'You didn't like being bathed one bit. So I scrubbed you quickly.' His father's grin had faded to a more serious but deeply loving expression as he looked at this son. 'But when I had finished and had you in my arms as my son, it was worth everything. You were mine.' Nathaniel hadn't fully understood what his father meant until now. With every moment that passed, he was one step closer to having Juliet in his arms as his daughter. His and Cora's forever.

Placing the soap back on the rock, he began to dunk Juliet under the water several times. Traditionally, his father had explained to him, this was done to wash away every drop of the person's original blood so that it could be replaced with Mohican blood. But while his father believed in upholding the traditional ceremony, he didn't believe that the ceremony washed away every drop of white blood but rather allowed the newest Mohican to be both Mohican and white. Juliet struggled a bit in his arms. "Stop!" she begged, not liking the water covering her face, "I can't see under the water!" Nathaniel paused and gathered her to his chest. "Hush, _ntant'tis. _We're almost done." He said, kissing her temples. "Come on, we'll do the last one together." Placing her down into the water again, he looked at her solemnly. "When you come up again, you will be Mohican. I will be your _nooch, _Cora will be your _nkek _and my father will be your _machom." _Juliet gulped a bit but nodded. Nathaniel looked at her expectantly, and judging her to be as ready as she would ever be, told her to take a deep breath and hold it. Pushing them downward together deep into the water, he brought them back up in a single, fluid motion. Both pushed out the breath together, and Juliet coughed a little as he held her in his arms again. For several moments, neither of them said a word. "_Nichan." _He finally said quietly, kissing her wet hair. "My daughter." He said in English, a note of wonder in his voice. In that moment, he became a father.

* * *

Juliet felt spent as Nathaniel-no, _Nooch_ as he had gently reminded her to call him now-placed the blouse over her head. She wondered how she looked in her new clothes. _Nooch _had shown her the new clothes when he had carried her out of the water. There was a sky blue calico blouse, with dark blue ribbonwork around the sleeves and a pair of deerskin leggings with fringes down the side of them. He had shown her how to put them on, tying them at knee with beaded wraps he called garters. She had a wrap style skirt too, made of dark blue broadcloth that came to her knees and was trimmed with several rows of beadwork in green, blue and purple beads that matched the garters. _Nooch _turned her around and wrapped a dark blue silk sash around her waist several times, tying it in at her side and turning her back around. He had already slipped the same beaded moccasins that she had worn at the wedding on her feet and pulled her hair half back with the crow's feathers. Looking her over, he nodded in approval, giving her a smile. "You look beautiful, Juliet." He told her. "Do I look Mohican?" Juliet asked shyly. Nooch nodded, "You _are _Mohican now, Juliet, so yes, you look like one. Our looks don't make us so, it's living in our culture and traditions that make us Mohican." He told her, giving her a similar talk to one he reminded his father giving him as a boy. He'd dressed himself in his wedding clothes again, although he'd left his shirt off and wore his belt draped across his bare chest. The silver bracelets from his father glistened above his elbows. Now he picked up the paint pot he'd brought along and dipped his thumb into it. Gently pressing it first to one cheek of Juliet's than another, he left a round spot of red paint on each cheek. Dipping his fingers into the pot again he left a few dots on each of Juliet's ears. Juliet stood still during this process, fascinated. Her interest grew when Nathaniel neatly covered one side of his face in red paint. "What's the paint for?" she asked, thinking he looked a bit scary with his face painted but when he smiled, he didn't look scary anymore. "For tradition and special occasions, like your adoption. The women of our people traditionally painted their faces like this," he gestured to her face, "so I painted you the same way. I did the same with myself." Wiping his fingers on the leaves, he took Juliet's hand as he stood up. "Come, _nichan. _Let's go and join our family."

* * *

Cora stood beside Juliet while Nathaniel stood on Juliet's other side in front of Chingachgook. A fire burned outside the cabin in a small pit that the Nathaniel's family had dug long ago to serve both everyday and ceremonial functions. Later, they'd explained to her, they would take some of the kindling from it and use it to start a fire in the cabin again that night. Several pots of food and baskets of food were set near it and logs would serve as benches. It was tradition to have a feast to celebrate, Chingachgook had explained to her, and since there hadn't been any Mohican women to prepare it that morning, he and Nathaniel had done so. 'But that is no longer so.' He told her as they'd walked back from the stream. He'd helped her dress in a similar outfit to Juliet's, although her blouse was red calico with a yellow silk sash and her skirt was forest green with a quillwork border. Her deerskin leggings were also fringed and she wore her wedding moccasins. Chingachgook had painted her face in the same way Juliet's had been and his own face paint matched Nathaniel's. Now he looked solemnly at them standing in front of him, his red woolen blanket draped partly across his tattooed chest.

"_My daughters, now you are flesh of our flesh and bone of our bone. By the ceremony that was performed this day, you were washed clean and are one of us by an old, strong law and custom. You are taken into the Muheconneok people and initiated into the Turtle clan. You are adopted into a great family and now received with great seriousness and solemnity as one of us. My daughters, you now have nothing to fear, for we will love, support and defend you as we do each other." _Chingachgook spoke reverently and slowly in Mohican, allowing Nathaniel to translate for him into English. When he finished, he smiled at both Cora and Juliet before placing a hand first on Cora's shoulder. "From now on, you are _Mahikiasquoh, '_woman of the nation' among our people. This name belong only to you." Then he turned to Juliet, placing a hand on her shoulder. "You will be _Nipalawena_, 'we stood her up' because we have placed you to stand among our people. This name belongs only to you." Having given them their Mohican names, Chingachgook embraced each of them and Nathaniel did the same, welcoming them officially. All four of them were bound together now as Mohicans by the ancient ceremony.

"Now we feast," Chingachgook said in English, gesturing to the food. "And honor our new family." As the food was passed around and Juliet took some of everything as the adults encouraged her to, she tried out her new name in her mind. '_Nipalawena. Nipalawena.' _She thought. 'We stood her up.' It sounded pretty she thought and she liked the meaning. But she was still Juliet too, just as Nathaniel was Nathaniel and Cora was Cora. Well, they were _Nooch _and_ Nkek _to her now, but to other settlers they would use their English names. They were her parents now and she was their daughter. But it was hard to remember that.

Suddenly, a spoonful of succotash was being held to her mouth. "Eat, _ntant'tis_. I can't have you sick on today of all days." _Nooch_ smiled at her while she opened her mouth and took in the food. He rubbed her back, knowing from the look on her face that she was likely remembering her family. It would take time for her to fully embrace this life, he knew, as it would Cora but he and his father would guide them. They were part of the Turtle Clan now, and the Turtle Clan took care of their own.

* * *

_Nkek: Mother (Mohican)_

_So Cora and Juliet have officially become part of the Mohican people and the Turtle Clan now. As I said at the outset, I spent a LOT of time researching historical adoption ceremonies of this time period (often based on captive narratives of the time period) because it was important to me to portray what happens in this chapter accurately and with respect to the cultures involved without just resorting to pure imagination. Chingachgook's speech during the naming portion of the ceremony is a modified version of speeches that are found in quite a few captive narratives from the eighteenth century when captives were adopted into the indigenous nations that were taken captive by. Once adopted, individuals were no longer considered to be their "old" nationality or ethnic group but were considered part of the community and nation in every sense of the word. Although I did take creative license in that I modified the wording that describes the "white blood being washed away" because I didn't think Chingachgook would say/believe that based on his character in the movie (e.g. calling Nathaniel his white son). While he views Nathaniel (and now Cora and Juliet) as Mohican, they are still white and live a dual identity. If he hadn't used the term "white son" in the movie than I would've kept the language as is._

_The main reason for my "public service" __announcement at the beginning of the chapter was for the part where Nathaniel throws away Juliet's clothes from her family farm. This is based upon historical fact; as part of the adoption ceremony, the adoptee would be stripped of their old clothing and that clothing was destroyed/thrown away. I decided (with the help of EmoryRose) that since it was tradition, it had to happen and Nathaniel and Chingachgook would follow that custom. But to soften the moment, I chose to have Nathaniel throw away his clothes from the movie portion of the story into the river (and Uncas' shirt because I could totally see Uncas doing that if he was still alive-no way would he let his niece feel alone) so he isn't by herself in it. The ritual bathing/immersion in water is historical as well, and it was viewed as a "symbolic" death/rebirth of a new person as a new tribal member and also a member of a new family (the new clothing was part of this symbolic rebirth as well-I researched traditional paint designs too). The reason I had Cora keep her shift on and not Juliet was largely just an age difference thing; also I thought that Chingachgook would be sensitive to how Cora would feel (as a grown woman raised in the English world and not their culture) being completely naked in front of him. Their part in the process actually grew quite a bit more than what I was anticipating writing but I'm glad because I really like seeing Chingachgook show Cora that he views her as his daughter and watching their bond grow. _

_Finally the names! I spent forever deciding on which names to give Cora and Juliet (and had several runners-up). Cora's name is a historical Mohican name that was given to the daughter of a Moravian missionary who came to live among the Mohican tribe and I thought it suited her well, since she's chosen to become "a woman of the nation" if that makes sense. Juliet's name was inspired by the Mohawk name given to Eunice Williams, who was one of the English captives from the Deerfield Raid of 1704 when the French allied Mohawks brought back multiple English captives to Kahnawake. Her first Mohawk name is variously given as Aongote or Waongote which also has various meanings including "they took her and placed her as a member of the tribe" or "planted". I thought that a similar name would suit Juliet since she was also placed or stood as a member of the Mohican people by her new family._

_As mentioned before, the next chapter will wrap up this one and we will begin to see our family settle into everyday life as the fall season begins and they prepare for the coming winter. Lots more adventure and family bonding ahead!_


	24. Chapter 24

_Hello again everyone! As always, thank you so much for the reviews/views of the previous chapter and all of the support. I'm excited to wrap up this part of the plot and start to share our family's many new adventures in upcoming chapters. Enjoy! As always, notes/translations are at the bottom._

_Song Listing for this Chapter:_

_Breathe by Michelle Branch_

* * *

Chapter 24-_Nulelintam Wikiyankw (Welcome Home) _Part II

Cora stretched her back as she stood up from the streamside where she and Juliet had washed out the bowls and pots from their meal. Picking up the bowls and placing them inside a copper kettle, she let Juliet pick up the smaller clay pot and carry it. "Come on, let's go back to _Nooch _and _Machom_." She said with a smile. "All right, Cora-I mean, _Nkek._" Juliet answered, remembering what she was supposed to call her from now on. Cora smiled, placing a hand on her arm. "Don't worry, I know it will take you a while to get used to it, sweet girl." Juliet nodded and Cora noticed that she looked relieved when she'd said that. The truth was she felt relieved herself as she knew it would take her a while to adjust to everything. She'd chosen this life, these people, this culture-this man-but even so choosing was one thing and living it out on a daily basis was another.

As they made their way back through the copse of trees to the cabin, Cora noticed how much more comfortable her new Mohican clothes were compared to the clothes she had worn all her life. Her moccasins allowed her to wiggle her toes easily and to move quietly through the woods. There was no corset or stays digging into her ribcage or waistline. The deerskin leggings were soft against her skin and let her walk quicker. While it seemed strange to not have a flowing skirt down to her ankles, she thought that she could get used to wearing these kind of clothes easily. When they emerged from the woods, Cora smiled as she caught sight of Nathaniel and Chingachgook standing and talking to each other. Despite knowing that they weren't biologically father and son, the familial link was there in a plethora of other ways such as how they stood and their hand gestures. Nathaniel was his father's son. She admired his long, lean body, and how much of it was available for her to gaze at without him wearing a shirt. The red paint on the left side of his face somehow enhanced the green in his eyes as well as his strong cheekbones. This was who he was, fully in his element as an adopted Mohican, and she felt drawn to him all over again in a new way. It was as if she was seeing another side to him but at the same time she wasn't. This was Nathaniel, this was Hawkeye and he was hers.

Hearing them come, Chingachgook went into the cabin and Nathaniel greeted them both. "Finished cleaning up?" he asked, gesturing to the pots and bowls they carried. "_Ahitka, wanishi." _Cora attempted to answer the affirmative in her new language, stumbling a little. Nathaniel and Chingachgook had been giving both her and Juliet small language lessons as they had traveled and while Juliet was picking it up quicker, she was trying her best. Nathaniel smiled at her, _"Welhik. Knenustul." _He said encouragingly to her. Cora smiled as he took the kettle from her and set it down while Juliet set down her pot. He bent down to Juliet's height. "Have you ever wanted to dance like a butterfly, _ntant'tis? _A _memekas?" _Juliet nodded uncertainly, wondering what _Nooch _meant. She'd always liked butterflies, Mama and her used to watch every spring and summer into the early fall when there were lots of butterflies around. They'd fly around the farm, never staying still for long.

Chingachgook came back outside carrying a drum in his hands along with a matching drumstick. He'd overheard his son's question and noticed Juliet's uncertain look. "We have a dance among our people where you dance like a butterfly. _Memekas Mahwin._ _Kux _will show you how." Dances were both acts of ceremony and celebration among their people, and both he and Hawkeye were eager to introduce them to their new family. The Butterfly Dance was a perfect place to start, especially for Juliet. Placing the drum into his hands in the proper playing position, he waited for Nathaniel to take his place before beginning to play, tapping his foot in rhythm to the drumbeat.

Juliet watched as Nathaniel began to dance, his footwork light and quick as he danced around in a wide circle. Holding his arms out in circular gestures, he continued dancing, moving his arms up and down while tilting his body slightly to either side. It did look like a butterfly flying around and she wanted to do it too. Her feet began moving and suddenly _Nooch_ was in front of her, grabbing her and Cora by the hands and pulling them into the dance. He showed them how to do the steps, crossing one foot over the other quickly and keeping their feet light on the ground. "Someday, you'll have a shawl to help with the arm movements, but this will work for now." He said, as he helped both of them learn the arm gestures. Chingachgook never stopped beating the drum as the three of them began to dance, Cora and Juliet slowly moving through the steps. In some ways, Cora thought, it reminded her of the Highland dances she'd heard her father describe as a little girl with the footwork and being light on their feet. It was liberating to dance this way, to feel your body find its natural rhythm in time with the drum and your fellow dancers.

Juliet beamed as she began to feel that she was dancing correctly, and followed Nathaniel's movements closely. He was patient with her, encouraging her to relax and go with her body's motions. "Have fun with it, Nipalawena." He said, using her new name. "Enjoy yourself." Juliet smiled at him as she and her new family continued to dance in the fresh afternoon air.

* * *

That evening, Nathaniel helped Juliet put away the gifts they'd given her in honor of her adoption. Cora had hers too which she was putting away as well in the area of the cabin that they shared. Both of the new Mohicans had received a few new sets of Mohican clothing, including ones for everyday wear. _Nkek_ had also received a beautifully carved sassafras wood box that was perfect for her to place her wedding ring in, as well as any other small keepsakes that she might acquire. _Nooch _had made it himself while they were at the Wheelock's house before the wedding.

While Juliet had admired it, _Nooch_ had held out a pair of pearl earrings for her and held them up to her ears. 'For you, _nichan.' _He'd said, smiling at her eyes lighting up. '_Machom _will pierce your ears for you.' Juliet had been scared about that. Piercing sounded paintful. 'Will it hurt?' she asked. _Nooch_'s eyes were gentle but honest as he told her it would. 'But only a little, and not for long.' He'd said trying to reassure her. Juliet wasn't sure, but it had been all right in the end. _Nooch _had sat her in his lap while _Machom_ had quickly pierced both her ears. It had hurt and she'd cried a little but _Nkek_ had dried her eyes and told her she was a brave girl. And after a little while, they didn't hurt if she didn't touch them. _Nooch _said she had to leave them in until the holes had healed, but then she could take them out if she wanted to.

Nathaniel finished folding some of the clothes away in a large basket he'd given Juliet to store her new clothes in. She still had her English clothes that she'd been given on their various stops, and her new gown from the wedding but those would be stored in her travel bag for now. "Can I wear my other clothes still, Natha-_Nooch?" _she asked, looking at him with big eyes. He placed a hand on her shoulders. "If you want to. But I'd like you to try wearing your new clothes for a while first so you can get used to them. They'll let you run and play more easily too." He moved in for a tickle attack, which Juliet tried to dodge but ended up succumbing to. Her laughter rang out sweetly in the cabin and in the middle of it, Nathaniel caught Cora's eyes and they smiled.

Chingachgook had been kneeling by the hearth, getting a fire started by using some of the kindling from the bonfire they had had that day. The sounds of his family bonding together warmed his heart and helped relieve some of the grief he'd felt about being back in the cabin where he'd raised his sons. But there was one more thing to do to both properly welcome their new family members as well as remember those lost. Having finished the task, he stood up and rinsed his hands at the washbasin to make sure they were free of soot before going to his sleeping platform. Reaching down into his journey bag, he picked up what he needed and carefully unwrapped it from the layers of oilcloth that protected it.

"What's that, Chingach-I mean, _Machom?_" Juliet's voice piped up from right in front of him. Looking up at her he smiled and patted a place beside him on the platform. Once she was seated, he held out the brown leather-bound Bible in her direction. "This Bible is very special to our people," he told her, "it was originally given to us by a representative of the _Yengeese _royal family, and has journeyed with us ever since." Opening the leather cover of the Bible, he slowly flipped through the pages, letting her see a glimpse of all the detailed illustrations inside. Returning to the front of the Bible, he turned to the records section and ran his finger down the names silently. There were so many. Too many recorded as gone now. Some he could remember while others he'd only heard of. But their names remained.

Finally, he came to the end of the records section, where the names of his family were written. His own name was beside his wife's, with the year and month of her death recorded though he had not known the exact day. Below them were the names of their two sons, because even though she had not lived long enough to know Hawkeye and had died shortly after delivering Uncas, he'd always considered both of them to be theirs together. His wife would've gladly welcomed Hawkeye as her own.

Hawkeye's name was first, as the older son, and was written as _Nathaniel Hawkeye Poe_, listing both his English and Mohican names. Beside his name was a space that he'd left for his future wife, and below was room for children. He could still remember the day he had written both his sons' names in there after they'd received their names, with so much hope for the future. Dreaming of their someday wives and the grandchildren that would comfort him in his old age. The loss of half of that dream made it hard to see Uncas' name written below listing both his Mohican and English names. _Uncas Nicholas_. Tears filled his eyes when he saw the blank spaces for him, for the wife and children that would never be.

Gathering himself together, he turned to look at Juliet again. "Our people and our family are recorded here. We must add you and your _nkek_ now to our records." Juliet's eyes widened as she took in the long list of records. So many names. Standing up, he led her to the table where he laid the Bible down carefully before going to the bookshelf and fetching an inkwell and quill. Hawkeye and Cora had gathered around the table when he'd returned and they sat down around him, Nathaniel holding Juliet on his lap. She leaned over to see what would happen.

Dipping the quill in ink, Chingachgook carefully wrote _Cora Mahikiasquoh Poe (Munro) _in the place besides Hawkeye's name and added their wedding date beside it. Cora saw her name written beside Nathaniel's and pressed a hand against his. _"Wanishi, shilihilus." _He smiled and nodded at her, patting her hand in return. Turning to Juliet, he motioned to her to come closer while he wrote her name under Hawkeye and Cora's names. _Juliet Nipalawena Cameron Poe. _"That's you," he said, pointing to it and reading the words out loud to her. Juliet threw her arms around him, glad that he'd added her family name to it too. Well, she had two family names now, but both were hers.

Pausing over the next part, Chingachgook again dipped his quill and wrote under Uncas' name the date of his death. _August 11, 1757. _But he also added _Winaminke Kishix_ or Corn is Ripe Month beside August as the Mohican name for the month. There was a moment of finality when he finished writing it across the paper and blew on it lightly to help dry the ink. While traditionally in their culture their farewell had been completed at the funeral, there was something about seeing the date of his son's death written down that brought back the weight of those initial feelings of raw grief. It was there, and it was not going to change. When he'd wrapped the Bible in oilcloth in preparation for their journey to Can-tuck-ee, he'd hoped that at long last he'd write the name of Uncas' wife in it, joyfully adding it to the records. He'd never thought that he'd be writing his blood son's death date in it. Someday, his sons should've sat and recorded his own death date in the records together. Not the other way around.

Looking over the blank space beside Uncas', a thought came to him as a way to bring additional closure to his new daughter-in-law and their family. He'd called Alice daughter when he'd buried her and Uncas together, Nathaniel acknowledging her as his younger sister. Should she not have a place in the records? Turning to Cora, he spoke to her. _"Nuxem, _I know that we don't know for sure what happened between your sister and my son but we know they loved each other. They died with each other. If you agree, I'd like to add her name beside his, with his name as part of hers." Cora's eyes filled with tears, both at the memory of Alice and the thoughtfulness of her father-in-law. "She'd be honored." She whispered, her voice cracking. As he dipped his quill for the final time that night, she looked up at Nathaniel whose eyes were filled with his own tears and emotions. No doubt he was remembering his brother the same way she was remembering her sister. Reaching over the table, she squeezed his hand as Chingachgook wrote in the Bible, blowing against the page and letting his family see when he was done. There it was, _Alice Munro Uncas._

* * *

Cora stood outside on the western side of the cabin, the side nearest to the stream, looking up at the starlit sky and enjoying the cool night air. She remembered the first night that she had seen the stars with Nathaniel, the first time she had been able to really see them for what felt like the first time in her life. He'd told her that they were a monument to those who had gone before them, counting at the time both his and Juliet's birth families among them. She doubted that he'd thought they'd be adding to them soon the names and faces that passed through her mind when she looked at the stars now. Papa. Duncan. Uncas. Alice. Countless others fallen along the way who were nameless to them. But they were not forgotten, not as long as they remembered them.

'I'm a mother now, as well as a wife.' Cora thought, envisioning the scene inside the cabin as she'd left it. She and Nathaniel had put Juliet to bed together, without too much difficulty as it had been a full day and there was still the journey to recover from. Kisses had been given and prayers spoken. Chingachgook had turned in as well, leaving Nathaniel and herself as the only ones awake. She smiled as she remembered him proclaiming her and Juliet to be Mohicans earlier in the day, and the warmth of his embrace and smile as he'd granted them their new names. His consideration in adding Alice beside Uncas in the family records of the Bible brought tears once again to her eyes, both at his thoughtfulness and the permanence of it. Her sister was gone, she knew it, but seeing it written out was another thing altogether. But at the same time, she knew her sister wouldn't want her to be sad. She'd want her to embrace the life that she had now with everything she had.

"They're beyond there, now. They're with _Ketanetuwit _forever, and all His people. But we'll remember them always." Nathaniel's voice broke into her thoughts as he came to stand beside her. "We've only to look up," he continued, wrapping his arms around her waist. "And there they'll be, to remind us, until we go to join them." His brother was on his mind as well, being home in the cabin that they'd been raised in had solidified the reality of his loss. But it was a comfort as well, because there were so many memories attached here and many of them were good ones.

"I know. I know they would want us to be happy." Cora answered, leaning back into his embrace. Nathaniel kissed her hair. He had known that Cora needed some alone time, after all, it had been a full day of changes for her but he also knew when it was time to seek her out. It would take time for her to grow into this life and for her to become comfortable with it as part of herself in the way it was part of him. He and their family would be there for her and for all of them while it happened. As they stood there silently, he thought about the Camerons and particularly John. He remembered the first time he and his family had visited their cabin after Juliet was born and how excited John had been to show off his infant daughter. _"Just look at her!" He'd said excitedly, while placing her first in Chingachgook's arms._ "_Isn't she beautiful? I'm glad she takes after her mama and not her papa." Nathaniel had watched while his father smiled as the baby girl cooed and giggled while he held her. "She is indeed." Chingachgook had agreed. Later, Nathaniel had found himself holding baby Juliet while they ate supper together as the only one who happened to have his hands free. "Take good care of her now." John had said, although his look said he was certain he would. "I will, John." He'd assured him. _Returning to the present, Nathaniel looked at the stars and silently reaffirmed his answer that night to John.

A yawn came from Cora's mouth, and Nathaniel turned her around gently in his arms. "Perhaps we should go in now and sleep." She said, her eyes a bit red-rimmed from fatigue although they brightened when she looked at him. "Sounds fine by me." Nathaniel said, a sudden wolfish grin breaking over his face. Quickly he pulled Cora up over one of his shoulders and carried her dangling over it. "Nathaniel!" Cora tried to control her giggles and her husband with a playful swat to his rear that she had such perfect access to at the moment. Trying to control their mirth as they entered the cabin, Nathaniel laid her down on their sleeping platform before quickly drawing the buckskin drapes around them, allowing them to escape into a world of their own.

* * *

_Knenustul: I understand you. (Delaware)_

_Memekas: Butterfly (Delaware)_

_Memekas Mahwin: Butterfly Dance (Delaware)_

_Just a few notes/historical tidbits for this chapter: The Butterfly Dance that Nathaniel shows Cora and Juliet how to do was taken from a Youtube video that I found while searching for traditional Lenape/Mohican dances of modern day members of the Lenni-Lenape people performing the dance. It's a beautiful dance that really does look like butterflies winging about with the dancer's movements. Given that dance is a part of their culture, I thought it was likely that Nathaniel would teach Cora and Juliet how to do at least on traditional dance at this point. Try as i might, I could not find a description of the dance's steps though so I had watched the video many times in order to best describe the movements (as a side note, I used to teach ballet/dance to young children so I used some of my experience with terminology there from that as well). _

_The Bible that the Mohican family has is my tribute to the Stockbridge Bible which was presented to the Mohican tribe at Stockbridge by the Prince of Wales' (father of the future King George III) chaplain in 1745. During the forced migration of the Mohicans to the west, they carried the Bible with them (although it disappeared at times from the historical record only to resurface) until it left the tribe's hands and was placed in a museum. When it resurfaced in the 1970's, the Mohicans petitioned and were eventually granted their Bible back in 1991 after years of legal battles and negotiations. While the Stockbridge Bible is a large two-volume Bible, I chose for my version to be a single volume in order to better fit into the lives/travel habits of the characters. I also took the liberty of having it being used for keeping family records as was common for Bibles to contain back during this period. While as far as I can tell, the Stockbridge Bible was never used for this purpose so this was creative license on my part. The idea for Uncas' name to be written as part of Alice's name was another inspiration from the life of Eunice Williams who married a French Mohawk man named Arosen. Her name is sometimes given in historical records as Eunice Kanenstenhawi (her adult Mohawk name) Arosen. So I decided to borrow that for Alice with Uncas' name. As a side note, the name Nicholas as Uncas' English name is something that I've seen discussed on the forum boards here as being part of the movie that was cut or edited. I hope no one is offended by my using it._

_This chapter concludes the adoption plot (in so far as the official ceremony has happened and Juliet is now the daughter of Cora and Nathaniel) and there's a lot more still to come with our family settling into their lives together at the cabin. Preparing for the coming winter, family bonding and visitors (or possibly a bit of travel) are coming!_


	25. Chapter 25

_Hello again everyone! Thank you so much for all of your reviews/views of my last chapter, I'm happy that everyone liked the conclusion to the adoption story arc. Now we are officially into our family's new life together and there's a lot ahead. This chapter sets up some pieces for things that will happen later in the story and also shows a lot of family sweetness in general! Enjoy! As always, notes/translations are at the bottom._

_Song Listing for this Chapter:_

_1\. The Family Farm from The Patriot soundtrack by John Williams_

* * *

Chapter 25-Settling In/Trading Trip

Juliet looked hard at the ground in front of her, looking for more hazelnuts between the fallen leaves that carpeted the ground. 'No smashed or split ones.' She remembered what _Machom _Chingachgook and _Nooch _Nathaniel had told her before she and _Nkek _Cora had left the cabin to gather hazelnuts that afternoon. Her gathering basket was nearly full but it was smaller than the one _Nkek _Cora carried. She was up ahead of Juliet a bit, bent down and gathering up several handfuls of hazelnuts that she had found and dropping them in her basket. Standing back up, she turned and smiled at Juliet. "I don't think there are anymore _ketam_ there, Juliet. But there's plenty here." She motioned to the base of the tree where she had just gathered from. Juliet smiled and ran over to her, quickly grabbing several fistfuls of hazelnuts and dropping them into her basket. With the last fistful, her basket was filled to the brim. Using the burden strap that was fastened to the basket, she placed it against her forehead and adjusted it so that the basket rested against her back. Otsha:ta had shown her how to use a burden strap at Canajoharie and it had been a little strange at first. But now she liked it because it let her arms rest and not have to carry a heavy basket.

Cora adjusted her basket against her back, shrugging it into place. "Let's go home." She told Juliet who smiled and began skipping ahead, a few hazelnuts falling out of her basket. "Be careful, you don't want to spill too much." She called out to her daughter. "_Ahitka, Nkek _Cora." Juliet called back. Cora smiled and shook her head a little. There was so much to do still as they continued to settle into their new lives and prepare for the winter, but she was glad that Juliet seemed to be slowly accepting her new life and family. It wasn't always easy, but that was true for all of them.

The morning after the adoption, Juliet had gotten flustered trying to remember to call everyone by their new names. Both she and Nathaniel had tried to console her, but ultimately it was Chingachgook who had provided the solution. For now, he had told her, she could call them each by their new familial title as well as their first name to make it easier for her to remember. Juliet had instantly brightened at that and had thrown her arms around Chingachgook in relief. He'd chuckled and patted her back. 'Be patient with yourself, _naughees._' He'd told her, meeting Cora's eyes at the same time and giving her a slight nod to include her in his statement. Cora was grateful for the reminder, despite her and Nathaniel's conversations about it, she knew it would be hard. It was good to remember that their new family was committed to helping them adapt and learn.

As they both came out of the woods and into the cabin clearing, Cora paused while Juliet went on ahead to see if Nathaniel and Chingachgook were back from hunting. It'd been nearly two weeks since they'd arrived at the cabin, and it was only in the last few days that they'd been able to hunt regularly again. They'd been hunting as much as they could since they came back, but it was more to provide for their current needs than to build a winter supply of meat. It was far too late to have any kind of garden that year so they'd planned to go to the Delaware village to trade for vegetables soon. Nathaniel had said that the stream near the cabin fed into the Mohawk River not too far southeast and from there, it was little more than half a day's journey by canoe to the village in good weather.

The clearing had changed somewhat since they'd arrived as well. Nathaniel and Chingachgook had constructed a small paddock for the horses, as well as a bark-covered structure that resembled a small longhouse in a way as a shelter for them. The biggest change was the wigwam that was placed close to the cabin but near the woods, which had also been constructed by the men. A few days after the adoption, Chingachgook had announced that perhaps it would be best if they constructed a wigwam for him to live in. His son and daughter-in-law needed time to be alone, and to grow with one another and Juliet. Despite his family's protests, he had gently insisted, saying that he would be right there with them and that it would be good for Juliet to learn about the traditional housing of their people. Cora also felt that perhaps her father-in-law needed time to be away from the memories that the cabin held with all they'd been through.

When the wigwam frame was finished, Chingachgook and Nathaniel had shown Cora and Juliet how to cover the frame with layers of bark pulled from the trees, making sure that there were no holes in between the sheets where snow or a cold wind could seep through. When it was finished, Chingachgook had moved in although he still had all of his meals with them and spent a lot of time in the cabin with them. Juliet had cried at first when he'd left the first night to sleep, clinging to his shirt but he had soothed her a bit and promised her that he wouldn't be far away and that he would see her in the morning for breakfast. She'd finally calmed down and was mostly fine with it, though she insisted on accompanying Chingachgook to the wigwam almost every night for a story or at least a goodnight kiss. It gave her and Nathaniel some needed alone time as well.

"They're not here." Juliet had come back over to her, looking worried. Juliet's fear of being parted from any of the three adults in the family had stayed the same over the last few weeks. It was understandable, but they were slowly working on trying to help her release it. None of them wanted her to be overwhelmed with it. Although truth be told, Cora thought, all of them wanted to have their family near them as they settled in and developed a family life together. Smiling down at Juliet, she said, "They said they were going a bit further than they had before, remember, sweet girl? They're going to try and bring us back a turkey or two for supper." Juliet brightened at that. She loved roasted turkey meat, especially the drumsticks. She and James had always fought over them, but Mama had said they each got one apiece. 'I wish that he could have one now too.' She thought, missing him again with the sharp ache in her heart.

Cora touched her cheek, knowing that she was likely remembering her family. "Come on. Let's get these baskets into the storeroom and then we can use some to make biscuits if you'll help me with cracking them open." Juliet nodded excitedly. She hadn't had biscuits since the Wheelock's! Grabbing _Nkek _Cora's hand, she walked with her into the cabin.

* * *

"They're back! They're back!" Juliet called out excitedly, running back from the open cabin door for at least the tenth time since they'd started making the hazelnut drop biscuits. Cora shook her head, smiling as she dropped the last spoonful of dough onto the baking tin. She was glad that Katherine and Mrs. Wheelock had created a small book of recipes for her as a wedding present, including recipes that they knew Nathaniel and Chingachgook liked. This biscuit recipe was one of them. Wiping her hands on a dish towel, she turned to Juliet. "Why don't you run out to meet them and let them know we have fresh biscuits for them?" They'd already taken out one tin of biscuits from the outdoor earthen oven. Juliet didn't hesitate but ran outside straight towards _Nooch _Nathaniel and _Machom _Chingachgook as they made their way from the far south side of the clearing. "_Nooch _Nathaniel! Did you bring me back a turkey? _Nkek _Cora and me made biscuits for you and _Machom _Chingachgook!" Juliet said as she reached him, a little breathless in her excitement.

Nathaniel smiled as Juliet stopped in front of him, out of breath from having run so fast across the clearing. No matter how brief a time they'd been gone, she always greeted them like they'd been gone for much longer. He crouched down to her eye level. "Well now, I don't know that I have them but I may have found something." He picked Juliet up and held her out in front of him. "A _mamalis. _A little small, but you'll grow." He draped Juliet across his shoulders the way he carried a deer across them, positioning her head where she could hear his heart. Juliet giggled as he grinned down at her and started off towards the cabin. "_Noooch…" _she whined a little but pleased with the attention. Nathaniel chuckled and patted her head. "_Kemuxumes_ has the turkeys." He told her, to which she squealed in excitement.

Watching them from the door of the cabin, Cora smiled as her husband and daughter came closer to her. Her heart felt like it was bursting with the sweetness of the scene in front of her and she wondered if it would always be this way with her and Nathaniel. She hoped so because she couldn't imagine ever losing the feelings she had at that moment. She started walking to meet them, baking tin of biscuit dough in her hand. "Was it a good hunt?" she asked, giving Nathaniel a knowing smile as he stopped in front of her with Juliet still across his shoulders. "Very." Nathaniel said, his expression serious but his eyes twinkling as he swung Juliet off his shoulders and held her out in front of Cora. "I know that this _mamalis_ is small and a little silly, but she'll grow. What do you think?" Playing along, Cora studied Juliet carefully, trying hard to hold back a smile. "I think so." She said, and let a smile burst out as she and Nathaniel leaned in together for a kiss. Juliet giggled when Nathaniel quickly put her on the ground afterwards. "Why don't you take your father and grandfather into the cabin Juliet, and serve them biscuits?" Cora said, lifting the baking tin a bit in her hands. "I'll get this batch in and then join you." "Yes!" Juliet said, grabbing one of Nathaniel's hands and then turning to Chingachgook who had stopped a short ways behind them and was smiling. "We made your favorite biscuits, _Machom _Chingachgook, hazelnut drop!" she told him. "_Welhik, naughees._" Chingachgook said, clutching the two turkeys they'd brought back in one hand while coming forward to take Juliet's other hand. "Let's try them." He said, gesturing to the cabin. Juliet led them into the cabin while Cora went to the oven, still smiling.

* * *

A few days later, Nathaniel helped his father push the second canoe into a beached position in the waters of the Mohawk River. "I'll take the smaller one on my own and Juliet can ride with me." He said to Cora who stood nearby with Juliet holding the paddles. "It will allow us to carry more back." Cora nodded and handed him a paddle. He quickly kissed her before picking up Juliet and placing her in the canoe. "Are you ready to meet our cousins? There'll be other children to play with today." he asked her. Juliet nodded but looked a bit shy. They'd told her yesterday that they were going to the Delaware village today to trade but she was feeling nervous. What would it be like? She'd already been to Canajoharie but that was a Mohawk town. This was a Delaware village and she'd never been to one before.

Nathaniel saw her expression and touched her cheek. "Don't worry. We'll be right there with you, and they are our kin and allies in our tradition. They'll be glad to meet you." He got behind the canoe and gently pushed it into the river before holding it steady with one hand while he climbed into the back to steer. Chingachgook and Cora did the same with theirs, and Cora took her place in the front of the canoe, paddle in hand. She'd insisted on helping paddle today, although she'd only done so once before but Nathaniel felt a burst of pride at her willingness to try. It was another reminder of why he'd fallen for her.

Juliet whimpered a bit as the canoe rocked back and forth in the river's current as they set off, the canoe was narrower than the one _Nkek _Cora and _Machom _Chingachgook were in. Both were made out of birch bark, but this one was narrower and shorter than the other. "You can hold onto the sides, _ntant'tis." Nooch _Nathaniel called out from behind her. She grabbed one side each and felt a little more secure. It was beautiful on the river, all the bright autumn leaves on the trees at the river banks were waving in the wind as it blew gently across the water. A big yellow leave floated by and she picked it up. It was almost as big as her face. _Nooch _Nathaniel was a good paddler and they skimmed along the river quickly. After a while,Juliet felt sleepy and tired. Nathaniel smiled when he heard her yawn, having planned for her to get sleepy in the canoe much like Chingachgook had when he and Uncas had been young. "Lie down and take a nap on the furs, Juliet." He told her. Snuggling down onto the soft fur pelts at the bottom of the canoe, Juliet soon fell fast asleep.

* * *

Cora paused from paddling and rolled her shoulders, the way that Nathaniel had shown her to before they started on their trip. It helped keep her muscles warm and loose by releasing some of the soreness and kinks. Dipping her paddle into the river again, she found her rhythm with Chingachgook again and matched it. "Just around the bend, child and we are there." Chingachgook said from behind her. They'd seen the distant smoke a ways back which was another sign they were near the village.

Cora was a bit nervous about this first visit to the Delaware village. These were the kin of Nathaniel and Chingachgook's people-now her kin too-and she wondered what they would think of her. It wasn't something that she'd often thought of before, but she hoped that she and Juliet would be accepted. Especially Juliet, she wanted her to feel comfortable among their adopted kin as much as Nathaniel did when she was grown. They'd been accepted at Canajoharie, and Cora was grateful to have found friends in Tsiron:iare and later Gassonontie. But this felt different.

When they turned the bend, she caught her first look at the village. It was much smaller than Canajoharie and without the palisade or the yards of fields and settler homes surrounding it. Wigwams were grouped together along with several longhouses around a communal area which opened up into either the forest or the rocky beach area that they were headed to now. Two Delaware men stood along the shoreline, repairing an overturned canoe. They looked up as they approached returning Chingachgook and Nathaniel's greetings. As soon as they were within wading distance of the beach, they helped beach both canoes. Cora stretched her back as she climbed out of the canoe, gripping Chingachgook's hand that he offered to her as she felt a bit wobbly.

Nathaniel had picked up a now-awake Juliet and brought her over to them. _"He, nitisak. This is my wife, Mahikiasquoh or Cora in English and our daughter, Nipalawena or Juliet in English." _Nathaniel introduced both of them to the men. Cora understood only a little of the language, but enough to understand that she had been introduced. _"He." _She said, smiling. While Nathaniel and Chingachgook had both explained that most of the Delaware in this village spoke both Delaware and English, she wanted to greet them in their own language as best she could. Both men smiled back, giving her a nod of acknowledgement. "_He." _The older of the two men said, although both looked to be around the same age that Nathaniel was. "I'm _Alunsakw _and this is my brother _Shaonaxen." _He finished in English before turning to Chingachgook. "Where is your younger son, Uncas? Has he found a wife?" he asked him. Chingachgook shook his head. "My son is with _Ketanetuwit _now. We lost him just over two moon cycles ago. Mahikiasquoh's family was also lost at the same time." Both of the men's faces fell with the news. "_Nshielintamuhena_ _for your losses." _Shaonaxen spoke up for the first time. Nathaniel and Chingachgook accepted their condolences with a nod as did Cora. Alunsakw gestured to the well-worn trail that led into the village from the beach. "Come. You must be tired from your journey. Have you come to trade?" he directed his question to Chingachgook who answered in the affirmative. It seemed a bit abrupt to Cora, and Nathaniel put his hand on her arm as the two Delaware men began to walk ahead of them with Chingachgook. "It's the traditional way of our people and the Delaware to not bring up the dead for long conversations. It's meant to try and help the family heal." he explained softly to her. Cora nodded, taking it in.

"Where are the other children?" Juliet piped up then, looking around from her perch in Nathaniel's arms. Both her parents laughed. "In the village, _ntant'tis. _You'll see." Nathaniel smiled down at her as they followed up the trail into the village.

* * *

"_Please accept our condolences on the loss of your son and also for your families." Aihamikwen _said softly to the Mohican family as they sat near the communal fire, finishing the smoked fish and cornbread that several Delaware women had given them. _"Wanishi, nitis." _Chingachgook spoke up on their behalf. Nathaniel had quietly translated for Cora and Juliet, knowing that their Delaware was not yet to the point where they could understand what was being said. _"Wanishi."_ Cora spoke up now as well, wanting Aihamikwen to know that she appreciated his words as well. She received a brief smile and nod in return. Aihamikwen_, _Nathaniel had explained to her when they were introduced to him, was one of Chingachgook's oldest friends going back to boyhood. Alunsakw and Shaonaxen were his nephews.

Chingachgook had told Aihamikwen their story after they had entered the village and been offered food. The Delaware man's eyes had glistened with tears several times as had Chingachgook's while he spoke. With Nathaniel translating for them, Cora and Juliet had also understood and Juliet had whimpered several times, until Cora had placed her head in her lap and gently stroked her head. No matter how many times they'd given the news, there was still pain involved in the telling of it for all of them.

"But congratulations are also due for your marriage, Hawkeye and the adoption of your daughter." Aihamikwen spoke again in English now, smiling at Nathaniel sitting with Cora and Juliet. "Thank you, Aihamikwen," Nathaniel said. "They've been wonderful gifts both to myself and my father." He stroked Cora's hand with his thumb, exchanging a quick smile with her. The two older men noticed this and gave each other a knowing glance, remembering their wives who had passed on now but the memories of their newlywed days remained.

"You've come today to trade for vegetables for your winter food storage." Aihamikwen said to Chingachgook who nodded. "Yes, since we are settling into our cabin we will need them." He answered. Knowing that the bargaining was about to begin, Nathaniel patted Juliet's head. "Come, _ntant'tis_, I think it's time that you played with some of the other girls." One of the Delaware women who was gathering their empty trenchers and bowls heard Nathaniel and smiled at Juliet. "My daughter is a little older than you but I'm sure she would like to play with you. She's in our wigwam." She pointed to a wigwam that was a short distance away from the communal fire. Both Nathaniel and Cora smiled and nodded at Juliet when she looked at them. "Go on. We'll be here." Cora said. Hoisting the dishes in on hand, the Delaware woman told Juliet to go into the wigwam she'd indicated. Sensing an opening for her, Cora also stood up, arms outstretched. "Can I help you?" she asked. "_Ahitka, wanishi." _The woman replied, after looking a bit surprised but pleased. "We'll clean them in the river." Cora took half of the dishes from her and began to walk with her. "I'm _Melek," _the Delaware woman said, "Blue Goose in English. Alunsakw is my husband." Cora smiled. "I'm Cora, but my father-in-law has given me the name Mahikiasquoh as well." "Then I welcome both Cora and Mahikiasquoh." Melek said with another smile as they continued to the river.

* * *

Later that afternoon, Melek helped Cora carry several large pumpkins back to the canoes. The trading had gone well, and Cora suspected that the Delaware were being especially generous with what they were giving them now. Baskets of corn, dried beans and squash along with other foodstuffs such as yams were in their canoes now and would be a welcome addition to what they had brought out from Albany. 'We should be in good stead now.' Cora thought as she set her two pumpkins in the canoe she and Chingachgook would paddle home. Melek set hers in the same canoe, while behind them Juliet and Melek and Alunsakw's daughter, _Sukelantpi_, carried smaller ones. Sukelantpi was about nine years old and had taken Juliet under her wing immediately. When Cora and Melek had entered the wigwam with the washed dishes, Juliet had ran to Cora with a cornhusk doll in her hands.

"_Look Nkek Cora! Sukelantpi gave me a doll!" Behind her, Sukelantpi had smiled broadly. She was a miniature version of Melek, with round cheeks and warm eyes. "It's beautiful!" Cora said, kneeling down to take a closer look at the doll. "Did you remember to say thank you?" Juliet had quickly nodded yes. "Good." Giving her daughter a quick hug, she met Sukelantpi's eyes and told her thank you as well to which the girl just smiled back at her. _

After Juliet and Sukelantpi had placed their pumpkins in the smaller canoe, Juliet came over to Cora. "Do we have to go now, Nkek Cora?" she asked, her blue eyes pleading. Cora bent down to Juliet. "I'm afraid so, sweet girl, but we'll make other visits here." Juliet sighed and her shoulders drooped a bit as Cora straightened. Melek gave her an understanding look and Cora gave her a small smile of acknowledgement, glad that there was another mother who understood how little girls could be. She suddenly realized that this was the first time since the adoption ceremony that she'd been able to experience that. It was a good feeling.

Nathaniel joined them now, having said good-bye to Alunsakw and Shaonaxen who stood back on the beach now by their uncle whom Chingachgook had spent most of the day with. This visit had been good for him, in addition to the trading, it had given him the opportunity to spend time with his oldest friend. He clasped Aihamikwen's forearm for a long moment, speaking quietly to him before turning and walking to the canoes to join his family. "Are we ready?" he asked Nathaniel and Cora who nodded. Juliet quickly gave Sukelantpi one more hug before Nathaniel picked her up and placed her in the canoe. Cora touched Melek's forearm as she and her daughter turned to join their family. "_Wanishi for today. I look forward to seeing you again when we make another visit here." _Cora spoke in Delaware, knowing that her pronunciation was imperfect but wanting to try anyway. Melek's eyes brightened. "_You're welcome. I look forward to seeing you and your family again as well." _She embraced Cora before looping an arm around her daughter and moving to where their family was.

After they had launched their canoes and began to paddle, Cora took one last look at the beach and saw their Delaware kin with their arms lifted in farewell. Joining her own family, she lifted hers in response before using her paddle to dig into the water again and help guide the canoe home.

* * *

_Ketam: hazelnut(s)_

_Mamalis: fawn _

_Kemuxumes: your grandfather _

_He: Hello _

_Nitisak: my friends (masculine form-man to men) _

_Alunsakw: Arrow Tree _

_Shaonaxen: South Wind _

_Nshielintamuhena: We are sorry _

_Aihamikwen: Eagle Feather _

_Sukelantpi: Rain Water_

_All words are Delaware/Lenape._

_So our family is beginning to prepare for the upcoming winter and settle into a new normal. There's still things that will have to be worked out but I think they're making a good start! I wanted to show that becoming a family is still going to be a process for them (which is why Juliet calls them both by their familial titles and their first names for now) but also to give plenty of hope that it will all work out (and it will!). _

_I hope that their visit to the Delaware village didn't seem too abrupt, I'm trying to cover some new ground with the story and I didn't want them to have to dwell too much on their respective losses. Besides, as I mentioned, it wasn't the Delaware custom at this time to speak often of the deceased in order to try and help the family heal. On another note, I know that in many stories on this site, the Delaware often play a central role in the life of the Mohicans but honestly that's not where I see my story going (at least at this time to some degree). In my story, I really felt led in the direction of exploring lesser developed relationships (like that of the Mohawks such as Ongewasgone and the Mohawks and Jack Winthrop and his family). I hope I don't offend anyone by saying that; as I really do love the stories that focus/include the Delaware a lot. It just isn't where I saw my story going and honestly I have other characters that will be coming up that I want to give "screen time" to. I didn't want to bit off more than I could chew with keeping a cast of characters together. However, I did want to leave my options open and not rule anything out too soon. I do see the family as making return visits there at least in "mention", especially Chingachgook (who will naturally want to visit with his oldest friend). And our family did need to trade for more vegetables and food items for the winter too. So I hope that makes sense!_

_On another note, would anyone be interested in possibly having a few "off-shoot" chapters inserted in here (or maybe a separate shorter or companion story)? I have some characters coming in to Ongewasgone and Tsiron:iare's lives who will end up interacting quite a bit with our Mohican family. However their story will be separate at first from this one at first. Let me know what you think!_


	26. Chapter 26

_Hello again all! Thank you so much for all your reviews/views of my last chapter and an extra thanks to everyone who has also read/reviewed the first chapter of my companion story! It means so much that I have fellow LOTM fans who are encouraging and helpful to all who post/become a part of this fandom. This chapter picks up a couple of months after our Mohican family has settled into their cabin and the events of the last chapter, and it's now Juliet's birthday (yes, she's a December baby!) along with a visit from a friend. Please enjoy, as always notes/translations are at the bottom._

_Song Listing for this Chapter:_

_My Favorite Things by Tony Bennett_

* * *

Chapter 26-Advent Visitor/Birthday

"Look! It's snowing again!" Juliet pointed excitedly out the window at the falling snow. She had gotten up from her seat at the table to run over to the window and look outside. There was already snow on the ground from previous snowfalls but snow looked so pretty when it was falling from the sky. At the table behind her, Nathaniel and Cora looked at each other, neither one wanting to be the one to tell her she needed to come back and finish her breakfast just yet. It was hard to be firm with Juliet at times.

"So it is, _naughees. _But you need to come finish your breakfast. The sooner you finish, the sooner you can go out and play in it." Chingachgook spoke in an indulgent yet firm tone of voice to her and Cora caught his eye and mouthed '_wanishi'_ to him. He nodded back to her with an understanding smile. Juliet came padding back over to her place at the table beside her grandfather. Picking up her wooden ladle, she continued to eat her bowl of cornmeal mush with maple syrup drizzled on top. She'd helped _Nkek _Cora make it earlier in the morning while _Nooch _Nathaniel and _Machom _Chingachgook had brought in more firewood. Mama had made cornmeal mush for breakfast sometimes too, but she used to add molasses instead of maple syrup to it. At least Juliet thought so. It was hard to remember. More and more things were getting hard to remember and it was scary. She didn't want to forget anything.

Seeing Juliet's face fall a bit as she stared into her bowl, Nathaniel decided to try and cheer her up a bit. "It's your birthday soon, _ntant'tis_. Six years old soon enough." He shook his head playfully. "You're growing into a big girl." Juliet looked up at him, surprised. "Is it already December, _Nooch _Nathaniel?" she asked. Mama and Papa had said her birthday was December 2nd. 'Our Christmas girl.' Papa had always told her with a big smile. Her heart hurt again when she thought about his smile that she wouldn't see ever again. _Nooch _Nathaniel shook his head. "No, we still have a few days of November left. But it will be December and your birthday in within the week." Juliet didn't know what to say. It would be her first birthday without Mama, Papa and James.

Seeing his daughter's face get even sadder, Nathaniel got up and walked over to Juliet's side of the bench and sat down. Putting an arm around her he pulled her onto his lap. "If you finish eating, Juliet, we can have a snowball fight. I'll teach you to throw the good ones. Would you like that?" He tickled her, happy to hear her start giggling. "All right, then. Finish your mush." He picked up her ladle and handed it to her, continuing to hold her while she finished eating.

* * *

_Whack! _Another one of Nathaniel's snowballs hit Cora on the shoulder. Not even stopping to brush off the snow, Cora quickly bent down and gathered a handful of snow and formed it into a ball. She looked back over at her husband to assess her chances. He was distracted by Juliet at the moment who was charging at him with a handful of snow half-formed into a ball. She let it go and Nathaniel easily dodged it. Juliet sighed loudly but quickly scampered back to get another handful of snow while Nathaniel did the same. Although he kept his body turned slightly towards them, he was in the perfect position to be taken by surprise since his focus was on Juliet. It was now or never.

Cora's snowball flew through the air, landing with a satisfying _whomp _right above his belt on his back. She grinned, laughing as Nathaniel looked up straight at her with a surprised look. It was hilarious to see him caught off guard since he more than lived up to his Mohican name of Hawkeye. 'But even hawks have their moments.' Cora thought with a glowing sense of triumph as her husband started to come towards her, his face menacing even though his eyes twinkled with laughter. Unable to stop herself, she let out a shriek and turned, starting to run. He quickly caught up with her, and reached out to grab her. She tried to break free of his grasp but her feet got tangled up and all of a sudden she fell down onto the snow. Nathaniel stood over her grinning for a moment before dropping down beside her. He brushed a few damp tendrils of hair off her face before kissing the tip of her pink nose. "Never turn your back on your opponent, _niu." _He said. "I think you learned that lesson for both of us, _wachia."_ Cora said, lightly thumping the place on his back where her snowball had made contact. Nathaniel nodded, a look of pride on his face. "True, but it was two against one." He hedged before giving her another quick kiss, a huge smile on his face. Cora smiled back, knowing that he was proud of her fighting skills, however meager they were compared to his own. But he and Chingachgook were teaching her more, and intended to see to it that she was fully prepared to be able to defend herself and their family if need be. Later, she would help them train Juliet.

"_Nkek _Cora_! Nooch _Nathaniel! Someone's coming!" Juliet's voice carried over to them and they looked up to see her running through the snow towards them. She plopped down beside them and pointed to the northwest side of the clearing behind the house. Following his daughter's finger, Nathaniel saw a familiar looking figure on a horse slowly making his way towards them. "It's Jack!" He said, getting to his feet and helping Cora to hers. He called out a greeting which was answered by a shout and lifted hand. "Go tell your _machom_, _nichan." _Juliet quickly scampered off in the direction of the house where Chingachgook was reading, having opted out of the snowball fight. Cora started brushing some of the snow off of them, trying to neaten up a bit as their guest got closer. "Nathaniel! Cora! How are you?" Jack said as he reached them. He dismounted, and shook their hands, grinning at both of them. "Good, thank you." Nathaniel answered, clapping his friend on the shoulder. "How about you?" "Good. Katherine and her family send their greetings as do my parents." Jack replied. Just then, Chingachgook emerged from the cabin followed closely by Juliet. "Hello Jack." He said with a smile as he exchanged a firm handshake with him. "It's good to have you visit our home." "Thank you," Jack said, "I know I wasn't expected but I was going by the Campbell's place a few days ago and my parents had some things that they wanted to give you. It's not too far so I thought I'd make the trip over given the good weather we've been having." He paused as if he wanted to say more but fell silent when he looked at Juliet. Whatever he wanted to tell them, Nathaniel knew that his friend would tell them eventually and probably out of Juliet's earshot. "You're always welcome." He told Jack, gesturing to his horse. "Why don't I help you unload and get him in the shelter and then we can warm up inside?" "Sounds good." Jack followed Nathaniel who led his horse to the paddock and shelter.

"Come Juliet, let's get something together for our guest to eat." Cora touched her daughter's shoulder while Chingachgook went to bring in more firewood. Juliet let her lead her into the house, excited at the thought of having a visitor for a while, even if he was a grown-up.

* * *

"Please tell your parents thank you for all of these things, it's incredibly generous of them. And thank you for bringing all of this out here to us." Cora said, thinking of all the different bags that Jack and Nathaniel had brought in earlier that day to the cabin. There had been several bags of pears and apples, coffee beans and tea leaves, ground spices such as cinnamon and nutmeg and even chocolate for baking or making hot chocolate out of. While they had brought out a small number of those things from Albany, among their other provisions, having more of any of them was always a great treat on the frontier. But the biggest surprise of all had been when Jack had taken off his overcoat and revealed a small package of oranges inside. 'I wanted to make sure they wouldn't freeze.' He said, grinning at their delighted faces. Juliet had never had an orange before, and had loved her share of the one they'd all split. Nathaniel and Cora had promised her that she could have a whole one of her own on her birthday and her face had lit up. It was good to see her happy about her impending birthday again.

Jack nodded at her, smiling. "You're welcome, I will. It was the least we could do though, after all your family has done for us over the years." Nathaniel and Chingachgook gave nods of acknowledgement at that, remembering the mutual aid both families had shared for many years. A comfortable silence settled in as all four adults sipped their coffee together at the table near the fire. It was dark outside now and Juliet had been put to sleep a short time ago by her parents and her newly christened Uncle Jack. He had told her to call him that saying that since Margaret called Nathaniel and Chingachgook her uncle and grandfather, it was only right that he be Juliet's uncle too. Both Nathaniel and Cora had readily agreed to that. But now that she was asleep, Nathaniel figured that it was a good time to ask him about what he had stopped himself from saying earlier outside.

"When you first got here Jack, you seemed like you were about to say something but didn't because of Juliet. So what is it?" Jack finished his sip of coffee before setting down his mug and looking at all three of them. "Shortly after we parted in Albany, I went out to the Cameron's place. Fortunately, it did not appear to be disturbed from when you came upon it." He paused, his jaw tightening a bit and his eyes reflecting tears in the firelight. "I took care of laying them to rest-John, Alexandra and James." He finished quietly. All three Mohicans nodded at this. "Thank you, Jack." Chingachgook spoke up. Someday, they had talked about bringing Juliet back to visit her family's homestead and it was good to know that there would be graves there to visit if they did. When the time came, it would be something to help bring closure to her young heart.

Jack nodded, seemingly not trusting himself to speak just yet. A few moments passed, and he spoke up again. "There's more. The cabin was just as you said-nothing had been taken and it was only partially burned. So I did some looking and was able to salvage a few things to bring here for Juliet." He pointed to his saddle bag near the door. "It's all in there-not much, but I thought she would like to have a few things from her family." Nathaniel was speechless for a moment as was the rest of his family. He hadn't expected this and neither had any of them. Blinking back the tears from his eyes, he reached across the table and gripped his friend's forearm tightly. "_Wanishi, nitis." _He said. It wasn't enough for what he had done but he knew that Jack would understand. Jack nodded, tears in his own eyes as Cora and Chingachgook offered their own thanks. "It was the least I could do-I wish I could do more." He said and everyone fell silent again as they sipped their coffee and remembered the Camerons along with their other lost loved ones.

"Why don't you stay and give them to her on her birthday?" Nathaniel suggested. "It will be a wonderful surprise for her. It's only a few days away." He hoped it would lessen the pain of Juliet's first birthday without her birth family and make her feel like they were with her in a way. Jack nodded. "I'll do that." He said, and then trying to lighten the subject, leaned forward with a grin. "Besides, I was hoping we could do some hunting and trapping while I was here." "That we'll do." Nathaniel agreed and with that, the conversation turned to the latest news on the frontier and more of what they'd been doing since they saw each other last.

* * *

Later that night, Chingachgook walked beside Jack to the wigwam. He'd suggested that Jack could stay with him since there was plenty of room, and Jack had agreed. The wind was cold against their faces and he was glad that he had gone out earlier and started a small fire in the wigwam's fire pit to help warm it up. Holding open the elk hide flap, he gestured for Jack to enter ahead of him before following him inside. The wigwam was cozy inside, and there were plenty of tanned hides and furs to keep warm with. He gestured to the spare sleeping platform on the opposite side of the wigwam from his own. "Cora helped me make it up for you earlier." He said and Jack nodded sitting down on it. Chingachgook settled down on his platform after taking off his coat and fur-lined mittens, holding his hands out towards the fire to warm. Looking over at the younger man who felt like another son in many ways towards him, he said, "Thank you again for taking care of John, Alexandra and James and for bringing some of their things for Juliet. You've done well_." _Jack nodded, a lump rising up in his throat but he swallowed it down.

"I don't know if it's the right time or place to say this…but since everything that's happened lately I reckon I should take the chance to say this." Jack spoke up softly but resolutely as he looked at Chingachgook across the fire. "I love and honor my parents and couldn't have hoped for a better father than the one I was born to, but you gave me things he couldn't. You allowed my sister and I to be part of your family too, especially me. You taught me to track and hunt and trap, so that I could live in the world I wanted to live in. I don't know how to repay you for all of that except to say a simple _wanishi, Nooch." _His gaze was filled with love and respect as he looked at him, and Chingachgook savored the words he had just heard. Jack rarely called him _Nooch _and that was perfectly fine, given that he already had a father and it was not the English custom to call more than one man that, but it warmed him whenever he heard it. When he had first met the Winthrops shortly after bringing his sons to school, he had sensed a similar restlessness in Jack that he saw in Nathaniel at times. He'd listened with wide-eyed awe and envy at his sons' stories of hunting trips and trapping expeditions. It was plain to see that he wanted something other than what he had been born to as the son of a well-to-do English colonial family. Taking Jack under his wing had been natural, an extension of his sons' friendship with him and the one he himself had developed with his parents. He'd simply shared with him what he taught his own sons, and he had taken to it as if he had been born to it. Looking at the grown man across the fire from him now, he smiled. "You're welcome, _nkwis_." Jack smiled at him, and with that, both men turned in for the night.

* * *

"Juliet…wake up, _ntant'tis. _Today is your birthday." Juliet shivered a bit as a cold breeze blew over her head from where the buckskin drapes around her sleeping platform had been opened by _Nooch _Nathaniel. He bent down and planted a quick kiss on her forehead as she sat up. "_Weli katenami Nipalawena!" _He told her, lifting her up out of bed and twirling her around the cabin room. Juliet giggled but then froze as she remembered Papa doing the same thing with her. Nathaniel noticed her expression and quickly put her down, giving her another smile. "Go get dressed. We have a special day ahead of us." Distracted, Juliet quickly ran over to _Nkek _Cora who was just emerging from the storeroom with her own birthday greetings, eager to see what her birthday had in store for her.

Juliet finished the last juicy bite of her orange and sucked the last bits of juice from her fingertips. Mama used to say that wasn't polite but the orange tasted too good to let any of it go to waste. Across from the table, Cora watched her and smiled, shaking her head slightly as she handed her a handkerchief to help wipe her face clean from the sticky juice. Both of them were wearing their wedding clothes today, as Cora believed her daughter's sixth birthday was a very special occasion and she wanted her to get as much use out of her fancy dress as she could before she would inevitably outgrow it. She'd made sure she was well covered with a big apron while she'd helped her with the final preparations for dinner. It was strange to put on those kinds of clothes again, Cora thought, after a few short months of wearing Mohican clothing every day. She had briefly considered wearing one of her simpler cotton or calico short gowns or blouses while Jack was visiting them but had decided not to. Jack hadn't seemed surprised at all to see her and Juliet dressed differently, and besides this was her home, and she was part of Nathaniel and Chingachgook's culture now. She felt a bit stiff and overly dressed in her silk brocade gown, although she cherished the memories in it.

"Well now, it looks like it's time for my surprise for you Juliet." Uncle Jack smiled at her from across the table. Juliet wondered what he meant by that. He'd already brought them so many things. _Nooch _Nathaniel, _Nkek_ Cora and _Machom _Chingachgook had already given her each a small present. _Nooch _Nathaniel had given her a hat made out of beaver fur that he had trapped, while Cora had given her a scarf that she had made out of the yellow brocade that had been left over from her dress, embroidered with pink flowers. _Machom _Chingachgook had given her a small bow and arrow quiver, telling her that she was old enough now to begin learning how to use them. "Everyone-girl or boy, man or woman-must be able to defend themselves in our family." He'd said at the surprised look on her face when he'd handed them to her. But what was Uncle Jack's surprise?

"Here." Jack placed a canvas bundle on the table and motioned to it. "Open it, it's for you." He encouraged her. Looking at the expectant gazes of her family, Juliet united the bundle and peeked inside. "Ellie!" she cried out. In the bag was the Ellie, the rag doll Mama had made for her last Christmas. Her blue homespun dress was a little burned on one side and one of her arms was missing but she was still Ellie. She hugged her tightly to her chest. "I didn't think I'd ever see you again." She whispered to Ellie. The look of utter joy on her daughter's face brought tears to Cora's eyes again and she managed to make eye contact with Jack and mouthed a thank you. He nodded back, his own eyes glistening. "How did you get Ellie, Uncle Jack?" Juliet was still hugging Ellie to her chest as she looked up at him, her blue eyes wide. Jack looked at Nathaniel and Cora who nodded at him before saying, "I went by your family's farm before the snow fell, Juliet and was able to get a few things from your cabin for you. Ellie was right where you left her, I suppose and just waiting for me to bring her to you." "Did you bury Mama, Papa and James too?" Juliet asked. She didn't like the thought of them laying out in the snow all alone. "Yes, I did." Jack said, thankful that Juliet looked relieved when he said that. "They're together now. I made sure of it." Juliet looked down at Ellie for a moment, thinking about her family. Eventually, she saw _Nooch _Nathaniel's arm draw her close, gently rubbing her back. "Let's see what else you got there." He said, trying to give her a cheerful smile. Juliet looked back at the table, seeing that someone had finished opening it for her and all the items were out for her to see. There was Mama's small pewter mirror that she had brought from England, the small knife in its leather sheaf that Papa had passed down to James for his last birthday and even the small nine-patch quilt that Mama had made for her. Like Ellie, it was a little burned and torn in some places but it was still the quilt Mama had made. Suddenly, Juliet felt happy and sad all at once and she didn't know what to do. But she had to thank Uncle Jack. She threw her arms around him, whispering thank you. He didn't say anything but hugged her tightly back.

"Well now, are you ready for your birthday snowball fight?" Nathaniel said, breaking the silence. He was determined to make Juliet feel happy on her birthday. "Yes!" Juliet squealed, hopping down from the bench and jumping up and down. "Now you have someone on your side, _Nooch _Nathaniel!" "I do, don't I?" Nathaniel said, smiling down at her before she and Cora disappeared into the storeroom to change into appropriate snowball fight clothes. "It'll be like old times," he said, turning to Jack and clapping his shoulder. "But you better watch out for Cora. She's like Katherine used to be." "You mean still is." Jack said, rolling his eyes. "And she's teaching Margaret the same tricks." "Well, an apple never falls too far from the tree." Nathaniel deadpanned, catching his father's face with his twitching lips and the room erupted into laughter.

"Can we go now?" Juliet had reappeared, dressed in warm leggings and a skirt and blouse, with a thick buckskin cloak draped over everything. Cora came behind her, dressed similarly. Jack and Nathaniel quickly bundled up, as did Chingachgook. "I will observe and make sure it's a fair fight." He said seriously but with twinkling eyes. "I have a feeling it will be needed." Laughing, everyone headed out doors into the snow.

* * *

_Weli katenami: Happy Birthday (Delaware)_

_I knew when I started this chapter that I wanted to do two main things in it: one being Juliet's birthday and the second being to delve more into Jack's history with Nathaniel, Uncas and Chingachgook. I had always pictured Juliet being a December/Christmas girl and I tried to portray her feelings surrounding her birthday as best I could given her situation. Like all kids, she's excited about her birthday but she's also sad because it's her first one without her family and that's going to be tough just like all the other "firsts" in the first year are. It's one of the reasons I also had Jack be there and surprise her with some things from her family farm, as a way of her having something to hold onto as her memories naturally dim a bit and her new life with her new family takes up more and more space in her mind. Since in the film Uncas says everything was still in the cabin and lists specific items (the mirrors, clothes and tools) as having being in there, I decided that it wasn't too far fetched that the things I have Jack bring Juliet could have survived. After all the cabin was only partially destroyed and in the shots of it, you do see items scattered about in it. _

_With Jack, I wanted to go a bit more into some of his past with the Mohicans and what makes him so close to them. I've mentioned before that I see him as a young George Washington type (e.g. coming from a well-off background but choosing to live a bit differently and on the frontier at least for now). Since in my story I have him as knowing Nathaniel and Uncas from school and having spent substantial amounts of time with them over the years, it made sense to me that he would've picked up quite a bit of knowledge/skills from Chingachgook over the years and having a sort of second father/son relationship with him. Their scene was a surprise to me when I first started plotting out this chapter but ultimately I think that it gives a little more emotional background to the Jack's history. I don't mean that in any way to put down his own parents (who are also wonderful people) or lessen his relationship with them so I hope it doesn't come across that way. As I allude to in Chingachgook's thoughts, calling someone your father or your son (or mother, daughter etc.) in many native cultures doesn't necessarily mean that you're biologically or formally (in the sense that say Nathaniel is to Chingachgook or Juliet is to Nathaniel) tied to them because those terms can also be used as terms of respect/affection/communal ties. _

_Up next, we have a fairly big Nathaniel/Cora focused chapter that I'm looking forward to delving into. And as one final note here-please let me know if you don't think there's enough action going on in the story. I don't ask that to "fish for compliments" but I know there hasn't been a lot of the action we see in the movie since we finished that portion (there will be later however) and I want to make sure it's not getting boring for readers._


End file.
